


Cornerstone

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (due to PTSD), (though not really all that casual), Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blind Stiles, Blow Jobs, Bookstore Owner Derek Hale, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Casual Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marine Derek, Musician Stiles, Phone Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Sex Toys, Tattoos, oblivious idiots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 84,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Sufriendo de TEPT, el ex-Marine Derek Hale se muda de nuevo a Beacon Hills para abrir una librería y encontrar una vida más tranquila. Es ahí donde conoce a Stiles, completamente por accidente. Stiles es parlanchín, simpático y curioso. De alguna manera, pese al hecho de ser ciego, es capaz de leer a Derek como nadie ha hecho.Traducción.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cornerstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725518) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 



> Y por fin, tras un mes y pico con ello -entre el trabajo y la play- he terminado de traducir Cornerstone, un clásico e imprescindible del Sterek, traído de la mano de Vendelin Y con arte de maichan y tsuminubiaru, que enriquece la lectura aún más porque las imágenes son increíbles (y que de momento tendréis que ver en el fic original porque yo soy manca y no sé como añadir las imágenes, ¿vale? pero investigaré a ver si consigo añadirlas). Al igual que la historia. Creo que es el más largo que he traducido hasta la fecha, pero ha merecido la pena. 
> 
> Aquí está el tumblr del autor/a:  
> http://ljummen.tumblr.com/
> 
> El de maichan:  
> http://maichan-art.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> (El de tsuminubiaru está aparentemente fuera de servicio)
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

Beacon Hills es el pueblo lento que siempre ha sido. Quizás se ha expandido durante los últimos ocho años, pero está prácticamente como lo recuerda Derek. Algunas de las tiendas siguen exactamente iguales que cuando se fue.

Es diferente a Nueva York, se da cuenta mientras se sienta en pequeño café al lado de una galería de arte abarrotada. No hay tantas distracciones demandando ser sentidas, vistas, experimentadas. No tantas como para que las aguante su cerebro. Está más calmado aquí, menos a la que salta. No se siente un gran esfuerzo el salir afuera cómo en Nueva York, donde aún se contraía cuando alguien cerraba la puerta del taxi demasiado fuerte cerca de él.

Hacer el papeleo de su difunto tío le lleva menos tiempo del que esperaba. Pese a que Peter ya no era cómo él estos últimos años, consiguió escribir un testamento, lo cual hace la situación mucho menos complicada. Derek y Laura son sus únicos familiares vivos, y les dejó una cantidad enorme de dinero y propiedades para las que no tienen uso. Ver a los abogados que Peter le escribió le hace sentirse extraño, como si estuviera haciendo dinero a costa de la muerte de otra persona. Igual debería de donarlo todo a la caridad.

Es en el regreso de la reunión con el abogado al pequeño hotel donde se hospeda, que descubre la pequeña tienda de música apretada entre una cafetería y una floristería. Hay un gran letrero en la puerta, hecho de cartón con letras irregulares rojas que forman las palabras: EN VENTA, con un número de teléfono bajo ellas.

Durante un momento, piensa en las pilas y pilas de libros que su tío le ha dejado, la biblioteca entera de la casa de Peter, el contenido de los cual es considerable, y contempla comprar la tienda a modo de legado y venderles todos allí. Como una librería de segunda mano, excepto que no tiene ni idea de los libros que vendería. Igual debería de venderlos a un par de dólares cada uno. Sería una buena manera de librarse de ellos.

Aleja el pensamiento un momento después, decidiendo a no pensar en ello. Está lejos y solo estará aquí un par de días más antes de que vuele a casa. Contaba con que esto llevaría más tiempo. Laura le había pedido que viniese, cuando recibieron la llamada de la cuidadora de su tío. Ella no tenía tiempo y Derek lo entendía, con eso de tener un hijo y marido, y un trabajo. Derek no tiene ninguna de esas cosas.

Han sido ocho años. No había vuelto a Beacon Hills desde que se fue a Nueva York por la universidad, a excepción de esa primera Navidad. La explosión de gas pasó en Mayo. No podía soportar ir al funeral, pero envió flores a sus tumbas en cada cumpleaños y festividad. No había estado para verles.

 

Arte por Tsuminubiaru

 

Llama a Laura más tarde, solo para hacerla saber lo que decía el testamento. Ella simplemente suspira cuando empieza a leerla sus notas del cuaderno.

“Derek, no me importa cuanto dinero nos haya dejado.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Me figuraba que debería de decírtelo de todas formas.”

“Háblame de Beacon Hills en su lugar,” dice, y Derek la puede oír mandando callar a Josh, su sobrino, al otro lado del teléfono. Vieja culpa tira de su estómago brevemente, pero la aleja.

“Está todo igual.” Mira afuera desde la pequeña ventana de su habitación, a las personas caminando por la calle bajo él, y escucha el extraño silencio al que no está acostumbrado. Es _silencioso_. “Está todo exactamente igual.”

Laura hace un sonido con la garganta pensativamente. “Eso pensaba yo. ¿Te gusta?”

“No he pensado realmente en ello.” Su mirada se fija en una chica llevando una pila de libros, y frunce el ceño para sí mismo. “He pasado al lado de una tienda hoy. Estaba en venta.”

“¿Y?” apremia Laura.

“Le di vueltas a la idea por un rato de que quizás podría vender ahí los libros de Peter. Nos ha dejado la biblioteca entera.”

Ella hace un ruido con la garganta de nuevo, sonando más complacida esta vez. “Esa es una gran idea.”

“La verdad es que no. No vivo aquí,” indica Derek.

“Pero _podrías_.”

Derek frunce el ceño de nuevo. No le gusta cuando usa ese tono. Cómo si supiera algo que él no. “No es para mi.”

“Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo hayas intentado. Te gustan los libros y leer.”

“Eso no es ni remotamente similar a ser el propietario de una librería.”

Casi la puede oír rodar los ojos. “Creo que sería bueno para ti.”

“No vivo aquí,” dice Derek de nuevo.

“Hay una cosa llamada _mudarse_ ,” señala ella. “No es como si tuvieras muchas cosas que tuvieras problemas para traer. O toda una vida que dejar atrás.”

No lo tiene. Su apartamento apenas está amueblado y las paredes están desnudas. No tiene una televisión. Las únicas personas con las que pasa el tiempo en Nueva York son Laura y su familia. Intentó reconectar con amigos de la universidad, pero su vida es tan diferente de la suya. Y pedirle a alguien del cuerpo ir a por una birra está fuera de toda cuestión.

“Sólo piensa en ello? vale?” dice Laura.

Derek no contesta.

“Creo que sería mejor para tí. El ritmo es mucho más lento allí que aquí, y puede que necesites eso. Además, tu terapeuta piensa que deberías de empezar a hacer algo con tu vida.” Es altamente desgraciado que Laura naciera antes que él. Se toma el rol de hermana mayor muy en serio para su gusto.

“No quiero.”

“Sólo piensa en ello,” reitera ella.

Derek la deja en un segundo plano el resto de la conversación, pero es como si lo supiera, porque empieza a hablar del trabajo.

◊

El pensamiento le persigue.

Le cabrea, porque sabe que eso es lo que quería ella todo este tiempo. Cada vez que pasa al lado de la tienda de música cerrada, mira amenazador al letrero y le empieza a molestar cuando sigue allí varios días después.

No se lo ha dicho a terapeuta, ni le ha pedido su consejo, porque no está interesado en comprar una tienda. No quiere tener que ocuparse de clientes. Al mismo tiempo, sabe que Laura tiene razón. Este lugar es mejor para él. Ya lo puede sentir, pese al hecho de que solo han sido unos pocos días. Está más calmado ahora de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo, aunque está mucho mejor que cuando regresó a casa. Cuando ni siquiera podía soportar el sonido de los disparos en la tele.

Ahora está más estable, y el puñado de pensamiento en su cabeza, el lío de sus reacciones a cosas, son más fáciles de manejar. Más fáciles de hacer algo de ellas.

Aún así, Beacon Hills es pacífico, va a un ritmo lento, cómo Laura dijo. No quiere que le guste, considerando la historia que tiene aquí, pero lo hace.

El letrero sigue ahí, colgando de la ventana de la tienda, cuando regresa de la cafetería a su habitación de hotel para guardar sus cosas y coger el vuelo a casa que despega en unas horas. Se queda mirando un largo rato, y después busca su móvil en el bolsillo para marcar el número.

Le preocupa lo fácil que le manipula su hermana.

◊

La tienda no le cuesta mucho dinero. Es mucho menos de lo que esperaba Derek, y quizás eso es porque está en Beacon Hills y no Nueva York, o quizás es porque la dueña tiene pinta de haberse querido librado de ello durante años y está cansada del lugar. Firma los papeles quince minutos antes de irse al aeropuerto.

Le sorprende cuando vuelve a casa y Laura no se está riendo en su cara. En su lugar, ella le ayuda a empacar sus pertenencias y le lleva al aeropuerto unas semanas después.

“Cómo no me llames al menos una vez a la semana, voy a ir allí a comprobar que estás bien, ¿lo pillas?” dice, y le atrae a un abrazo que le hace sentirse un poco incómodo.

“Lo pillo,” responde cuando le deja ir, y alarga la mano para despeinar el pelo de Josh. Se siente culpable de lo que pasó con Josh hace poco más de un año, y desearía poder olvidarlo. De alguna manera sabe que Josh no lo ha olvidado tampoco.

“Iremos a visitarte siempre que quieras, si podemos, y vendrás a casa por Navidades, o te mandaré todas mis facturas.”

Derek simplemente sacude la cabeza, suprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras se dirige hacia su puerta de embarque.

Beacon Hills sigue igual cuando sale del taxi. De verdad que necesita un coche, porque no hay metro para coger o tantos taxis disponibles para que les llame con un grito por aquí. Se dejará caer por el concesionario esta semana, una vez se haya asentado.

La anterior dueña de la tienda le había hablado del pequeño apartamento situado encima, que podía coger con el sitio si quería. Algo que Derek encuentra absolutamente conveniente. Tener que lidiar con agentes de inmobiliaria y con el lío de la búsqueda de apartamento no algo que le atraiga mucho. Recibió fotos del piso en un e-mail, y todo parecía correcto. Aún así, está nervioso cuando pasa por la puerta. Los nuevos lugares siempre son un fallo o acierto para él estos días. Si no funciona, nunca funcionará. No hay un término medio.

La tienda está vacía, pero hay una capa de polvo en el suelo y las estanterías que el antiguo dueño ha dejado para él. Hay un mostrador con una caja registradora antigua sobre él, con un cuaderno al lado. Un número está escrito sobre él, y cuando Derek lo compara con el de su teléfono, lo reconoce como el del antiguo dueño. Tras el mostrador hay una puerta abierta para él, cómo si le invitara, y puede ver una escalera al otro lado.

Derek se echa su bolsa de ropa sobre el hombro y busca en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros el juego de llaves mientras sube las escaleras. Los escalones crugen ligeramente bajo su peso y el sonido extraño hace que su piel pique ligeramente. Está acostumbrado al ascensor de su edificio de apartamentos en Nueva York.

La puerta al piso está medio abierta. No tiene pinta de ser muy robusta y no está pensada para ser una puerta principal. Derek asume que tendrá que usar la puerta de la tienda para eso. El sitio no es grande, justo como le dijeron. Hay una pequeña despensa, porque Derek no podía decir que fueran cuatro armarios, colocados dos a dos uno frente a otro, apelotonados bajo el techo cerca a una pequeña ventana, una cocina. Hay una vitrocerámica de verdad, sin embargo, y una nevera turquesa con congelador. El resto del espacio es básicamente una habitación grande, con forma de L, que hace curva alrededor de la despensa y el baño. El último está bien, mucho mejor de lo que Derek esperaba, pero aún así quiere arreglarlo un poco. Un suelo radiante estaría bien.

Se mueve por ahí, toma los detalles, quita el polvo de las superficies con su mano. Los suelos son de madera dura oscura con arañazos de los muebles. Algunos tienen marcas, diciendo cosas como _frutero_ y un número aleatorio de años. Casi todas las paredes están pintadas con un blanco apagado, y hay un par de agujeros en ellos por clavos, de cuadros, presume. Pero una de ellas es una pared de ladrillo desnuda, y otra formada por tablones de colores. El brazo corto de la L, al fondo, tiene un techo inclinado y una claraboya. Se figura que puede poner su cama al lado contrario, permitiéndole mirar afuera para cuando no pueda dormir.

Derek está seguro de que el apartamento le hubiera costado dos o tres ceros más si hubiera estado en Nueva York. Se siente como si fuera a funcionar, tan pronto como sea capaz de acomodarse y conseguir muebles.

◊

Le lleva casi todo el verano el preparar las cosas. Hace que miren el baño, compra un Camaro y pide muebles online. No ayuda a los repartidores a subir las cajas al piso, pero les despide cuando se ofrecen a montarlo. Necesita algo para hacer cuando no esté llenando las estanterías de la tienda con los libros de su tío. Aparta algunos; los que reconoce de su infancia o unos cuantos que le gustaría leer. El resto van a los estantes; son simplemente cosas de las que se quiere librar.

Dormir es difícil. Si nueva cama es cómoda, pero no está familiarizado con ella, y solo le permite de dos a tres horas de sueño cada noche, casi todas plagadas de pesadillas conocidas. No le afectan casi tanto como solían hacer, cuando aún no estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Aunque aún se despierta sudado y a veces gritando, ya no le mantienen secuestrado horas después de ellas.

Es a principios de Agosto cuando por fin gira el cartel de la puesta de CERRADO a ABIERTO.

Una parte de él había esperado que pasara algo. Cómo si hubiera clientes filtrándose por la puerta en cuanto se sentara tras el mostrador. No hay nadie. Eso hace que sea más fácil relajarse. Es malo con la gente. No es cómo si alguna vez hubiera sido particularmente _bueno_ socializando, pero desde que volvió de la guerra, no es bueno con la gente para nada. La Sra. Morrell le dice que es normal teniendo en cuenta su condición, pero le hace sentirse roto.

Un par de días después de haber girado el cartel, una señora mayor atraviesa la puerta y le mira con curiosidad. Esta es una de las razones por las cuales Derek decidió dejar este lugar para empezar - no es aficionado a toda la curiosidad de los vecinos. La manera en la que se sienten con el derecho de saber _todo_. En Nueva York, nadie te miraba dos veces.

Ella le mira un momento y Derek se encuentra a sí mismo devolviendo la mirada. Probablemente debería sonreír, pero no lo hace.

“Eres nuevo,” señala ella, e inclina la cabeza a un lado, como si fuera a evaluarle. Entonces sus ojos se agrandan un momento, cómo si se diera cuenta de algo. “No, tú eres uno viejo que ha regresado.”

Derek se remueve en la silla. “Si.”

“Eres el chico Hale.”

Asiente con la cabeza.

“Es bueno tenerte de vuelta,” dice ella, y sonríe un poco antes de desaparecer por la puerta de nuevo, sin siquiera mirar a los libros.

Derek se encuentra frunciendo el ceño por su aparición el resto del día.

◊

La tienda es visitada más frecuentemente por clientes tras eso. Que tampoco es decir mucho, porque con todo, probablemente son cuatro al día. Derek asume que el rumor de su regreso se ha extendido. Se pasa los días leyendo, y decide poner una campanilla en la puerta, conectada con su piso escaleras arriba, para hacerle saber cuando entran clientes mientras come.

Casi todos intercambian algunas palabras, puesto que eso es lo que haces por aquí, pero algunos se quedan a charlar más tiempo. Derek no es muy hablador, pero sobrevive. Ahora es menos difícil que al principio.

El tiempo pasa lento, y llama a Laura una vez a la semana cómo prometió. Cuando llega medio Agosto, se da cuenta de que ha sido el verano con menos sucesos en años. Está siendo bueno para él.

◊

Derek alza la vista cuando la campanilla repica sobre la puerta. Rueda los ojos cuando percibe a un chico con grandes gafas cuadradas, gorro y una camisa de cuadros atravesar la puerta. Con un perro. Derek no sabe lo que les pasa a la gente de este pueblo con sus perros, pero les meten a las tiendas constantemente. Pasa al menos dos veces a la semana.

“No se te permite meter al perro a la tienda,” dice, y devuelve su atención al libro abierto sobre el mostrador. Kafka. Derek aun no está convencido sobre sus talentos de escritor.

En su periferia, ve cómo el chico se tensa un momento. “¿Dónde estoy?” pregunta, sonando un poco cauteloso.

Derek rueda los ojos, suspira por la nariz y mira al reloj de su muñeca. Por Cristo bendito, ni siquiera son más de las tres de la tarde. De un Miércoles. Es demasiado pronto para que alguien esté borracho. “En una librería,” explica, y pone la misma voz que cuando le explicó a Josh que había hecho algo mal. Cuando Josh tenía tres años.

“Oh.” El chico frunce el ceño y se rasca la mejilla un momento. “Me iré. No leo libros.”

Derek quiere mirar mal, pero no lo hace. Mucho. “Los críos de hoy en día,” murmura en voz baja, y sabe que probablemente suena como la señora de hace unos días que le miró mal por tener tatuajes. Este chico no puede tener mucho más de cinco o seis años menos que él, lo que quiere decir que ha terminado el instituto, y por lo tanto no puede capacitarse como un niño.

El chico se tensa aún más y Derek decide volver a mirarle. Parece cabreado. Derek asume que ha oído el comentario, porque si e spor el perro, necesita darse cuenta de que no todo el mundo ama a su mascota tanto como ellos.

“Soy ciego, subnormal,” salta el chico, y es lo último que esperaba Derek.

Durante un largo momento, está convencido de que el chico miente - lleva gafas normales - pero después percibe el arnés del perro, que parece un golden retriever, y sobre el pecho dice: _Servicio Animal_ y en el costado: _Por favor no me acaricies. Estoy trabajando_. Derek se siente increíblemente estúpido.

“Pero llevas gafas,” señala, en lugar de decir algo que sea remotamente parecido a una disculpa.

El chico tiene esta cara, como si estuviera hablando con un deficiente mental. “La gente con visión impecable lleva también gafas. Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno, capullo.”

Está fuera de la puerta antes de que Derek pueda decir nada más. De lejos, es el día más memorable que ha tenido desde que está aquí. Se pregunta si esto podría archivarse cómo discriminación, desde que aparentemente el chico es ciego. No pensaba que la gente ciega te mirase cuando hablaban, pero igual no es nada más que su prejuicio el que habla.

Suspirando con fuerza para sí mismo, decide olvidarse de todo esto.

◊

Dos semanas después, el chico atraviesa la puerta una vez más. El perro está de nuevo con él, y Derek se da cuenta, por primera vez, de que hay una versión pequeña del escudo de Capitán América en su arnés.

Se aclara la garganta incómodo, intentando asegurarse de que el chico sepa que está ahí. Sus ojos revolotean en su dirección al instante y Derek se levanta de su silla, arrastrándola sonoramente. Se da cuenta de que está siendo ridículo un segundo después, pero siente que tiene que hacer mucho ruido.

“Ey,” dice el chico tras un rato, y Derek se pregunta si debería haber dicho algo primero. Igual hubiera sido lo más educado que hacer. No debería estar tan incómodo, teniendo en cuenta que se ha estado con hombres y mujeres que han perdido extremidades, que tienen serios daños internos y externos. Extrañamente, eso no se sentía para nada como esto.

“Hola,” replica, aclarando de nuevo su garganta, porque su voz suena áspera.

El chico se rasca la mandíbula y parece que está contemplando algo. “Sólo he venido a disculparme,” suelta al mismo tiempo que Derek dice:

“No debería haber dicho lo que dije.”

La boca del chico se mueve en un tic. “Sólo he venido a disculparme,” dice de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente. Su mano se abre y cierra sobre el asa del arnés. “Y por traer al perro. De nuevo. Es como una oferta: donde voy yo, él va. Oh, bueno, más bien al revés, la verdad. Supongo que podría haber traído mi bastón en su lugar, pero me hace sentirme ciego.”

Derek parpadea. No está seguro de si se supone que es una broma, pero el chico sonríe tentativamente un momento después y Derek imagina que si lo era. Es algo divertido. Resopla.

“Está bien,” dice. “No me di cuenta. La primera vez. De que es un perro guía.”

El chico está en silencio un rato y Derek se entretiene mirando al perro. Alguien ha escrito _Capitán_ sobre _Servicio Animal_ en su arnés. Derek resopla de nuevo.

Arte por Maichan

 

“Lamento haber arremetido contra ti,” dice el chico. “Estaba confuso. Solía haber una tienda de música aquí. Me gusta la música, y el chico que trabaja aquí antes, le conocía un poco. He estado fuera un tiempo, cuatro meses, así que ni siquiera sabía que se estaba vendiendo el sitio. Pensé en dejarme caer para pasar el rato con mi amigo, se llama Isaac, por cierto, así que me descolocó un poco.”  

Derek mira al rápido movimiento de la boca del chico mientras habla. Sus oídos ya están cansados. Este crío es peor que la señora de mediana edad que intenta constantemente emparejarlo con su hija.

“Lo compré hace pocos meses.”

El chico se encoge de hombros. Está en silencio un momento y Derek se siente terriblemente incómodo.

“Soy Stiles, por cierto.”

“Derek.”

Algo atraviesa la cara del chico - _Stiles-_ y sonríe un poco. “Entonces, las habladurías del pueblo me dicen que eres de Nueva York.”

Derek bufa. Pues claro que la gente habla de él. “Si.”

“También te hacen sonar como si fueras un superhéroe.”

“No lo soy. Soy Marine. Era.”

Stiles ladea la cabeza a un lado y Derek se siente como si le estuvieran mirando fijamente. “Que mal,” dice al final Stiles. “Esperaba que Steve tuviera un compañero.”

Al principio, Derek no entiende quién es Steve, pero entonces el chico señala hacia el perro, que sigue sentado tranquilamente a sus pies.

“Lamento decepcionarte.”

Stiles le da una sonrisa torcida. “Está bien. Steve me tiene a mi. Tengo que irme, pero ha estado bien conocerte.”

Antes de que Derek tenga oportunidad de contestar, Stiles empuja la puerta y desaparece en la calle. Derek se frota el muslo con la mano un momento, inseguro de cómo reaccionar. Vuelve a poner la silla en su sitio habitual y agarra el libro, que aún está abierto sobre el mostrador, e intenta encontrar el párrafo en el que se había quedado. Sigue sin estar seguro de si le gusta Kafka.

◊

Es un Lunes cuando Stiles vuelve de nuevo.

“Hola,” dice Derek incómodamente, sintiéndose de nuevo cómo si tuviera que hacerse notar de alguna manera. Stiles sonríe.

“Ey, Derek. ¿Qué tal?”

Derek echa un vistazo alrededor un momento. A la tienda vacía. Al nuevo libro frente a él. Lo ha empezado esta mañana y ya va por la mitad. Es uno corto. “No hay mucho que contar.”

Stiles da un par de pasos hacia él y hay un silencio incómodo antes de que Derek recuerde cómo interactuar con la gente.

“¿Y tú?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “No mucho. Supuestamente iba a pasar el rato con mi colega, Scott, pero llega algo tarde, así que me figuré que podría estar aquí un rato, ¿si está bien?”

“Uh. Si, claro.”

Pasar el rato. Derek no ha hecho eso desde la universidad.

“¿Tienes una silla?”

Derek se levanta rápidamente y coloca la silla justo al lado del mostrador, al lado de donde Stiles se encuentra. Son casi igual de altos, se da cuenta Derek, cuando está así de cerca. Alarga el brazo un momento, casi por reflejo, para sujetar el brazo de Stiles y ayudarle a sentarse, pero se detiene a mitad de camino.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” pregunta en su lugar.

“No, estoy bien. Gracias.” La mano de Stiles encuentra el respaldo de la silla sin mucho problema, pero Derek aún siente que tendría que alargar el brazo y _hacer_ algo. No lo hace. Es obvio que Stiles no necesita su ayuda, de todos modos, porque se hunde en la silla sin problema y Steve se sienta a su lado.

“Está muy bien educado,” comenta Derek. Es más fácil hablar del perro.

“Cuando está trabajando,” sonríe Stiles.

Derek mira al pelaje de seda y a los grandes y amables ojos. Después mira de nuevo a Stiles, quien tiene sus manos entre sus muslos y las piernas estiradas frente a él.

“¿Y cuales son los planes que tenéis tú y tus amigos?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Ya veremos. Probablemente comer mucha comida basura-” palmea su estómago estómago ante eso, “-y quizás hablar mal de la gente que conocemos. Y de gente que no conocemos.”

“Suena bien.”

“¿Tú que haces cuando estás con tus amigos?”

Derek está callado un largo rato, hasta que Stiles empieza a revolverse incómodamente en la silla. “La verdad es que no hago eso,” dice Derek al final. La verdad es que no tiene muchos amigos. Los más cercanos están muerto o, como él, demasiado rotos para funcionar apropiadamente con otra gente. Está Laura, pero normalmente ella le hace cocinar y se sienta en la encimera de la cocina y se queja mucho del trabajo. Esos solían ser los días favoritos de Derek, pero ella está al otro lado del país ahora, así que solo quedan las llamadas telefónicas.

“Claro. Apuesto a que todos tus amigos siguen en Nueva York.”

“Claro,” concuerda Derek silenciosamente.

“Ya sabes,” empieza Stiles, y se está rascando la mandíbula de nuevo. “Si quieres pasar el rato alguna vez, eras más que bienvenido a unirte.”

“Gracias.” Derek dobla la esquina de la página de su libre, pero la alisa inmediatamente después. Usa en su lugar un viejo ticket para marcar la página, y cierra el libro.

Stiles se mordisquea el labio inferior y mira en dirección a Derek. “La verdad es que no se qué edad tienes, así que lo siento si somos niños para ti y piensas que seríamos aburridos y estúpidos.”

Derek sacude la cabeza rápidamente un momento antes de recordar que Stiles no puede verlo. “Tengo veintiséis años. No creo que seáis niños que serían aburridos y estúpidos.” Su voz suena rígida, pero Stiles sonríe de todos modos.

Derek se permite mirar a Stiles un momento, al marrón de sus ojos tras las lentes de las gafas falsas, al salpicado de lunares por su cara, y a los mechones de pelo marrón oscuro que salen alrededor de su gorro. Tiene extremidades largas, amplios hombros y una cintura esbelta. Hoy lleva una camiseta de Superman debajo de un cardigan y ese tipo de vaqueros realmente delgados que Derek no puede llevar porque sus muslos son demasiado grandes. Se irrita consigo mismo por pensar que Stiles está tan presentable pese a ser alguien que no puede ver.

“Entonces, eres del tipo fuerte y silencioso, ¿huh?” pregunta Stiles y se siente como si supiera exactamente lo que Derek había estado pensando.

Derek se encoge de hombros, pero después suspira frustrado hacia sí mismo. “Supongo. Mi hermano solía ser la que hablaba.”

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” Stiles está serio de repente y Derek sabe que ahora es cuando las preguntas sobre su tiempo de servicio llegarán. Siempre lo hacen.

“Si.”

“¿Te importaría si vengo a pasar el rato aquí a veces? No tengo mucho que hacer desde que me tomé un descanso de la universidad, y tampoco parece que haya muchas personas que se pasen por aquí.”

“Me gusta eso,” dice Derek defensivo, y después frunce el ceño al mostrador. “Quiero decir, está bien si quieres pasarte. No me importa. Pero no te sientas obligado a hacerlo.”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “No lo hago. Simplemente me gusta hablarle a la gente que no me interrumpe mucho.” Y después le guiña el ojo. _Le guiña el ojo_. Derek no pensaba que aún hubiera gente que lo hiciera. “¿Puedo traer a Steve?”

“Claro.” Steve sigue sentado ahí, como si no hubiera movido una pata durante toda la conversación.

“Si te molesta, le puedo dejar con mi padre.”

“No, está bien. Puedes traerle.”

Stiles asiente para sí mismo. Un momento después, su móvil suena y tiene que alzar las caderas de la silla para ser capaz de deslizar sus dedos en el bolsillo y sacarlo.

“¿Hola?” saluda Stiles, respondiendo al teléfono, tras tocar la pantalla como si supiera exactamente lo que hacer. “Ey,” dice entonces, el reconocimiento en su voz. “Si, estaré allí. Te veo en un rato.”

“Ese era Scott,” le dice a Derek, y se levanta. Steve está sobre sus patas al instante junto a él. “Ya ha terminado de trabajar. Gracias por entretenerme un rato. ¡Nos vemos, Derek!”

“Nos vemos,” se encuentra Derek diciendo cuando Stiles alcanza la puerta y desaparece fuera. No está muy seguro de lo entretenido que ha sido, pero quizás Stiles solo quiere a alguien que escuche. Al estar acostumbrado a escuchar a Laura, a Derek no le importa.

El piso se siente silencioso y en calma esa noche. Un par de señoras le han hecho arder la oreja hace una hora o así, antes de que cerrase la tienda por el día, haciendo que el silencio se sintiera como una bendición. Se ducha, lavándose el pelo rápida y concienzudamente, antes de mirar a las notas pegadas a su nevera - su versión de la lista de cosas que hacer. No hay nada pegado para hoy y busca en su memoria un momento, solo para ver si se acuerda de algo que debería hacer. Nada le llega a la mente, y dado que no está puesto en una nota en la nevera, no es nada importante.

Se hunde en su sofá, chándal y una suave camiseta desgastada contra su piel, y coge el mando para poner algo que no le haga pensar. Le gustan los shows de música, como American Idol, o La Voz. Pero es desconfiado de los canales de películas, a no ser que sepa lo que ponen. Los anuncios son un dolor, porque son impredecibles. A Derek ya no se le desencadenan memorias, pero este es un lugar nuevo para él, y aún está algo tensionado por todo lo extraño.

Tras unos cuantos canales, se queda con una reposición de Temptation Island. Gritan mucho, pero no es nada cómo la guerra. Y no hay peligros inminentes. La parte más extraña es ver a otra gente follar en la pantalla y no recordar cómo era. Lo que es sentir eso.

Son casi las dos de la mañana cuando decide intentar dormir algo, y apaga la tele. Las sábanas aún siguen ásperas, pesea a que las ha lavado hace un par de días, y frías contra su piel cuando se mete en la cama desnudo. Le llevó un buen tiempo sentirse cómodo al no dormir con ropa. Ahora casi tiene que hacerlo. Como para demostrarse que está a salvo.

Su encuentro con Stiles ha hecho de alguna manera que su cabeza gire sin parar. Sospecha que Stiles no ha estado siempre ciego, no con las referencias a los superhéroes de sus ropas y en el arnés de Steve. No por la manera en que sus ojos se giran automáticamente en dirección a Derek cuando hablan. No está seguro. Probablemente sea su prejuicio hablando de nuevo. ¿Por qué no iban a conocer a los superhéroes los ciegos? Derek no le quiere preguntar a Stiles por ello, porque a él tampoco le gusta que _le_ pregunten.

Son casi las cinco de la mañana cuando cae dormido. Al menos esta noche no hay pesadillas.

◊

Derek está comenzando a acostumbrarse lentamente a su rutina. Se levanta a las siete de la mañana y entrena durante hora y media - una carrera a través del parque más grande y luego entrenamiento de fuerza - y después se ducha y desayuna, antes de bajar para abrir la tienda a las diez. Luego continúa leyendo su libro, o empieza uno nuevo si ha terminado el último. O bien compra la comida en la cafetería de al lado, o sube a su apartamento. Los Miércoles incluyen llamar a Laura y los Viernes se permite un par de cervezas. Los Domingos la tienda está cerrada y los Lunes repasa las estanterías para comprobar si necesita añadir más libros.

No vende mucho, lo cual está bien. No era su objetivo, de todos modos. Con la herencia de su tío, y el dinero que le dejó su familia y su seguro de vida, no tiene por qué trabajar un solo día más en su vida y aún así viviría bien. El dinero no es un problema. Es, sin embargo, más fácil el recuperar su vida con una rutina de nuevo. En Nueva York podía dormir tanto como quisiera, lo que normalmente trastocaba por completo su ritmo diurno. Ahora tiene que levantarse, incluso en los días en los que apenas a dormido más de un par de horas. Es un dolor intentar levantarse de la cama esos días. Aún peor es hacer su entrenamiento, pero es más fácil caer dormido a una hora decente a la noche siguiente si lo hace. Los únicos días en los que se permite dormir de más son los Domingos, puesto que la tienda está cerrada.

Stiles se presenta a veces y Derek le da su silla, moviéndola al mismo sitio donde la colocó la primera vez. Normalmente es cuando Stiles tiene que ir a otro lado, y a veces no quiere sentarse porque solamente se está pasando para saludar. Ocasionalmente Derek se siente incómodo cerca de él, sintiéndose como que Stiles tiene una visión diferente a la de Derek de su relación. Para Stiles, parecen ser amigos. Derek no está seguro de cómo denominarlo, aunque se ha vuelto agradable el escuchar a Stiles hablar y hablar de cosas en las cuales Derek no está envuelto. Se ha convertido en un bienvenido descanso durante la semana, cuando Stiles pasa unos cuantos minutos con él.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, Stiles atraviesa la puerta poco tiempo después de que Derek gire el cartel a ABIERTO y esté a punto de sentarse.

“Ey, Derek,” saluda Stiles un poco titubeante cuando pasa por la puerta. Steve no está con él hoy, lo cual confunde a Derek porque, hasta el momento, Stiles no ha venido sin él ninguna vez. Hay un palo doblado en la mano de Stiles, sin embargo. Le sorprende que se sienta exactamente como dijo Stiles aquella vez: su falta de visión se hace ahora más evidente de alguna manera, con el palo en la mano, que con el perro guía a su lado.

“Hola,” responde Derek, y parece que Stiles se relaja ligeramente. “Hoy llegas pronto.”

“¿Te va a molestar?”

“No, claro que no.” Derek saca la silla de si sitio habitual y se dirige al cuarto trasero. “Voy a por otra silla. Vuelvo en un segundo.”

“No tengo que sentarme realmente, sabes,” dice Stiles cuando Derek regresa, otra silla en su mano. “Mis piernas siguen funcionando, aunque mis ojos no lo hagan.”

Derek se encoge de hombros, después maldice internamente porque parece que nunca aprende. “Sería borde dejarte de pie,” enmenda.

Stiles permanece en silencio por un largo, largo tiempo después de sentarse. Durante tanto tiempo que Derek está empezando a incomodarse y preocuparse.

“¿Por qué una librería?” pregunta Stiles finalmente.

“Mi tío me dejó con una librería entera de libros que yo no quería.”

“Una razón tan buena como cualquier otra, supongo.” Pero Stiles parece decepcionado.

“Me gusta leer. Ha sido...bueno para mi.”

“A mi también me gustaba leer,” comparte inesperadamente Stiles. “No fui siempre ciego, ya sabes.”

“Lo se,” dice Derek, antes de poder contenerse. “Lo supuse.”

“¿Si?”

“Si.”

“¿No me vas a preguntar cómo es?” hay un aire afilado en el tono de voz de Stiles que hace que Derek frunza el ceño.

“¿Quieres hablar de ello?”

“No.” Un músculo de la mandíbula de Stiles se contrae, como si se estuviera mordiendo la mejilla por dentro.

“Entonces no voy a preguntar.”

Una emoción pasa por su rostro, una que Derek no reconoce. Stiles cae de nuevo en el silencio, pero es menos incómodo que antes.

“Odio cuando la gente me ve como una obra de buena caridad,” murmura Stiles cuando han pasado unos cuantos minutos.

Derek no sabe que sacar de eso. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

Stiles parece menos a la defensiva ahora. Algo cansado, pero no molesto.

“Estaba cogiendo mi café matutino y no llevé a Steve, porque hoy está con mi padre. Mi padre ama a Steve, así que a veces les dejo juntos. Es como un momento de abuelo y nieto para ellos. Así que se me acerca este tío, pese a que me las arreglo _perfectamente_ solo, diciendo: ‘te ayudaré’ y me agarra el brazo y me hace sentarme, diciendo que ha hecho su buena acción del día.”

Derek no sabe qué decir.

“Entiendo que la gente se vuelva insegura, sabes, porque no sepan si deberían ofrecer su ayuda o no. No soy un capullo. Si me lo pides amablemente te diré que estoy bien, porque si necesito ayuda me siento cómodo al pedírsela a alguien. Pero supongo que está bien, la gente quiere ser amable y quizás algunos no se sientes cómodos pidiendo ayuda, así que en su lugar hay gente que la ofrece. Pero me siento tan degradado y como si esperasen que fuese _inútil_ cuando alguien me agarra y me hacen sentarme, como si no hubiera manera alguna en la que pudiera hacer eso por mi cuenta. ¿Cómo se creen que he llegado allí en primer lugar, sabes?”

Derek no lo sabe, pero presiente que es un poco cómo cuando la gente se entera de que es un veterano, y le agradecen inmediatamente por su servicio, recordándole las cosas que está intentando olvidar. Como si su gratitud mejorase algo. Pese a todo, no es difícil ver la frustración de Stiles.

“Lamento que hayas tenido que empezar tu día así.” Se siente inadecuado, pero no tiene ni idea de qué decir para mejorar las cosas.

“Acabo de salir.” Stiles se encoge de hombros como si no fuera para tanto, pero si cara dice lo contrario.

“Fue muy irrespetuoso por su parte.”

“Si, madre mia si lo fue.”

Se quedan en silencio un largo tiempo. Derek no sabe qué decir, pero Stiles parece perdido en sus pensamientos, de todos modos.

“¿Quieres un café?” pregunta cuando Stiles ha estado callado por casi veinte minutos. Le toma un segundo recordar que eso igual es un tema delicado, pero Stiles alza la vista y sonríe.

“Si, eso sería genial.”

“Vuelvo en un segundo. Tienen buen café justo al lado.”

“Sabes, soy perfectamente capaz de ir contigo.”

Derek escudriña a Stiles un momento, intentando ver si está ofendido, pero no lo parece.

“Claro. Si quieres.”

Stiles se levanta de la silla y se estira un poco, como si tuviera la espalda entumecida. Después indica a Derek que se acerque, lo cual es un poco confuso.

“Venga. Solo voy a agarrarte el brazo.”

Oh. Derek ha visto eso en la calle a veces.

“¿Hay algo que debiera hacer?” pregunta cuando los dedos de Stiles se curvan sobre su brazo y se hunden en la manga de su camiseta.

“No. Vas a caminar, en plan, algo delante de mí, y yo notaré cuando subas escaleras o, ya sabes, si hay un bordillo o algo.”

Derek se siente mal por preguntar tan pronto después del inicio de día de mierda que Stiles acaba de tener, pero no parece que a Stiles le moleste. Quizás es algo que no espera que la gente sepa. Derek simplemente tiene que ser respetuoso con ello.

Les lleva menos de un minuto entrar en la cafetería de al lado, y la gente les está mirando. Algo se arrastra en la piel de Derek y se aguanta las ganas de apartar su brazo del agarre de Stiles. Es obvio que todos saben exactamente quien es Stiles. La chica en la caja alza la vista, les sonríe brevemente, y vuelve a su tarea de tomar la orden al cliente frente a ella.

“¿Qué está rico?” pregunta Stiles, y Derek casi se aparta de nuevo, porque la boca de Stiles está casi rozando su oreja.

“Normalmente pido café solo.” Ve la sonrisa de medio lado de Stiles por el rabillo del ojo.

“Por alguna razón no me sorprende. Yo tomaré un latte de avellana, por favor, Gretchen.” Stiles dirige la última frase a la chica tras el mostrador, ahora sin clientes, quien sonríe ampliamente.

Derek no debería estar sorprendido, pero lo está. Stiles debe haber reconocido su voz cuando estaba hablando con el cliente de antes.

“¿Café solo para ti, Derek?” la chica, _Gretchen_ , aparentemente, pregunta y se gira hacia él.

“Si, por favor.”

Derek paga por el café, aunque Stiles comience a protestar.

“Te pregunté si querías café, ¿recuerdas?” señala cuando Stiles tiene ese brillo afilado en sus ojos. De repente está preocupado de que suene como si quisiese hacer de Stiles su buena obra del día también.

“Vale,” refunfuña Stiles, pero ahora parece más afectuosos. “Pero la próxima vez me toca a mi, ¿lo pillas?”

“Lo pillo,” suspira Derek.

Una vez están de vuelta en la tienda, Derek se sienta tras el mostrador y Stiles en su silla habitual. El silencio es menos tenso ahora.

“¿Te hago sentir incómodo?” pregunta Stiles de repente, y después vuelve rápidamente a sorber su café de una manera que hace sospechar a Derek de que o bien intenta aparentar que no es algo que le importe, o bien que necesita una distracción.

La mente de Derek se tambalea, su cuerpo se tensa. “¿Qué quieres decir?” consigue decir, finalmente, la voz tensa como una tabla.

Stiles señala a sus ojos. “Lo de la no visión. La falta de vista. La _ceguera_.”

“No.” Aclarando su garganta, Derek intenta fingir que está hablando con alguien tan conocido como Laura. “Pero toda tu cháchara, sin embargo.”

Stiles se atraganta con su café, pero está sonriendo contra su taza. “Capullo.”

Derek sonríe para sí mismo.

“¿Pero en serio?” insiste Stiles.

“No,” dice Derek de nuevo, sintiéndose más seguro con su respuesta ahora. Sin embargo, recibe una mirada escéptica como respuesta.

“No sé como comportarme la mayor parte del tiempo,” confiesa tras un momento. “Es porque no es algo familiar. Pasa lo mismo con la mayor parte de la gente nueva. Para mi.”  

Stiles se echa hacia atrás en su silla y muerde la tapa de plástico de su taza distraídamente. “Gracias por ser sincero.”

“No quiere decir que no quiera serlo,” continúa Derek rápidamente cuando Stiles frunce el ceño. “Que no quiera estar más cómodo. Es solo... _la gente_.”

Stiles sonríe contra su taza de nuevo. Derek se siente como si fuera el blanco de una broma de la que no sabe nada.

“¿No eres bueno con las palabras?”

“Es o esto o rudeza.” No es que Derek sea incapaz de entrelazar palabras para formar frases. Es que no es bueno haciéndolo sin decir algo que no pretende decir necesariamente. Solía ser mejor con esto, pero ha perdido práctica. Es más difícil leer a la gente ahora de lo que era antes.

“Creo que me gusta un poco de rudeza.” Stiles le guiña el ojo.

Derek está confuso.

◊

“No tienes que sentirte incómodo porque no lo _sepas_ ,” le dice Stiles un día. Está jugueteando con un Cubo de Rubik, y lo ha estado haciendo durante la última hora. Todos los cuadrados están blancos, pero hay símbolos en ellos; puntos en distintas formaciones. Derek asume que es braile. Es bastante ingenioso.

“No quiero ofenderte.”

“No es ofensivo no saber. Es ofensivo pensar que lo sabes y hacer algo estúpido y después defender tus acciones con razones estúpidas cuando alguien te lo hace saber, en vez de admitir que no lo sabías y disculparte.” Stiles lame sus labios y sus dedos danzan por encima de los cuadrados del cubo, como si intentara formar una imagen general.

Derek no sabe cómo contestar.

“No soy un cabrón. Sé que no intentas hacerme sentir como-ya sabes.” Stiles se encoge de hombros.

Derek no lo sabe.

“La gente puede resultar herida aunque sepan que no pretendías hacerlo.” Piensa en su sobrino durante un segundo. Sabe que Derek estaba en un mal lugar en ese momento, que Derek no se dio cuenta de que era él. Sabe que el cerebro de Derek le dijo que estaba en peligro por reflejo, porque había estado en la guerra demasiado tiempo como para recordar lo que era _no_ estar en peligro. Eso no cambia el hecho de que su relación no ha sido, y quizás nunca será, la misma desde entonces.

“¿De qué estás preocupado?” Stiles posa el cubo en su regazo y mira a Derek expectante.

“Nada,” responde Derek inmediatamente.

Stiles rueda los ojos.

Rindiéndose, Derek murmura: “No quiero ser como el tío de la cafetería.”

“Derek, deja que te diga una cosa.”

Sabe al instante que esto no va a acabar bien.

“No eres para nada como el tío de la cafetería. Eres el tío que le dice al chico ciego que no está permitido que meta a su perro guía en la tienda.”

Derek gime. Stiles parece estar pasándolo en grande.

“ _¡Llevas gafas!_ ”

“He oído que es una cosa guay de hipster.”

“Bueno, pues has oído mal.”

Stiles bufa divertido. “¿Quieres saber otra cosa que he oído de unas fuentes muy fiables?”

“Cuando lo pintas así - probablemente no.”

“He oído que estás como un tren,” dice Stiles, ignorando el comentario. “Un tren tatuado.”

Instintivamente, Derek se toca el tatuaje del Águila, la Tierra y el Ancla de su brazo, apenas visible bajo la manga de su camiseta. Fruta una mano sobre sus ojos, esperando que una buena respuesta haya aparecido para cuando su visión vuelva a esclarecerse. Pero no.

“Tengo curiosidad por tus fuentes fiables.”

“Sería poco ético por mi parte el delatarlos.”

Derek sospecha con fuerza de que es una, o varias, de esas ancianas que a veces entran para pellizcar sus mejillas. No tenía ni idea de que la gente aún lo hiciera.

“Ahora es cuando me dices si tienen razón, o si debería demandarles por calumnias.”

“No soy la persona correcta para decir eso.”

“Absolutamente decepcionante.” Suspira Stiles, lazando a su lado el cubo tras un rato, y mira en la dirección de Derek. Cómo si estuviera esperando por algo.

“Haces, en plan, pedidos de libros, ¿también?”

“Hasta el momento, no. ¿Por?”

“Por nada.” Stiles se encoge de hombros, pero después parece cambiar de opinión. “La verdad, si que es por algo. Me preguntaba si podrías mirar libros en braille o algo. Igual hay más disponibles para ti, porque tienes una tienda.”

“Puedo mirarlo. ¿Son difíciles de conseguir?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Es más o menos igual que cuando la gente quiere ir al cine pero viven en un pueblo pequeño. Ya sabes, donde solo tienen un auditorio y ni siquiera está en un teatro de verdad, si no en el sótano de una iglesia o algo así. Y solo ponen películas los Domingos y tienes que esperar, en plan, dos años a que lleguen a tu pueblo, mientras que el resto de la gente ya lo ha visto, y por alguna razón la descarga ilegal no es posible. Si tienes mucha mala suerte, alguien va a decir que eso es para los adoradores de Satanás y no lo vas a ver en la vida.”

Derek bufa divertido. “Podrías simplemente haber dicho: _Si, Derek, no hay muchos entre los que elegir._ ”

“Me gusta crear una imagen mental.”

“Claramente.” Cierra su libro y lo coloca en el mostrador. “¿Y que tal audiolibros? Son populares.”

“Es demasiado raro. Quiero decir, es la misma voz para cada personaje. Primero está esta chica diciendo cosas como: ‘ _Oh Dios mio, Christian. Eres tan hermoso._ ’ y luego está la misma voz diciendo: ‘ _Voy a azotarte ahora, Ana_.’ Es simplemente raro.”

Derek siente que se va a atragantar.

“Lo echo de menos. Leer. Echo de menos leer.” La cara de Stiles está ahora girada hacia el otro lado. Lejos de Derek. Derek, quien nunca había contemplado que leer no es algo dado para todos en este país. Hasta ahora, había asumido que algunas personas amaban leer y aquellos a los que no les gustase merecían más penas de cárcel que si hubieran cometido un crimen.

“Haré lo que pueda,” promete, y Stiles asiente ausente. Derek sospecha que está perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

“Gracias,” dice Stiles tras un largo rato.

◊

Derek llama a Laura esa noche. Suena estresada, lo que quiere decir que él va a intentar hacer breve la conversación. De esta manera, ella no se sentirá mal por tener otras cosas que hacer.

“¿Ya has hecho nuevos amigos?” pregunta, y Derek puede oír el choque de la porcelana y cazos por el teléfono. “Uno más, Josh,” añade severamente. Derek asume que su sobrino ha intentado, una vez más, de evitar comer las patatas cocidas.

“¿Derek?” pregunta cuando él no ha respondido.

“Algo así.” No está seguro de si puede contar a Stiles como un amigo, pero es un conocido y Derek asume que ella también quiere oír hablar de ellos. “Unas cuentas personas se pasan por la tienda regularmente.”

“¡Genial!” El otro lado del teléfono está repentinamente más callado. Igual ha entrado a otra habitación. “¿Alguien con quién pases más tiempo en particular?”

Derek siente que se pone un poco defensivo. Sabe que ella lo está haciendo lo mejor que puede para estar interesada en su vida y apoyarle, así que quiere que le cuente todo lo que ocurre en su vida. Se siente como si se estuviera inmiscuyendo, pero igual es que simplemente está preocupada de que se alejen.

“Hay este chico que se pasa varias veces a la semana y pasa el rato un poco.”

“Cuéntame más de él,” suple Laura inmediatamente.

Derek piensa un rato, intentando recolectar todo lo que sabe de Stiles. “Es más joven que yo. Un poco. No estoy muy seguro de qué edad tiene.” Lo cual es algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. “Habla mucho. Supongo que está bien el tenerle cerca.”

“Entonces deberías de tener un maratón de laguna serie con él.”

“Eso es probable que no pase.”

“Derek,” le echa la bronca. “Tienes que intentar hacer amigos. _Necesitas_ amigos, da igual lo que pienses.”

“Es ciego. No creo que vea series.”

Laura se queda callada al otro lado y Derek no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado. No ocurre a menudo el hecho de que se quede sin palabras.

“Oh,” dice al final. Después el tono del asunto está de vuelta. “Bueno, pues invítale a cenar. Asumo que come.”

“Pues claro que come,” murmura Derek.

“Pues cocínale algo rico. Se merece un menú de tres platos si soporta estar cerca tuyo tanto tiempo.”

Derek rueda los ojos. “Saluda a Josh de mi parte.” Y luego cuelga.

Un par de días después, Stiles se sienta en su silla y toquetea su móvil. Tiene los auriculares puestos y Derek ha llegado a la conclusión de que Stiles está escuchando música, cuando levanta su teléfono hacia Derek.

“¿Qué haces?” pregunta Derek, y bordea el mostrador para ver.

“Haciéndole una foto a tu cara para Instagram,” responde Stiles, y toca en la pantalla antes de decir: “Este es Derek. _Punto_ . Si he conseguido sacarle en la foto. _Punto_ . Me deja pasar el rato en su tienda mientras no trabaja. _Punto_.”

Derek se queda mirando. Mira sobre el hombro de Stiles y si, ahí están las palabras que Stiles acaba de pronunciar.

“¿Por qué llevas auriculares?” pregunta cuando Stiles ha subido la foto y bloqueado el móvil.

“Pensé que Siri leyendo mis mensajes y comentarios en Instagram te resultaría molesto.”

Derek está a punto de decir que no tiene ni idea de lo que es Instagram cuando el móvil dice: “ _9:42 Una nueva notificación_ .” Stiles toca la pantalla. “ _Instagram_ ,” dice el móvil entonces.

“¿Qué? ¿No pensabas que los ciegos usaran Instagram?” pregunta Stiles, y toca el comentario de la pantalla. El teléfono habla de nuevo: “ _LydiaM: Menudo bombón. ¿Debería de preocuparme por tu seguridad?_ ”

Suena ridículo con la voz antinatural y el énfasis que da es incorrecto a veces, pero Derek puede oír perfectamente el comentario.

“Mola, ¿eh?” pregunta Stiles, y bloquea de nuevo el móvil.

“Si,” coincide Derek, de corazón. Guay no llega a cubrirlo.

“¿Quieres que borre la foto?” pregunta Stiles, y de repente parece cauteloso.

“No. Está bien. Creo que a mi hermana le haría mucha gracia si lo viera. Apuesto a que estoy ridículo.”

Stiles sonríe. “No sabía que tuvieras una hermana.”

“Lo hago. Solía tener dos.”

La expresión de Stiles se cae. “Lo siento.”

“No tienes nada por lo que disculparte.” Es la respuesta estándar de Derek a comentarios como ese. No es que no piense que lo digan en serio. Es más el hecho de que sus disculpas no cambian nada.

“Entonces, tu hermana, ¿sigue en Nueva York?” Stiles parece algo incómodo, y quizás se siente igual que cuando Derek piensa que ha ofendido a Stiles.

“Si, con su familia.”

“¿La echas de menos?”

Derek sacude la cabeza. “No, hablamos una vez a la semana. Creo que está más preocupada por mi de lo que yo lo estoy por ella, para ser sincero.”

Eso parece despertar la curiosidad de Stiles. “¿Y eso? Eres un adulto ya.”

Derek frunce el ceño para sí mismo, pensando en las veces en las que Laura le ha encontrado encerrado en un armario o echo un ovillo en alguna esquina. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días, pero ella siempre se preocupa de que su situación vuelva a empeorar.

“Creo que simplemente está preocupada porque ahora estoy al otro lado del país, y quiere que haga amigos.” Derek rueda los ojos, y a juzgar por la manera en la que Stiles sonríe un poco, el tono de su voz delata sus sentimientos más que un poco.

“Soy un amigo increíble.”

“Cree que debería invitarte a ver maratones de series.” Pretendía ser un ejemplo de las ideas ridículas de Laura, pero Stiles se ilumina.

“¿Qué serie?”

Derek frunce el ceño un momento, incapaz de responder.

“No lo sé. ¿Tú qué series ves?” pregunta al final.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “No soy tiquismiquis. No es una serie, pero me gustaría ver la primera película de Los Juegos del Hambre. Scott me dice que es genial.”

Derek no sabe mucho de Los Juegos del Hambre, pero ha visto el tráiler y no parece la clase de película que debería ver. Pero Stiles parece tan esperanzado. “Vale. Podemos ver eso.”

“Genial.” Stiles le ofrece una gran sonrisa, y Derek se maravilla por un momento en como todos sus dientes están tan igualados. Igual tuvo aparato cuando era más joven.

“¿Quieres comer algo, también?” pregunta con cuidado, recordando de repente que Laura le dijo que Stiles se merecía un menú de tres platos. Derek no va a hacer algo tan extravagante.

“Claro.” Asiente Stiles enérgicamente. “¿Lo hacemos en tu piso?”

“Si quieres.” Es una imagen rara, la de Stiles en su piso.

“Mola. ¿Donde vives?”

Derek parpadea un momento. “Aquí, la verdad. Bueno, arriba.” Hay una extraña satisfacción en ver cómo los ojos de Stiles se agrandan ante sus palabras.

“Eso es genial. ¿Como llego allí?”

“Tienes que atravesar la tienda.” Echando un vistazo alrededor, Derek espera obtener inspiración. “Hay una puerta detrás del mostrador con una escalera. Para subir arriba.” Se frota la cara, intentando hacer desaparecer la estupidez.

“¿Hay una _puerta_ con una _escalera_?” Stiles le guiña el ojo.

“Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.” Derek suspira por la nariz.

“Entonces, ¿cuando hacemos esto?”

“¿Cuando tienes tiempo?”

Stiles se mordisquea el labio inferior un momento, como si intentara recordar su horario. “¿El Viernes? Tengo que ver a mi padre primero, pero vendré después de eso.”

“Ven cuando estés libre.”

El Jueves, Derek limpia su piso para asegurarse de que todo está en orden. No es una persona particularmente sucia, considerando todos sus años en la milicia y al no tener muchas pertenencias. Sabe que técnicamente Stiles no puede ver si su piso es un completo desastre o no, pero parece grosero invitar a alguien sin siquiera limpiar apropiadamente primero. Es molesto, porque su día habitual de limpieza es el Sábado.

Stiles le escribió esta mañana para decirle que él traía la película, algo sobre lo que Derek se había olvidado hasta ese momento. Mira a su lista, escrita tras un sobre, de las cosas que tiene que coger y las que tiene que hacer antes de mañana. No ha visto una película con un amigo desde hace tanto que está preocupado de que se haya olvidado de como se hace.

El piso parece estar bien y ya ha preparado la comida de mañana. Escaneando el apartamento un momento, intenta pensar en las cosas que podrían resultar un problema para Stiles. Acaba moviendo la planta de al lado e la puerta a una esquina.

**< ¿Vas a traer a Steve?** escribe a Stiles, dándose cuenta de que no tiene comida de perros. ¿Se supone que debe de tener comida de perros?

Pasan casi cuarenta minutos antes de que reciba una respuesta. Ha estado mirando el reloj mientras tanto, preocupado de que no reciba respuesta antes de que el supermercado cierre por la noche.

**> Si te parece bien.**

**< Si. ¿Necesito coger algo?**

**> No llevaré yo todo lo que necesita siempre y cuando pueda tomar prestados un par de tus cuencos**

**< Claro**

Alguna de la tensión escapa de su cuerpo. Le escribe a Laura, pidiendo consejo. Ella le llama menos de un minuto después.

“¿Consejo para qué?” pregunta ella, saltándose los saludos completamente.

“¿Me he olvidado de algo?” mira de nuevo a su lista sobre la encimera.

Ella hace un ruido con la garganta pensativo y después empieza a hacerle preguntas, cómo si ella también tuviese una lista. “¿Tienes comida?”

“Si.”

“¿Tentempies?”

“Si.”

“¿Película?”

“No, pero la trae Stiles.”

“¿Su nombre es _Stiles_?”

Derek no había pensado en que fuera un nombre raro hasta ahora. “Podría ser un mote.”

“Espero que lo sea. ¿Algo de beber? ¿Con y sin alcohol?”

“Si, y si.”

“¿Condones?”

Derek palidece. “¿Qué?”

“¿No es una cita?”

“No.” Frunce el ceño. “Apenas somos amigos.”

“¿Apenas amigos con beneficios?”

“Solo amigos.”

Derek no recuerda cómo se siente la atracción, sea del nivel que sea. No le importa tener a Stiles cerca. Generalmente es un buen descanso de su libro y la calma de la tienda, pero Stiles tiene un hábito de remover sus pensamientos de una manera en la que le dificulta el dormir por la noche. Es como si el parloteo siguiera zumbando en sus orejas cuando se va a la cama.

“¿Qué planeáis hacer?”

“Quiere ver Los Juegos del Hambre.”

“Pensaba que dijiste que era ciego.”

“Aún le pueden gustar las películas. No fue siempre ciego.”

Laura está en silencio un largo rato. Suena más seria de lo que estaba al inicio de la conversación cuando dice: “¿Estás seguro de que es una buena película para que la veas tú?”

“Aún no lo se. No me puedo proteger eternamente.”

“Llámame cuando se vaya mañana, ¿vale? Me da igual la hora que sea. Necesito saber que estás bien.”

“Vale.” Derek sabe que suena como si fuera un coñazo, pero está secretamente aliviado. La verdad sea dicha, no está seguro de cómo va a reaccionar y eso le preocupa.

Se remueve en la cama esa noche. Son casi las 3 de la mañana y ha estado viendo, de nuevo, reposiciones de Temptation Island. Se pregunta a qué hora tiene planeado venir Stiles, si espera que la cena esté lista cuando llegue, o si quiere ayudar a cocinar. Derek no está seguro de si Stiles bebe alcohol, si tiene siquiera _permiso_. La suposición de Laura de que es una cita le preocupa también. Hay una pequeña y persistente voz en el fondo de su cabeza, sugiriéndole que quizás Stiles también lo piensa. A Derek no le gusta preocuparse. Su madre siempre la había dicho que pensaba demasiado las cosas, y tenía razón, pero en ese momento era más sobre chicas y citas y menos sobre tener en orden su vida. Quizás estaría decepcionada con él si hubiera sabido lo destrozado que acabaría por estar.

Son más de las cinco de la mañana cuando consigue caer dormido.

◊

Derek está cansado y quiere dejar al tienda cerrada ese día y volver a la cama cuando su alarma le despierta un par de horas después. No debería, porque necesita mantener su ritmo diurno, y lo de dormir cuanto quiera es para los Domingos.

Estar cansado también le hace estar más ansioso, y junto con lo de no saber apenas los planes para hoy, o cómo ver Stiles las cosas, su cerebro hace tic tac rápidamente. Su entrenamiento matutino mejora las cosas, aclara su cabeza un rato, pero cuando se acerca el mediodía las cosas vuelven a estar peor.

Se contiene de escribir a Stiles, dándose cuenta de que no hay una buena razón para ello. El cómo Laura ha conseguido que aceptase ver una película y cenar con alguien a quien no conoce, no tiene ni idea. Cuanto más piensa en ello, más incómodo se pone. No son realmente amigos, él y Stiles. No tiene ni idea de la edad de Stiles, o de lo que hace con su vida cuando no está con Derek.

Darse cuenta de esto le angustia, y sus pensamientos vuelven a hacer tic tac.

Ya es casi hora del cierre cuando Stiles pasa por la puerta y Derek está tan cansado que está seguro de que podría dormir un día entero. Stiles, por otro lado, está sonriendo y tiene la camisa de cuadros abotonada hora. Steve está a su lado y Derek ha echado de menos el tenerle cerca un poco. Normalmente estos días Stiles trae consigo su bastón, por alguna razón.

“Hola,” saluda Derek, y ve cómo la sonrisa de Stiles se agranda.

“Ey, Derek. ¿Qué pasa?”

“Estoy apunto de cerrar la tienda. Necesito una dosis seria de cafeína. ¿Y tú?”  puede que su tono está un poco cortado, pero está demasiado cansado como para hacer algo al respecto.

“Estoy bien.” Stiles se encoge de hombros, pero ahora parece menos emocionado. Derek se percata de la película en su mano cuando pasa a su lado para cerrar la puerta y bajar la cortina de la puerta. La verdad es que es inútil, puesto que es un escaparate por el que cualquiera puede ver a través, pero es una costumbre ya.

“¿Tienes hambre?”

Stiles parece dudar. “Podría comer algo.”

Está muy callado incluso cuando atraviesan la puerta el piso de Derek, y Derek no está seguro de por qué las cosas entre ellos parecen tan tensas.

“Entonces,” dice, y se queda en blanco un momento. “No sé- ¿debería hacer algo?”

“¿Con qué?” hay un tono defensivo en la voz de Stiles ahora.

Derek mira por el apartamento, notando brevemente de que no ha hecho la cama apropiadamente cuando se fue esta mañana. Las esquinas no están metidas bien bajo el colchón. “Enseñarte el piso.”

Stiles parece dudar un momento, y después las esquinas de sus ojos se suavizan de alguna manera. “Vale, si. Voy a liberar a Steve de sus obligaciones. Puede que salte un poco, puesto que aún no te ha conocido oficialmente.”

Derek está bien con eso.

Observa como Stiles se agacha frente a Steve, quien está sentado obedientemente en el suelo, y empieza a desabrochar su arnés. La cola de Steve empieza a golpear el suelo más enérgicamente con cada hebilla que se abre y Derek se encuentra sonriendo.

Cuando Stiles se levanta, Steve se queda sentado en el suelo obedientemente, pero está mirando con interés a Derek ahora, alternándolo con mirada hacia Stiles, como si estuviera esperando algo.

“¿Dónde debería poner esto?” pregunta Stiles, sosteniendo el arnés.

“¿El perchero te vale?” pregunta Derek. “Está justo al lado de la puerta.”

“Eso es perfecto.”

“¿Quieres que lo haga yo?”

Stiles duda de nuevo. “Claro.”

Cuando Derek vuelve con ellos, preguntándose en silencio si las cosas seguirán así de incómodas el resto de la noche, Stiles se gira hacia él. “¿Listo para ser sofocado en amor?”

Le lleva un momento a Derek el darse cuenta de que Stiles está hablando de Steve. Bufa. “Eso creo.”

Stiles hace algo con la mano, y en un instante, Stiles está gimoteando a sus pies, rozando su cabeza contra el muslo de Derek.

“No puede hacer esto cuando trabaja, ya sabes, así que lo deja salir todo cuando se le permite hacerlo.”

Derek se agacha y obtiene al instante un hocico húmedo golpeando su cara. Le sorprende un poco, gratamente, que Steve no intente lamerle, pero que siga chocando su hocico contra las mejillas de Derek. Su pelaje es suave bajo las manos de Derek mientras acaricia con cuidado la cabeza y costados de Steve.

“Es un gran perro,” dice suavemente.

Le sorprende cuando nota los tentativos dedos de Stiles rozar sus hombros y después curvarse más firmemente en el músculo de ahí. Derek se pregunta durante un momento en si ha hecho algo mal al no decirle a Stiles donde está, pero no parece ser un problema.

Steve se acaba cansando de él tras un rato, y galopa al sofá. Suspira con fuerza cuando se tumba.

“Menuda reina del drama es,” dice divertido Stiles.

“Lo toma de su dueño.”

Stiles le mira mal, provocando que Derek sonría. “Cállate.” Hay un momento de silencio, y después: “¿Aún me quieres dar ese tour?”

“¿He de hacerlo de alguna manera concreta?” se levanta y la mano de Stiles se desliza para agarrar su brazo, como cuando fueron a la cafetería.

“No es tan importante puesto que no vivo aquí, pero estaría bien si me enseñases donde está el baño. Probablemente no lo encontraré por mi mismo una vez no hayamos movido por aquí en un rato, pero estaría bien ser capaz de encontrar el camino por aquí.”

“Pues claro.”

Derek siempre siente que tiene que caminar despacio cuando va con Stiles. Algo que le han dicho que deje de hacer en repetidas ocasiones - puesto que Stiles no es un anciano.

Le enseña a Stiles el baño. Es algo pequeño, así que no es muy difícil que Stiles encuentre el camino por él. El retrete está casi al lado de la puerta, y el lavabo a su lado. Stiles murmura apreciativamente cuando toca la frías porcelana, y asiente para sí mismo, como si estuviera satisfecho por ello.

“¿Ha pasado algo hoy?” pregunta Stiles mientras Derek le enseña el salón, al mismo tiempo que contempla si es inapropiado el mostrarle a Stiles su habitación. Igual es grosero el no hacerlo.

“¿Qué?”

“Parecías raro cuando llegué.” Stiles mueve la mano frente a su cara, imitando que algo que apaga. Derek supone que debe de haber captado su tono de voz.

“Solo estoy algo cansado. El café ayudará con eso.”

“¿No has dormido bien?”

Dudando un momento, Derek mira a Steve dormitando en el sofá. “No, no puede dormir.”

Stiles asiente como si lo supiera. “A mi también me pasa a veces. Si lo quieres posponer, no pasa nada.”

“No es ningún problema. Simplemente tomaré café,” repite Derek.

Stiles aprieta ligeramente su brazo, pero Derek no sabe si es aposta o un reflejo.

“Derek, no quiero molestar.”

“No molestas. Te he invitado yo.”

“Técnicamente, fue tu hermana la que te lo dijo,” señala Stiles.

“Está al otro lado del país - no me puede forzar a hacer nada.” Generalmente, eso es una trola, pero en este caso no.

Stiles parece que está apunto de decir algo más, pero parece pensarlo mejor. “Vale, pues entonces enséñame el resto de tu piso.”

“Esto es todo.”

“¿No tienes una cama?” Stiles alza una ceja. Derek cree que está equivocado cuando lo encuentra algo sugerente.

“La tengo. Pero no sabía si pensarías que era inapropiado.”

“ _Yo soy_ inapropiado,” dice Stiles, como si eso lo cambiase todo. Sonríe. Ampliamente. Derek contiene las ganas de agachar la cabeza, pese a que Stiles no lo sabría.

“Por alguna razón no me sorprende,” dice en su lugar.

Se detiene en frente de su cama, y se siente raro cuando Stiles alarga el brazo para tocar el edredón. Sus dedos se hunden en la tela.

“Está bien,” dice Stiles tras un rato, tocando la lámpara de la mesilla de noche de Derek. Sus dedos se deslizan por la portada de un libro que está ahí. Derek esperaba que se sintiera intrusivo, pero se encuentra con que no.

“¿Cómo puedes saberlo?” pregunta Derek, y recibe una sonrisa como respuesta.

“Bueno, no puedo juzgar tu gusto de conjuntar colores, obviamente, pero para mi está bien. Es fácil caminar por aquí. Eres un obseso del orden, lo que ya sospechaba, pero esto confirma mis sospechas. No me tengo que preocupar de pisar una pieza de lego en el suelo o un puñado de cosas que no estaban ayer.”

“Uh. Gracias.” Derek no está seguro de si era un cumplido, pero puesto que Stiles dijo que el apartamento estaba bien sería grosero no agradecérselo.

“De verdad que no eres locuaz, ¿eh?” la sonrisa de Stiles es secreta esta vez. “Pensaba que te abrirías con algo de tiempo, pero sigues siendo como una de esas máquinas expendedoras que tienes que sacudir violentamente o que tienes que montar como un conejo para que dejen caer algo.”

“Montas máquinas expendedoras,” manifiesta Derek monótono.

“Ah. Solía hacerlo.” Stiles sigue sonriendo, como si eso no fuera extraño para nada.

“No hay mucho que decir.” Derek se encoge de hombros. “No tengo mucho que contar.”

“¿Te incomodo?” pregunta Stiles repentinamente. “Aparte de lo de no ver. En plan, ¿Stiles en general te incomoda?”

Si, quiere decir Derek. Es parcialmente cierto. Stiles le incomoda en cierto sentido. Podría ser porque Stiles es la primera persona con la que ha pasado el tiempo desde hace mucho, exceptuando a su hermana y familia. Lleva algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a ello.

Stiles parece preocupado por su silencio, así que Derek se fuerza a hablar.

“No eres tú. Me gusta esto mucho. Con la mayoría de la gente.”

“Ya veo. Ya sabes que siempre puedes pedirme que me vaya, y si crees que soy molesto cuando vengo mientras trabajas, puedes hacer lo mismo, ¿vale? No me voy a ofender. Bueno, igual un poco, pero está bien. Solo sería mi orgullo el que dañarías.”

“Me siento mucho más cómodo con lo de pedirte que te vayas tras este discurso convincente.”

Stiles suelta una sonrisa. “No tienes que pasar el tiempo conmigo, o seguirme la corriente, solo porque no pueda ver. No es que me falten amigos. Es solo que sentía que quizás tú también necesitabas a alguien con quien pasar el rato.”

Derek quiere decir no. No le gusta cuando alguien señala sus potenciales puntos débiles. Laura coincidiría con Stiles, sin embargo. Ha estado bien el tenerle cerca.

“No me importa. No es como si tuviera mucho que hacer en el trabajo, de todos modos.”

Stiles alarga la mano para agarrar de nuevo su brazo. Derek mira brevemente hacia Steve, pero sigue tumbado en el sofá, ahora observándoles con interés. Derek se pregunta en qué estará pensando.

“¿Quieres que ponga la mesa mientras cocinas?” pregunta Stiles.

“Claro. Si quieres.”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Si, me aburriría esperando.”

Derek se prepara una taza de café extra fuerte mientras comienza con la comida, necesitando un chute de energía. No tienen un interés particular en lo que respecta a la cocina, pero lo hace bien y no es como si pudiese dejar de comer. Normalmente, hace cosas que se hagan por sí mismas, o pide comida a domicilio, pero cree que los tacos están bien si no conoces mucho a tu invitado.

Stiles pone la mesa, preguntando donde están las cosas cuando lo necesita. Derek no interfiere más que para responder. A veces la porcelana choca, como si los vasos chocaran sin querer contra los platos, pero a Derek le pasa eso también.

“¿Qué hay de comida?” pregunta Stiles. Cuando Derek alza la vista, sigue de pie junto a la mesa y sostiene en alto su móvil. Está hablando de nuevo, y Derek sospecha que está subiendo algo a Instagram.

“Tacos. Espero que eso esté bien.”

“Me _encantan_ los tacos.” Después toca la pantalla y la voz angular dice algo que Derek no capta del todo, porque su propio móvil está zumbando por un mensaje. Justo cuando escribe el PIN, usando su dedo meñique, puesto que el resto de dedos están grasientos, escucha a Stiles decir:

“Comiendo tacos con Derek y yo he puesto la mesa. _Punto_ . ¿Como de habilidoso soy? _Signo interrogante_.”

Derek echa un vistazo a la mesa. Está perfecta. Stiles ha doblado incluso las servilletas que encontró en un cajón en una especie de flor, y Derek no cree que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo aunque pudiera ver.

El mensaje es de Laura.

**> Cómo va? Es mono? ¡Mándame una foto!**

Derek gime y bloquea su móvil de nuevo, devolviéndolo al bolsillo.

“¿Qué?” demanda Stiles.

“Mi hermana me ha mandado un mensaje.”

“¿Es malo?”

“Esta vez si.”

Stiles suelta aire por la nariz, divertido. “Dime qué ha dicho.”

“No,” se niega Derek. De ninguna manera va a leer en voz alta ese mensaje.

“Oh, venga, ¡Derek! No es justo. No puedo robar tu móvil y mirarlo por mi cuenta cuando estés en el baño.”

Derek duda un momento. Se siente como si fuera grosero si no le cuenta a Stiles lo que dice el mensaje, puesto que no lo puede ver él. Por otro lado, los mensajes de Derek son suyos y solo _suyos_.

“Pregunta cómo van las cosas,” compensa al final.

“Dila que me estoy muriendo de hambre.”

Rodando los ojos, Derek regresa a la vitrocerámica. “Podrías haber comido antes de venir.”

“Me prometiste comida, tío. Amo la comida. Necesitaba asegurarme de que hubiera suficiente espacio para ella.” Stiles se palmea el estómago.

“Eres ridículo.”

Stiles hace _‘tssks’_ . “Soy _genial_.”

“¿Qué quieres beber?” pregunta Derek, decidiendo cambiar el tema.

“¿Qué tienes?”

Abriendo la nevera, Derek escanea los estantes. Hizo la compra ayer, pero no está seguro por lo que quería comprar y lo que acabó comprando. “Cerveza. Soda. Agua.”

“Cerveza,” dice Stiles firmemente, pero después golpea sus dedos contra la mesa. “Quiero decir, a no ser que no vayas a tomar cerveza.”

“Puedo tomar una cerveza.” Derek se encoge de hombros. Después de todo, es Viernes. “¿Tienes la edad suficiente para beber alcohol? No quiero que la policía aporrale mi puerta porque he corrompido a niños al hacerles beber ilegalmente.”

Stiles rueda los ojos con fuerza. “Si. Cumplí los veintiuno en Enero. Y mi padre es el Sheriff, así que de todos modos estarías bien.”

“Si tu padre es el Sheriff, presiento que las cosas estarían peor de que si no lo fuera.”

“Infravaloras lo mucho que me quiere mi padre, tío.”

Pone una cerveza en la mano de Stiles en lugar de responder y posa la comida en la mesa.

“¿Vamos a hacer esto de las veinte preguntas ahora o luego?” pregunta Stiles cuando se desliza en una silla.

“Tampoco pensaba que íbamos a hacerlo.”

“Tronco. Sabemos bastante poco sobre el otro para ser dos personas que han estado juntas tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera sabías mi edad. Tenemos que arreglar eso.”

Derek duda. Tener a personas husmeando en su vida es lo último que quiere, pero se imagina que Stiles tiene razón de alguna manera.

“Eres libre de hacer cualquier pregunta,” clarifica Stiles.

“No voy a ser capaz de pensar en una.”

“Vale.” Stiles golpetea sus dedos contra la mesa un momento, antes de iluminarse. “Y qué tal esto, entonces: te hago preguntas, y después tengo que responder a la misma pregunta.”

Derek hesitates. Having people prying into his life is the last thing he wants, but he figures that Stiles is right in a way.

“You're free to pass any questions,” Stiles clarifies.

“I won't be able to come up with anything.”

Derek duda. Es un buen trato. De esa manera Stiles no hará preguntas demasiado personales y Derek no tendrá que sufrir la presión de pensar en buenas preguntas. “Vale, bien.”

Es interesante ver a Stiles echarse comida en el plato. Durante un segundo, tiene una pequeña crisis interna, preguntándose en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió servir a una persona ciega tacos. Son pringosos y no ha pensado en eso para nada. El pánico recede rápidamente, sin embargo, cuando ve lo eficiente que es Stiles al comer. Una persona que no sepa que no puede ver probablemente no notaría nada, pero Derek observa fascinado cómo Stiles usa sus dedos para asegurarse de que no hay nada fuera de la tortilla, o cómo mete el dedo dentro del vaso para asegurarse de que no lo llena demasiado.

“¿Eres completamente ciego?” se encuentra Derek preguntando.

Stiles se detiene un momento y Deek está preocupado internamente por si ha cruzado alguna línea. Se suponía que era Stiles el que iba a hacer las preguntas.

“Soy legalmente ciego, pero no al cien por ciento. Puedo ver sombras y a veces formas en un buen día. La luz lo jode todo para mi. Las noches son lo mejor, porque la luz del sol es un dolor en el culo, siendo sincero. Sería mejor si fuera completamente ciego, porque de esta manera es sobre todo una distracción.”

“Oh.” Derek no sabe cómo responder a eso.

“¿Eres de Nueva York?” pregunta Stiles. Se limpia las manos a menudo, nota Derek. Igual intenta asegurarse de que la salsa de la carne picada no le caiga por las manos. Normalmente Derek no se percata de eso hasta que ya está recorriendo sus antebrazos y goteando sobre su ropa.

“No. Crecí aquí. Me mude por la universidad.”

“¿Qué has estudiado?”

“Historia.”

Stiles hace un sonido de sorpresa ante eso.

“Ese era el plan, de todos modos. En su lugar me alisté en la Marina,” aclara Derek. A veces le molesta el hecho de que nunca llegase a acabar, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca hubo duda alguna sobre lo que supuestamente debía hacer con su vida tras el incendio.

“¿No te graduaste?” No hay juicio en la voz de Stiles. Solo curiosidad.

“No.” Derek dobla su tortilla lentamente. “Solo terminé un año. Después de eso me alisté.”

Dando otro bocado, Stiles está en silencio un tiempo. “¿Cuando regresaste?”

“Hace dieciocho meses.” Empieza a sentirse como un interrogatorio, así que Derek aclara su garganta y dice: “Pensaba que ibas a responder tú también a las preguntas.”

Stiles pone una cara. “Yo tampoco soy de Nueva York-”

Con un suspiro, Derek limpia sus dedos en la servilleta.

“-y he ido a Stanford. Sigo yendo, o algo así. Simplemente me tomé un año sabático,” continúa Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado que asegura a Derek que pretendía crear es frustración momentánea.

Derek conoce Stanford. Es una universidad prestigiosa y Stiles debió de tener unas notas increíbles para ser capaz de ir allí. No es una sorpresa, cuando piensa en ello, porque nunca ha habido dudas de que Stiles es inteligente. Sin embargo, Derek no había prestado mucho atención a ese tema antes.

“¿Qué estudias?” pregunta entonces, dándose cuenta de que ha estado callado demasiado tiempo.

“Me estoy graduando en música, ciencia y tecnología. Si, ya se que es un poco-” Stiles hace un gesto con la mano de tal manera que Derek no entiende del todo lo que quiere decir. “-pero como he dicho, me he tomado un año sabático.”

Derek está a punto de preguntar la razón, cuando Stiles continúa:

“¿Te parece bien si te pregunto por tus años de servicio?”

Frunciendo el ceño, Derek posa su comida en el plato antes de tomar otro bocado. “Preferiría no hablar de ello.”

“Vale, eso está bien. No nos conocemos tanto, de todos modos.” Es dicho con una sonrisa, lo cual es un alivio, puesto que Stiles no parece decepcionado.

“Vale, puesto que he estado contigo mucho, pero nunca me he cruzado con alguien importante ¿estás saliendo con alguien?”

La pregunta llega como una sorpresa. “No.”

“Yo tampoco. Nadie quiere salir con el chico ciego.” Stiles lo dice cómo una broma, pero Derek tiene altas sospechas de que en realidad no lo encuentra tan gracioso.

“¿Nunca has tenido pareja?” pregunta con cuidado.

Stiles se encoge de hombros ante eso, luciendo extrañamente avergonzado. “Era raro el primer año de instituto, y luego-” señala a sus ojos, indicando la falta de visión. “Siempre fui algo raro. También tenía un aspecto raro. Demasiado delgado y desgarbado y con una seria falta de filtro de cerebro-a-boca. Estuve _pillado_ por una chica durante mucho tiempo, pero ella estaba saliendo con un capullo y lo sigue haciendo, por cierto. Y luego, en mi primer año de instituto, me di cuenta de que era más gay que otra cosa.”

Una expresión que Derek no puede identificar se expande por la cara de Stiles, como si estuviera recordando algo agradable.

“Vi a este tío, era mucho mayor, pero era espléndido. Me lanzó una pelota a la cara el verano antes de que empezase el instituto, y estaba encantado, porque pensaba que eso significaba que se había fijado en mi, puesto que se disculpó y todo.” Stiles se ríe y se encoge un poco de hombros. “Estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, o que recordase mi cara a los dos segundos. Por aquel entonces, era demasiado cobarde para pedir salir a alguien y cuando fui a la universidad, llegué a asumir que la gente decía que sí porque se sentían mal por mi.” Rascando su mejilla, sonríe como excusándose. “Wow, fin del _monólogo_. Lo siento.”

“No me importa,” dice Derek honestamente.

“Es vergonzoso.”

“No.” No está exactamente seguro de si Stiles se refiere a su falta de experiencia o a su parloteo. De cualquier manera, no está de acuerdo.

Stiles se ríe por la nariz. “¿Cuantos veintiunañeros conoces que no hayan besado a nadie?”

“A todos ellos.”

Hay una extraña satisfacción en ver cómo los ojos de Stiles se agrandan.

“Eres el único veintiunañero que conozco,” explica tras un momento, y hay un segundo de preocupación antes de que Stiles empiece a reírse.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a alguien?” pregunta entonces, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

Derek piensa con fuerza. Ha pasado tiempo, pero estuvo Jennifer con quien salió brevemente después de su primer tour. “Hace seis años.”

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandan de nuevo. “¿Qué?”

“Qué.”

“Nada,” dice apresuradamente Stiles, pero parece algo aturdido. “Yo solo-vale. La gente no paraba de decirme lo atractivo que eres, así que estoy sorprendido.”

Derek se frota la cara con su mano en frustración. Le siguen lanzando las cartas de su aspecto, y no sabe cómo reaccionar a eso.

“¿Por qué, sin embargo?” pregunta Stiles entonces.

“Continuaba volviendo, apuntándome a más tours. Y el interés simplemente no estaba ahí.”

La suavidad se expande por los rasgos de Stiles. Derek lo odia cuando recibe simpatía no deseada. “No tienes que tenerme pena. No sufro.”

“No es eso lo que quería decir, Derek.”

“¿Has acabado?” pregunta Derek, levantándose. Quiere limpiar la mesa. Ocupar a sus manos con algo. “Con la cena,” añade cuando Stiles mira en su dirección alicaído.

“Si, claro.” La cara que tiene Stiles al empujar su plato hace a Derek sentirse culpable.

“No pretendía ser grosero,” dice quedamente cuando recoge el plato.

“Está bien.”

Quita lo peor de los platos y los deja en el fregadero. Mirando por encima del hombro, ve a Stiles que sigue sentado a la mesa, agarrando su cerveza con ambas manos y pasando sus pulgares por el borde de la botella una y otra vez.

Derek aclara su garganta y forcejea para encontrar algo seguro de lo que hablar. Su mirada ve la bolsa de cheetos. “¿Quieres aperitivos?”

Stiles asiente con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Cuando Derek posa los cuencos, ayuda a Stiles a llegar al sofá. Está seguro de que Stiles hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta sin problemas, pero lo último que quiere es que Stiles sienta que tenga que buscar a tientas un camino a un sitio que Derek puede encontrar dormido. Especialmente cuando las cosas están tan tensas entre ellos.

Tan pronto como Stiles agarra el bol, sin embargo, parece volver a ser el mismo de siempre. “¡Estoy tan emocionado! He estado con ganas de ver esta peli desde siempre. ¿Tú la has visto?”

“No, no lo he hecho.”

“Genial, entonces ambos podemos ser sobrecogidos por su grandeza.”

Es un poco raro ver una película con una voz explicando exactamente lo que ocurre en la pantalla, pero es fácil acostumbrarse. La película en sí está bien al principio. Durante bastante tiempo, la verdad. Justo cuando empieza a relajarse, para el momento en el que los juegos comienzan, su piel comienza a picar. Han estado inusualmente callados, para ser ellos, con Stiles sin hablar o incitar a Derek a empezar una conversación. Entiende que es porque Stiles está escuchando, y la película está atrayendo a Derek de un modo que no le gusta. Una parte de él desearía que Stiles hablase más ahora, que saque a su mente de otras cosas.

Están sentados cerca el uno del otro, puesto que el sofá no es tan grande, y el muslo de Stiles que apenas toca el suyo de repente le hace sentirse rodeado y abrumado. Acorralado. Intenta mirar por la ventana cuando la matanza comienza, diciéndose que es solo una película, pero la voz de la película está explicando todo tan vívidamente que no puede escapar. Ha visto y vivido situaciones parecidas a esta.

Cerrando sus dedos en puños, uñas clavándose en sus palmas, intenta que sus nervios y concentración se centren en otra cosa. Pero el sudor ya comienza a aparecer por su cuerpo.

Steve ladra de repente, atrayendo la atención de Derek brevemente, y la concentración de Stiles parece romperse por un momento. Gira su cabeza hacia Derek, quien mira al otro lado, pese a que Stiles no puede verlo.

Su camiseta parece empapada y pegada a su pecho. Está hecha de algodón, pero ahora mismo le está sofocando. Presionando su pecho, haciendo girar su cabeza.

“¿Derek?” dice Stiles, y por su tono parece que lo ha estado diciendo varias veces ya. Su mano se alarga para tocar el brazo de Derek. Tentativamente, pero ahí está. Derek no sabe si se ha quedado mentalmente inconsciente durante un segundo, o si es la primera vez que Stiles ha intentado llamar su atención.

“Ey, Derek, necesitas decir algo, ¿vale? Me estás preocupando.”

Le lleva a Derek un segundo darse cuenta de que la pantalla de la tele está azul y el Blu-Ray apagado. Se ha desmayado, entonces.

“Lo siento,” consigue decir, su voz áspera y sin uso. Se encoge cuando la mano de Stiles toca su camiseta empapada, sintiéndose traicionado por ella.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” pregunta Stiles con la preocupación en la cara.

“Lo siento,” dice Derek de nuevo, notando brevemente a Steve tumbado sobre sus pies. “Probablemente debería ducharme.”

Stiles abre su boca y después la cierra de nuevo, como si quisiera preguntar algo pero se lo pensase mejor. “¿Quieres que me vaya?”

“No tienes por qué. Si quieres.”

“Te estoy preguntando lo que quieres tú.”

“No tienes que hacerlo,” dice Derek de nuevo, sin tener ni idea de lo que quiere. Su cerebro está entumecido. Brumoso.

“Me quedaré, entonces.” La voz de Stiles es suave.

Derek asiente ausentemente, olvidando momentáneamente que Stiles no puede verlo, y se encierra en el baño. Sus dedos están inseguros y tiemblan cuando se quita la ropa. Intenta hacerlo lento, concentrarse en su respiración, en desenredar lentamente el lío de pensamientos en su cabeza, ordenándolos. El agua está algo frías, pero le hace sentir que su cuerpo se está despertando de un apagado. Al mismo tiempo, sus sentidos están hiperactivos.

No está en la ducha mucho tiempo. Incluso después de terminar de secarse con la toalla, se siente débil, como si su cuerpo estuviera temblando, pero se siente mejor que antes. Coge su chándal del gancho de la puerta, dándose cuenta de que no ha traído ropas limpias, y la camiseta que llevó dos horas ayer. Tendrán que valer. Sus vaqueros y camiseta son abandonados en una pila en el suelo. Evitando el espejo, sale del baño. La vergüenza le encuentra tan pronto como cierra la puerta y se da cuenta de que hay una taza con té humeante en la mesa de la cocina. Stiles tiene las manos en los bolsillos, encorvándose ligeramente desde donde está de pie.

“Perdóname por entrar en tu cocina,” es lo primero que dice.

“Está bien.” Derek espera preguntas, puesto que Stiles tiene tantas. Para su sorpresa, no hay ninguna.

“I thought maybe you'd like a cup. I like it sometimes when it's late and I don't want coffee.”

“Gracias.” Derek se sienta en una silla de la cocina y se queda mirando a la taza un momento. Su parte racional sabe que es sólo una película, lo cual le hace sentirse ridículo. Para más inri, la culpa llega arrastrándose por él tan pronto como recuerda lo emocionado que estaba Stiles por verla finalmente. “¿Quieres seguir viendo la película?” pregunta cuidadosamente.

“Nah.” Stiles sacude su cabeza rápidamente, y quizás la reticencia de Derek es obvia. “No me apetece. El Peeta ese era algo lamentable.”

Derek sonríe a su pesar. Está bastante seguro de que Stiles intentará ver la película de nuevo en cuento tenga otra oportunidad, pero Derek está agradecido de que finja lo contrario.

Bebe su té en silencio y Stiles no dice mucho, tampoco. Steve descansa su cabeza en el muslo de Derek y la mano de Derek acaba siempre encontrado el camino para acariciar el pelaje del cuello el perro. Hay un bufido y una mirada acusatoria cada vez que para, así que Derek asume que Steve no se queja.

“Le gustas,” dice Stiles de repente.

“Es un buen perro,” replica Derek, más para Steve que para Stiles.

“Si, es un buen amigo.”

Mirando a Steve, quien alza sus cejas hacia él, Derek no puede discutirlo. Su conversación se acalla tras eso, cómo si Stiles hubiera decidido reducir la velocidad de su parloteo y elegir con más cuidado el tema de conversación. Sigue hablando el que más, pero no acorrala a Derek para que responda preguntas o le dé su opinión como siempre. En un día normal, es probablemente positivo que a Derek se le fuerce a usar sus palabras en vez de lenguaje corporal, para re-aprender cómo relacionarse con las personas socialmente. Ahora mismo, está agradecido de que Stiles parezca tener más tacto social de lo que parecía al principio.

Afuera está oscuro y ya ha pasado la medianoche cuando Stiles empieza a hablar de irse.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe?”

Es un pueblo pequeño y Derek está seguro de que Stiles es completamente capable de llegar sano y salvo a casa por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no le importaría tomar el aire fresco, o la oportunidad de _saber_ que Stiles ha llegado a salvo a casa cuando se vaya más tarde a la cama. Derek se siente inquieto por el hecho de que Stiles podría ser un blanco fácil para alguien que quisiera herirle.

“No soy una chica de instituto a la que hayas llevado a una cita, Derek.”

“Me vendría bien el aire fresco.” Se encoge de hombros. “Me imaginé que podría hacerte compañía al mismo tiempo, si quieres.”

Stiles duda, sus cejas juntándose.

“No es porque crea que no puedes ir solo a casa, porque sé que puedes. Lo haces todos los días en los que pasamos el tiempo juntos.”

“Ugh. Vale,” suspira Stiles. “Steve estará encantado, puesto que puede tener su paseo nocturno ahora mismo, en vez de cuando lleguemos a casa para coger mi bastón.”

Derek mira a Steve, quien parece estar medio dormido con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada pesadamente sobre la pierna de Derek.

“Quiero decir, si te parece bien esto de-” Stiles hace un gesto de agarre con la mano.

“No es problema alguno.”

Stiles sonríe. “La gente que no me conozca va a pensar que estoy borracho, probablemente.” Esto no parece molestarle.

“Probablemente,” coincide Derek.

“O que eres mi novio buenorro que me acompaña a casa tras una cita super ardiente.”

Derek rueda los ojos. “Pareces cegado por mi apariencia.”

Stiles le guiña el ojo. “Sé como son tus bíceps. Promete mucho para el resto de ti.”

“¿Quieres saber cómo es el resto de mi?” se escapa antes de que tenga oportunidad de darse cuenta de que suena como una sugerencia.

“¿Te ofreces?” sonríe Stiles.

Derek bufa, inseguro de lo que decir o cómo reaccionar.

Stiles deja salir un suspiro dramático. “Supongo que me tendré que conformar con los bíceps, entonces. Que dura es la vida.” Con eso, aprieta ligeramente alrededor de su bicep, como para enfatizarlo.

“Si, pareces estar sufriendo.”

Una vez se ponen en camino, Stiles es más social. Es cómo si la tirantez previa entre ellos hubiera desaparecido, y las cosas vuelven a ser como siempre. Las calles están desiertas, pero Stiles sabe claramente a donde va. Caminando como siempre un paso por detrás de Derek, le da firmes instrucciones de donde girar o que calles cruzar.

“Normalmente cuento los pasos, porque es lo más fácil para llevar la cuenta de donde estoy. Pero cuando hablo con alguien doy indicaciones, porque no hay manera de que tenga suficiente concentración como para contar y hablar a la vez,” explica Stiles, cómo si hubiera leído la mente de Derek.

“Pensaba que Steve lo hacía por ti.”

Stiles se descojona. “No, Steve no tiene ni idea de donde ir. Quiero decir, si digo ‘vamos a casa’, probablemente lo sabría, pero no es cómo si tuviera un PGS en su cerebro. Su trabajo es estar atento al tráfico y las escaleras y cosas así, sabes, pero tuve que entrenar cómo unos dos meses para aprender a trabajar con él. Es más difícil de lo que parece.”

Derek no tiene problemas en creerlo.

Stiles vive bastante cerca de él, justo cruzando la calle del restaurante favorito de comida Tailandesa de Derek, lo cual le facilita el recordar donde está si alguna vez viene de visita. El edificio es de ladrillo rojo con tres pisos y tiene una escalera de incendio que parece peligrosa y sube por toda la fachada, cubierta mayoritariamente por hiedra.

“¿Cual es tu piso?”

“El tercero. Me gustan las vistas.” Stiles le guiña el ojo de esa manera estúpida que siempre le hace preguntarse a Derek cómo se supone que debería reaccionar.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe por las escaleras?”

“¿Parezco un borracho que no puede caminar por sí mismo?”

“No.”

“Ahí tienes tu respuesta.” Por un segundo, Derek está preocupado de haber dicho algo ofensivo por error, pero Stiles sonríe. “Gracias por acompañarme a casa, sin embargo. Estoy seguro de que Steve lo aprecia mucho.”

Cuando Stiles suelta su brazo, Derek da un paso atrás, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo por la falta de espacio personal. “Gracias por venir. Lamento que no llegásemos a terminar la película.”

“Oh, por favor. No tengo un hobby. Puedo verla cuando quiera que esté aburrido alguna vez.”

Derek asiente para sí mismo, mirando al edificio un momento, preguntándose cuáles son las ventanas de Stiles.

“Nos vemos,” dice, cuando el silencio se ha echado entre ellos por demasiado tiempo.

“Nos vemos, Derek.”

Stiles desaparece dentro, entonces, sujetando con fuerza la correa de Steve en su mano, y Derek espera afuera, mirando por las ventanas de la puerta. Solo quiere asegurarse de que Stiles encuentra bien las escaleras. Un momento después, se siente culpable cuando ve cómo Stiles agarra la barandilla como si fuera una persona que puede ver. Derek debería documentarse algo, matar su ignorancia un poco.

◊

“Tío, ¿por qué no hay buenos sitios para sentarse aquí?” gimotea días después Stiles, cuando el iPad que había estado intentando equilibrar en sus muslos había caído al suelo por tercera vez en los mismos minutos. Había estado mirando los mensajes en su móvil a la vez, un auricular puesto y el otro colgando alrededor de su cuello.

“No es una biblioteca,” señala Derek.

“Está bien.” Stiles hace un gesto con su mano y después baja la voz como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto. “Soy amigo del dueño. Tiene una debilidad por mi.”

Derek bufa una risa. Idiota.

“Puedes sentarte detrás del mostrador, si quieres.”

“ _Ooh_ , ¿puedo jugar con la caja registradora?” la manera en la que se ilumina la cara de Stiles es altamente graciosa.

“No.”

“Aw, Derek, no seas tan aguafiestas.”

Derek se limita a ignorarlo, pero Stiles llega al mostrador de todos modos y le roba la silla a Derek. A veces Derek se pregunta si Stiles es ciego de verdad.

“¿En serio? ¿También me vas a robar la silla?”

“Pero por supuesto, soy tu invitado.”

“Debería echarte.” Observa cómo Stiles enchufa otros auriculares en su iPad, poniéndose uno en su oído libre.

“Dejas de desinvitarme,” murmura entre dientes Stiles, concentrándose en otra cosa completamente.

“Eso ni siquiera es una palabra.”

Arrancándose un auricular, Stiles se endereza de esa manera en la cual está a punto de hacer algo ridículo. “Apoyo el progreso lingüístico. La gente debería ser capaz de crear sus propias palabras.”

“Eso no funcionaría.”

“ _Derek_.”

Se queda callado el resto del día. Es cuando Stiles está a punto de irse que rasca su barbilla y parece querer decir algo, pero no está seguro de si debería-

“Un chico me ha pedido una cita.”

Derek casi deja caer el libro que estaba leyendo. Le irrita, porque le da igual si Stiles sale con alguien.

“Genial.”

“Si, parece guay.” Stiles lo dice con soltura, pero la manera en la que sus dedos tiran de las cuerdas de sus auriculares le delata. “Dice que tenía puesto el ojo en mí desde hace un tiempo. Cree que soy atractivo, aparentemente.”

“Es bueno que te haya pedido salir, entonces.” Por alguna razón su voz suena mecánica, pese a que esté feliz por Stiles. Lo está.

“Si, es solo que estoy nervioso, sabes. No se que hacer en las citas.”

Cómo si Derek hubiera tenido mucha experiencia en las citas últimamente. “Hablas de ti. Así que eso no será un problema para ti.”

Stiles intenta aparentar estar ofendido, pero falla estrepitosamente. “No, pero _en serio_.”

Derek se encoge de hombros, cerrando su libro. “Depende de lo que vayas a hacer en tu cita.”

“Uh. Cenar.”

“Entonces vas a hablar mucho.” No hay mucho más que hacer en una cena.

“Vale.” Stiles se encoge de hombros, y después mordisquea su labio inferior un rato. “¿Nada más?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“¿Cuando entra en pantalla lo de enrrollarse?”

Derek juguetea con la esquina doblada de su libro mientras observa como Stiles se mueve en la silla. “Depende. Eso lo puedes decidir tú.”

“Solo quiero saber lo que estará esperando.”

“Él no debería de esperar nada,” dice Derek con firmeza.

Esto le gana un suspiro dramático como respuesta. “Si, claro, _no debería_. ¿Pero y si lo hace? No es como si tuviera muchas opciones si no quiero permanecer soltero para el resto de la eternidad.”

“No te preocupes. Te morirás antes de alcanzar la eternidad.”

Stiles le tira un libro. Le golpea a Derek en todo el pecho, pero afortunadamente es un libro ligero.

“Oh Dios, lo siento. No pensaba que iba a golpearte. Nunca consigo golpear.”

Derek agarra la bola antiestrés que Laura le envió por correo la semana pasado, y la lanza a la cabeza de Stiles. Stiles agita los brazos y mira amenazadoramente, pero tiene pinta de que intenta suprimir una sonrisa.

“Oh genial, eres ese tio. El tio que le lanza cosas al chico ciego. _Ese_ tio.”

Derek se limita a rodar los ojos.

“Pero en serio. Ayuda a un amigo con esto.”

“No deberías hacer nada que no quisieras hacer. Ese es todo el consejo que tengo para ti.”

“Igual _tengo_ que hacerlo, si no quiero permanecer soltero.”

“Es mejor estar soltero que tener que hacer cosas que no quieres hacer.” _Confía en mí_ , quiere añadir, pero se contiene. Stiles preguntaría. Pregunta por todo.

“Eso es fácil de decir para ti. No eres el virgen gay y ciego.”

“No, no lo soy.”

De repente, Stiles sonríe. “Hubiera sido un giro de guión genial si hubieras dicho que si, la verdad.”

Derek sonríe un poco a su pesar. “Lo sería. Podría ser mi identidad secreta, por lo que sabes.”

“Eres Daredevil.”

“No creo que él sea gay o virgen,” señala Derek.

“Oh, por favor,” bufa Stiles. “¡Mira su disfraz!”

“¿Qué pasa con él?”

“Uno: es cómo cuero o algo así, y su máscara parece sacada de una mala escena BDSM. Dos: nadie conseguiría follar con un disfraz así.”

Derek está un poco sorprendido por su propia risa; repentina, alta, despreocupada. Stiles también se está riendo, y parece orgulloso de sí mismo. Se serena en seguida, sin embargo.

“En serio, sin embargo.”

“ _Lo digo_ en serio. Las cosas acabarán mal si haces cosas que no quieres hacer.”

“Y si llego y quiero hacerlo, y no se cómo.”

Intenta pensar en lo que diría Laura. Siempre ha sido mejor que él en estas cosas. “Todos hemos estado en esa posición en algún momento. Tendrá que enseñarte cómo va la cosa, si sabe. Si no, lo podeis adivinar juntos.”

“Eso es una tontería. Suenas como esas personas que intentan ser sexo-positivas y enseñan a los adolescentes a respetarse a sí mismos y esas cosas.”

“Que mala gente. Deberían arder en el infierno.”

Stiles se ríe, provocando que Derek sonría para sí mismo.

“Entonces, ¿cuando es la cita?”

“El Viernes. Estoy nervioso.”

“Lo harás bien,” promete.

Durante todo el Viernes, Derek se siente extrañamente nervioso. Las cosas se vuelven inmediatamente peor cuando Stiles no se pasa a verle o le escribe. De alguna manera se siente reemplazado, en contra de su mejor juicio. No está seguro de cual era su lugar para empezar. No es como si él quisiese salir con Stiles, así que no son celos. Simplemente se siente incómodo con todo esto.

Está mirando a la pantalla de su móvil, presionando constantemente el botón de home para llevar la cuenta del tiempo. Hay documental sobre perezosos en segundo plano, y sin casi las nueve. Sigue sin haber oído nada de Stiles.

Por un momento, piensa en enviar un mensaje. Solo algo casual, para preguntar cómo ha ido la cita o que tal está, cuando su móvil pita. Para entonces son las once pasadas. Por un segundo está aliviado, pero algo irritante se asienta en la boca de su estómago mientras lee las pocas palabras en la pantalla.

**> Realmente me gusta este tio :)**

Derek no sabe como responder apropiadamente a eso. De todos, ¿que se supone que tiene que decir?

**< Me alegro por ti**. Al final se contenta con eso. Es cierto. Pues claro que es cierto. ¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz de que Stiles encontrase a alguien?

Llama a Laura, pese a ser Viernes. Contesta al segundo tono, y su voz está medio dormida cuando murmura algo como saludo.

“Mierda. Me olvidé de la hora que era.”

“Está bien. ¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta silenciosamente, y la puede oír saliendo de la cama, y luego una puerta cerrándose.

“Nada.”

“Mentiroso.”

“No pasa nada,” insiste Derek.

“Vale.” No parece que le crea. “¿Cómo estás, entonces?”

“Estoy bien.” Tampoco parece que le crea ahora. “¿Has tenido otra noche de pelis con tu amigo Stiles?”

“No. Está en una cita.”

Laura hace una pausa un momento. “Ya veo. No sabía que tenía pareja.”

“No la tiene. Es su primera cita.” Hay una reposición de Tonight Show silenciado en la tele, y ve cómo la invitada se coloca en una silla durante un momento. No la reconoce y no tiene ni idea de cuando ese chico del SNL se convirtió en presentador, está fuera de onda con mucha de la cultura pop actual.

“¿Y como te sientes ante eso?”

“No siento nada por eso. Puede ir a citas con quien quiera. Si quiere.”

“Vale.” Laura hace una pausa de nuevo. “¿Es buena la persona con la que sale?”

“No lo sé. No lo conozco.”

“¿Pero le gusta a Stiles?”

“Eso parece. Bueno, eso es lo que me escribió justo antes de llamarte.”

Laura murmura ante eso, cómo si algo se hubiera aclarado para ella. Odia cuando hace eso. Especialmente cuando él no recibe la misma epifanía.

“No es eso bueno, ¿entonces? Puesto que no estás interesado en él.”

“Igual estoy preocupado,” admite Derek, pensando que esa es probablemente la razón por la cual se ha sentido raro todo el día.

“Lo sé, pero legalmente es un adulto en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¿verdad? Tiene que hacer sus propias decisiones y errores.”

“No tiene por qué ser un error. Igual este es el chico para él.”

“¿Y eso no es bueno?” pregunta Laura de nuevo.

Se hace a sí mismo la misma pregunta. ¿Por que no lo es? Ella parlotea un rato, como si supiera que se ha desconectado para hundirse en sus propios pensamientos. Le cuelga veinticinco minutos después, y hay otro mensaje de Stiles esperándolo.

**> Vamos a salir de nuevo la próxima semana :D**

Derek apaga su teléfono.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Stiles se deja caer por la tienda al día siguiente. Su visita llega con una rara mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, Derek está de alguna manera aliviado de que no haya decidido dejar de venir definitivamente, porque siendo alguien a quien le gusta la rutina, las visitas de Stiles se han convertido en una parte natural de su semana. No está seguro de cómo manejaría lo de no tener a Stiles cerca de repente. Por otro lado, Derek no tiene ganas de escuchar lo de la cita de anoche, pero asume que tendrá que hacerlo. SOn amigos. Los amigos hacen eso por el otro, asume.

“Ey, Derek.” Stiles sonríe más ampliamente que de costumbre.

“Hola.”

“¿Como va todo?” Stiles se sienta en su silla de siempre. Derek ha dejado de mover la suya tras el mostrador, y en su lugar trajo una segunda silla hace unas semanas. Así es más fácil.

“Bien. ¿Y tú?”

“Estoy _genial_.”

Y así empieza, piensa Derek.

“Fuimos a este nuevo restaurante de comida India, y la comida estaba increíble. Fue amable y era fácil hablar con él, y no le importa nada que no pueda ver. Ni siquiera me hace preguntas raras al respecto. Aparentemente su primo también es ciego, así que no está raro ni incómodo conmigo.”

Derek se pregunta abstraídamente si Stiles encuentra molesto que él a veces siga incómodo. Sobre todo porque no sabe cómo manejar la situación, más que por Stiles en sí mismo. Sin embargo, Stiles se merece a alguien que no está incómodo con él. Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con Derek.

“Eso es genial.”

“Siento el entusiasmo fluyendo de ti desde aquí,” dice Stiles afablemente. “¿No puedes estar contento por mi? Ya puedo ver el final de mi estado virginal. Deberías estar orgulloso.”

Derek ni siquiera le da una respuesta a eso. Cómo si el estado _virginal_ de Stiles tuviera algo que ver con él.

Aparentemente sin inmutarse, Stiles continúa hablando de la cita. Demasiados detalles como para que le importe a Derek, pero Stiles ya parece entusiasmado y el chico suena genial, así que asume que es algo bueno.

“Entonces, ¿quieres pasar el rato de nuevo alguna vez?” pregunta Stiles de repente, sacando a Derek de su intento de contar los libros de la estantería más cercana a donde se encuentra de pie.

“Claro. Cuando estés libre.”

“¿Cuando estás _tú_ libre?”

“Conoces los horarios de este sitio, así que en cualquier momento menos entonces.”

Stiles suelta aire por la nariz, divertido. “Lo haces sonar como si fuera la única persona con la que pasas el tiempo.”

Derek no contesta. Nunca ha tenido muchos amigos, pero antes de su primer tour la gente tendía a querer pasar el tiempo con él y lo aceptaba. Ahora, no tiene la suficiente energía mental como para pasarse horas y horas, varios días a la semana, con un numeroso grupo de gente.

“¿Sábado?” pregunta Stiles entonces, y su voz tiene un tono raro, como de algodón.

“El Sábado va bien.”

Stiles se queda callado un rato. Tiene los auriculares puestos y está deslizándose por su iPad. Dice algunas palabras de vez en cuando, probablemente para que Siri escriba algo por él, pero no inicia conversación con Derek.

Ya es casi la hora de cerrar cuando Stiles alza la vista y para entonces, Derek casi ha terminado su libro.

“¿Es normal el escribir constantemente a alguien con el que sales?”

“No tengo ni idea.”

Stiles frunce el ceño por un momento. “¿No has salido con nadie?”

“Lo he hecho,” dice incómodamente Derek, y se concentra en encontrar su marcapáginas para ponerlo en el libro. “Pero hace mucho tiempo.”

“Haces que suene como si tuvieses ochenta años.”

Derek no dice que a veces siente que los tiene.

“¿Y cuales son los planes para el Sábado?” Stiles es tan sencillo como eso hoy en día. Cuando Derek no responde, cambia el tema o hace algo más durante un tiempo, como si no le molestase.

“No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “¿Maratón de series? Algo menos violento esta vez.” Después se ilumina considerablemente. “Vamos a ver Los Juegos del Hambre el Viernes, así que no tienes que sentirte mal por eso.”

No tiene la intención de hacer daño, lo sabe, pero aún así se siente como una decepción. Sólo es una película. Ni siquiera puede hacer eso. “Suena bien.”

“¿Igual podrías elegir algo?”

“Claro.”

Stiles está en silencio mucho tiempo. “¿Quieres que me vaya?”

“Si quieres.” Derek se encoge de hombros. No quiere, pero no es como si hubiera hecho algo más aparte de escribir a su cita todo el rato, y las pocas palabras que ha pronunciado de vez en cuando le desconcentran en su lectura.

“Si, vale.” Stiles despliega su bastón y se va.

Derek no es capaz de pedirle lo contrario.

Stiles no vuelve hasta el Jueves de la siguiente semana, y Derek casi se había rendido esperando que apareciera. Está contemplando enviar un mensaje para disculparse, pero no está seguro de qué disculparse.

Ha tenido problemas para dormir durante toda la semana. Quedarse dormido ha sido difícil; su cerebro parecía no dejar de girar, y en las veces en las que lo conseguía, era plagado por pesadillas y se despertaba cada hora. Así que cuando el Jueves llega, tiene tanta falta de sueño que está considerando tomar pastillas para dormir.

“Ey, Derek,” dice Stiles, y parece que medio espera que Derek le pida irse.

“Hola.”

Es bueno verle. Se siente reconfortante.

“¿Cómo estás?”

Derek echa un vistazo a la gran taza de café frente a él. “Bien.”

“¿Dime que pasa?” sonsaca Stiles mientras se hunde en su silla. Sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre.

“Problemas para dormir de nuevo,” confiesa.

Stiles frunce el ceño ante eso, apretando las manos entre sus muslos. “Eso apesta.”

“Supongo. ¿Y tú?”

“Estoy bien. Nervioso por mañana y eso.” Stiles alza un hombro y golpea sus dedos índices uno con el otro.

“¿Sigues bien con este chico?”

Stiles duda un segundo de más, haciendo que Derek sospeche. “¿Qué?” demanda Derek.

“Es lo del sexo. Me hace sentir algo raro.”

“¿Qué pasa con ello?”

“Solo hemos estado en una cita y hablamos cada día y eso, pero parece que quiere hacerlo mañana, y yo no estoy seguro.”

Derek observa a Stiles un momento. Parece nervioso, dedos golpeando ritmos desconocidos contra sus muslos, sus mejillas, su teléfono. “No lo hagas, entonces.”

“Lo hace sonar tan fácil.”

Derek hace un sonido de frustración. Se siente como si no le estuviera llegando. “Es fácil.”

“En teoría, si.” Hay  desesperanza en la cara de Stiles ahora. Cómo si estuviera dividido. “En plan, ¿como sabes si la cosa va en esa dirección?”

“Me parece que ya te has dado cuenta,” señala Derek, pero recibe un encogimientos de hombros como respuesta.

“No es lo mismo. Quiero decir, en la teoría y en la práctica.”

“Ya sabes lo que es besar ahora, entonces notarás la diferencia.” Derek no menciona nada de las manos errantes, cuerpos presionados juntos, o jadeos fuertes. Se siente mareado solo por pensarlo.

Stiles mordisquea su labio inferior un momento. “En realidad no nos hemos besado aún.”

“Pensaba que habías dicho que quería tener sexo contigo la próxima vez.”

“Lo hacía. Quiero decir, lo _hace_.”

Escuchar eso no le hace sentirse mejor. Incluso cuando las cosas pasan de prisa, la gente tienda a besarse al menos una vez, si pueden, antes de meterse en la cama. Derek no cree que las cosas puedan cambiar tanto en un puñado de años. “Sabe que no tienes experiencia, ¿verdad?”

“Uh.”

El corazón de Derek se hunde. “Stiles,” suspira. “Deberías contárselo.”

“¿Por qué?” dice Stiles defensivamente. “No es asunto suyo.”

“No es por _su_ bien. Es por el tuyo.” Se pasa una mano por la cara, la frustración haciendo que su piel hormiguee. Se siente como si su cerebro nadase, con demasiada información y demasiados pensamientos tirando hacia diferentes direcciones.

“No entiendo por qué te importa tanto. Tampoco es asunto tuyo.” La mandíbula de Stiles está apretada, y está claramente irritado. “No es como si fuera una virtud y tú tuvieras que protegerla.”

“Tienes razón,” coincide Derek, sabiendo que ha cruzado una línea. “No debería interferir.”

“No, no deberías.” Por alguna razón eso parece irritar aún más a Stiles. “Es como si esperaras que me quedase soltero.”

“Eso no es cierto.”

“¿Qué? ¿Era mejor para ti cuando ambos podíamos ser dos tios socialmente inadaptados?” De repente el tono de Stiles es brusco y a Derek se sorprende más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

“No es eso.” Su cerebro escarba para recordar cómo manejar situaciones como estas, pero no tiene nada. Con Laura es fácil. Conoce sus límites y ella los suyos. Con Stiles es diferente.

“Sabes qué, no creo que debamos de estar más juntos. No quieres que vaya a ningún lado. Sólo quieres que sea cómo tú.”

Derek cierra la boca de un golpe. No va a caer, sabiendo perfectamente que Stiles le está poniendo un cebo y él no va a caer con ello.

“Eso está bien,” dice de nuevo, por alguna razón. Parece cabrear a Stiles más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera esperado que Derek dijera.

“Eres tan capullo.” Stiles desaparece por la puerta más rápido de lo que esperaba Derek. Secretamente está aliviado de que Stiles tuviera a Steve con él hoy, porque no está seguro de que Stiles hubiera conseguido eso sin chocarse con algo con solo el bastón.

Se hunde en la silla tras el mostrador cuando la puerta se cierra con una oscilación tras la figura menguante de Stiles. Se siente extrañamente solo. Más de lo que ha estado  en mucho tiempo. Hay algo definitivo en la manera en la que Stiles se acaba de ir. Cómo si no planease volver. No importa lo bien que estuviera Derek al estar solo antes, ahora es algo que le provoca terror.

Esa tarde vuelve a ver documentales. No recuerda de lo que iba esta noche, pese a estar viendo la pantalla. Su mente está demasiado ocupada con otros pensamientos. Llamar a Laura está fuera de toda cuestión, puesto que se preocuparía, y hablaron justo ayer. Tras arrancar un Post-it de la nevera, el que dice: _Stiles, Sábado_ , intenta leer. Tampoco funciona.

Acaba por hacerse una taza de té, dándose cuenta de forma abstraída de que no había tomado una desde que vino Stiles. Beber es reconfortante de alguna manera, como si su mente se calmara con cada sorbo.

Se entretiene con revisar sus notas para Acción de Gracias. Aún queda mucho, pero quiere recordárselo. Hay una lista de lo que meter en la maleta y un recordatorio de colocar un aviso en la puerta de la tienda, para dejar saber a los clientes que estará cerrado durante las vacaciones. Otra frase, garabateada al fondo, le recuerda pedir flores. Sabe que podría ir él al cementerio, pero no quiere. Han sido ocho años, y no ha estado allí ni una vez. Aún así, siente que es demasiado pronto.

Sería una mentira decir que echa de menos Nueva York, pero mientras mira el albúm de su móvil, se da cuenta de lo mucho que echa de menos a Laura y su familia. Se siente algo menos solo al volver a ver las fotos.

Ir a la cama se siente raro, como si algo estuviera mal. No sabe el qué, exactamente, pero igual es una conciencia culpable por cómo su amistad con Stiles ha terminado. Igual hay algo de verdad en sus palabras. Es posible que quisiera alguien tan inadaptado como él, para que en vez de acabar juntos, tuviera una excusa para no hacerlo. Parece razonable de momento, antes de darse cuenta de que pese a que Stiles sea demasiado social y quizás un poco demasiado confiado en lo que respecta a la gente nueva de su vida, no es un inadaptado. Carecer de experiencia sexual no es lo mismo. Ser ciego definitivamente no lo es.

Derek mira por la claraboya un rato. El cielo está nublado, así que no hay nada más que oscuridad. No sabe nada nada del chico con el que sale Stiles, pero le incomoda que parezca querer llevar las cosas cinco pasos más allá de golpe. Si Stiles pareciera dispuesto, no le importaría, pero ahora se siente como si Stiles pensara que _debería_ de quererlo. No que necesariamente lo quiera.

Está casi amaneciendo cuando se queda dormido.

◊

Casi una semana transcurre sin saber de Stiles. Derek le vio brevemente de lejos en la tienda el otro día. Estaba con su padre, asume Derek, porque el hombre llevaba un uniforme de Sheriff. Había decidido desaparecer entre las estanterías tan rápido como fuera posible, antes de que Steve pudiera descubrirlo.

Es casi la una de la mañana del Sábado cuando su móvil comienza a sonar, despertando a Derek de su mirada en trance frente a la tele. Cuando ve el nombre de Stiles en la pantalla, piensa en rechazar la llamada, pero luego lo piensa mejor.

“¿Hola?” contesta.

“¿Derek?” la voz de Stiles está ligeramente aguda. Preocupada. Forzando a Derek a ponerse alerta en un segundo.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

“Lo siento,” respira Stiles. “Lamento lo que dije. Lamento llamarte tan tarde. No tengo a nadie más a quien llamar. Mi padre no está en el pueblo y Scott ha vuelto a la universidad.” Su voz está temblando y Derek piensa que quizás esté llorando.

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta de nuevo Derek, poniéndose ya la camiseta y vaqueros.

“¿Puedes venir? ¿Por favor?”

Derek hostiga a su memoria para recordar la dirección. Por un momento parece que no va a sacar nada, pero después recuerda que está justo en frente de su restaurante de comida Tailandesa favorito. Dejando salir algo de aire aliviado, dice: “Si. Estoy en camino. ¿Quieres seguir hablando?”

“No, estoy bien.” No suena bien.

“Nos vemos en un rato,” promete Derek.

Puede o puede que no haya corrido por la calle en dirección al edificio de Stiles. Sube los peldaños de dos en dos, mirando brevemente a los nombres de las puertas. No es hasta que llega a la última escalera que recuerda a Stiles hablando de que le gustaban las vistas. La puerta dice _Stilinski_ , y hay un trozo de cinta adhesiva cubriendo la inicial de nombre de Stiles.

Tras llamar al timbre, Derek se queda de pie ahí impacientemente durante un momento hasta que Stiles finalmente abre la puerta tanto como le deja la cadena.

“Ey, soy yo.” Dice Derek suavemente. La cara de Stiles parece hinchada, las pestañas puntiagudas por las lágrimas, como si hubiera estado llorando. El corazón de Derek golpea como si intentase escapar del pecho.

Stiles abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego cierra la puerta de nuevo. Derek puede oírle trastear con la cadena, antes de que la puerta se deslice abierta de nuevo.

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta en cuanto cruza la puerta.

La mano de Stiles tiembla mientras cierra la puerta de nuevo, y echa el pestillo, asegurándose de que la cadena esté puesta.

“Yo-” empieza, pero su voz se rompe y cierra los ojos, como si intentase recomponerse.

“¿Estás herido?” Derek le mira de arriba abajo, pero sus ropas parecen estar bien y toda la piel visible está indemne.

Negando con la cabeza, Stiles alarga el brazo y Derek agarra su mano sin pensar.

“¿Necesitas sentarte?”

Stiles niega de nuevo y toma aire. “No, no estoy herido ni nada.”

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta Derek por lo que se siente la billonésima vez.

“Tenías razón.” Hay un tono hueco de decepción en la voz de Stiles.

“¿Sobre qué?” Pero su mente ya está devanándose con sospechas.

“Sobre Brian, el chico con el que yo estoy, _estaba_ , saliendo.”

No se siente anda bien el que su sospecha se confirme. “Vamos. Sentémonos en algún lado.”

Stiles asiente al fin, y le lleva por el pasillo a una cocina cuadrada con una mesa igualmente cuadrada. Los armarios están abiertos, cosas tiradas irracionalmente sobre las encimeras. Algunas cajas están abiertas, bolsas de té y mezclas de sopas diseminadas por la superficie. Derek no puede entenderlo.

Cuando Stiles se hunde en una silla, Derek se sienta en la de al lado en vez de la del frente.

“Es…” Stiles deja de hablar y señala por la habitación. “Seguí tu consejo la semana pasada. Ya sabes, dije que todavía no estaba listo. Probablemente sonó como una película de adolescentes. Dijo que le parecía bien, pero, no se, me sentí algo raro cerca suyo. Dije que quería conocerle mejor y dijo que eso estaba bien.” Stiles se encoge de hombros, golpeando sus dedos contra la mesa y Derek se siente ansioso esperando una explicación. “Después, hoy, me sentía como que quería romper las cosas, porque aunque le parecía bien que dijese que no, yo...no se sentía correcto. Así que le dije eso, y se cabreó.” Los dedos de Stiles golpearon con más fuerza, distrayendo a Derek de su rostro severo por un momento. “Se levantó y empezó a hacer cosas, y yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero me dijo que sólo estaba limpiando la mesa antes de irse. Supongo que pensé que eso estaba bien, sabes. No lo pensé dos veces. Sólo pensé que era comprensible que estuviera molesto pero que era guay que fuera civilizado, y eso. Así que fui a ducharme, porque me sentía incómodo cerca suyo, y él dijo que se iría cuando hubiera acabado.”

Stiles toma aliento. “Luego, salí y- y había movido mis cosas.”

Le lleva un momento a Derek entenderlo, justo cuando Stiles continúa para explicarlo:

“Tengo todo en sus lugares correspondientes, porque necesito saber donde están. No puedo verlos, ya sabes. No puedo _buscarlos_ cuando los necesito. Yo sólo...sé que lo hizo a propósito. Para hacerme sentir impotente.” Stiles se pasa una mano por la cara, tragando aire. “Bueno, pues ha sido un jodido éxito.”

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Derek sintió la ira. Sintió algo extremo de cualquier tipo, para ser honesto. Ahora, sin embargo, es como si hirviera bajo su piel. El sentimiento a flor de piel es tan inesperado que le lleva un momento encontrar palabras apropiadas. “Eso es asqueroso.”

“Se que fui borde contigo. Dije cosas estúpidas y bordes. Lo siento muchísimo. Había estado pensando en mandarte un mensaje, o llamarte para disculparme, pero se sentía como-” Stiles se rasca la barbilla y hace un sonido de frustración. “-pero se sentía como si ya hubiera arruinado nuestra amistad, ya sabes. Gracias por venir de todos modos.”

Derek no puede identificar la emoción en el rostro de Stiles, pero de alguna manera parece más joven que siempre, y de repente ya no está seguro de como dar consuelo. “Pues claro que iba a venir.” Mirando por la habitación, al desastre de los suministros de cocina y las cajas de comida, decide hacer algo. Es mejor haciendo eso que hablando. “Te ayudaré a poner las cosas en su sitio.”

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandan momentáneamente. “No tienes que hacerlo. Eso no es por lo que te he hecho venir. Simplemente no quiero estar solo. Mi padre me ayudará cuando vuelva.”

Pero Derek ya está de pie, ojeando el lío con la esperanza de averiguar dónde empezar. Agarra tentativamente un paquete de galletas. “Quiero hacerlo. Solo dime donde se supone que debe ir, y lo solucionaremos.”

Stiles se desploma en su silla, recordandole a Derek brevemente a esa mañana en la que vino a la tienda tras el incidente con el hombre en la cafetería. “Nunca me había sentido así de desvalido antes,” confiesa, sonando algo reacio. Como si estuviera admitiendo algo vergonzoso.

“No eres desvalido,” protesta Derek.

“Obviamente si. Necesito que recoloques las cosas por mi y ni siquiera puedo encontrar mi propio té.”

Derek echa un vistazo a las bolsas de té sobre la encimera de la cocina, preguntándose si debería ofrecer hacer una taza, pero se lo piensa mejor. “Necesitar la ayuda de alguien no te hace un desvalido,” dice silenciosamente.

Stiles rueda los ojos, pero Derek piensa que también está sonriendo ligeramente.

Les lleva tres horas antes de que el último envase esté en su sitio y Derek haya repasado cada armario dos veces, para comprobar con Stiles que todo está realmente donde debería.

Stiles he vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre poco a poco, burlándose de Derek con un guiño de ojo, o explicando casualmente la razón por la cual el queso azul es increíble en las galletas de jengibre. Derek no se traga eso ni por un segundo. Cuando Stiles comprueba medio ausente la hora en su móvil, descubriendo que son las cuatro de la madrugada, parece tan sorprendido como Derek se siente.

“Hostia puta. Lo siento.”

“No me has obligado a quedarme,” indica Derek, y mira por encima del hombro cuando escucha a Stiles golpear la mesa con sus dedos de nuevo.

“¿Quieres tomar un té antes de irte?”

Derek duda un momento. Es tarde y debería levantarse en tres horas para su entrenamiento de siempre. Pero parece que Stiles no quiere estar aún solo. “Eso estaría bien,” concuerda Derek, en contra de su buen juicio.

Se sienta mientras Stiles se levanta para coger dos tazas del armario, extrañamente satisfecho cuando Stiles coge dos bolsas de té de otro. “¡Qué sabor? Tengo Russian Earl Grey y Vanilla-Rhubarb.”

“Cualquiera. No importa.”

Stiles suspira con fuerza y se mofa al meter la cabeza en un armario y cerrar la puerta repetidamente. Derek capta el mensaje.

“Vale. El primero.”

Las cajas son de tamaños ligeramente diferentes y Stiles no parece tener problemas en diferenciarlas. Saca dos bolsas y llena una tetera eléctrica con agua. Derek escucha el chisporroteo extraño antes de que el agua comience a hervir. Nunca ha sido fan del té, pero parece ser algo a lo que acude Stiles para buscar confort. Derek recuerda perfectamente cómo hubo una taza esperándole tras el intento fallido de ver Los Juegos del Hambre.

“Gracias,” dice cuando Stiles posa la taza frente a él.

“Gracias,” dice Stiles, y sus nudillos están blancos contra su taza, como si la estuviera apretando con fuerza. “Por venir.”

“Cuando quieras.” Suena raro, pero a Stiles no parece importarle.

“Lamento lo de la otra semana.”

Derek niega con la cabeza. “Ya te has disculpado. Y tenías razón, no debería haber interferido. Deberías ser capaz de cometer tus propios errores.” ¿Y qué si usa las palabras de Laura? “ Podría haber sido el indicado para ti.”

“A veces eres ridículo,” dice Stiles sonriendo contra su taza.

“Mi hermana coincidiría contigo en eso.” Laura lo haría. Continúa bebiendo su té en silencio y le sorprende que Stiles haga lo mismo, hasta que posa su taza, ahora vacía, frente a él.

“¿Quieres quedar mañana? Uh, bueno, técnicamente es hoy.”

Derek toma accidentalmente un trago grande, y le quema desde el pecho hasta el estómago. El dolor ardiente parece persistir. “Si, claro.”

La sonrisa que recibe a cambio es amplia, sincera. “Gracias por ayudarme.”

Derek resopla. “Sin problema.”

“Si quieres que le patee el culo a alguien alguna vez, lo haré.”

No puede imaginarse a Stiles pateando el culo de nadie, así que en vez de contestar, resopla de nuevo.

“¿Vas a casa, o quieres dormir aquí?”

“Necesito ir a casa. Creo que he olvidado apagar la tele.”

Stiles asiente, tamborileando los dedos contra su taza. “Pero sigues queriendo quedar mañana, ¿verdad?”

“Si, déjate caer cuando estés libre.”

Treinta minutos después, Stiles le acompaña a la puerta. Aprieta la muñeca de Derek con fuera un momento, antes de permitirle irse. Derek no está seguro de lo que significa.

“¿Dónde está Steve, por cierto?” pregunta, justo cuando Stiles está a punto de cerrar la puerta.

“Con mi padre. A Brian no le gustaba, así que yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para escucharle.”

Derek quiere decir algo antes eso, pero se siente de nuevo como si hubiera tragado demasiado té de golpe. “Si no quieres volver andando a casa mañana, eres libre de pasar allí la noche. Simplemente traer lo que necesites.”

“Tio, ¿fiestas de pijama como las que hacía con Scott en primaria? Ya te digo que si.”

Rodando los ojos, Derek se despide y desciende el primer tramo de escaleras. Espera ahí un momento, escuchando a los sonidos de Stiles cerrando la puerta con llave, solo para asegurarse de que no se olvida. Son las cinco de la madrugada cuando llega a casa. Dos horas de sueño le dejan incluso más cansado que cuando fue a la cama, pero se obliga a salir y hacer su entrenamiento de todos modos. Necesita mantener su rutina.

Stiles llega justo antes de que Derek esté a punto de cerrar. Hay una bolsa colgando de su hombro y su bastón en la mano. También parece cansado, pero relajado.

“Ey, Derek,” dice cuando pasa por la puerta.

“Hola.”

“¿Como de cansado estás?”

“No tan cansado como pensaba que iba a estar,” confiesa Derek. Su entrenamiento le ha dado algo de energía y, además de eso, fue a la cafetería de al lado tres veces hoy a por espressos.

“¿Cuántas horas has conseguido dormir?”

“Unas dos.”

Stiles se queda mirando un momento. “Mierda, lo siento mucho.”

“No te preocupes por ello.” Echa un vistazo a la bolsa de Stiles. “¿Te quedas esta noche?”

Stiles la da unas palmadas de forma ausente. “Si te sigue pareciendo bien.”

“Ya te dije que si.”

“¿Y yo que sé?” Stiles estira sus brazos, encogiéndose de hombros. “Podría haber estado hablando sido tu cerebro privado de sueño.”

“Podría haber sido,” coincide Derek, sonriendo para si.

“¿Entonces cuál es el plan? ¿Hay un plan?”

“¿Pizza? ¿Tele?” No hay un plan. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que debería haber pensado en uno, pero Stiles asiente con la cabeza enérgicamente, como si no le importara. Derek cierra echa el pestillo a la puerta y gira el letrero, después cierra el libro que está leyendo y lo deja junto a la caja registradora.

Acaban en el sofá de Derek con pizza y cervezas. Stiles parece desenvuelto y relajado. Es bueno verle así. Habla mucho, como siempre, y quizás Derek ha echado un poco de menos su parloteo. Sobre todo ven comedias, porque parece que Stiles los disfruta aunque no pueda ver lo que pasa en la pantalla. Se lo pregunta a Derek un par de veces, pero mayoritariamente se ríe con el público.

“Ahora ponen reposiciones de Temptation Island. ¿Quieres ver eso?”

Stiles murmura y asiente, sorbiendo su cerveza. Se ríe mucho de la estupidez de la gente, lo cual es algo con lo que Derek puede identificarse. Después se vuelve inusualmente callado cuando empiezan a follar en la tele. Derek se pregunta por un momento si debería de sentirse incómodo por ello.

La segunda vez que una pareja lo hace, Stiles se aclara la garganta y golpea suavemente a Derek con la rodilla. “¿Lo estoy interpretando mal, o están teniendo sexo?”

“No, sí que lo tienen.” En cuanto las palabras salen, Derek se siente raro mirando a la pantalla, y fija su mirada justo detrás de la tele.

“Me pregunto si es más incómodo para mi, que solo tiene los sonidos, o para ti, que también tiene que verlo.”

Derek se carcajea, desviando brevemente su mirada a la pantalla de nuevo. “Están bajo una sábana. No puedes ver nada.”

“Entonces supongo que estamos en el mismo barco.”

El costado de Stiles se presiona contra el suyo. Muslo contra muslo, brazo contra brazo. Sus hombros chocando. Derek se pregunta si Stiles se ha movido, o si no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo cerca que estaban. Hay un burbujeo en su estómago que no reconoce. Traga con fuerza y mira a su lado. Los ojos de Stiles están fijos en la pantalla, como si lo hiciera ya por hábito, y su boca está ligeramente abierta. Sus labios parecen algo hinchados, como si se los hubiera vuelto a morder. Quizás sus oídos le engañan, o quizás es que Stiles está dejando salir aire de manera ligeramente temblorosa cuando la chica en pantalla hace más ruido. Sus manos están apretadas en su regazo, las venas de sus antebrazos claramente visibles bajo la piel. Las uñas mordidas y los dedos largos.

El estómago de Derek burbujea de nuevo, y por un momento es como si hubiera perdido el aire. Había olvidado este sentimiento.

“Bueno, esto es incómodo,” dice Stiles tras un momento, y justo con eso, se rompe la magia. Derek sonríe para sí.

“Podrías decir eso.”

“No creo que mucha gente vea esto con sus amigos?”

“¿Quieres que ponga otra cosa?”

“Nah.” Stiles sacude la cabeza. “He lidiado con empalmadas incómodas toda mi vida. Creo que también las puedo manejar en tu compañía.”

Derek traga y su mirada vacila hacia la entrepierna de Stiles antes de poder detenerse. Lo que quiera que esperase ver, sin embargo, está escondido bajo las manos estratégicamente colocadas de Stiles.

Se fuerza a bufar, intentando no hacer las cosas incómodas. Recibe una sonrisa por sus esfuerzos, así que puede que esté funcionando. Se siente un poco cálido en su camiseta y resiste las ganas de tirar de ella un poco, de dejar que entre algo de aire bajo la tela. Es confuso. Su cuerpo ha recordado de repente lo que es el deseo, pero es como si su cerebro aún no estuviera a la par. Igual está en shock, considerando que no ha sentido nada remotamente cercano a lo sexual en años. Ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que se masturbó. Está fuera de toda cuestión, claro está, puesto que Stiles acaba de romper con el otro chico, cuyo nombre ha olvidado ya Derek, y puesto que son amigos de nuevo.

Hay algo aliviador en ello, pese a la ligera frustración, sin embargo. Es como si finalmente hubiera encontrado una pieza perdida de sí mismo. Una que llevaba perdida mucho tiempo. Una que es regalada para muchos otros.

Se quedan en silencio hasta los descansos, cuando Stiles se gira ligeramente hacia él. “Te…” se detiene y aclara la garganta por un momento. “¿Te gustan las chicas?”

La pregunta le pilla a Derek por sorpresa. Aunque Stiles parecía estar bien preguntando cualquier pregunta personal que le viniera a la cabeza, nunca habían tocado temas sexuales de ninguno de ellos. La pregunta puede que no sea obvia, pero Derek tiene un presentimiento de hacia dónde se dirige esto.

Niega con la cabeza, notando cómo el calor sube por su cuello. “No. No sólo chicas.”

“Oh.” Stiles se aclara la garganta de nuevo, y se rasca la mejilla. “¿Alguna vez has estado con un chico?”

“Si.” Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba en la universidad y las cosas eran mucho más sencillas de lo que son ahora.

Stiles asiente para sí mismo, como si estuviera confirmando algo en su cabeza. “¿Te gustó?”

“Si,” dice Derek de nuevo, sintiéndose de repente más seguro de sí mismo. No tiene nada por lo que sentirse incómodo.

Stiles asiente de nuevo. Parece algo rígido, y si la extraña iluminación de la pantalla de la tele no le engaña, Derek cree que Stiles se está ruborizando.

“Estaba pensando-” Stiles hace una mueca, dudando, antes de volver a empezar. “Estaba pensando que me sentiría cómodo con alguien en quien confiase.”  

Derek había sospechado hacia donde iba esto desde la primera pregunta de Stiles, pero aún así está sorprendido. No tiene ni idea de cómo sentirse respecto a esto, porque su cuerpo le está diciendo una cosa y, pese a que su cerebro no está protestando exactamente, hay una pequeña voz al fondo de su cabeza diciendo que es mala idea. “¿Vale?” dice, haciendo tiempo.

“Ya sabes, practicar besarse. Y quizás otras cosas con el tiempo.” Stiles se rasca la mejilla de nuevo y Derek le quiere apartar la mano de la cara. “Uh. Contigo. Quiero decir, lo entiendo si no quieres, pero me figuré que podía preguntar.”

Derek se frota la cara con una mano, frustrado por la falta de respuesta en su cerebro. Su cuerpo se está emocionando, la sangre fluyendo hacia abajo con una comprensión a la que su cerebro aún no ha llegado. Igual es la repentina necesidad de tocar a alguien, de besar a alguien, que físicamente desea, pero que aún no ha comprendido.

“Es sólo que...me siento seguro contigo.”

Algo golpea en su pecho, y se para a mirar a Stiles durante un momento. Parece nervioso, dientes mordiendo su labio inferior y pulgares ocupados en algún tipo de pelea.

“No he estado con alguien en años,” confiesa Derek. “No estoy seguro de si se cómo hacer que las cosas funcionen. Si puedo hacer que funcionen.”

“Lo pillo.” Stiles asiente, los ojos danzando hacia la dirección de Derek un momento. Grandes, brillantes, nerviosos y de alguna manera aún esperanzados. Es raro, por todas las inseguridades que Stiles parece tener por su falta de visión y experiencia, tiene una confianza y valor para simplemente lanzarse allí que Derek no tiene. Que no cree haber tenido nunca.

“Podemos intentarlo. Si no apresuramos las cosas,” dice Derek finalmente.

“Solo como amigos.”

“Si, solo como amigos,” confirma.

Stiles traga saliva y asiente. “¿Te puedo pedir algo raro?”

“Adelante.” Derek quiere decir que ya le ha hecho todas las preguntas extrañas, y que una más no va a hacer diferencia.

“¿Te puedo tocar la cara?”

Aún así, no es lo que esperaba. Al mismo tiempo, tocar la cara es algo en lo que había pensado, y asumido que era otro de sus conceptos erróneos.

“Si quieres.”

Stiles asiente y se gira completamente hacia él en el sofá, metiendo una pierna bajo él. “Sólo quiero tener una idea de como eres. Aparte de lo que me dice la gente.”

Derek se contiene de preguntar lo que le dice la gente a Stiles, porque sobre todo no lo querrá saber. En su lugar observa cómo Stiles alarga su mano, palma hacia arriba, parando entre ellos como si esperase por algo. Le lleva un momento a Derek darse cuenta de que Stiles quiere que le coja la mano y la guíe hacia su cara. Agarra la mano de Stiles amablemente, siempre preocupado por sorprenderle, y después la coloca lentamente contra su mejilla.

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandan ligeramente, y las puntas de sus dedos hacen contacto.

“¿Qué?” pregunta inmediatamente Derek.

“Es sólo que no esperaba barba,” murmura Stiles, más para sí que otra cosa. Entonces, su otra mano encuentra el otro lado de la cara de Derek, y cierra los ojos, como si intentase crear una imagen dentro de sus párpados. Sus dedos recorren amablemente la mandíbula de Derek, los pulgares rozando el envés de su labio inferior. Después encuentran su camino por su cara, trazando sus cejas, deslizándose por el puente de su nariz, trazando el nacimiento de su pelo. Palmas rozan su barba, puntas de dedos investigan sus orejas.

Arte y Arte por Maichan 

 

La piel de Derek se siente cómo su zumbara, su cabeza dando vueltas rápidamente y siente que le falta un poco el aliento. Los dedos de Stiles fluyen por su cuello, a lo largo de su hombro y brazo abajo, hasta que puede agarrar la mano de Derek y colocarla contra su mejilla. Derek observa cómo los ojos de Stiles se abren y después se cierran de nuevo casi inmediatamente después, dejando que su pulgar resbale ligeramente sobre la boca de Stiles, presionando con suavidad su labio inferior ligeramente. Duda ahí un momento, una parte de él asustado por la manera en que su cuerpo parece haberle controlado, pero después se rinde. Se inclina hacia delante lentamente, sabiendo que Stiles tendrá tiempo de sobra para apartarse o detenerle si quiere. En su lugar, Stiles se acerca, encontrándole a mitad de camino.

Está algo dubitativo, la boca torpe. Pero Derek va lento, moviendo sus labios con amabilidad, deliberadamente, dejando que Stiles pille el truco. Es como si su cuerpo recordase cómo se hace mejor que su cerebro. Stiles es un aprendiz rápido, impaciente pero servicial. Deja salir un sonido bajo cuando Derek se aparta, y hace un pequeño gesto frustrado, como si se estuviera frenando de seguirle.

Stiles lame sus labios lentamente, pareciendo inconsciente de que lo está haciendo, y abre sus ojos. Derek apenas puede contenerse para no inclinarse de nuevo. La realización hace que se mundo se sienta como si se hubiera dado la vuelta.

“Wow,” respira Stiles. “Creo que ese ha sido el mejor primer beso que alguien podría pedir.”

La mente oscilante de Derek se detiene con un chillido. “¿Primer?” repite.

Asintiendo brevemente, Stiles juega con sus uñas. “Si, la verdad es que no llegué a esa parte con Brian. No creo que le gustase enrollarse si no acababa en algo más.”  

Eso sonsaca un sonido de frustración de Derek. Espera no saber nunca quién es Brian.

“¿Debería haber dicho eso antes? Pensaba que lo sabías.”

“No, está bien.” Derek se echa hacia atrás. Coger otra cerveza le dará una pausa, un momento para poner en orden su mente. Pero Stiles agarra su mano antes de que puedan romper su contacto.

“Ey, Derek, no lamentes esto. Por favor. Solo porque no haya-porque no haya besado a nadie antes.”

“No lo hago. Iba a por otra cerveza.”

Los dedos de Stiles se contraen contra su muñeca un segundo, y luego le deja ir. “Oh, vale.”

“¿Quieres una?”

Stiles alarga el brazo hacia la mesa y sacude su botella de cerveza cuando la encuentra. “Si, gracias.”

Siguen viendo reposiciones tras eso. Para la sorpresa de Derek, las cosas no se vuelven raras, aunque esperase lo contrario. Stiles es el mismo, aparte del hecho de que ahora está sentado más cerca. Se siente bien. Normalmente el contacto corporal le hace congelarse en el sitio, pero ha tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a Stiles. Comparado con sus compañeros Marines, quien usaban el sexo para distraerse, Derek ya había tachado a los líos de una noche de su lista de oportunidades. Ahora, sin embargo, se siente como si algo se hubiera despertado.

Stiles empieza a apoyarse con más fuerza contra él en algún momento pasada la medianoche, y cuando Derek le mira, sus ojos están cerrados.

“Ey, ¿quieres ir a la cama?” pregunta Derek, empujándole con suavidad.

Stiles bosteza, parpadeando adormilado. “Si, creo que estoy listo.”

“Claramente.”

Stiles pone una cara a modo de respuesta y va a por su bolsa. Sigue donde la había dejado, justo al lado de la puerta, porque Derek se hizo una promesa a sí mismo de no mover nada de donde Stiles lo dejase. Ayer fue suficiente para darse cuenta.

“Ey, ¿puedo cogerte algo de pasta de dientes? He olvidado la mía.” Los pantalones de pijama y una camiseta doblada en el suelo justo al lado de donde Stiles se encuentra agachado, y sobre ello un cepillo de dientes.

“Claro.” Derek duda un momento. “Está en el estante inferior del armario.”

Stiles imita un saludo militar de coña con su cepillo de dientes, sonriendo, antes de desaparecer en el baño. Es extrañamente placentero verle encontrar su camino sin mucha duda en sus pasos.

Derek se cambia a sus pantalones de chándal andrajosos y a una camiseta desgastada y se sienta en su cama recién hecha del sofá. Cuando Stiles sale, lleva puestos unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros y una camiseta de Star Wars. Se rasca su barbilla, los ojos danzando por la habitación hasta que Derek se golpea la rodilla accidentalmente contra la mesa de café.

“¿Duermo en el sofá?” pregunta Stiles, y camina hacia su bolsa de nuevo para guardar sus ropas normales y cepillo de dientes.

“Pensé que podías dormir en la cama y yo dormiría en el sofá.”

Hay un momento de duda antes de que Stiles diga: “Si, vale.”

“¿Quieres que te enseñe el camino?” inquiere Derek, preguntándose si es borde el no haberlo ofrecido antes.

“Está ahí, ¿verdad?” Stiles señala en dirección a la cama. “¿Justo tras la puerta del baño y al lado de la esquina?”

Es imposible no estar impresionado. “No me puedo creer que recuerdes eso.”

Stiles sonríe entonces, orgulloso. “Tengo buena memoria, sabes.”

“Sigue siendo impresionante,” dice Derek cortante, y observa cuidadosamente, los músculos en sus muslos tensos, preparados para moverse si es necesario, conforme Stiles camina hacia la cama. Sigue la pared, tocando brevemente el pomo de la puerta del baño, y luego curva su mano alrededor de la esquina cuando llega. Entonces va más lento, andando con más cuidado con un brazo medio estirado frente a él.

“¿Como de estúpido parezco?” pregunta justo cuando sus muslos golpean contra el colchón.

“No tan estúpido cómo crees.” Es la verdad. Derek está seguro de que él luciría mucho más estúpido si intentase encontrar el camino en una habitación a oscuras. Se imagina que es más fácil para Stiles en su propia casa, donde se conoce a la perfección el espacio. Stiles gatea en la cama, tocando las almohadas con cuidado.

“¿Qué almohada es mejor?”

“Esa,” dice Derek cuando Stiles la agarra, y luego observa cómo Stiles entierra su cara en ella de un golpe.

“Mm, si, es genial.”

Cuando Stiles deja salir un pequeño sonido satisfecho, Derek se da cuenta de que las sábanas no están exactamente nuevas. Es un huésped terrible. “Cambié las sábanas ayer,” dice rápidamente. “Pero dormí en ellas ayer. Si quieres, puedo cambiarles. Me olvidé.”

“No seas estúpido.” Stiles ya se está metiendo bajo las sábanas y apilando las almohadas en el centro de la cama. “Huele igual que tú.”

Derek bufa, intentando alejar cualquiera pensamiento conectado al hecho de que a Stiles no parece importarle que las sábanas huelan a él.

“Siempre y cuando no haya manchas de semen en la almohada, me vale.”

“No las hay.” Aunque no haya estado interesado en nada sexual durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera la masturbación, su cuerpo sigue actuando por sí solo en sueños a veces. No pasa a menudo, y siempre cambia las sábanas después.

“Podrías estar mintiendo absolutamente y yo no lo sabría,” balbucea Stiles, pero ya se está metiendo más en las sábanas, y parece medio dormido. Parece estar como en casa.

“Podría.”

Derek se acomoda contra los cojines del sofá y la almohada de su cama, silenciando la tele. No había planeado dormir mucho, preocupado por tener pesadillas cuando Stiles se quedase a dormir. Ha estado todo en silencio un rato cuando escucha las sábanas moverse y a Stiles aclararse la garganta.

“¿Estás durmiendo?”

“No.”

“¿Ese sofá es cómodo para dormir?”

Derek no le dice que dormir no entra en sus planes. “No lo se. No lo he intentado en serio.”

“Dime algo,” dice Stiles, y cuando Derek mira hacia allí, está jugando con un hilo suelto que ha encontrado en la funda de la almohada. Derek no lo había notado antes, así que el cómo Stiles ha conseguido encontrarlo, no lo sabe.

“¿Qué?”

“Me imaginé que tendrías problemas para dormir y eso. Por las cosas que me has contado.” Stiles se encoge de hombros, como si intentase hacerlo sonar casual. “¿Tiene que ver con tu tiempo de servicio?”

Derek duda. “Supongo que si.”

“¿Son pesadillas?” pregunta Stiles al instante.

Derek hace una pausa de nuevo, inseguro de cómo contestar, _si_ debería contestar. No conoce a Stiles tan bien, cuando llega a eso. Por otro lado, Stiles fue el que llamó pidiendo ayuda justo ayer. La madre de Derek solía decir que para que la confianza fuera real tenía que ir en ambos sentidos.

“Normalmente,” dice finalmente. “Si puedo dormirme.”

Stiles asiente para si. “Lo siento.”

“No es culpa tuya.”

Recibe un giro de ojos por eso. “Puedo disculparme por cosas que no son culpa mía también, sabes.”

Aclarando su garganta, Derek decide volver a mirar a la pantalla de la tele. “Si tengo suerte se irá con el tiempo.”

“¿Quieres compartir la cama?” pregunta Stiles, forzando a que la mirada de Derek regrese a él. “Solo dormir. Nada más.”

Cuando Derek no responde, prosigue:

“Puesto que estás acostumbrado a dormir aquí y no en el sofá, me refiero. Y tú eres demasiado caballeroso para dejarme siquiera dormir en el sofá. La cama es bastante grande-” Stiles se estira cual una estrella de mar, como para probar sus palabras. “-podríamos entrar.”

Derek no tiene ni idea de qué decir.

“Te despertaré si tienes pesadillas. Si prometes hacer lo mismo por mi.”

“¿Tienes pesadillas?” se encuentra preguntando Derek.

“Si. Igual te hablo de eso algún día.”

Eso hace que Derek sonría a su pesar. Típico de Stiles el tentarle con su propio secreto, solo porque Derek no está compartiendo uno de los suyos.

“Vale. Pero voy a recuperar mi mejor almohada.”

“Nunca.” Stiles la mete bajo su brazo y se mueve hacia el otro lado de la cama cuando Derek apaga la tele y se sienta en el colchón. “Ahora es mía para siempre.”

Derek no le dice que su mejor almohada es la que se llevó consigo al sofá. “Vale. Puesto que eres un invitado.”

Stiles parece estar absolutamente encantado mientras se acurruca en la almohada de nuevo, y Derek le observa acomodarse por un momento. No recuerda la última vez que compartió una cama con alguien. Solo para dormir. Para ser completamente honesto, ni siquiera está seguro de que eso hubiera pasado aun siendo lo suficientemente joven para hacer fiestas de pijama.

Hay un momento de silencio antes de que Stiles se aclare la garganta de nuevo. “Tus tatuajes,” es lo que dice.

“¿Qué pasa con ellos?”

Incluso sin girarse hacia él, Derek puede sentir y escuchar a Stiles removerse en su lado de la cama.

“Es solo que desearía poder verlos, o incluso sentirlos, ¿sabes? Pero no puedo.”

Derek piensa en disculparse, pero está bastante seguro de que no es eso lo que busca Stiles. “¿Quieres que te los describa?” pregunta en su lugar, sintiéndose igual que si entrase en aguas profundas. Stiles se queda quieto un segundo, y Derek se teme lo peor, hasta que dice: “¿Lo harías?”

Asintiendo, Derek mira a sus brazos y pecho. “Claro.”

El USMC, _Semper Fidelis_ o el Águila, la Tierra y el Ancla son relativamente fáciles de explicar, porque Stiles los ha visto en Marines antes. Incluso _La Muerte Antes Que El Deshonor_ que se extiende por sus hombros es bastante simple. Es más difícil explicarlo es un nivel seguro y no personal sobre la información personal de su pecho, o los nombres de su familia que hacen un círculo en su otro brazo. Stiles no pregunta, como si notase que Derek no quiere explicarlo, o quizás es que no está pensando demasiado en el significado que hay tras ellos.

“Gracias,” dice Stiles quedamente, sonando somnoliento, cuando Derek ha terminado.

“Sin problema,” responde. “¿Quieres saber algo más?”

Cuando echa un vistazo, encuentra a Stiles sonriendo sutilmente, casi toda su cara hundida en la almohada. “No, ese es todo el interrogatorio que tengo para ti hoy.”

“Buenas noches,” dice Derek, pero se siente algo más ligero de alguna manera cuando Stiles masculla algo ininteligible de vuelta. Derek asún necesita levantarse y beber un vaso de agua del fregadero, sin embargo, antes de ser capaz de volver a la cama.

Stiles ya está dormido, mirando hacia el lado de Derek, una mano cerrada alrededor de la esquina de su almohada.

◊

Cuando se despierta de nuevo, está amaneciendo afuera. Le lleva un momento recordar el porqué su cama está tan cálida, pero nota el pie de Stiles presionado contra su pierna y sus suaves soplos de aire desde el otro lado de la cama.

Derek está sorprendido por el hecho de que no se haya despertado por una pesadilla. Su cuerpo se siente más descansado de lo que ha estado hace mucho tiempo, pese a que no ha dormido tantas horas. Sigue cansado, los párpados pesados, y cuando echa un vistazo breve a Stiles, notando cómo sigue agarrando su almohada como si no se hubiera movido ni un milímetro, decide intentar dormir un par de horas más.

Movimientos del otro lado de la cama le despiertan brevemente, pero cuando abre un ojo, se encuentra a Stiles dando suaves golpes a la almohada con la nariz y cambiando de posición. Murmura algo pasa sí mismo que Derek no escucha, y su pelo parece un desastre. Hay un tramo de piel mostrándose entre la cintura de sus pantalones de pijama y el trozo de camiseta que se ha subido ligeramente que Derek quiere recorrer con su dedo. Stiles suspira sonoramente en su sueño, y luego se queda otra vez quieto.

Derek no tarda en seguirle.

“Derek.” Dedos empujan con amabilidad su brazo. “Es hora de levantarse.”

Mientras parpadea para desperezarse, Derek está sorprendido por encontrar a Stiles sentado con ropas nuevas en su lado de la cama. Derek mira hacia el reloj de su mesilla de noche y le asombra el ver que son las nueve y media. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que durmió tantas horas seguidas de golpe.

“Joder,” masculla entre dientes, sobre todo para asegurarse de que Stiles sepa que está despierto. “Normalmente no duermo tanto, así que no puse alarma.”

“Has seguido dormido incluso cuando ha sonado la mía, así que no estoy seguro de que hubiera cambiado algo.” Stiles está sonriendo y su mano sigue descansando sobre el brazo de Derek.

“¿Vas a algún lado?” pregunta, frotándose el sueño de los ojos.

“Pensaba que abrías la tienda a las diez.”

“Está cerrada los Domingos,” bosteza Derek, y se estira hasta que su espalda trisca. Cuando alza la mirada, encuentra a Stiles luciendo sorprendido por un momento.

“Oh, es verdad, nunca nos hemos visto en Domingo. Siempre como con mi padre y eso.”

Derek hace un sonido de concordancia, pese a que no recuerda si esto es cierto. No hay razón para que Stiles mienta sobre ello.

“Me he levantado y vestido por nada,” gimotea Stiles de repente.

“Son las nueve y media.”

“Tio, es un buen día cuando me levanto antes de las diez.”

Derek bufa una risa. “Vuelve a la cama, entonces.”

Por alguna razón, no esperaba que Stiles lo hiciera. Así que llega como una sorpresa cuando Stiles se quita casi todas sus ropas, manteniendo sus calzoncillos y camiseta. Se desliza junto a Derek, tomando con eficacia el espacio de sesenta centímetros entre él y el borde de la cama. Derek se aparta ligeramente, y mira como Stiles alarga la mano hacia la mesilla de noche y tantea un poco, antes de encontrar un buen sitio para posar las gafas. Derek nunca entenderá por qué insiste tanto en llevar gafas cuando no hay uso para ellas, pero se han vuelto una parte tan de Stiles que es raro verle sin ellas.

Por un momento, se pregunta si Stiles es consciente de lo cerca que están tumbados, cuando Stiles alarga la mano para tocar su brazo. “Me estaba preguntando algo.”

“Vale,” dice Derek, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que en la manera en la que Stiles golpea las puntas de los dedos contra su piel.

“Se que somos amigos, pero si no lo fuéramos, me encontrarías atractivo, ¿verdad?”

La pregunta hace que Derek frunza el ceño, como si intentase averiguar las razones tras ella. “¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?”

Stiles arruga su cara. “Por nada.”

En algún lugar, Derek sabe que es cosa de tener seguridad y confirmación. Quizás Stiles quiere asegurarse de que Derek no vea esto que han empezado como una obra de buena caridad. Como si algún tipo de relación casual entre ellos fuera caridad por parte de Derek.

“Eres un chico bien parecido,” dice finalmente. “No creo que nadie opinase lo contrario sobre ello.”

Stiles se queda callado un momento. “Es eso un sí, ¿entonces?”

“Si.”

Hay otro silencio, y Derek asume que Stiles está contemplando lo que acaba de decir.

“Es raro, sabes,” dice Stiles rompiendo el silencio. “La única foto de mí que recuerdo, es de como estaba antes de-” señala a sus ojos, “-y solía ser un chico desgarbado con un corte al raso y extremidades flacuchas y mis ojos parecían demasiado grandes para mi cabeza.” Se encoge de hombros. “La gente sigue diciéndome que la pubertad me trató bien, pero no hay manera en que yo lo sepa.”

Derek duda un momento, observando cómo Stiles se muerde el labio inferior y parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

“No se cómo eras antes, pero no tienes nada por lo que sentirte inseguro.”

Stiles agacha la cabeza, pero Derek consigue pillar la sonrisa en su rostro. No está seguro de si ha dicho algo gracioso sin querer, o si ha hecho feliz a Stiles, pero espero que sea lo último.

◊

El Día de los Veteranos llega antes de lo que le hubiera gustado a Derek. Es su último día de fiesta federal favorita. Ha conseguido ignorar el hecho de que ayer fue el día de nacimiento del Cuerpo, pero hoy normalmente es peor. Asume que a algunos veteranos de guerra no les importa ser honrados. Con derecho. Muchos de ellos son auténticos héroes. Especialmente aquellos que son capaces de volver y vivir de alguna manera una vida normal, con familia y amigos. Derek ha dejado de envidiarles hace mucho tiempo.

El Día de los Veteranos se siente como una broma para él. No hay nada honorable sobre su tiempo de servicio. Este día, normalmente se queda encerrado en casa. En Nueva York era fácil. A sus vecinos no les importaba cual fuera su profesión siempre y cuando no pusiera música alta después de las diez de la noche. En Beacon Hills, las cosas son diferentes. Aquí todos saben quién es él. Algunos de ellos le recuerdan de cuando era un niño, yendo al colegio, creciendo frente a ellos. Otros de ellos solo saben quién es él por los cotilleos del pueblo. Pero todos saben que es un veterano, no lo duda ni un segundo.

Para algunos, algunos de sus tatuajes son claramente visibles. _Semper Fidelis_ en su brazo es algo bastante obvio, sobre el Águila, la Tierra y el Ancla - el símbolos de los Marines - y sobre ello un orgulloso USMC. Si alguien le hubiera visto sin la camiseta, se hubieran dado cuenta de su propio nombre y fecha de nacimiento, junto con otro puñado de información en su pecho. No es algo que haya hecho porque quede bien, si no con la esperanza de que si alguna vez muriese y sus chapas se hubieran perdido, alguien fuera capaz de identificarle y avisar a su familia. Bueno, Laura. El resto de su familia - los que ya no están aquí - tienen sus nombres tatuados en el otro brazo, rodeándolo hacia arriba sobre el bicep. Le gusta ahí. Mientras estaba de servicio, a veces encontraba confort al cerrar su otra mano sobre ellos, y sentía como si estuvieran ahí con él. En su espalda, sobre sus omóplatos, se estiran las palabras: La Muerte Antes que el Deshonor. No cree que haga falta explicarla.

Tan pronto como una persona supo que solía ser un Marine, todos lo supieron. Así es cómo funcionan los pueblos pequeños. Esa también es la principal razón de por qué decidió ir a la universidad al otro lado del país, en algún lugar donde el anonimato era más fácil.

Stiles se deja caer antes de la comida. “Ey, Derek.”

Steve está con él, como la mayor parte de los días. Se sienta a los pies de Stiles, pareciendo ignorar a Derek por sus obligaciones.

“Hola.”

“¿Quieres salir a comer algo? Comes gratis en todo el pueblo.”

“En todos los seis restaurantes,” resopla divertido Derek.

“Me _muero de hambre_.”

“Te puedo hacer algo,” ofrece en su lugar Derek. La comida gratis está fuera de toda cuestión. Es una manera de darles las gracias a los veteranos que han hecho su obligación, por sus sacrificios. Aunque Derek ha pasado tres meses en un hospital y se perdió a sí mismo en altamar, comer un almuerzo gratis como si se lo mereciera está fuera de la cuestión.

“Pero es el _Día de los Veteranos_.” Dice Stiles como si eso fuera a cambiar el parecer de Derek.

“Lo sé,” murmura como respuesta, y espera preguntas.

En su lugar, Stiles hace una pausa, antes de hacer algo con la mano que tenía tras su espalda. Parece que está metiendo algo en su bolsillo trasero. “Vale, en su lugar me puedes cocinar algo.”

Stiles está en silencio durante casi toda la comida. Inusitadamente. Come con buen apetito, sin embargo, así que Derek no está seguro de por qué está tan callado. Steve está tumbado en el sofá, mordisqueando un juguete que Derek le compró mientras hacía la compra el otro día. Stiles asegura de que va a mimar a Steve, pero a Derek le da igual.

Justo cuando van a limpiar la mesa, la campana de abajo suena, indicando que alguien ha entrado a la tienda.

“Yo limpio. Ve a ver,” le dice Stiles.

Hay unas cuantas personas abajo. Al principio está sorprendido, porque es raro que los clientes entren aquí acompañados. Es ese tipo de tienda. Esta vez, hay cuatro personas y Derek no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre hasta que nota las flores en las manos de la niña pequeña. Piensa que son familia, a juzgar por sus edades y rasgos similares.

“Hola, Derek,” dice la mujer. “Estoy segura de que me recuerdas. Estuve aquí el otro día y te compré un libro.”

Derek no la recuerda.

“Hola,” replica en su lugar.

Ella sonríe ante eso, como si hubiera confirmado su suposición. La deja creer eso.

“Solo hemos venido para agradecerte por servir a nuestro país. Hemos traído flores y una tarta casera.” La chica sostiene en alto las manos con las flores, y el chico está sujetando la tarta como si fuera algo sagrado.

Derek quiere vomitar.

“Es importante para nosotros mostrar nuestra gratitud,” dice el hombre.

Derek no sabe cómo responder. ¿Cómo dice alguien que no a esto? Cuando asumen que lo que están haciendo es amable. No es amable.

No ha escuchado a Stiles en las escaleras por el zumbido en sus oídos, pero de repente está a su lado, mano agarrando amablemente su brazo.

“Derek está algo confundido.” Se gira en dirección a la familia. “Muchas gracias por traer esto. Yo me ocuparé de ellas.”

Derek le ve alargar las manos, esperando a que le pasen las cosas, lo cual es algo que nunca hace. Derek había asumido hace mucho que le hace sentir a Stiles como que está a merced de otra gente cuando lo hace. Como si confiase en su buena voluntad para darle cosas. Por un segundo la familia se queda ahí congelada, pero después se ponen en acción y se van un momento después.

“Cierra la puerta,” dice con firmeza Stiles, obligando a Derek a moverse. Aceptar órdenes se le ha imbuido en su ser ya. “Y da la vuelta al letrero. Hoy estás cerrado.”

El alivio fluye por él cuando gira el letrero y baja la cortina.

“Gracias,” murmura, y coge la tarta y las flores de las manos de Stiles. Deja las flores en el mostrador, pensando en que la familia probablemente lo apreciará si vuelven otro día. El cómo ha conseguido bajar Stiles de una pieza por las escaleras, no tiene ni idea, porque tan pronto como se gira para subir con la mano de Stiles en su brazo, se da cuenta de que Steve no está con ellos.

“¿Cómo has bajado?” pregunta.

Stiles rueda los ojos con fuerza. “Usando mis piernas.”

Resistiendo las ganas de hacer lo mismo, Derek replantea la pregunta: “¿Cómo has bajado y has conseguido encontrarme, sin romperte el cuello?”

“Steve es muy majo. A veces me ayuda aunque no esté trabajando oficialmente, pero luego me vio agarrarte y volvió a subir. Eso es lo que pasa cuando le mimas.”

“Estoy bastante seguro de que bajaría corriendo si el llamases.”

“No lo sé. Ahora le has destrozado sus prioridades.”

Derek se siente un poco nervioso por un segundo, hasta que ve el brillo en los ojos de Stiles. Idiota.

“Vi un documental una vez, sobre un perro guía que llevaba a la gente a los embarcaderos y cosas así. Esperemos que no haya jorobado las prioridades de Steve hasta ese punto.”

Stiles bufa. “Tío, saltaría justo detrás de mí si llegase el caso.”

Derek no lo duda ni un segundo. La tarta va al frigo siguiendo las órdenes de Stiles, pese a que Derek la quería tirar al principio.

“¡Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar desesperadamente tarta!” protesta Stiles, y Derek asume que eso significa que Stiles puede que quiera tarta luego, o la próxima vez que venga.

Stiles se ofrece a dormir en el sofá cuando llega la noche, pero Derek declina. No necesita pensar en nadie más hoy. Es un alivio cuando Stiles parece entenderlo perfectamente, pero aún así parece vacilante cuando se va. Igual es que está preocupado por Derek. Lo cual es ridículo, puesto que Derek lleva manejándose a sí mismo perfectamente más tiempo del que conoce a Stiles.

No lo ve al principio. No hasta que se está echando un vaso de agua más tarde esa noche. Está sobre la silla que ha usado Stiles, como si se hubiera caído sin querer de su bolsillo sin que lo notase. Es una tarjeta, un poco doblada, como si se hubiera tratado sin cuidado, y Derek sabe lo que es incluso antes de cogerla. Claramente, esto es lo que Stiles escondió en su bolsillo cuando llegó hoy a la tienda. Parece una tarjeta scrapbooking, con demasiado detalles en ella, y Derek recuerda las que hacía Laura cuando se quedaba en casa con Josh y tenía demasiado tiempo libre en sus manos. Esta está comprada en una tienda, sin embargo, con un texto impreso en el interior que dice: _Gracias por ser tú_ . Hay una línea desigual de palabras escritas a mano debajo, y se da cuenta de que Stiles debe de haberlas escrito por sí mismo. _¡Eres genial!- S_. De repente, la garganta de Derek se siente un poco apretada. Por alguna razón no cree que Stiles escriba a mano mucho, considerando cuanto usa la tecnología, y debe de haber sido difícil escribir pulcramente cuando no puedes ver.

 

Gráfico por Maichan

Derek espera sentirse como cuando se pasó la familia por su tienda, esperando a darle cosas por servir a su país. Como si supieran lo que hizo allí. En su lugar, intenta alisar la tarjeta de alguna manera, suavizando las esquinas dobladas, y pone un trozo de celo en un trozo de una flor que está a punto de caerse. Después la coloca en el frigorífico, al lado de sus notas. Pone el imán en un lado; no porque así le resulte más sencillo abrir la tarjeta y releer el texto, si no porque la parte frontal está tan doblada y arrugada que la tarjeta podría caerse y todo si pusiera ahí el imán.

Contempla enviarle un mensaje a Stiles, agradeciéndoselo, pero se lo piensa mejor. No cree que Stiles quisiera que tuviera la tarjeta, notando obviamente que Derek no es de los que celebran el Día de los Veteranos. Se lo contará a Stiles en otro momento. Es mejor así.

Intenta ir pronto a la cama, pero el sueño no le llega. A las dos de la mañana, se levanta y decide dar un paseo. Sin que sea una sorpresa, sus pies le llevan hasta el monumento conmemorativo. Es demasiado tarde para que haya alguien más ahí aparte de él. No dice nada, no toca nada. Simplemente se queda ahí. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que deseó ser uno de ellos. Los mejores héroes son los que son recordados. Él no es un héroe. Ha matado hombres a los que supuestamente debía proteger. Por ello, se ganó tres meses en un hospital y un corazón púrpura. Sigue guardado en uno de sus cajones, oculto bajo ropas que nunca lleva.

Está de pie bajo la sombra de un roble, sintiéndose como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si tuviera que esconderse. Pese al hecho de que nadie pestañearía si le vieran aquí.

Es difícil. No va a pretender lo contrario. Se siente como si se burlara de su memoria al estar ahí, pero tiene que estar. Tiene que estar donde podría haber estado y dónde envió a otros.

Se queda ahí dos horas, sin hacer nada más que mirar. Para él son más bien quince minutos, pero cuando se va, músculos tensos y extremidades gimiendo en protesta, si móvil le dice que son las cuatro de la mañana. Necesita dormir.

Decide mantener la tienda cerrada al día siguiente. Mucha gente tiende a compensar el hecho de haberse olvidado del Día de los Veteranos redoblando sus esfuerzos. Derek tuvo que dejar de comer en su restaurante favorito en Nueva York por esta razón, cuando le ofrecieron una comida gratis al día siguiente solo porque a la camarera se le había olvidado que era un veterano el día anterior.

El Señor de las Moscas le hace compañía hasta la hora de comer, y se pregunta por qué demonios pensó que este iba a ser un buen libro para él. Sin embargo, es más fácil leer un libro que ver una película. Saltarse páginas, saltarse párrafos. No es muy complicado.

Su móvil vibra sobre la mesa de café mientras contempla el hacerse la comida, y ve el nombre de Stiles iluminar la pantalla.

“Hola,” dice, contestando la llamada.

“Ey, ¿dónde estás?” el tono de Stiles es preocupado.

“¿En casa?”

“La puerta está cerrada.”

Oh, es verdad. “Decidí cerrar la tienda hoy.”

Stiles duda. “¿Sigue estando bien que nos veamos?”

Derek mira por su piso y está lo suficientemente ordenado. “Voy a abrirte. Espera.”

Escucha a Stiles murmurar algo que suena mucho a ‘ _Bueno, ¿donde coño voy a ir si no?_ ’ antes de colgar. Stiles está de pie justo tras la puerta, como esperaba, llevando una camiseta de Iron Man y un cardigan. Ha dejado el gorro hoy, pero las gafas permanecen. Derek ha dejado de preguntar por ellas.

“Entra,” dice mientras abre la puerta.

“Ey.” Stiles sonríe y se detiene justo en el umbral. “¿A dónde vamos?”

La pregunta hace que Derek frunza el ceño. Había asumido que se quedarían dentro. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Duh, ¿nos quedamos aquí o en tu piso?”

“Arriba, si te parece bien.”

“Si, si, totalmente bien.” Las palabras de Stiles salen un poco deprisa, y de repente hay una salpicadura de color en sus mejillas.

Es fascinante para Derek como la gente se ruboriza de forma distinta. Para él, es toda su cara y a veces el cuello de manera igualada. En Stiles, llega en manchas, primero bajo sus pómulos y luego su garganta.

Steve se lanza contra los pies de Derek tan pronto como Stiles le quita el arnés. Está gimoteando como si no tuviera suficientes caricias en la barriga por parte de Derek y, tan pronto como Derek se agacha frente a él, golpea con su nariz toda su cara.

“Oh, id a un hotel,” suspira Stiles, rodando los ojos, como si supiera exactamente lo que está pasando.

“Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.” Derek rasca tras la oreja de Steve y recibe un pequeño ladrillo como respuesta.

“Sí, definitivamente lo estoy.”

Derek piensa que es ridículo.

Una vez Steve está satisfecho, echado en el suelo junto a la cama y mordisqueando su juguete, Derek alza la vista para ver a Stiles sentado en el sofá. Está haciendo algo con su móvil y los auriculares puestos, haciendo sospechar a Derek de que o bien está escribiendo a alguien o haciendo algo que no quiere que sepa Derek. Puede que ambas.

“¿Qué quieres hacer?” pregunta cuando se sienta junto a Stiles, quien se encoge de hombros como respuesta.

“No lo sé. Pasar el rato.”

“Cuán específico por tu parte.”

Stiles sonríe y se quita los auriculares. “Scott viene a casa por Acción de Gracias. ¿Quieres conocerle?”

“No puedo. Voy a Nueva York.”

La cara de Stiles decae un segundo antes de sonreír de nuevo. “Si, claro. Deberías pasarlo en familia.”

“Supongo.”

“Si por alguna razón cambian los planes, eres bienvenido a la cena combinada de Acción de Gracias de los Stilinski-McCall. No lo lamentarás.”

“¿Lo celebras con Scott?”

“Y su madre. Pensarías que su madre y mi padre acabarían juntos, con eso de que ambos están solteros y son bastante atractivos para su edad, pero solo son amigos. Scott y yo somos como hermanos. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos cuatro años, en el arenero, y ambos decidimos que seríamos mejores amigos. Y lo hemos sido desde entonces.”

Derek sonríe ante eso. “¿Con quien lo celebra tu madre? ¿Con el padre de Scott?” Pretendía ser una broma, pero la cara de Stiles decae completamente esta vez, y Derek sabe que ha dicho algo estúpido.

“No, mi madre está muerta,” dice Stiles tras un largo silencio.

“Lo lamento.” Derek quiere alargar el brazo y tocarlo de alguna manera. Consolarle. Pero no está seguro de recordar cómo se hace eso ya. “Mi madre también está muerta.”

“Lo siento.”

Derek frunce el ceño para sí. “No lo he dicho para hacer a tu situación menos dura. Solo quería-”

“-querías que supiera que no estoy solo. Si, lo pillo. No asumo que seas una persona horrible, Derek.”

No hablan de ello, sin embargo. Queda claro que Stiles no quiere hacerlo, y a Derek tampoco le apetece. En su lugar regresan a su rutina usual, que es ver series de TV. Bueno, Derek las está viendo. Stiles está medio tumbado en el sofá, encorvado en una posición que le va a dar problemas de espalda antes de que tenga cuarenta años, y está con su móvil de nuevo. De vez en cuando, dice frases que no ayudan a Derek a averiguar con quien habla, o sobre qué. En su lugar se concentra en FRIENDS, intuyendo que Stiles quiere algo de compañía mientras no pasan el rato. Eso está perfectamente bien con Derek.

“Ey, ¿quieres intentar enrollarnos un segundo?” dice Stiles una hora después. Había estado callado, golpeando sus dedos contra su móvil desde hace un minuto, así que Derek se había imaginado que quería decir algo. Algo para lo que aún no había reunido el valor necesario y decirlo. Debe haber sido esto.

“¿Qué?”

Stiles tira del dobladillo de su camiseta y después sube la mano para rascarse la mejilla. “Ya sabes, ¿quizás? Quiero intentarlo.”

“Es igual que besarse, pero más tiempo.”

“ _Pero más tiempo_ ,” coincide Stiles.

La mirada de Derek cae a sus labios un momento. Stiles ha vuelto a morderlos, porque están algo hinchado y rojos. Por el nerviosismo, probablemente. Dura durante un largo momento, preguntándose si esto es realmente una buena idea, y justo cuando Stiles comienza a removerse como si estuviera a punto de irse, Derek se rinde.

“Vale.”

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandan. “¿En serio?”

“He dicho que sí.”

“Técnicamente has dicho que _vale_.”

Derek suspira con fuerza por la nariz.

“Vale, vale, lo siento,” dice apresuradamente Stiles. “¿Cómo lo hacemos?”

Derek le mira. A la manera nerviosa en la que aprieta su teléfono en ambas manos - y es probablemente lo único que evita que se rasque la cara - y en la manera en que sus dientes juegan con el labio inferior.

“Puedes empezar con posar tu móvil.”

Stiles masculla algo por lo bajo que Derek no es capaz de pillar, pero que suena a quejas. El móvil acaba en la mesa de café, pese a todo.

“Vale, ¿y ahora qué?” Suena impaciente pero como si intentase aparentar lo contrario.

Derek le agarra de la cintura y le acerca, sacando un gañido de Stiles.

“Lo siento,” dice, maldiciendo internamente a su estúpida idea.

Stiles está cerca ahora. Tan cerca que Derek puede notar su aliento en la cara cuando Stiles se gira hacia él, poniendo una pierna bajo él en sofá para que se miren el uno al otro.

“No, estoy bastante seguro de que ser movido es algo que puedo añadir a mi lista de gustos cuando se trata de estas cosas.”

Derek resopla.

Parece que Stiles va a preguntarle ‘ _¿Y ahora qué?_ ’ de nuevo, así que Derek desliza sus manos por la zona exterior de los muslos de Stiles y se inclina lentamente. Hace una pausa cuando sus labios se rozan brevemente, asegurándose de que Stiles tiene tiempo de apartarse. Pero Stiles solo se acerca. Sus manos suben por los brazos de Derek, deteniéndose donde comienzan las mangas de su camiseta, cerrándose sobre los nombres de la familia de Derek. Derek le besa con más firmeza esta vez, abriendo sus labios sutilmente para poder meter el labio inferior de Stiles entre los suyos, succionando con suavidad hasta que los dedos de Stiles se hunden en sus brazos.

Stiles se adapta rápidamente, dejando que su lengua solo toque los labios de Derek, pero nunca más allá de eso. Es como si su piel vibrara, su cerebro entumeciéndose un poco. Stiles simplemente acepta lo que sea que ofrezca y después se lo devuelve todo. Ansioso, dispuesto. Nunca presiona.

Cuando finalmente Derek se aparta, los labios de Stiles están más hinchados que antes, y respira con más fuerza. Justo cuando abre sus ojos, saca su lengua como si probase el sabor de sus labios.

“¿Te estás conteniendo por mi?” dice Stiles, y parece que quiere provocar a Derek para enrollarse de nuevo con él.

“No queremos que acabes con otro empalmamiento incómodo.”

Stiles bufa una rosa, los ojos desviandose. “Demasiado tarde ya.”

Hay un repentino burbujeo en su estómago, haciendo que pierda el aliento. Son probablemente los instintos biológicos que han estado dormidos en él durante años, hasta hace poco. Toma una bocanada de aire, intentando volver a la normalidad.

“Es vergonzoso. Me siento como si tuviera quince años.”

Derek sonríe para sí. “Creo que es bastante común.”

“¿Para los vírgenes?”

“Supongo.” Su mirada cae a la entrepierna de Stiles, y sí, sus pantalones parecen más apretados de lo normal. Derek traga con fuerza. “¿Más?” pregunta antes de poder contenerse.

Stiles asiente, y parece tener tan poco aliento cómo siente Derek. Ansioso, pero sin aliento.

“¿Puedo tocarte?” pregunta.

Derek duda. No tiene ni idea de cómo va a reaccionar a eso. “¿Dónde?”

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Stiles traga aire. “No como eso. Quiero decir, uh, no me importaría, pero quiero decir-” señala hacia su propio torso. “Ya sabes, mover mis manos y eso. En lugares seguros.”

“Si,” dice Derek, y es como si tuviera un calambre en el pecho.

“Tu también puedes.” Stiles se mueve un poco más cerca, abriendo algo sus piernas, como si intentara hacer hueco para Derek entre ellas. “Si quieres.”

El bulto en los pantalones de Stiles es tan obvio ahora, y Derek piensa que es una pregunta ridícula. Antes de tener oportunidad de responder, sin embargo, Stiles habla de nuevo:

“¿Puedo empezar yo esta vez?”

Derek sonríe para sí, pensando durante un momento en que esto le recuerda a su primer beso en su primer año de instituto. “Claro.”

Las manos de Stiles encuentran sus brazos de nuevo, recorriéndolos lentamente hacia arriba hasta que una de sus manos está en su hombro y la otra se curva amablemente alrededor de su mejilla. Le hace sentir aún más a cuando estaba en el instituto, pero la concentración en los ojos de Stiles es tan obvia que permanece callado. Sorprendentemente, su corazón martillea igual de rápido que por aquel entonces.

Inclinándose, Stiles roza su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Derek. Derek se mantiene muy quieto y cierra sus ojos cuando los labios de Stiles encuentran  los suyos, aparentemente sin ninguna dificultad. El ángulo es algo raro hasta que Stiles inclina su cabeza y Derek no es capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea responder.

Al principio, es bastante como antes. Pero Stiles profundiza el beso rápidamente, presionando, obligando a Derek a reaccionar. Sus dedos se cierran en el pelo de Derek, manteniéndole quieto, y la otra mano se desliza por su pecho y estómago. Nota, más que ve, el pequeño suspiro de Stiles mientras prosigue.

Derek decide no mover sus manos, dejando que se queden descansando por fuera de los muslos de Stiles. Se siente demasiado íntimo, y está preocupado de presionar a Stiles en algo con lo que no está absolutamente cómodo. Eso es hasta que Stiles agarra con amabilidad su mano y la posa en su cadera, deslizándola hacia arriba lentamente. Su agarre es flojo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Derek sepa que puede apartarse de esto si quisiese. Pero una vez Derek ha empezado, es difícil parar.

Le gusta el tacto sorprendentemente duro del estómago de Stiles bajo su palma, y la manera en la que su respiración se vuelve más rápida bajo su toque. Los besos de Stiles se vuelven más brutos, más demandantes y menos precisos, cuando Derek desliza su mano por su pecho y luego hacia abajo.

Cuando Stiles empieza a echarse hacia atrás, enroscando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Derek para que le siga, lo hace de buena gana. Mirando hacia arriba brevemente, mide el espacio en el sofá tras Stiles. No es suficiente para que ambos se tumben, se da cuenta, y cierra un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles para detenerle. Se pueden deslizar hacia el lado de Derek un poco.

“No pares. Podemos sentarnos. Pero no pares,” dice sin aliento Stiles, rompiendo el beso.

“No estoy parando. Pero necesitamos más espacio.” Derek se echa para atrás, arrastrando a Stiles con él sujetándolo de las caderas. Ve cómo el aliento de Stiles se entrecorta en su garganta.

“Sí, definitivamente me pone lo de que me muevan.” Va de buena gana cuando Derek le empuja hacia atrás, y sus piernas se abren como si fuera la cosa más natural para él el hacer hueco para Derek entre ellas. Su garganta se siente seca cuando vislumbra sin problemas la dura forma del pene de Stiles a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Mete su mano bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Stiles, sintiendo como los músculos de su estómago se contraen y relajan con el toque. Stiles alarga la mano hacia él, agarra su camiseta y tira hacia abajo.

La necesidad le golpea a través, esperada pero de alguna manera llega como una sorpresa, cuando sus cuerpos se alinean. Las caderas de Stiles golpean contra las suyas, como si no pudiera contenerse. Joder, Derek no quiere que lo haga.

“¿Es esto buena idea?” pregunta, pese al hecho de que fue él el que echó hacia abajo a Stiles hace nada. Y pese a las protestas que hace su cuerpo.

“Si, la mejor idea del mundo.” Stiles asiente enérgicamente e intenta atraerle hacia abajo de nuevo, pero Derek se resiste, intentando aclarar su mente con desesperación. “Vamos, Derek.”

“Pero no has hecho esto antes.”

“No he hecho nada de lo que he hecho contigo antes. Quiero hacerlo, sin embargo. Ahora.”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Oh Dios mío, Derek. _Si_.” Stiles presiona contra él de nuevo, como para probarlo.

Derek decide que es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar decisiones propias.

Esta vez, cuando Derek le besa, Stiles se vuelve frenético más rápidamente. Su boca se vuelve dura y necesitada, y hace estos pequeños sonidos de lo que Derek no está seguro si Stiles es consciente. Sus manos están _en todos lados_ y sus piernas se han enredado con las de Derek, como para asegurarse de que no va a ningún lado.

La siguiente vez que Stiles se frota contra él, Derek gira sus caderas de vuelta, y _mierda_ , se había olvidado de lo bien que se siente la fricción. Un sonido escapa de su nariz, pero no le importa, porque Stiles está asintiendo de nuevo.

“Más. Oh Dios, más. Haz eso de nuevo.” Hace rodar sus caderas una y otra vez contra Derek, y Derek tiene que sujetarle, al principio haciendo protestar a Stiles, hasta que presiona sus caderas juntas. Esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

Es como ver a Stiles deshacerse. Y es lo mejor que ha presenciado Derek en su vida. Al principio, Stiles hace pequeños necesitados sonidos. Luego su cabeza se cae hacia atrás, como si no fuera capaz de seguir besando, y Derek deja que su boca encuentre en su lugar la garganta de Stiles, cubriendo lentamente cada tramo de su piel con los labios. Ahí es cuando Stiles empieza a subir el volumen, y la manera en la que presiona de vuelta sus caderas contra las de Derek se vuelve más desenfrenada. Stiles gime, desvergonzado. Sus dedos se enredan en el pelo de Derek, los muslos cerrando con más fuerza alrededor de las caderas de Derek como si necesitase sujetarse. Derek continúa, manteniendo su ritmo, pese a que Stiles intenta acelerarlo.

“Derek,” gime, los dedos dando una sacudida en el brazo y pelo de Derek. “Derek, si continúas me voy a correr.”

“Si,” respira Derek. Sorprendido por lo destrozado que suena. “Quiero que lo hagas.”

Stiles cierra los ojos con fuerza con un pequeño gemido, su boca abriéndose, como si se estuviese dejando ir. Sube el volumen de nuevo, haciendo que Derek de una sacudida y derrame más preseminal en sus pantalones. Por un momento piensa que es como cuando estaba en el instituto, pero después Stiles se corre, y está apretando con fuerza el muslo de Derek, como si necesitase agarrarse a alguien, su cuerpo sacudiéndose. Y Derek decide que esto está en una liga completamente diferente al instituto.  

Derek le deja calmarse, acariciando su pelo un poco, pese a que está seguro de que es incómodo. A Stiles no parece importarle, sin embargo.

“Oh Dios,” gime de repente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Derek siente una oleada de pánico, y se sienta. “¿Qué?”

“No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso en frente de Steve.”

Derek busca, encontrando la cola de Steve sobresaliendo bajo la cama, como si hubiera decidido darles algo de privacidad. “No creo que le importe.”

“Me siento tan asqueroso.”

La mirada de Derek regresa de golpe a la cara de Stiles, esperando ver a alguien que ya se está arrepintiendo de todo. Ese no parece ser el caso, sin embargo. Stiles está rojo, los ojos algo brillantes, pero sonríe un poco.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Derek.

“Me acabo de correr en mi ropa interior. Están asquerosos.”

Derek bufa divertido. “Te dejaré unos calzoncillos.”

“No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso como un quinceañero.”

“Me ha gustado.”

Stiles se queda quieto un momento, y luego sus ojos se agrandan como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. “Pero tú no lo has hecho.”

“Que no he hecho, ¿qué?”

“Mancharte la ropa int-quiero decir, correrte. No te has corrido.” Stiles está hablando repentinamente muy rápido.

Derek se encoge de hombros, y se recoloca en sus pantalones algo. “No.”

El color sube por las mejillas de Stiles, y se rasca la mandíbula de nuevo. “Lo siento. Dios, esto es muy embarazoso.”

“No lo es,” protesta Derek.

“ _Si_.”

“No, no lo es.”

Stiles hace un sonido de frustración. “Pero tú no te has corrido. Por lo que he fallado.”

“Casi nunca ocurre que la gente se corra a la vez. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.”

Observa cómo Stiles se frota la mano por la cara, aún claramente frustrado. “Pero quería que se sintiera bien para ti.”

Stiles no parece creerle, golpeando sus dedos contra la rodilla. “¿Quieres que haga algo?”

“No, está bien.”

“Pero te la debo.”

Derek agarra su muñeca cuando Stiles intenta apartarse. “Nunca me deberás nada en lo referente al sexo. ¿Entiendes?”

Las palabras parecen pillar por sorpresa a Stiles por un momento, pero después es como si las palabras de Derek penetraran y sus hombros se relajan. “Sólo estoy preocupado de que te acabes cansando de mi.”

“No quiero que hagas nada por mi. Esto no va sobre complacerme a mi.”

“Sin embargo _también_ va sobre complacerte.”

Derek pasa una mano por su pelo, intentando encontrar lo correcto de decir. “Va de que sea bueno para ambos y cada uno, siempre y cuando estemos cómodos con ello, si.”

Stiles golpea sus dedos contra el muslo de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio. “¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que haga algo?”

“Estoy seguro. Igual la próxima vez.”

Recibe un asentimiento como respuesta. “Lamento haber puesto las cosas incómodas.” Después Stiles pone una cara. “¿Aún puedo tomar prestados unos calzoncillos? Creo que necesito limpiarme antes de que se seque.”

Derek busca en su cajón de la ropa interior, encontrando un par de boxer que Laura le regaló las Navidades pasadas. Le gustan, pero el hueco para las patas es demasiado apretado para sus muslos. Se imagina que le quedarán mejor a Stiles.

Stiles encuentra el baño por su cuenta, pero saca la cabeza y le pregunta a Derek donde están las toallas y el gel de baño. Después se encierra ahí por unos buenos veinte minutos, dando a Derek tiempo para calmarse. Está a punto de preguntarle a Stiles si quiere comer cuando la pantalla del móvil de Stiles se ilumina con la palabra _PAPÁ_.

“Te llama tu padre,” dice en alto, caminando hacia la puerta del baño, móvil en mano.

“Ugh, ¿puedes contestar? Dile que estoy haciendo un pastel o algo. Cualquier cosa, excepto que estoy en el baño limpiando semen de mi cuerpo.”

“No puedo hablar con tu padre,” protesta Derek. “No sabe quien soy.”

“Pues claro que lo sabe,” se mofa Stiles. “Hablo de ti.”

Mirando al móvil, Derek intenta decidir lo que hacer.

“ _¡Derek!_ ¡Responde!”

“Vale.” Con un suspiro, acepta la llamada. “Móvil de Stiles.”

“Soy el padre de Stiles, ¿con quien hablo?” La autoridad en su voz es familiar para Derek, sin haber conocido al Sheriff Stilinski antes. Asume que es algo que viene con tener una posición de mando.

“Derek Hale, señor. Stiles está, uh, haciendo una tarta ahora mismo.”

“Derek, ¿huh? He oído mucho sobre ti.”

No pregunta, al no estar seguro de querer escuchar las respuestas. “Tú, también, señor. ¿Quieres que te llame de vuelta?”

“Iba a preguntarle si quería comer conmigo, pero puesto que está haciendo una tarta en tu sitio, voy a asumir que va a comer contigo.”

“Le diré que te llame luego.”

“Haz eso, hijo.”

Derek no recuerda haber tenido una llamada telefónica más incómoda en toda su vida.

“¿Qué quería?” pregunta Stiles cuando abre la puerta un rato después.

“Preguntarte si querías comer con él, pero asumió que ibas a comer aquí.”

Eso hace a Stiles sonreir. “Que mala suerte. Ahora vas a tener que hacerme la comida.”

“Creo que viviré.”

Stiles está más relajado durante la comida, aliviando a Derek. Lo último que quiere es que Stiles esté incómodo cerca suyo por un frotamiento en el sofá.

Se pasan el resto de la tarde viendo películas y haciendo palomitas. El sonido de las palomitas aún suena demasiado familiar a los disparos para el gusto de Derek, pero es un alivio no estar solo, y quizás Stiles se está quedando por esa razón en concreto, pese a que Derek no se lo ha pedido.

◊

Unos días después, Stiles está holgazaneando en el sofá de Derek, Steve tumbado a sus pies, mientras juguetea con el móvil. Ha estado tenso toda la tarde, pero Derek no ha preguntado la razón. Se imagina que a Stiles se le da mucho mejor lo de hablar de cosas que a él.

“¿Está bien si me quedo esta noche?” pregunta Stiles cuando casi son las ocho.

Igual ha estado tenso por esto.

“Si,” dice Derek. “¿Tienes las cosas de Steve?”

Stiles maldice entre dientes. “No. Supongo que es mejor que me vaya, entonces. Es casi hora de que coma.”

“¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?” observa como Stiles se levanta, recogiendo su móvil de la mesa para ponerse un auricular.

“No, estoy bien. Gracias por la oferta.” Stiles sonríe brevemente antes de tocar el teléfono. Derek asume que está comprobando los mensajes. Se agacha para acariciar a Steve antes de que se vaya, y cuando alza la vista de nuevo, nota la cara pálida de Stiles.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

Stiles respira hondo y luego sonríe. “No es nada, en serio. Solo Brian.”

Enderezandose de inmediato, Derek nota como se le acelera el pulso. “¿Qué ha dicho?”

“Nada malo, en serio. Sólo me ha preguntado si estoy en casa.” Parece que Stiles intenta sonar inafectado, pero su voz tiembla ligeramente con la última palabra.

“¿Cómo si te estuviera amenazando?”

Ante eso, Stiles niega con la cabeza, y parece sincero. “No, no lo creo. Me envió un montón de mensajes para disculparse por lo que hizo. Al final acabé por perdonarle. Bueno, al menos eso eso dije. Ahora quiere que quedemos de nuevo.”

“¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?” No es ningún secreto que a Derek no le gusta Brian, aunque nunca se hayan conocido, pero lo importante es cómo se siente Stiles respecto a él.

“Me gustaría no quedar con él de nuevo. Nunca.”

“¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe a casa?” pregunta Derek con cuidado. Lo último que quiere es que Stiles sienta que Derek piense que es un desvalido, pero toda la situación es inquietante.

“¿Lo harías? No es que piense que haría algo. Es solo que no que no quiero tener que hablar con él.”

“Sin problema. De todos modos me vendría bien un paseo.”

Stiles duda un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Derek ha aprendido a esperarle. “¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?”

“¿En tu piso?”

Eso hace que Stiles ruede los ojos. “Si, tú ya vives en _tu_ piso.”

Derek casi dice que no antes de detenerse. Stiles tendrá que sacar a Steve a pasear al menos una vez más antes de dormir, y quizás se sentiría mejor si Derek está cerca esa noche. La verdad es que _Derek_ probablemente también se sentiría mejor.

“Vale,” dice, asintiendo con la cabeza. “¿Qué debería llevar?”

“Cepillo de dientes. Con lo que sea que duermas. Uh, ¿espero que no te importe compartir la cama?”

“Ya hemos compartido cama. Obviamente no me importa.”

Stiles se rasca la mejilla. “Pero la mía es más pequeña que la tuya.”

Es más pequeña que la de Derek. Bastante más, la verdad, pero sigue siendo lo suficientemente grande como para que probablemente entren los dos. El apartamento de Stiles es bastante pequeño en general. Hay una habitación con un sofá, una tele, una cama y un escritorio con muchas cosas tecnológicas que Derek no puede identificar. Varios instrumentos están alineados en la pared, confundiendo a Derek al principio, hasta que recuerda que Stile está estudiando algo relacionado con la música en Stanford. Todo está en un orden perfecto, dejándole inseguro de donde debería poner sus cosas para no perturbar el resto.

“¿Donde puedo poner esto? Mi bolsa.”

Stiles se detiene a pensar un momento. “De momento ponla en la cama. Lo podemos mover al sofá cuando vayamos a dormir.”

El sofá es demasiado pequeño para que una persona duerma cómodamente, aunque está seguro de que podría si Stiles cambia de parecer. Aún así, preferiría compartir la cama.

“ _Eres_ muy organizado,” constata Derek, mirando alrededor una vez más, algo que no había notado cuando estaba ayudando a recolocar la cocina de Stiles.

Stiles se encoge de hombros ante eso. “No solía serlo. Mi habitación era un auténtico desastre y las cosas siempre se perdían. Pero cuando pasó esto-” señala hacia sus ojos. Algo que ha notado Derek que hace mucho cuando habla sobre su pérdida de visión. “-me tuve que asegurar de que todo tenía un sitio, y mantenerlo así, porque no podía buscar las cosas por mí mismo.”

“Eso lo cojo.”

“Tú eres muy organizado,” contraataca Stiles.

“¿Cómo lo sabrías?” Derek lamenta su pregunta un momento después, pensando que está siendo borde, pero aún así, a Stiles no parece importarle.

“Porque no tengo que preocuparme de pisar algo, y no pareces tener muchas cosas por ahí con lo que pueda golpearme los dedos.”  

“Marine.” Derek se encoge de hombros. “Y tampoco tengo muchas cosas que puedan hacer de mi piso un desorden.”

Duda cuando mira hacia el armario y los cajones alineados contra una pared, pero después la curiosidad le puede. “¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Supongo que estoy siendo muy ignorante.”

“Dispara.”

“¿Cómo eliges la ropa?”

La sonrisa que recibe como respuesta es grande y brillante. “Esa es una buena pregunta. Es mucho mejor que cuando la gente me pregunta cómo se cuándo dejar de fregar.”

Derek agacha la cabeza, sonriendo por un segundo.

“Te lo enseñaré.”

Stiles abre su armario. Las camisetas están puestas en montones ordenados, dobladas con cuidado. Están ordenadas por colores, nota Derek.

“Cómo probablemente puedes ver, puesto que yo no puedo, tengo que poner cada color en un montón específico, para así saber que estoy cogiendo una camisa azul cuando quiero una, ¿sabes? Tengo todas mis camisetas en un cajón, las que no tiene dibujo a la izquierda y las que tienen dibujo a la derecha. He dividido cada tipo de ropa en distintos cajones, o en mi armario. Algunas de mis camisas de botones las reconozco por las etiquetas, porque se sientes diferentes en la mayoría de ellas.” Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Y a veces doy los botones de manera diferente en las perchas. Ya sabes, para diferenciarlas. Uso el mismo sistema cuando hago la colada.”

Derek se aguanta el impulso de abrir el resto de cajones para investigar. “Eso es impresionante,” dice con sinceridad.

“Es más porque es algo necesario. Quiero decir, puesto que no he sido siempre ciego, sé más o menos la apariencia que busco. Puedo jugar con los colores y eso, al menos un poco. Un conocido, que es ciego de nacimiento, tiene que confiar en otras personas para que el conjunten la ropa.”

Derek duda un largo rato antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. “¿Crees que es más fácil para ti, porque no has sido siempre ciego, o más difícil?”

Stiles cierra el cajón lentamente y se rasca la barbilla. Parece que está pensando la respuesta, pero no parece ofendido. “Ambas. Es más fácil porque la gente no está tan incómoda cerca mío en general, dado que tiendo a mirarlos, o al menos en su dirección. Sé cómo son las cosas. Los colores y los animales y-” Stiles arroja las manos. “-y cosas como el _cielo_ . Supongo que si estás incómodo podría pasar por _‘normal’_. Pero al mismo tiempo...se lo que me estoy perdiendo. Para el chico que he mencionado antes, la apariencia de alguien más no importa, o la apariencia general de las cosas, porque no es algo que haya experimentado alguna vez. Tiene otras maneras de valorar las cosas, pero supongo que ya estoy un poco arruinado por la sociedad en ese sentido. Para mi, siempre habrá algo que esté perdido. No importa lo mucho que me describan a una persona, nunca será lo mismo. Lo echo de menos, sabes. Mucho menos que antes, pero lo hago.”

Es difícil de comprender. De alguna manera, Derek lo puede entender. Sabe lo que se está perdiendo, también, en lo referente a funcionar como una persona normal, aunque sus problemas son diferentes. “Lo siento.” La disculpa se siente inadecuada.

“No es culpa tuya.”

“Yo también puedo lamentar cosas que no son culpa mía,” dice Derek usando la misma respuesta que Stiles le dio hace tiempo.

Stiles sonríe. “Ey, ¿quieres pedir comida para llevar? No me apetece cocinar.”

“Claro. Podemos recogerla y dar un paseo a Steve.”

Steve, quien actualmente está lamiendo los restos de su comida de la noche de su cuenco en la cocina, no parece importarle mucho.

Cuando están de regreso a casa, Stiles lleva la bolsa con la comida para llevar en una mano y agarra el brazo de Derek con la otra. Steve está trotando al otro lado de Derek, mirándoles de vez en cuando como para asegurarse de que siguen con él.

“Gracias por quedarte,” dice Stiles, apretando su brazo un momento.

“No me importa.” Dudando, Derek mira a las casas que dejan de lado. “De todos no quería estar solo.”

“El otro día fue una mierda para ti, ¿huh?”

“No creo que ‘día de mierda’ sea suficiente.”

Stiles aprieta un poco más fuerte.

Es extraño, lo fáciles que son las cosas con Stiles. Derek es menos torpe con él ahora, cuando no está constantemente preocupado por ofenderle. Stiles es sorprendentemente comprensivo.

“¿Cada cuanto quieres pegarme un puñetazo por hacer y preguntar cosas ignorantes?” pregunta.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Básicamente nunca. A veces me frustro por un momento, pero después recuerdo que no eres Scott, que ya sabe de qué va la cosa.”

Frunciendo el ceño, Derek intenta no sentirse demasiado culpable.

“No es porque piense que eres un ignorante,” continúa Stiles. “Es porque solías estar constantemente preocupado por herirme. A veces me olvido, sobre todo porque paso el tiempo con las mismas personas con las que he sido amigo desde hace mucho.”

“Es solo que no quiero preguntarte cosas estúpidas.”

“Pero preguntar está bien. Normalmente. Quiero decir, no me has preguntado ni la mitad de las cosas que el resto de la gente. Es legítimo que quieras saberlo. En plan, tienes curiosidad por _mi_ y no solo por mi impresionante visión de rayos x.”

Derek resopla divertido.

“Y yo supongo que quedo contigo porque no aguantas mis mierdas.”

“Nunca has sido un mierdas.”

“Eso es porque no me tienes lástima. Sabes, mucha gente parece pensar que soy estúpido. Es aún peor que cuando la gente es insegura y se preocupa por hacerme daño. Eso también es frustrante a veces, por cierto. Hubo una chica que entró en pánico si había visto las noticias, y luego tuvo un gran ataque de pánico y dijo: _Quiero decir_ que si has oído _las noticias_.”

Derek aclara la garganta, preguntándose silenciosamente en si esto no se le aplica. “Me siento igual todo el tiempo,” confiesa.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y parece incómodo un momento, antes de decir: “No lo sé. Es solo...que no se siente igual cuando es contigo.”

Derek no sabe qué decir, así que permanece en silencio el resto del camino, hasta que Stiles cambia el tema de conversación a cosas que no sobresaltan su cerebro. Discutir cosas de cómics es más seguro. Ya han terminado media cena cuando Stiles recibe un mensaje y se pone un auricular para escucharlo.

“¿Te ha enviado ese chico otro mensaje?” pregunta Derek cuando Stiles aparta su móvil.

“¿Brian? No, era solo Scott. Ha pasado por fin de nivel en Candy Crush y tenía que compartir su victoria.”

Al principio, Derek piensa que es una broma que no entiende, pero Stiles parece decirlo completamente en serio.

“Gracias a Dios que no era Brian, sin embargo,” prosigue Stiles. “No quiero hablar de ese más de lo necesario.”

“Lo pillo.” Derek asiente para sí, devolviendo su atención a la comida.

No tiene ni idea de porqué no puede dejar de mirar a Stiles cuando se desviste después de haberse lavado los dientes, preparándose para dormir. Lleva calzoncillos violetas con rayas blancas y Derek encuentra que de alguna manera le pone. Traga cuando Stiles se gira hacia él, revelando la fila de pelo en su estómago que desaparece bajo la cintura de la ropa.

“¿Te importa dormir en el lado de la pared? Así el riesgo de golpearte cuando intente levantarme para ir al baño en mitad de la noche será mucho menor que si duermo yo ahí.”

“Está bien.” No está seguro al cien por cien de a qué está aceptando, sin embargo, porque se está distrayendo por la manera en que Stiles rasca su estómago. Que está sorprendentemente tonificado. Como el resto de su cuerpo.

Stiles rueda sus ojos y sonríe, como si Derek hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

“¿Qué?” demanda Derek, obligándose a volver a la realidad.

“Siempre dices eso. _Vale_ , o _Está bien_.”

“Pero es que lo está.”

Stile se limita a sacudir la cabeza, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande.

Derek se concentra en librarse de su ropa, dejándose dobladas en el sofá sobre su bolsa. Se mete antes que Stiles, y se da cuenta de lo más pequeña que es la cama cuando ambos están tumbados lado a lado. Ambos pueden estar tumbados boca arriba sin tocarse, pero por un pelo. Stiles no para quieto, como si buscase una buena postura, y Derek piensa en girarse hacia el otro lado, solo para asegurarse de que no está invadiendo espacio personal.

“Me estaba preguntando algo,” dice Stiles de repente, y se gira hacia él. Derek puede sentir su aliento mentolado en la cara.

“¿Vale?”

Stiles desliza un dedo por el costado de Derek, como si estuviera siguiendo el relieve de las costillas de Derek. El toque ligero hace que sus terminaciones nerviosas colapsen. Entiende de qué va esto cuando Stiles se queda en silencio, rascándose la mejilla. Derek espera.

“Me estaba preguntando en si podría intentar hacerte una paja, quizás.”

Derek observa como el sonrojo se expande rápidamente por el pecho de Stiles, agrandándose más que en los lugares usuales de su cara. Su estómago burbujea dolorosamente.

“Vale, esa ha sido una idea estúpida.” Stiles aparta su mano después de que Derek haya estado en silencio un rato, como si estuviera tocando que sabe que no debería, y parece gravemente incómodo. “Lo siento.”

“No es estúpida,” consigue decir finalmente Derek. “Simplemente estaba sorprendido. Podemos intentarlo, si quieres, pero no meter la mano ahí de golpe.”

Stiles rueda sus ojos ante eso, pero no está ocultando su agitación demasiado bien. “Lo sé. Enrollarnos primero, pajas después.”

Derek resopla en un intento de esconder que ya está a medio camino del plan. “Es bueno que ya sepas cómo hablar sucio.”

Hay un repentino brillo peligroso en los ojos de Stiles que hace que la piel de Derek hormiguee. Apenas se resiste para tocar su pene con la palma de la mano.

“¿Quieres que hable sucio?”

“No, voy bien,” dice inmediatamente.

La mano de Stiles encuentra su cara, y un segundo después, sus labios encuentran a los de Derek. El beso es un poco impaciente, como si estuviera listo para el siguiente paso desde hace un rato. Eso no es lo que sorprende a Derek, si no el hecho de que de repente él sienta lo mismo. Stiles se inclina sobre él apoyándose en un codo, dejando que su mano libre se deslice por el torso de Derek. Su toque es amable, apenas existente, pero el zumbido en la piel de Derek se propaga como el fuego.

“Es más fácil,” jadea, rompiendo el beso cuando la mano de Stiles llega al borde de sus calzoncillos. “Es más fácil si nos tumbamos de lado, o si te sientas encima mío, en vez de soportar tu peso.”

Stiles se detiene momentáneamente, y luego se tumba cuidadosamente de lado. Cuando Derek se gira hacia él, es más como si estuviera gravitando que moviéndose por cuenta propia.

“Quiero que me toques,” dice Stiles cuando sus dedos rozan un pezón.

“¿Dónde?”

“En todos lados. En cualquier sitio. Quiero tus manos sobre mi.”

Derek traga. Tocar a Stiles no era algo que hubiera estado anhelando. Hasta ahora. Sube una mano por la suave piel del muslo de Stiles, escuchando la fuerte aspiración de aire, y deja que su pulgar se desliza justo por debajo de la apertura del hueco de las piernas de los calzoncillos de Stiles. Encuentra los labios de Stiles de nuevo, besándole lento y fuerte. Quizás desliza hacia arriba su mano, solo un poco, dejando que su pulgar se hunda en el muslo de Stiles. Recibe un sonido velado contra sus labios como recompensa. Va directo a su pene, haciendo que se ponga aún más duro y de repente es frustrante que la mano de Stiles resbale una vez más por su estómago y pause en la cintura de sus boxers.

“Haz lo que te haces a tí mismo,” dice Derek, sorprendido por lo ronca que suena su voz, y rompe el beso un momento. “Si no me gusta, prometo decírtelo.”

Stiles asiente, sin aliento, su pecho alzándose. Después mueve su mano, acariciando ligeramente el pene de Derek a través de la fina tela de sus calzoncillos. Ya hay una zona mojada por el preseminal en ellos, y Stiles se muerde el labio cuando sus dedos lo tocan. Los músculos del muslo de Derek se contraen y tiene un duro momento decidiendo en si debería mirar la cara de Stiles o a dónde está siguiendo con sus dedos la forma del pene de Derek con una mirada distante en los ojos, como si lo encontrase fascinante. Derek no recuerda la última vez que le tocaron así, y es como si sus sentidos estuvieran hiperactivos, capturando cada pequeño toque de las puntas de los dedos.

Baja la mano, posándola encima de la de Stiles y haciendo que toque más firmemente, mordiéndose un gemido. Cuando alza la vista, la mirada distante en los ojos de Stiles ha sido reemplazado por una de concentración, y su respiración rápida es el único sonido que hace. Derek casi lo pierde, por la manera en la que Stiles parece volcar todo en tocarle con su palma por encima de la tela.

Derek gime silenciosamente cuando Stiles desliza su mano un poco más abajo, las puntas de sus dedos rozando los huevos de Derek. Abriendo sus piernas un poco, posando un pie en la cama, Derek se acerca.

“¿Me ayudas a quitarte los calzoncillos?” Stiles se lame los labios, y parece algo aturdido.

“Si.” Derek puede oír la rudeza en su propia voz, y se baja los calzoncillos, quitándoselos con los pies y dejándolos en algún lugar. Stiles también está duro, claramente, presionándose contra el muslo de Derek a través de sus calzoncillos cuando se acerca de nuevo. Derek guía a su mano de vuelta, sin estar seguro de si es realmente necesario, pero es que la necesita en su polla ya.

Tragando aire, Stiles envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Derek por primera vez, y frota hacia abajo agonizantemente lento. Todo lo que Derek puede hacer es mirar. Mirar a esos dedos largos y esbeltos moviéndose arriba y abajo, como aprietan con más fuerza a su alrededor, sonsacándole sonidos de aprobación.

“¿Va bien?” pregunta Stiles, sacándole de su mirada en trance.

“Si,” gime justo cuando Stiles le frota de nuevo. “Dame tu mano.”

Stiles duda, pero después le da la mano. Derek la lleva a su boca, dando lametones amplios y mojados sobre su palma, y su polla da una sacudida cuando Stiles jadea. Cuando vuelve a llevar la mano de Stiles hacia abajo para enroscarla a su alrededor, casi se levanta del colchón.

“¿Mejor?” respira Stiles, y Derek no puede ni responder.

Stiles empieza a explorar rápidamente, y aprende rápido lo que le gusta a Derek. Es como si estuviera determinado a catalogar todo lo que hace querer  desmoronarse a Derek, pese a que nunca lo pide. Durante un rato, frota su pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla de Derek una y otra vez, hasta que Derek está tan cerca de correrse que los músculos de su estómago duelen. Después gira los huevos de Derek en su palma hasta que Derek tiene que atraerle a un beso para no perderse por completo. La mejor parte es que Stiles parece disfrutar. El cómo pronto se olvida de ser inseguro y en su lugar confía en Derek para corregirle en caso de que haya algo que no le guste. Hasta el momento, no ha habido nada.

“Quiero estar encima tuyo,” grazna de repente Stiles, como si su garganta estuviera seca. Y Derek no puede hacer otra cosa que ayudarle a subir, atrapando los muslos de Derek. La cara de Stiles está roja, labios hinchados y rojos, y su pelo es un desastre. Está perfecto desde donde se encuentra sentado, la ropa interior tensada y parcialmente mojada.

“Quiero hacer que te corras,” dice Stiles entonces, determinado, y Derek nota como se le curvan los dedos de los pies solo por esas palabras.

“Si,” es todo lo que consigue decir. “¿Puedo tocarte?”  

“No tienes ni que preguntarlo.” Stiles frota sus palmas sobre el pecho de Derek, bajando por su estómago, y por un momento parece perdido en meter su dedo índice en el ombligo de Derek.

“Si, si tengo que hacerlo.” Porque lo hace. Tiene que asegurarse de que a Stiles le parece bien esto, da igual lo obvio que parezca. “¿Puedo?”

“ _Si_.”

Es raro, con Stiles a horcajadas sobre él y sin que ninguno de ellos quiera que se mueva para quitar apropiadamente su ropa interior. En su lugar, Derek saca su polla por la apertura frontal, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado cuando cierra su mano alrededor de la piel dura y de tacto suave. Stiles se arquea en su toque cuando mueve la mano hacia abajo, y sus dedos sufren una contracción nerviosa alrededor del pene de Derek. Solo hacen falta un par de sacudidas para que empiece a embestir en la mano de Derek, y le pone tanto que a Derek ni siquiera le importan los movimientos espasmódicos de la mano de Stiles mientras le hace una paja.

“Joder, yo-”

“Si, venga,” apremia Derek, acariciando el muslo de Stiles con su mano libre.

Stiles se muerde el labio con fuerza y suelta el pene de Derek por un momento, estabilizandose con las manos sobre el estómago de Derek. Y después se corre con un sonido bajo gutural, su cuerpo sacudiéndose, caliente y blanco sobre el estómago y pecho de Derek. Joder, Derek casi se corre sin ser tocado solo por verle.

Stiles parece desconectarse un momento, y Derek tiene que sujetarle cuando se cae hacia delante un poco, acariciando el muslo de Stiles lentamente con su otra mano. Toma un poco para que Stiles vuelva en sí, justo cuando su semen se está enfriando en la piel de Derek.

“Aún te puedo tocar, ¿verdad?”

Derek asiente, y de repente su cuerpo vuelve a estar hiper consciente. “Si, por favor.”

Stiles se vuelve a colocar la ropa interior antes de envolver el pene de Derek con su mano. Y _joder_. Hundiendo sus dedos en los muslos de Stiles, Derek se limita a agarrarse, permitiéndose dejarse ir por primera vez en años. No va a durar mucho. No con la manera en que Stiles le frota y masajea sus huevos. No con la manera en la que los muslos de Stiles aprietan sus caderas. Le lleva cinco sacudidas antes de que sus caderas se alcen del colchón y los músculos de su estómago se aprieten con fuerza. Puede que haya hecho algún sonido. No lo sabe, porque es como si su cuerpo estuviera abrumado por la experiencia de un orgasmo tras tanto tiempo si uno que no puede concentrarse en nada más que en el modo en el que su cuerpo simplemente se ahoga en ello.

“Eso ha sido ardiente,” dice Stiles entonces, la voz más alta, como si no hubiera escuchado su disculpa.

Derek murmura cómo asentimiento, su cerebro atontado. Apenas tiene energía para ayudar a Stiles a quitarse de encima para colapsar sobre la cama.

“¿Quieres limpiarte?”

“Si.” Mirando al berenjenal de su estómago, se da cuenta de que limpiarse con un kleenex no es una opción. “No va a ser tan caliente en un rato, cuando todo esté seco.”

Stiles se ríe, y cuando Derek le mira, parece un poco orgulloso.

Limpiarse lleva a un picoteo tardío. Al menos, así es como lo llama Stiles a comerse cinco sándwiches y una manzana. Está somnoliento y suave cuando moldea su cuerpo contra el de Derek cuando están de vuelta en la cama más tarde.

“¿Está esto bien?” pregunta, pero suena a que está ya medio dormido. “¿O necesitas mucho espacio?”

“Está bien.”

Eso hace resoplar a Stiles, y están respirando sólidamente para cuando Derek se da cuenta de que ha sido porque ha dicho ‘ _está bien_ ’ de nuevo. Mientras sube las sábanas y los envuelve a ambos, Derek encuentra, con la respiración de Stiles bailando por su hombro, que está bien de verdad.

◊

No recuerda cuando se quedó dormido, pero se despierta con un sobresalto. Está demasiado cálido, la piel pegada a la de Stiles, desde donde están tumbados el uno contra el otro. Parece que Derek se acercó aún más mientras dormía. Por un momento no está seguro de lo que le ha despertado, pero después hay movimiento tras las puerta de entrada. Frunce el ceño, y un segundo después, alguien llama a la puerta.

Stiles se estira a su lado, aparentemente con menos facilidad para despertarse que Derek.

“Stiles,” dice con amabilidad, empujando suavemente el brazo sobre su estómago. “Alguien está en la puerta.” Es todo lo que hace falta para que Stiles se despierte.

“¿Qu-?”

“Hay alguien en la puerta.” Justo cuando lo dice, hay otro golpe contra ella, esta vez ligeramente más fuerte.

“¿Qué hora es?”

Derek alarga la mano sobre Stiles y presiona el botón de home en el teléfono de Stiles sobre la mesilla de noche. “Las cuatro menos veinte.”

“¿Quién llama _a estas horas_?”

Está a punto de decir que no tiene ni idea cuando percibe las notificaciones de varios mensajes en el móvil de Stiles. Son todos de la misma persona.

“Brian te ha escrito varias veces,” dice. “No quería fisgar. He usado tu móvil para ver la hora.”

“No te preocupes por eso.” Stiles hace un gesto con la mano. “Es de él por quien estoy preocupado. Si es Brian el que está ahí afuera _ahora_ , estoy oficialmente asustado.”

Eso es comprensible. Derek piensa por un momento en que Brian se ha ido, pero hay otra serie de golpeteos, esta vez aún más ruidosos.

“¿Quieres abrir tú la puerta?”

Stiles niega con la cabeza. “No.”

“¿Quieres que lo haga yo?” Su pulso se está acelerando, y es un pensamiento inquietante el que Brian haya enviado varios mensajes y haya decidido venir a hacer una visita cuando no obtuvo respuestas. La inquietud molesta en su nuca.

“¿Quieres hacerlo?”

“Claro. Puedes esperar aquí.”

“No le des un puñetazo,” dice silenciosamente Stiles mientras Derek pasa por encima de él y sale de la cama. Steve gimotea desde su lugar junto a la puerta, y mientras Derek camina hacia allí se da cuenta de que solo lleva puesta la ropa interior. _No le des un puñetazo_.

Apartando a Steve con suavidad, Derek desliza la cadena de seguridad y abre la puerta. Brian no es para nada como le había imaginado Derek. Está entre la edad de Derek y Stiles, y es más bajo que ambos. Su pelo es claro y cuelga en un corte surfero, y sus ojos son claros, aturdidos. Parece borracho.

 _No le des un puñetazo._ El pensamiento no había pasado por la mente de Derek hasta ahora, cuando ve como Brian parpadea hacia él confuso. Por cualquier razón ha decidido venir aquí, para ver a Stiles, mientras está borracho, Derek sospecha que podría haber acabado mal.

“¿Quien eres?” mal articula Brian, y se tambalea levemente desde donde está de pie. Definitivamente borracho.

“¿Te das cuenta de lo tarde que es?”

“Estoy buscando a Stiles.” Brian estira el cuello, como si intentase mirar por encima de Derek hacia el apartamento.

“Está dormido y no quiere hablar contigo.”

Brian da un paso atrás, ojeando a Derek de arriba abajo, y después se echa aún más para atrás. “¿Qué haces tú aquí si está dormido?”

“Yo estaba dormido también. Hasta que decidiste despertarme.” Derek sabe que parece enfadado. También sabe que los resultados de su ejercicio diario se están viendo. Eso le parece bien.

Brian parece notar esto, también. Después parece darse cuenta de que Derek va en calzoncillos.

“Tronco, ¿cómo has conseguido que accediese?”

La ira se enrosca en lo más hondo de su estómago. Espera que aún sepa contenerse cuando está enfadado. “Deberías irte. No creo que debas contactar con Stiles de nuevo a no ser que él te escriba primero y te diga explicitamente que quiere saber de ti.”

Finalmente, el cerebro de Brian parece volver a encenderse. “Nunca pretendí hacerle daño, sabes.”

“No es asunto mío.” Derek espera que este tío no empiece a fanfarronear, preocupado por si su poco autocontrol estalla si llegan a ese punto. “Contactará contigo si quiere hablar contigo. Hasta entonces creo que deberías dejar de venir o escribirle.”

Brian suspira hondamente, dando un pequeño traspies cuando intenta apoyarse contra la pared. “Si, vale. Es que me siento mal.”

“No mejoras las cosas al comportarte así.”

Los hombros hundiéndose, Brian asiente. “Tienes razón.”

“¿Vas a llegar a casa a salvo o necesito llamar a un taxi?”

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brian se empuja de la pared. Está inestable, pero al menos es lo suficientemente inteligente como para agarrar la barandilla. “No, mis amigos me están esperando abajo. Solo quería venir y ver si Stiles y yo estábamos bien. Obviamente no lo estamos. Pero tienes razón. Esto es raro.”

Derek asiente. “Bien. Le haré saber que has venido. Estoy seguro de que se pondrá en contacto contigo cuando esté listo.”

Brian duda un buen rato. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero sabe que debería irse. “Cuida de él.”

“Stiles puede cuidarse solo,” dice Derek. Porque es cierto.

Brian asiente y desaparece escaleras abajo. Derek le observa irse. Se queda quieto, escuchando como la puerta de abajo se abre y cierra, y el sonido de un coche arrancando demasiado rápido afuera, las ruedas chirriando. Cierra la puerta con cuidado, y cuando regresa a la habitación, encuentra a Stiles sentado al borde de la cama, la cabeza de Steve descansando en su pierna.

“¿Estás bien?” pregunta Derek, y se acerca.

Stiles asiente. “Gracias. Es vergonzoso que te necesitase para hacer eso. Claramente no puedo cuidarme solo.”

Derek se sienta a su lado, el colchón hundiéndose aún más bajo su peso. “Puedes. Si estuvieras solo en casa no habrías abierto ni queriendo. Lo cual es completamente normal y está bien. Estoy seguro de que muchas personas con visión tampoco lo habrían hecho.”

Stiles se apoya en él y Derek no sabe donde poner el brazo. Normalmente solo se tocan cuando Stiles quiere practicar algo, o cuando van caminando a algún lado.

“No creo que te hubiera hecho daño. Solo está confuso.”

“Es demasiado.”

“Si,” coincide Derek. “Esperemos que estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio como para recordar no contactar contigo a menos que tú así lo quieras.”

Stiles, sin embargo, parece querer cambiar de tema. “¿Quieres volver a dormir?”

“Si quieres.”

Steve se tumba en el suelo cuando se meten a la cama. Derek el primero, cerca de la pared, y luego Stiles se mete bajo las sábanas tras él. Parece que la mente de Stiles está zumbando con pensamiento, porque no para de moverse, y Derek está despierto del todo tras su encuentro con Brian. Alarga la mano, diciéndose que igual un contacto casual está bien entre ellos en situaciones así, y frota el brazo de Stiles de arriba abajo.

“Me alegro de que estés aquí,” suspira Stiles, y se acerca, colocándose contra el pecho de Derek. Derek no se aleja cuando Stiles cae dormido.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Stiles viene más a menudo después de eso. Cada día, al menos, y se queda a dormir a menudo, o invita a Derek a pasar la noche en su sitio. A veces Stiles quiere pajas mutuas. A veces solo quiere hablar. A veces solo quiere ver una película y no decir nada de nada. Derek se está acostumbrando a tenerle cerca. Ya no es estresante para él, cuando sabe que Stiles viene a cenar, y no se siente ansioso por preguntar o decir cosas equivocadas.

Acción de Gracias se acerca, y se deja caer a regañadientes en la floristería de al lado para hacer un pedido para su familia. La mujer tras el mostrador parece sorprendida cuando Derek dice que quiere que se lleven a las tumbas y no que las recogerá él en persona, pero no dice nada al respecto.

Se siente raro dejar Beacon Hills por Nueva York. Pone un aviso en la puerta, dejando saber a los clientes que la tienda cerrará por Acción de Gracias, pero que regresará la semana siguiente. Stiles le ha hecho prometerle que escribirá. Le gusta mucho lo de escribir.

El vuelto es agotador. No está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tantas personas estresadas de golpe y aterrizar en el aeropuerto a las afueras de Nueva York no mejora las cosas. Está a la que salta y agotado para cuando llega al apartamento de Laura. Se había olvidado de lo abrumador que es la ciudad, y lo diferentes que se han vuelto las cosas para él desde que se mudó a Beacon Hills. Nueva York nunca está en silencio.

Laura abre la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y le abraza tan fuerte que Derek lo nota hasta en las costillas. La abraza de vuelta. La ha echado de menos, pese a sus llamadas semanales.

“Hola hermanito,” dice, y parece estar al borde de las lágrimas durante un momento, pero después sonríe de nuevo. Josh asoma la cabeza tras ella, sonriendo también, y el alivio golpea a Derek tan violentamente que casi deja caer su bolsa.

“Ey, enano,” dice alborotando el pelo de Josh. Igual el hecho de que Derek haya pasado tiempo lejos ha sido bueno para todos. “¿Dónde está Mike?” pregunta entonces, girándose hacia Laura, y entra.

“Su vuelo desde D.C. es esta noche.”

El vuelo de Mike se retrasa, pero juegan a las cartas el resto de la noche hasta que llega a casa. Es un autor best-seller, y en general una persona callada. A Derek le gusta porque consigue poner una sonrisa en la cara de Laura que no había estado ahí desde hacía años antes de conocerle.

Cuando está tumbado en la cama esa noche, recibe un mensaje de Stiles.

**> Ey :) ¿Has llegado bien? Steve ya te echa de menos Scott me dice que parece deprimido**

Hay una foto de Steve adjunta. Está tumbado en el suelo junto a un sofá que Derek no reconoce, y parece miserable.

**< El viaje fue bien. Acaricia a Steve por mi mientras no estoy. Se lo recompensaré cuando vuelva. **

Le lleva casi quince minutos escribir la respuesta, porque o bien se siente muy corto y un poco como que estuviera irritado, o es demasiado largo. Al final se limita a presionar enviar y se dice a sí mismo que a Stiles no le va a importar.

Casi es la una de la mañana y es la única persona que permanece despierta. No está lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir y su actual libro está abierto sobre su estómago, la cubierta hacia arriba, mientras escribe. No pasa ni un minuto antes de que reciba una respuesta.

**> ¿No deberías estar dormido? Yo ya estoy en la cama y allí vais tres horas por delante**

**< No puedo**

Responde Derek. Casi inmediatamente, su móvil empieza a sonar, el nombre de Stiles iluminando la pantalla.

“Hola,” dice, respondiendo la llamada.

“Ey.”

Puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Stiles y nota como su cuerpo se relaja contra las almohadas.

“Hola,” dice Derek de nuevo, y se siente como un idiota cuando Stiles se ríe.

“¿Es mal momento?”

“No, estoy en la cama. El resto están dormidos al otro extremo del piso, así que no molesto a nadie.”

Hay un momento de silencio antes de que Stiles hable: “Es raro el no tenerte cerca casi una semana.”

“Regresaré el Lunes.”

“Si, pero ahora es _Miércoles_.”

Derek bufa una risa. “¿Y qué has hecho hoy?”

“No mucho. Me encontré vistiéndome y listo para ir a tu sitio cuando me di cuenta de que no estarías en casa. Así que Steve y yo pasamos la mañana enfurruñados hasta que Scott llegó a casa desde la universidad. Pasamos el resto del día con él, y volvimos a casa hace un par de horas y pensé en escribirte antes de ir a la cama.”

“Lamento haberos dejado varados de esa manera.” Derek sonríe para si.

“Por favor, no es como si Steve y yo te necesitáramos para pasárnoslo bien, ¿verdad, Steve?”

En algún lugar al otro lado de la línea, Steve gimotea.

“Traidor,” murmura Stiles, pero luego su voz se suaviza. “¿Qué has hecho hoy?”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Derek dobla la esquina de la página que está leyendo, pese al hecho de que lo odia cuando la gente hace eso, y aparta el libro. “Me he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo viajando, y luego cené con Laura y su familia.”

“Suena bien. ¿Ella es mayor o menor que tú?”

“Mayor. Tres años.” Derek no se había dado cuenta de que puede que Stiles no sepa mucho de su familia hasta ahora. La única conversación que Derek recuerda tener es de cuando le dijo a Stiles que antes tenía otra hermana. “Está casada y tiene un hijo.”

“Si, si, es verdad, me lo dijiste hace tiempo.” Así que han hablado de la familia de Derek, entonces. “¿Les echas de menos cuando estás aquí?”

“La verdad es que no,” dice Derek, pese a su previo descubrimientos de que _les había_ echado de menos. “Hablamos por teléfono todas las semanas. Está bien alejarse de todo el estrés de aquí.”

Stiles se ríe por eso. “Si, al menos estresante no es algo que puedas decir de Beacon Hills.”

“No,” coincide Derek.

Están callados un rato, pero no es incómodo. Escucha las respiraciones de Stiles y el sonido distante de Steve mordiendo un juguete que hace ruido.

“Quería preguntarte algo,” dice Stiles de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

“Adelante.”

Stiles se queda callado de nuevo, pero Derek ya está acostumbrado. Sabe de lo que va a ser,

“Me gustaría intentar mamadas cuando vuelvas.”

“Eso no es una pregunta.” Derek sabe perfectamente lo que Stiles quiere preguntar, pero su estómago se contrae con tanta fuerza que pierde el aliento y el hilo de pensamientos durante un momento. Necesita conseguir tiempo. Lo que quiere hacer y lo que es inteligente hacer pueden llegar a ser dos cosas completamente diferentes. Pero quizás no lo sean.

“Bueno, ¿puedo?”

“Si,” dice Derek sin pensar. Baja la mano para ajustarse, sorprendido por como el deseo de Stiles de avanzar le está afectando.

“No estás haciendo esto sólo porque yo quiero, ¿verdad? Tú también necesitas quererlo.”

“Lo hago. Lo quiero.” Ridículamente.

Stiles toma una respiración inestable y Derek puede escuchar el movimiento de ropas por el teléfono.

“Necesitamos…” empieza Stiles, pero se le apaga la voz y aclara la garganta. “¿Necesitamos protección para eso?”

“Es eso o nos hacemos una revisión médica.” Derek no ha tenido sexo desde la última vez que tuvo un papel en la mano diciéndole que estaba limpio, pero está dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo sólo para asegurarse de que Stiles sepa que es seguro. Aunque sabe que Stiles sólo ha estado con él, y que no han hecho nada más que pajas, lo quiere por escrito.

“No es como si pudiera comprar condones cuando voy a hacer la compra, porque tengo que ir con mi padre o pedir ayuda al dependiente. Y mi padre ya tiene la tensión en sangre alta, así que pedirle que escoja una buena marca no entra dentro de los planes. Si le pido ayuda al dependiente, todo el pueblo lo sabrá en dos días. Que no es que me importe que lo sepa la gente, pero mi padre probablemente tendrá un infarto, da igual si se lo pido personalmente o se entera mientras pilla la comida. Creo que está pretendiendo que no es posible tener sexo si no estás en una relación estable aprobada parentalmente.”

Derek sonríe ante esi. “Entonces nos hacemos pruebas médicas.”

“Si, vale. Eso vale.” Stiles se aclara la garganta. “¿Entonces va a haber una gran cena mañana o algo?”

“No, solo será Laura y su familia. Somos los únicos que quedamos.”

Es casi como si pudiera escuchar a Stiles pensar al otro lado. “¿Quieres hablar de ello?” pregunta finalmente.

“No, está bien. ¿Va a ser una gran cena para ti?” Hoy en día, está seguro de que Stiles no preguntaría si Derek no dejara claro que quiere que lo haga, pero se siente más seguro al dirigir la conversación hacia otro lado. Lejos de él.

“Lo mismo de siempre. Yo, papá, Scott, la madre de Scott, la novia de Scott probablemente se dejará caer cuando se canse de su propia familia. Así que no muy grande, no.”

“Pero suena bien.”

“Normalmente lo es. Eres bienvenido el próximo año si no quieres irte a Nueva York.”

Derek coge el libro, pasando páginas aleatoriamente, mientras sonríe. “Me aseguraré de recordarlo.”

“¿Cuando volverás el Lunes?”

“Avanzada la tarde si todo va según lo previsto. Debería estar en el pueblo a las diez como muy tarde.”

“Si quieres, puedo ir a tu piso y pasar la noche. O puedes venir al mío.”

Derek piensa en eso un momento, comparando el ir a casa a un piso a oscuras y tener que esperar a Stiles, en contra de ir directamente al piso de Stiles, donde tendría una excusa para no deshacer la maleta.

“¿Puedo usar la ducha si voy a tu piso?”

“Claro. También tendré la cena preparada, si crees que tendrás hambre.”

Derek tiene este sentimiento raro, como si algo fuera demasiado grande para su pecho. Se remueve en la cama. “Eso estaría bien. Gracias.”

“¿Crees que puedes dormir mejor ahora?” pregunta Stiles con un bostezo.

Derek no está cansado, pero su mente está más calmada de lo que ha estado en todo el día. “Eso creo. ¿Y tú?”

“Definitivamente.” Stiles suena igual que si ya estuviera medio dormido. “Te mandaré un mensaje mañana si puedo.”

Cuelgan tras eso, pero Derek no puede dormirse hasta que se masturba lentamente con imágenes vívidas de Stiles chupándosela, y de él mismo con la polla de Stiles en la boca. No puede recordar la última vez que se masturbó antes de esto, pero se siente bien. Su cuerpo se siente pesado y satisfecho cuando lanza el kleenex a la papelera en el otro de la habitación y se sube las mantas.

La cena de Acción de Gracias es agradable. Come demasiado y le duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Ya entrada la noche Josh lleva un rato dormido y Mike está en la oficina de su casa, comprobando el correo. Son sólo él y Laura en la isla de la cocina, con dos copas de vino y una caja casi vacía de picoteo salado.

“Te ves bien,” señala Laura, sonriendo. “¿Te gusta vivir en Beacon Hills?”

Asintiendo, Derek gira lentamente la copa entre sus dedos. “Ha sido bueno para mi.”

“De verdad que si,” coincide ella. “Ahora estás menos inquieto. Estás sonriendo de nuevo.”

“Es más fácil cuando tengo una rutina, supongo.”

“¿Cómo está tu amigo? Stiles, ¿era?”

Derek presiente hacia dónde va esto. “Está bien.”

“¿Seguís siendo amigos?”

Asiente de nuevo. No hay manera alguna de que mencione la naturaleza de su amistad. No necesita saber eso. “Eso parece. Hablamos ayer por teléfono.”

“¿Cuando? No me di cuenta.”

“Era tarde. Ya estabas en la cama. ¿Por?”

“Solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. Está bien saber que tienes a alguien que te llama y pregunta que tal vas. Que tengas a otra gente en tu vida, además de nosotros.”

“Me hace reír.” Se escapa antes de que Derek sea capaz de pararlo. Intenta empatizar con el hecho de que no es algo importante con un encogimiento de hombros, pero no está seguro de que Laura le crea. Siempre ve demasiado en las cosas.

“Eso es bueno.” Su sonrisa es algo rara. Demasiado suave. “¿Le echas de menos al estar aquí?”

“No. Lo que echo de menos es la rutina.”

“¿Y él es parte de ella?” inquiere inmediatamente.

Suspirando, Derek asiente con la cabeza. “Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Se pasa por la tienda a menudo.”

“¿Tienes una foto suya?”

“¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? No, no tengo. ¿Tienes fotos de todos tus amigos?”

“Para que conste en acta, si. Se llama Facebook. Es super útil.”

“Ya hemos tenido esta discusión. No vas a hacer que me haga Facebook.”

“Esa no era la cuestión de esta conversación para nada,” suspira ella.

En ese momento, su móvil vibra en la mesa junto a la copa. Como era de esperar, es un mensaje de Stiles.

**> Ey chico grande! Feliz Acción de Gracias :) ¿Estás ocupado?**

Derek mira amenazador a Laura cuando ella agacha la cabeza sospechosamente sobre su copa, como si escondiera su cara.

Derek glares at Laura as she bows her head down suspiciously over her glass, like she's hiding her face.

**< Hola. Feliz acción de gracias. Un poco, hablando con Laura. Quieres que te llame luego?**

La respuesta es casi instantánea.

**> Pues claro! Dila que digo hola**

“Stiles dice hola,” la informa incómodamente.

“¿ _Manda_ _mensajes_?” pregunta incrédula.

Se pone un poco a la defensiva por eso, por alguna razón. “Si, ¿por qué no lo haría?”

“¿Y cómo hace eso?”

“Habla a su teléfono, y escribe el mensaje por él.”

Encogiéndose de hombros, toma un sorbo de vino. “Pues claro. Que inteligente.” Y luego su cara se ilumina peligrosamente. “¡Pídele que te mande una foto!”

“No.”

“Por favor, Derek. Me lo debes. He hecho tarta de piña solo por ti.”

“La has comprado en la pastelería de la esquina.” Pero Derek es débil y se rinde casi inmediatamente cuando ella persiste.

**< Laura quiere una foto tuya. Me está obligando a mandar esto. Hay amenazas de muerte de por medio.**

**> Y tú no quieres una foto mía? :(**

Derek está seguro de que Stiles está sonriendo ahora mismo en California. Stiles y Laura no tiene permitido conocerse.

 

**< No.**

Su móvil se queda en silencio por tanto rato que empieza a preocuparse de que haya malinterpretado a Stiles, de que esté disgustado de verdad porque Derek haya pedido una foto por Laura y no por él. Cuando rellena la copa de Laura y la suya, su móvil vibra de nuevo. Hay hay foto de Stiles, saludando y sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara. Alguien más debe de haberla sacado, porque la han sacado a un par de metros, mostrando la camisa a cuadros rojos y azules de Stiles sobre una camisa blanca, y sus manos esbeltas. Lleva las gafas de siempre, sin gorra, y su pelo parece suave y un desastre. Y parece muy feliz. Algo tira del estómago de Derek, y se encuentra deseando que el Lunes llegase antes.

“Bueno, aquí tienes,” dice cuando se da cuenta de que lleva mirando a la foto demasiado tiempo, y le pasa a regañadientes su móvil a Laura.

Parece algo sorprendida, pero lo reemplaza rápidamente por una pequeña sonrisa que Derek no había visto nunca. “LLeva gafas.”

“Lo sé.” Derek suspira y rueda los ojos. “Es algo que hace. Dice que si la gente con una visión perfecta puede llevarlas porque es moderno, entonces él también puede.”

“La verdad es que tiene algo de razón.” Laura le devuelve el móvil. “Es muy mono.”

Derek quiere encogerse de hombros, pero puesto que tiene razón, decide asentir con la cabeza en su lugar. “Supongo.”

**< Gracias. Cree que eres mono.**

Pasan unos pocos minutos antes de que reciba respuesta.

 

**> Claramente es mi alma gemela. Que pena que ella esté casada y yo sea gay.**

Derek se descojona, ganándose otra mirada curiosa de Laura, pero no pregunta.

**< Mala suerte. Deberías intentar ser un monje en su lugar.**

**> Estoy muy ofendido ahora mismo. Llámame cuando estés libre**

Derek no tiene oportunidad hasta que son casi las dos de la mañana. Su cuerpo está zumbando por el alcohol y la cama se siente más cómoda esta noche que anoche. Le manda un mensaje a Stiles mientras se lava los dientes.

**< Puedes hablar?**

**> Llámame en diez minutos **

Derek le llama en quince.

“Ey,” respira Stiles. El otro lado de la línea está muy silencioso. No hay sonidos de una tele u otra gente. Ni siquiera de los juguetes para morder de Steve.

“Hola. ¿Es mal momento?”

“No, acabo de dar las buenas noches a todos y me he encerrado en mi viejo cuarto.”

“Lo siento. Pensaba que ya estarías en casa.”

“Hoy paso la noche donde mi padre.”

“Vale.” Derek no sabe qué decir. Su cerebro está algo atontado. “¿Has pasado una buena Acción de Gracias?”

“Si. Genial como siempre, pero estoy agotado, así que les he dicho que me voy a la cama.”

“No tienes que hacerlo por mi. Podemos hablar mañana.”

“No puedo. Me voy de viaje con Scott el fin de semana. Además, quería hablar contigo.”

“¿Sobre qué?”

Stiles se ríe por eso. “Sobre nada en particular. Solo hablar, ya sabes.”

La sábana se siente de repente demasiado caliente y Derek la aparta a patadas. “Lamento haberte hecho tomar la foto.”

“Te estás disculpando mucho esta noche,” señala Stiles. “¿Hay alguna razón? ¿Has vendido mi culo bonito a Satán, o mi alma a algún raro en un cruce de caminos?”

Derek presiente que se está perdiendo algo. “¿Qué?”

“Da igual,” suspira Stiles, y luego su tono se vuelve burlón. “Y mereció la pena, puesto que al menos tu hermana piensa que soy mono.”

“Sabes que lo hago.” Eso lo ha dicho. Incluso Derek lo recuerda.

“Cuanto sentimiento ahí aquí. Me desborda, en serio,” dice Stiles monótono.

Derek se mofa. “Ya he dicho que eres de buen ver.”

“En serio, Derek, me desborda la poesía que estás haciendo sobre mí ahora mismo. Me estoy _sonrojando_.”

“Voy a colgar.”

Stiles se ríe, y luego se queda callado.

“Supongo que no hablaré contigo hasta el Lunes, ¿entonces?” pregunta, dándose cuenta de que Stiles se va de viaje el fin de semana. El plan no era que se llamasen entre ellos cada noche, lo cual no explica por qué no hablar durante unos pocos días le hace sentirse raro.

“Si, está bien, ¿verdad?”

“Pues claro. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Quieres que te llame cuando esté a una hora de allí?”

“Sip.” Stiles se queda callado de nuevo. “¿Tienes que irte? Se que es tarde, pero igual podemos hablar un poco más.”

Esas palabras hacen sentirse algo mejor a Derek al no poder hablar el fin de semana. “No tengo que colgar aún.”

“¿Que vas a hacer este finde?”

“No estoy seguro. Nada especial, creo. Pasar tiempo con ellos. ¿Qué vais a hacer Scott y tú?”

“Nos hemos dado cuenta de que necesitamos tiempo de colegas, así que vamos a Los Ángeles. No podemos pasar tanto tiempo juntos como en el instituto, así que hemos creado esta tradición de irnos de fin de semana un par de veces al año en su lugar. No tenemos permitido mandar mensajes o llamar a nadie a no ser que sea una emergencia.”

“Suena un buen trato.”

“Lo es,” coincide Stiles. “Le echo de menos cuando no estamos juntos.”

“Lo pillo. Es tu mejor amigo.”

“Si, es como mi hermano, pese a que no somos familia de verdad o algo así.”

Eso hace que Derek piense en Boyd. Eran muy parecidos a eso. Hermanos en las armas. Mejores amigos.

“¿Derek?” dice Stiles, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

“Lo siento.”

Stiles sigue hablando un buen rato, sobre todo y nada. Derek no contribuye mucho, pero al menos la cháchara de Stiles aleja a su mente de pensamientos dolorosos. Tras una hora, Stiles se queda en silencio y todo lo que Derek puede oír son respiraciones profundas y estables al otro lado.

Se siente como si algo se agrandara en su pecho, cuando se da cuenta de que Stiles se ha quedado dormido. “Buenas noches, Stiles,” dice quedamente, y escucha la respiración de Stiles otro momento antes de colgar.

Es fácil dormirse tras eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Derek tiene un mensaje esperándole cuando se despierta mucha más tarde de lo normal.

**> Lamento haberme quedado dormido! Llámame cuando estés a una hora el lunes. Diviértete este finde!**

No se molesta en responder, puesto que de todos modos Stiles no tiene permitido llamar o escribir. Lo cual está bien. De todos modos Derek no planeaba en que estuvieran en mucho contacto durante Acción de Gracias. De algún modo pasó. Que no le importa, porque ha sido agradable, pero ahora no se puede quejar.

Se pasa el resto de la mañana paseando con Josh. Miran a edificios raros, porque Josh está fascinado con ellos. Son tan diferentes de los rascacielos que parecen hechos de cristal.

“¿Qué es eso?” pregunta Josh, señalando a la piedra angular de un muro de piedra alrededor de una iglesia.

“Es una piedra angular,” explica Derek. “Es la primera piedra que se coloca cuando empieza a erigir un muro, cómo este. El resto de las piedras que se colocan lo hacen en referencia a esta, así que es importante ponerla bien.”

John hace un ruido con la garganta, tocando con cuidado la piedra. Quienquiera que alzase el muro se aseguró de que la piedra angular fuera ligeramente diferente al resto. Quizás para facilitárselo más cuando lo construyeron, o quizás porque querían que la primera piedra fuese especial.

“Derek,” dice Josh, y alza la vista hacia él tras un momento. “Me quieres, ¿verdad?”

Derek parpadea, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Una parte de él se pregunta si Josh duda cuanto le quiere Derek tras lo que pasó hace casi dos años, justo después de que Derek regresase del hospital. Aterrado. Roto. Josh había saltado sobre él mientras estaba dormido, y el cerebro de Derek, aún atrapado en la guerra, asumió que estaba siendo atacado y casi le estranguló. Ahí fue cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda. Necesita ayuda.

“Si, claro que lo hago.”

“Bien, porque quiero ir a McDonald’s”

Internamente, Derek suspira aliviado, pero pretende fruncir aún más el ceño. Josh claramente no se lo traga, porque lanza una sonrisa amplia y extiende una rama enroscada que debe de haber cogido en ese momento de los arbustos. “¿Porfa?”

“Eres un peligro público,” suspira Derek. “Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

“¿Peligro público quiere decir que vamos a McDonald’s?” Josh mete la rama en las hebillas del pantalón de Derek cuando no se la quita.

Derek se rinde. “Si.”

Se pasa el resto de su estancia alternando entre jugar a juegos de mesa con Josh y evitar las preguntas de Laura. Siente una terrible curiosidad por Stiles, y Derek sospecha que Laura le hará una visita pronto si no juega bien sus cartas.

Lee en voz alta a Josh al última noche, secretamente emocionalmente tocado hasta el hueso porque Josh confíe en él lo suficiente como para que Derek le lea cuentos de irse a dormir. La última vez que tuvo permitido hacer eso fue cuando estuvo en casa justo antes de su último tour. Es bueno, tener a Josh metido bajo su brazo, contra su costado, y mirar con él las ilustraciones. Derek le tiene que llevar en brazos esa noche, porque se quedó sopa tras terminar el cuarto libro. Derek no ha parado de leer una vez tuvo la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

Josh parece pequeño y frágil donde está tumbado en la cama, metido bajo las sábanas de Bob Esponja. Derek remolonea un rato, colocando la jirafa de peluche de Josh bajo su brazo y asegurándose de que su lámpara cohete junto a la ventana siga encendida antes de irse. Da igual no molesta que Laura pueda ser, probablemente debería de pedirles que le visiten alguna vez pronto.

Ella le está sonriendo cuando sale de la habitación de Josh, tras pisar algunos legos que probablemente la habrían dejado lisiado de por vida.

“Te va a echar de menos cuando te vayas.”

“Yo también le voy a echar de menos.”

“Siempre te ha tenido como modelo a seguir, sabes. Y te quiere. Siempre lo ha hecho.”

“Le hice daño.”

Ella palmea el sitio a su lado en el sillón. Derek va de mala gana.

“Si, lo hiciste,” coincide ella. “Pero Josh es un chico listo para su edad. Creo que lo saca de su madre. Sabe que estabas enfermo. Que _estás_ enfermo. También sabe que ahora estás mejor. Que no lo harás de nuevo. Te disculpaste con él, hablaste con él, pese a lo mucho que normalmente evitas hablar. Lo entiende, Derek.”

“No lo sé.”

“Yo lo sé. Y Josh lo sabe. Si no estuviera cómodo contigo, o si no confíaramos en tí para que estuvieras cerca suyo, no estarías aquí. Estarías durmiendo en algún hotel.”

Técnicamente, Derek se da cuenta de esto. Es su propia culpa arañando al fondo de su cabeza. Escuchar a Laura decirlo en voz alta, especialmente después de pasar tanto tiempo con Josh, hace una gran diferencia. Hace que respirar sea más fácil.

“Perteneces allí, sin embargo. En Beacon Hills. Es mejor para tí.”

“Eso creo.” Asiente Derek. Volver a Nueva York le ha aclarado aún más que no puede quedarse aquí. No cuando hay lugares como Beacon Hills, donde casi puede funcionar como una persona normal.

“Estás mucho mejor de lo que has estado en años, pese a no estar en terapia aunque debieras hacerlo. Incluso antes de tu último tour, tú ya no era tú.”

Respirando hondo, asiente con la cabeza. La guerra cambia a la gente. Tras ver lo que él ha visto, hacer las cosas que él ha hecho, ya nunca eres el mismo. Por aquel entonces al menos estaba funcionando. Tras su último tour no había esperanza para que volviera a ser el que era. Otro soldado lo describió una vez cómo estar demasiado atrapado en una guerra como para estar en paz, y demasiado destrozado como para estar en la guerra. Derek no cree que nadie lo haya expresado alguna vez mejor.

“Pero probablemente debería de recuperar la terapia.”

“Creo que eso sería bueno,” dice suavemente Laura, alargando la mano para apretar la suya. “¿Lo sabe Stiles?”

“¿Saber el qué?”

“¡Sobre tu condición?”

Suspirando, Derek aparta la mano. “Lo haces sonar como si me faltara una pierna.”

“No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?”

“¿Por qué lo haría? Solo somos amigos,” masculla defensivamente. Recibe una mirada poco impresionada como respuesta.

“Amigos que se mandan selfies.”

“¡Fuiste _tú_ la que pidió una!”

Ella sonríe de medio lado ante eso, como si supiese algo que él no. Derek odia cuando hace eso.

“¿Cuando le vas a volver a ver?”

“Mañana,” murmura, sabiendo plenamente lo que va a sacar ella de esto.

“¿No llegabas bastante tarde?”

“Sobre las diez.”

“Ves, es tarde. ¿Y aún así va a tu piso?”

“No.” Derek mira amenazador a la mesa de café, y luego se desmorona. “Yo voy a su piso cuando llegue.”

Laura se ríe y sacude la cabeza. “Incluso si fuera cierto que no sois nada más que amigos, claramente es una buena amistad la que tenéis.”

Decidiendo que está por encima de responder a eso, Derek se va a la cama. Durante un momento contempla el escribir un mensaje a Stiles, pero se lo piensa mejor. Stiles le dijo que le llamase cuando estuviera a una hora de Beacon Hills, y quizás el pacto que tiene con Scott sigue vigente hasta mañana. Derek imagina que Stiles podría necesitar algo de espacio, también, pese a que estos días se le han hecho increíblemente largos.

Tras una hora de vueltas incesantes, se rinde y decide hacerse una taza de té. Para su sorpresa, encuentra a Mike en la mesa del comedor, tecleando en su portátil.

“¿No puedes dormir?” pregunta, alzando la vista brevemente de la pantalla.

“No,” confiesa Derek. “¿Y tú?”

Mike se encoge de hombros. “No, estoy pegado a una fecha límite de entrega. Tengo que enviar un par de capítulos más a mi editor por la mañana, y voy medio capítulo atrasado.” Luego para, dobla sus dedos y señala hacia la tetera eléctrica de la mesa. “Coge una taza de té, si sientes que necesitas compañía.”

A veces Derek se pregunta si Mike le conoce mucho mejor de lo que aparenta, pero no hace comentario sobre ello. En su lugar, coge una taza del armario y elige un sabor de té que cree reconocer de la selección de Stiles, antes de hundirse en una silla.

“¿Como te trata Beacon Hills?” pregunta Mike, cerrando su portátil.

“Bien, creo. Mejor que aquí.”

“Eres más hablador de lo que solías ser,” señala Mike, pero hay un indicio de sonrisa.

Aclarándose la garganta, Derek se concentra en girar su té. “He conocido a alguien que no me dio mucha más elección,” compensa al final.

“Me lo dijo Laura.”

Derek no está nada sorprendido por ello. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que dice Mike es mucho más intrigante.

“Tengo contactos trabajando en un proyecto para gente con problemas de visión, con la esperanza de permitirles leer más de lo que actualmente es posible.”

Derek recuerda sorprendentemente bien cómo se quejó Stiles por no tener una gran selección de cosas que leer. “¿Cómo?”

“Es un lector e-book con una pantalla en braille que se actualiza usando polímeros electroactivos para alzar puntos de braille en la superficie,” explica Mike, como si eso fuera algo que esperase que Derek comprendiera. No pregunta, sin embargo, con el interés al máximo.  

Durante un momento, Mike se queda callado, pero luego le da a Derek una de sus pequeñas sonrisas y dice: “¿Quizás a Stiles le gustaría probar un prototipo?”

“¿Eso sería posible?”

“Veré lo que puedo hacer,” promete Mike. “Te pondré en contacto con ellos. Un perfecto regalo de Navidad, ¿verdad?”

Derek no puede discutirlo. Su cuerpo vibra con un nuevo tipo de excitación al darse cuenta de que podría ser capaz de proporcionar a Stiles algo que podría estar echando de menos. Solo está parcialmente involucrado con la conversación después de eso, la mente atrapada en la idea de un e-book en braille para Stiles.

No se queda dormido hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

◊

Cuando finalmente coge el móvil y llama a Stiles, es más tarde de lo que había pensado. Mandó un mensaje en cuanto salió de su vuelo retrasado para asegurarse de que Stiles sepa que va tarde. Ya casi son las diez y media, y Derek aún tiene que hacer un viaje en coche de una hora.

“Ey,” saluda Stiles cuando contesta, y para el alivio de Derek no suena irritado.

“Hola. Ya estoy a una hora de camino.” Hace una pausa, repentinamente preocupado de que sus planes se hayan cancelado porque llega una hora y media más tarde de lo que planearon. “Si aún quieres que vaya.”

“Si, lo hago.” Hay una sonrisa en la voz de Stiles. “La cena estará lista cuando llegues. Cuelgame ya, porque es una estupidez lo de hablar mientras conduces, ¿vale?”

Derek no tiene oportunidad de responder antes de que Stiles le cuelgue.

Es posible que pise el acelerador un poco durante los últimos kilómetros. Es solo que está ansioso por terminar de viajar y está extremadamente cansado. Intenta no pensar en el lubricante y los condones de su bolsa, que compró de camino al aeropuerto, insistiendo en coger un taxi en vez de que Laura le llevase por esa misma razón. Se hubiera reído de él si le hubiera contado la verdad. No está esperando nada; es solo para asegurarse de que no acaben en una situación en la que tengan que elegir entre no tener sexo o tener un sexo no seguro.

Se siente extrañamente cómodo mientras sube la escalera del edificio de Stiles hasta el piso superior, tomando dos peldaños cada vez. Steve ladra levemente cuando llama a la puerta, y luego está el sonido familiar de los pasos de Stiles. Por alguna razón, aguanta el aliento cuando se abre la puerta, los ojos recorriendo a Stiles como si intentasen compensar el tiempo perdido. Lleva los mismos pantalones de pijama a cuadros que llevaba cuando durmió donde Derek la última vez, y una sudadera morada. No hay gafas, sin embargo, y su pelo parece algo revuelto. Los dedos de Derek pican repentinamente para alargar la mano y agarrar.

“Ey.” La sonrisa de Stiles es enorme y suena casi sin aliento.

“Hola.” Entra cuando Stiles se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Recibe un breve abrazo que se ha acabado antes de que pueda dejar caer sus bolsas y devolverlo apropiadamente.

“¿Me has echado de menos?” ríe Stiles.

“Quizás,” dice quedamente Derek, y baja la mirada a Steve, que está gimoteando a sus pies.

“Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos.”

De alguna manera, Derek esperaba un beso, y se tiene que recordar que raramente se tocan cuando no hay involucrado algún tipo de sexo o sesión de morreo. Se agacha para acariciar a Steve, quien presiona su hocico por toda la cara de Derek.

“¿Quieres cenar o ducharte primero?” le pregunta Stiles, y Derek se había olvidado por completo de que le habían prometido una ducha. De repente su cuerpo duele por ello, pero parece que la cena ya está esperando en la mesa de la cocina. La ducha puede esperar.

“Comer.”

Stiles sonríe de nuevo.

No se da cuenta de que está hambriento hasta que se ha sentado y el olor de estofado y patatas golpea su nariz. “Huele bien,” comenta.

“Es algo que mi madre solía hacer.”

Derek no pregunta. En su lugar llena su plato cuando Stiles se lo dice, y deja que Stiles hable mientras come. Asume que Stiles ya ha comido, considerando que se está haciendo una taza de té, y por el hecho de que es medianoche. Le hace aún más fácil que hable, y Derek se encuentra con que es difícil no sonreír, pese al hecho de que Stiles está hablando de que se les pinchó una rueda y eso no es divertido.

“¿Habéis tenido un buen fin de semana Scott y tú?” pregunta finalmente.

La pregunta hace que Stiles se ilumine. “Si, fue genial. Fuimos a un bar y nos emborrachamos. Pura maravilla.”

“Me alegro de oírlo.” Derek se muerde una sonrisa y no comenta el hecho de que eso quizás no es lo que él definiría un fin de semana genial. Pero mientras Stiles sea feliz, está bien. “¿Cuando regresasteis?”

“Esta mañana. Papá me recogió y Scott se fue de vuelta a la universidad. He estado dormitando todo el día. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para eso este fin de semana, sabes.”

“Es comprensible.”

Stiles sigue hablando del bar al que fueron, y de la gente con la que hablaron. Parece particularmente fascinado con un hombre que se le insinuó. Derek decide prestar más atención a su comida cuando la conversación se va hacia ese tema. Es que tiene mucho hambre.

“Es que fue raro, ¿sabes? Según Scott el tío era bastante atractivo para ser un señor maduro, y me hablaba como si yo fuera un ser humano normal-”

“¿Por qué no lo haría?” interrumpe Derek.

“Algunas personas se incomodan. Tú lo hiciste también.”

Decidiendo que ha terminado de comer, Derek aleja el plato. “Lo siento.”

“No pretendía decir eso,” suspira Stiles. “Es solo que estuvo bien para variar.”

“Lo pillo. Debió ser refrescante.” Derek sabe que suena tenso. No tiene ni idea de porqué, pero este tío le pone incómodo, cómo hizo Brian.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “¿Has acabado de comer?”

Mirando a su plato, Derek asiente. “Si, estaba genial. Gracias.”

“Sin problema. Hay una toalla de repuesto en el baño si la quieres. Siéntete libre de usar champú y lo que necesites.”

“¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar la mesa?” pregunta con cuidado Derek. Se siente como si hubiera hecho algo estúpido.

“No. ¿Por qué necesitaría ayuda con eso?” Hay un corte en el tono de voz de Stiles de nuevo.

“Me parece borde dejarte con los platos cuando he sido yo el que ha comido.”

Ante eso, Stiles parece relajarse ligeramente. “No, está bien. Ve a ducharte.”

No es tan relajante como Derek esperaba. Aunque su cuerpo disfruta de la constante presión del agua en su espalda y cuello, su cabeza no para de dar vueltas sin descanso con pensamientos confusos. Está seguro de que ha arruinado algo, pero no está seguro del _qué_. Aclarándose el champú del pelo, decide que se lo va a preguntar a Stiles.

Stiles está colocando los últimos platos limpios en los armarios cuando Derek sale del baño. Hace una pausa por un momento cuando Derek cierra la puerta del baño. Quizás es su manera de darle a conocer que sabe que está ahí.

“La cena estaba genial.”

Mientras mira, Stiles seca su mano en una rodea y la vuelve a colocar de un gancho. Se gira hacia Derek y sonríe un poco.

“Bien. No estaba seguro de si te gustaba el estofado, pero me imaginé que merecía la pena intentarlo, al menos.”

“Gracias por hacerme la cena en mitad de la noche.”

“No es ningún problema.” Entonces Stiles duda. “¿Aún quieres quedarte a dormir?” pregunta, provocando que Derek frunza el ceño.

“¿Pensaba que eso ya lo habíamos decidido?”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles se concentra en secar el agua de la encimera. “Solo comprobaba que no hubieras cambiado de opinión.”

Respirando hondo, Derek se frota la cara. Esto no es lo que quería al llegar a casa, pero es culpa suya y lo va a arreglar. “Lamento haber estado irritado antes. Me alegro de verdad que te lo hayas pasado bien este fin de semana con Scott. Igual es porque estoy cansado por el viaje. No se por qué he reaccionado así.”

“No te preocupes por ello,” dice Stiles, pero la tensión se ha escurrido de sus hombros. Derek le recibe cuando se acerca, permitiéndose sostener a Stiles contra su cuerpo por un momento. “Vamos a la cama, gruñón,” murmura Stiles contra su garganta.

Derek rueda sus ojos por eso, pero Stiles tiene razón. Está para el arrastre y le vendría bien dormir. “Suena bien.”

“¿Aún te parece bien dormir pegado a la pared?”

“Pues claro.”

Observa como Stiles se desviste de nuevo, preguntándose si está mal, puesto que Stiles no puede ver que le está mirando. Le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de que Stiles es muy consciente de ello. Se quita la ropa lentamente, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Derek mientras lo hace. No es ninguna coincidencia.

Derek ha visto a Stiles desnudo antes. Unas cuantas veces ya. Sin embargo, todas esas veces sucedió en medio de una confusión sexual durante la cual Derek no quería nada más que la mano de Stiles en su pene y viceversa. Ahora, sin embargo, se da cuenta por primera vez de que el cuerpo de Stiles está sorprendentemente musculado. Lo notó antes, pero no así. Stiles es esbelto, si, pero está más definido de lo que Derek era consciente. Derek se queda mirando un momento a la curvatura de su culo en sus, nuevamente, coloridos calzoncillos. Hoy tienen el color del arcoiris a rayas, haciendo que Derek sonría.

Se encuentra a sí mismo acercándose, golpeando suavemente con su nariz el cuello de Stiles y echando los brazos alrededor de su torso. “Me gusta tu ropa interior”. Igual es la falta de sueño y el hecho de que no han hablado en días lo que le hace decirlo en voz alta. Durante un segundo está preocupado de que se haya sobrepasado. Pero la manera en que Stiles se presiona contra él y sufre un escalofrío apenas suprimido, hace que merezca la pena. No parece que le importe.

“¿Estoy atractivo con ellos?” pregunta Stiles, y Derek puede oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Hace un ruido con la garganta como respuesta, presionando un beso bajo la oreja de Stiles. Su cuerpo se vuelve cálido cuando Stiles se apoya contra él, e incluso cuando está demasiado cansado como para hacer algo remotamente sexual, se sigue sintiendo bien. Stiles debe sentirse muy parecido, sin presionar para hacer algo más aparte de dejar que Derek recorra sus costado lentamente arriba y abajo. Es difícil no hacerlo; la piel de Stiles es tersa y lisa.

“Y tú también,” dice Stiles inesperadamente.

“¿Si?” Derek no señala lo obvio. No pregunta cómo puede ser posible que Stiles sepa eso. Probablemente llegó a la conclusión basándose en otras cosas aparte de las apariencias. La verdad es que a Derek no le importa, porque escucharlo le hace sentirse bien.

“Si,” respira Stiles, y se gira. Presionando su cuerpo contra el de Derek, mete su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Derek. Sus manos ascienden por el estómago y pecho de Derek, y Derek nota como se detiene en sus cicatrices. Stiles ya ha tocado su torso antes, pero Derek sospecha que no estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para notarlas antes. Está curado, pero las cicatrices son recuerdos feos y permanentes. La respiración de Stiles se entrecorta un momento, y parece dudar antes de que sus dedos tracen amablemente la cicatriz bajo las costillas izquierdas de Derek.  Tiene varios centímetros, y es como si su piel ardiera bajo el ligero toque de Stiles.

Deja que Stiles lo toque un par de veces, y luego le agarra para subir su mano a la siguiente - la que se encuentra bajo su clavícula. Es raro. No le gustan, no quiere que la gente las mire o las conozca. Normalmente también las ignora en el espejo. Ahora se siente diferente. Es como dejarlo ir. Darse a si mismo a otra persona.

Stiles traza también esa cicatriz. Derek ignora las más pequeñas; esas son meros rasguños comparadas con estas. Mueve la mano de Stiles hacia ellas de una a una: a su hombro, a su muslo, a su cadera. Y luego a la cicatriz en su lado derecho, bajo su pecho. La que permanece como un recuerdo de su pulmón perforado. Stiles inhala con fuerza entonces, las puntas de sus dedos presionan con más fuerza. Es la más fea, la que tardó una eternidad en curarse.

“¿Son...?” dice Stiles, y luego se calla, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo preguntar.

Derek le espera. Con cualquier otra persona les habría interrumpido ya, con un cortante ‘si’ y luego habría terminado la conversación. Ahora, necesita oírlo. Necesita que Stiles las conozca, y no sabe por qué.

“¿Son de cuando estabas de servicio?” finaliza quedamente Stiles.

“Si.”

“¿Las puedo tocar de nuevo?” Hay una suavidad en la voz de Stiles, pero Derek no lo reconoce como lástima. Es otra cosa. Algo que le hace sentirse menos expuesto.

Asiente con la cabeza, aclarándose la garganta. “Si.” Y luego dirige de nuevo la mano de Stiles a la primera cicatriz, tragando aire cuando Stiles se agacha para tocarla con sus labios. Derek espera que se sienta mal, que le incomode. En su lugar, siente que va a llorar por primera vez en dieciocho meses.

Stiles besa cada una de ellas, y cuando ha terminado, Derek está agotado y su cuerpo está dolorido como si hubiera hecho una maratón.

Stiles kisses them all and when he's done, Derek feels exhausted and his body aches like he's run a marathon.

“Te he echado de menos,” dice quedamente Stiles, el pulgar frotando la mejilla de Derek. Parece saber que Derek no está listo para hablar de ello. “Deberíamos ir a dormir y mañana quedarnos en la cama.”

“Suena a plan,” coincide Derek, ignorando el hecho de que el aviso en la tienda decía que supuestamente abría de nuevo mañana. Igual se había quedado retrasado en Nueva York un día más.

Stiles da medio paso atrás antes de inclinarse hacia delante y rozar un breve beso en los labios de Derek. Es solo eso. Un beso. Nada más. Derek no recuerda la última vez que tuvo uno de esos. Uno que no fuera para que Stiles experimentara, o que supuestamente llevara a algo más.

La cama es como y familiar cuando se mete, y aún más cuando Stiles se tumba a su lado. Deek no está seguro de si es por el olor al que ya se ha acostumbrado, o el sentimiento de Stiles arrimándose. Ni siquiera pretenden dormir alejados. Derek le recibe, le mantiene cerca, y cae dormido antes de saberlo.

Pese al viaje del día anterior, se despierta pronto y sale de la cama para vaciar su vejiga. Steve alza la vista desde donde se encuentra tumbado en el sofá, un lugar en el que supuestamente no debería estar, pero Derek no se va a chivar. Cuando regresa, saca los condones y el lubricante de su bolsa y los coloca en la mesilla de noche de Stiles. No está esperando nada, y ni siquiera están seguros de si servirán de algo, pero prefiere tenerlos a mano si los necesitan, en vez de tener que levantarse y ponerse a rebuscar en su bolsa.

Steve sigue tumbado en el sofá, pero está mirando a Derek expectante. Probablemente está esperando su paseo matutino. Derek probablemente debería de hacer su entrenamiento matutino, pero puesto que entrenó anteayer, pese a ser Domingo, se permitirá tener la mañana libre.

“Ey, Stiles,” dice quedamente Derek, y toca el brazo de Stiles que cuelga por el lado de la cama. “¿Quieres que saque a pasear a Steve?”

Stiles gime, girándose en dirección contraria. “Sólo si regresas a la cama después.”

“Prometido.”

No es necesario más que ponerse unos pantalones de chándal y un jersey y agarrar la correa del gancho del pasillo para tener a Steve moviendo la cola contra el suelo a sus pies. No van muy lejos. Sólo unos cuantos metros alrededor del barrio y por el parque.  Steve tiene pinta de querer volver a dormir una vez ha meado unas cuantas veces, y Derek está empezando a echar de menos la cama también.

“¿Quieres volver a casa, amigo?” pregunta, y Steve gimotea. “Vamos.”

Stiles sigue durmiendo cuando Derek desengancha la correa tras la puerta principal tras él. Se ha movido al lado de Derek de la cama, como si hubiera estado buscando el calor ahí. Metiéndose en la cama de nuevo, decide dejar dormir a Stiles tanto como necesite, y cae en un sueño. Ni siquiera son las seis de la mañana.

La siguiente vez que se despierta, es porque Stiles se está estirando a su lado.

“Buenos días,” murmura Derek cuando ve a Stiles parpadear adormilado.

Una lenta sonrisa extiende los labios de Stiles, y se gira hacia Derek. “Buenos días.”

“¿Has dormido bien?”

“Mm,” gime Stiles, y se estira. “Lo he soñado, ¿o has sacado de verdad a pasear a Steve?”

“Lo he hecho.”

“Gracias.” Y luego la boca de Stiles está en la suya con todo lo que ayer estaban demasiados cansados para dejar salir. Es suave y brusco al mismo tiempo, y Stiles se está poniendo de espaldas y abriendo las piernas para que Derek se coloque entre ellas incluso antes de que Derek se ponga encima suyo y las aparte suavemente con la rodilla.

“¿Te das cuenta siquiera de lo difícil que ha sido estar lejos de tí y no ser capaz de hablar contigo, o masturbarme porque compartía habitación de hotel con Scott?”

Derek bufa una risa. “Entonces será mejor que haga que la espera mereciera la pena.”

“Ya ha merecido la pena,” gime Stiles cuando Derek se frota contra él.

“¿Quieres que te la chupe?” pregunta Derek, y un sonido gutural sale de Stiles, como si estuviera sorprendido.

“¿Qué?” Parece confuso y luego algo nervioso. “No he tenido tiempo para examin-”

“He comprado condones,” interrumpe Derek antes de que Stiles se vaya por la tangente, y de repente la confusión y el nerviosismo se cambian por algo más excitado.

“¿En serio?”

“Me imaginé que no seríamos lo suficientemente pacientes como para esperar para los resultados.”

Stiles abre y cierra la boca unas cuantas veces. “Hostia puta. Si. Si, por favor. ¿Qué debería hacer?”

“Nada.” Cuando Stiles duda un poco, Derek añade: “Solo túmbate.”

Deja que Derek le presione contra las almohadas, y gimotea. Se toma su tiempo. Se recrea en el sabor de la piel de Stiles en sus labios, el tacto de los pezones de Stiles endureciéndose bajo su lengua. El sonido de sus gemidos ahogados y la manera en que sus caderas se sacuden bajo las manos de Derek cuando mete su lengua en el ombligo de Stiles. Presiona su boca sobre los calzoncillos de Stiles, lame la forma de su polla y el suave bulto de sus huevos. Las piernas de Stiles se abren para él, como si estuvieran demasiado débiles como para no hacerlo.

La impaciencia le sobrepasa rápidamente, y baja ligera y lentamente los calzoncillos de Stiles. Tras presionar un rápido beso en su pelvis, Derek coge los condones, abriendo uno y deslizándolo con cuidado por la polla de Stiles. Lame la cabeza, y luego desliza sus labios por toda ella, quitando del todo su ropa interior. El sabor del látex no es una maravilla, pero darse cuenta de que va a chupársela a Stiles lo compensa de sobra.

Lame toda su longitud, rozando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza una y otra vez, y Stiles ya está temblando bajo él.

“Derek,” gimotea, y su voz suena rota. “Por favor.”

Derek se limita a descender más, lamiento lentamente sus huevos, luego succionándolos en su boca, uno a la vez. Cree escuchar sollozar a Stiles, y su polla da una sacudida cuando Derek desliza su lengua por el lado inferior hacia arriba, hasta que puede cerrar sus labios alrededor de la cabeza.

El gemido de Stiles es sonoro y gutural, haciendo que Derek baje una mano para tocarse con la palma mientras succiona con suavidad a Stiles en su boca. Las caderas de Stiles se sacuden y alzan del colchón, pero Derek le contiene, metiendo su polla más adentro cada vez que mueve la boca. Las manos de Stiles están en todos lados; acariciando su pelo, tocando su mejilla, como si quisiera sentir cómo se ahuecan cuando Derek le succiona de nuevo en su boca.

Los sonidos son lo mejor de todo. Los sonidos desvergonzados y necesitados que tenían a Derek al borde de correrse sin ni siquiera tocarse apropiadamente. Succiona con más fuerza y suelta las caderas de Stiles cuando siente que puede con ello, y baja una mano para tocarse. Las caderas de Stiles se alzan del colchón de nuevo, esta vez sorprendentemente controlado, mientras empuja dentro de la boca de Derej lentamente y luego dudando.

“¿Está esto bien? ¿Puedo hacerlo?”

Derek aparta la boca y besa el muslo de Stiles brevemente antes de decir: “Sí, quiero que lo hagas.”

Stiles muerde con fuerza su labio antes de asentir. “Apártate si es demasiado.”

“Lo haré,” promete Derek. “Pero quiero que te corras en mi boca.”

Puede ver los músculos del estómago de Stiles contraerse ante sus palabras, y un bajo gimoteo escapa de la boca de Stiles. “Vale, vale, si, puedo hacerlo.”

Stiles gime con fuerza cuando Derek vuelve a metérselo en la boca. La mano de Stiles está en su pelo, y Derek se queda quieto, relajando su garganta cuando Stiles empieza a embestir lentamente en su boca. Al principio es lento y poco profundo, como si no confiase del todo en que Derek pueda con ello, pero se vuelve prontamente impaciente y desesperado, empujando más adentro, más rápido, y Derek intenta masturbarse al mismo ritmo.

Su garganta se siente dolorida, igual que su mandçibula, y hay saliva bajando por la polla de Stiles, haciendo que sea descuidado y húmedo. Pero no ha estado tan empalmado en su vida, gimiendo pese a tener la boca llena. Eso parece hacer caer a Stiles por el borde y no lo hace en silencio. Sigue embistiendo, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dedos contrayéndose nerviosamente en el pelo de Derek, y haciendo sonidos desesperados al fondo de su garganta. Luego su cabeza se alza y se corre, durante lo que parece ser una eternidad, en la boca de Derek. Derek le sigue momento después. Gimiendo, con la polla de Stiles aún en su boca, alza la mano para mantener en su sitio el condón mientras aparta la boca. Stiles sigue jadeando con fuerza, el pecho alzándose y descendiendo, mientras Derek lo ata y lo tira en la papelera, y luego colapsa a su lado en la cama.

“Oh Dios mío,” consigue decir finalmente Stiles, y Derek sonríe, aunque su mandíbula duele. “Creo que mi cerebro ha muerto.”

Derek resopla una risa, demasiado cansado como para decir nada. Siente que podría volverse a dormir ahora mismo.

“Eso ha sido lo mejor que he experimentado en mi vida.”

“Bueno, me alegro.” La voz de Derek es un absoluto desastre, pero Stiles tiembla como si le gustase el sonido.

“Me tienes que enseñar eso.”

“Si quieres,” promete Derek.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles respira profundamente. “Me siento pegajoso y asqueroso, pero la verdad, estoy a favor de una siesta.”

“Estoy de acuerdo.”

Stiles se arrima a él en la cama, y Derek se encuentra con que no le importa, aunque está sudado y demasiado caliente, y que la piel de Stiles se pega a la suya.

Combinan el desayuno con la comida cuando se despiertan. Stiles está despeinado y tiene pinta de haber dormido bien, y su camiseta de manga larga está del revés, pero cuando Derek se lo dice se limita a encogerse de hombros. Mantener las manos quietas mientras observa cómo Stiles parpadea medio dormido y sorbe lentamente su café cuando no está masticando el bacon o la tostada es todo un desafía para Derek.

Stiles sonríe, suave y cálido, tras estar callado un rato. “Me gusta esto.”

“¿Qué?” pregunta Derek, confuso.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Esto. Todo ello.”

Derek no está seguro de lo que se refiere, pero cree que está de acuerdo. A él también le gusta esto.

“¿Quieres dar un paseo con Steve y luego volver a la cama?” le pregunta Stiles mientras limpian la mesa, tirando del dobladillo de la camiseta de Derek.

Se pasan la tarde enrrollándose perezosamente en la cama, y luego Derek se la chupa una segunda vez. Está bastante seguro de que huele mal, pero a Stiles no parece importarle.

Se siente raro volver a su apartamento esa noche. Quiere pasar otra noche con Stiles, pero sabe que necesita volver a su piso, a su rutina, y hacer la colada antes de ir a la cama. La tienda necesita abrir de nuevo mañana. Stiles hace un mohín cuando se va, pero Derek cree que también será un alivio para él, al haber sido tan intenso.

Su propio apartamento se siente silencioso y vacío cuando se hunde en su sillón, haciendo zapping, con la secadora funcionando en el baño. Contempla el ducharse, pero se lo piensa mejor, sin importar cuanto semen seco tenga encima. La mayoría estará en las sábanas de Stiles, y de todos modos Derek tiene que ducharse mañana tras su entrenamiento matutino.

◊

Sin embargo, su rutina se vuelve un tanto pedregosa tras eso. Stiles no viene tan a menudo, pero cuando lo hace, es el mismo de siempre. Eso confunde a Derek. A mitad de Diciembre, más o menos, unas dos semanas antes de Navidad, Stiles está sentado en su sofá luciendo completamente agotado.

“¿Qué ocurre?” pregunta Derek, y Stiles parpadea como si hubiera estado a punto de dormise.

“Es que estoy muy cansado, es todo.” Se encoge de hombros.

“No te has pasado mucho por aquí últimamente,” señala Derek, aunque no debería de ser un problema para él.

Stiles hace una mueca. “Lo siento. Tenía cosas que hacer.”

Derek espera a una explicación, pero no hay ninguna. “Vale.”

De repente, Stiles se pone en pie y va hacia su bolsa. Durante un momento, Derek piensa que se va a ir, pero luego dice:  “Olvidé enseñarte esto. Hoy recibí mis resultados.”

Empuja un papel algo arrugado hacia la dirección de Derek, quien necesita un segundo para darse cuenta de que son resultados del examen de ETS de Stiles.

“Cierto,” dice, y lo coge. No es ninguna sorpresa que Stiles esté limpio, pero sigue siendo un alivio tenerlo en papel.

“Limpio impoluto, ¿verdad?” Stiles parece ligeramente menos cansado ahora, cuando Derek le devuelve el papel.

“Enhorabuena.”

Stiles rueda los ojos. “Tú también te has examinado, ¿verdad?”

“Si, voy a por mis resultados.”

Stiles le detiene cuando está a punto de levantarse. “¿Qué voy a hacer yo con ellos? Confío en tí.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Me imaginé que querrías sacarle una foto y mandarla a alguien. Podrían verificar que estoy diciendo la verdad.”

“Confío en ti,” repite con firmeza Stiles.

“No deberías. No deberías de confiar nunca en nadie en estos temas. Así es como la gente adquiere ETS en primer lugar.”

“Wow, Derek, cuanta fé en la humanidad tienes.”

“Soy realista.”

Stiles resopla divertido. “Esa es una pronunciación extraña para decir pesimista.”

Suspirando, Derek va a coger sus resultados. “Por favor, hazlo.”

“La gente sabrá que estamos teniendo sexo si lo hago.”

“Como si no se lo hubieras dicho ya a tus amigos.” Es un tiro a ciegas, pero Stiles se sonroja. Pensando que igual era un comentario borde, Derek añade: “De cualquier manera, no me importa.”

“Vale, dámelo ya.”

Derek le pasa el papel y ayuda a Stiles a enfocar la cámara del móvil correctamente cuando se lo pide. Stiles se ocupa del resto.

“¿Te das cuenta de que aunque nosotros no usemos protección a partir de ahora, seguirás teniendo que usarla con otros? Voy a confiar en tí con eso.” Derek se siente enfermo con solo pensarlo.

Stiles se le queda mirando. “¿Qué?”

“Si tienes sexo con alguien más tienes que-” empieza a explicar Derek, pero Stiles le interrumpe.

“Te he oído, pero no pillo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Por qué tendría sexo con alguien más?”

Confuso, Derek intenta comprenderlo. “Bueno, querías hacer esto cómo amigos, y supongo que eso significa que no es un acuerdo de exclusividad.”

Los ojos de Stiles se abren de par en par de manera imposible y abre y cierra la boca varias veces, como si estuviera buscando las palabras. Eso es nuevo. “¿Tienes sexo con otra gente?” consigue decir finalmente.

“¿Qué? No.”

“¿Entonces por qué lo haría yo?”

“Fuiste tú el que quería sentirse cómodo con alguien,” dice Derek a la defensiva, haciendo que Stiles suspire.

“Bueno, no lo hago.”

Se quedan callados tras eso. Mucho tiempo. Es tenso y Derek sabe que ha dicho algo estúpido, pero no sabe el qué. No está seguro de por qué su conversación ha podido ofender a Stiles. Usar protección con otra gente es lo que hay que hacer. No es como si hubieran hecho algo más aparte de pajas rápidas últimamente, y la última vez fue hace una semana. Stiles no parecía interesado y Derek no quería presionar.

El móvil de Stiles vibra después de que Derek haya estado mirando en blanco a la tele durante tanto tiempo que su cuello está tenso. Stiles se pone un auricular y Derek pretende no estar curioso, aunque lo esté. A veces se pregunta si Brian y Stiles se han puesto en contacto de nuevo, pero no quiere preguntar. No es asunto suyo.

“Vale, Scott me dice que estás limpio.” Stiles suena cansado.

“Vale.”

“¿Te importa decir que es lo que pasa contigo últimamente?” pregunta Stiles, y se gira hacia él en el sofá.

“¿ _Conmigo_?” responde Derek, antes de poder contenerse.

“Si, has estado gruñón y aún más callado que de costumbre las últimas veces que nos hemos visto.” Stiles se encoge de hombros.

“De todas formas no es como si nos hubiéramos visto tanto últimamente,” masculla Derek. Si Laura pudiera oírle ahora, le daría una colleja.

“Bueno, tengo una sorpresa para ti, Derek. Tienes dos piernas que funcionan y sabes donde vivo. Eres más que capaz de buscarme cuando quieras verme, no quedarte sentado esperándome, y luego _ponerte de morros_ cuando no vengo.”

Derek desvía la mirada. No había pensado en eso. “Pero tú siempre vienes,” dice quedamente, sintiéndose ridículo.

“Me he liado con cosas.” Stiles mueve una mano despreocupadamente, como si supuestamente eso significara algo para Derek. “Soy malo siguiendo la noción del tiempo cuando pasa eso. ¿Sientes que te ignoro?”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “No realmente.”

Stiles agacha la cabeza y parece que está sonriendo. Pero cuando vuelve a alzar la cabeza, está serio. “No estoy haciendo nada con otra gente.”

“Yo tampoco,” dice inmediatamente Derek.  

“Puedo prometerte decírtelo en el caso de que ocurra, ¿si quieres?”

Es un alivio parcial, saber que avisará a Derek si empieza a ver a alguien. Pero una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza susurra que las palabras de Stiles siguen abriendo la posibilidad de que _suceda_. “Supongo. Puedo hacer eso, también.”

Stiles se arrima. “Eres tan idiota,” dice afectivamente, sacudiendo la cabeza como si Derek se hubiera perdido algo importante que todo el mundo sabe menos él.

“No,” murmura, pero Stiles se ríe.

“Venga, dame algunos arrumacos.”

Ambos saben que Derek es pésimo en ello, pero deja que Stiles le mueva hasta que tiene su brazo alrededor del hombro de Stiles, y la pierna de este en su regazo.

“Ves, esto está muy bien.”

“Pareces realmente incómodo,” indica Derek.

Stiles se ríe en alto con eso. “Si, necesito trabajar algo en mi flexibilidad, obviamente.” En su lugar se echa en el sofá, pero sus pies se quedan en el regazo de Derek, quien se rinde al evitar tocarlos un momento después.

“Esto está genial, sin embargo,” comenta adormilado Stiles tras un rato. Derek le ha estado acariciando el pie ausentemente, perdido en el partido de fútbol de la tele. Se limita a hacer un ruido con la garganta como respuesta. Es como si algo se hubiera relajado tras sus costillas, aunque solo un poco.

Stiles no viene en unos días tras eso, pero Derek se imagina que podría ser una manera de que Stiles sepa si es capaz de verdad de ir a verle el mismo. Es Viernes por la noche cuando se pone sus zapatillas y se dirige a donde Stiles. El aire es más frío ahora, recordándole que época del año es. Dentro de poco estará en Nueva York de nuevo para celebrar las Navidades.

El e-book de braille aún no ha llegado, y está empezando a sospechar que lo llegará a tiempo. Debería pedir algo más como plan de respuesto. No está seguro de que Stiles espere siquiera que le compre algo, pero de cualquier modo, siente que debería hacerlo. El otro día estaba buscando libros en braille, pero no hay muchos entre los que elegir aparte de los clásicos y los más populares. Probablemente debería mirar de nuevo, si el e-book no llega.

Unas cuantas personas le saludan en la calle. Derek no les reconoce, pero les devuelve el saludo de igual forma. No es hasta que sube las escaleras del edificio de Stiles que empieza a sentirse nervioso. No había pensado en el hecho de que Stiles podría estar con alguien ya. Ya dejó claro que Derek no es su único amigo, mientras que Derek solo le tiene a él, lo cual le resulta menos difícil a Stiles para visitarle.

Llama a la puerta y está aliviado cuando escucha el ladrido inmediato de Steve al otro lado. Al menos Stiles está en casa, piensa. Cuando nadie viene a abrir, sin embargo, empieza a pensar que podría estar equivocado. Espera un poco, antes de intentar llamar de nuevo, escuchando una vez más el ladrillo de Steve como respuesta. Cuando nuevamente nadie responde esta vez, se encoge de hombros para sí y da media vuelta hacia las escaleras. Igual es que Stiles no quiere ver a nadie esta noche, o quizás está demasiado ocupado como para abrir la puerta.

Derek ha bajado medio tramo de escaleras cuando escucha como se gira un pestillo y se abre a puerta.

“¿Hola?” escucha la voz de Stiles.

Le lleva un segundo parar y girar, para subir las escaleras, y cuando lo hace Stiles ya está cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

“Espera,” dice Derek, cuando se da cuenta de que tiene que hacerse notar.

“¿Derek?” pregunta Stiles, y la puerta se cierra con un golpe.

Mirando a la puerta cerrada un momento, Derek no está seguro de cómo debe interpretar eso. Pero luego escucha el tintineo de la cadena de seguridad y la puerta se abre una vez más.

“Hola,” dice, y deja que su mirada viaje a Stiles, quien lleva pantalones de chándal desgastados y una camiseta con un dibujo tan desgastado que Derek no sabe lo que es. Su pelo va en varias direcciones, como si le hubiera estado dando tirones, o igual hubiera estado dormido.

“Ey.” La sonrisa de Stiles es un poco avergonzada. “Lo siento. No te escuché llamar al principio.”

“¿Es mal momento? ¿Estabas durmiendo?”

“No, está bien. Solo estaba trabajando en algo. ¿Qué hora es?”

Derek echa un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca. “Las ocho y media.”

Stiles maldice en voz baja. “No he cenado ni he sacado a pasear a Steve. Mierda.”

Derek no está seguro de cómo reaccionar a eso. Si se supone que debe ofrecer irse una vez más, o animar a Stiles.

“¿Quieres entrar?” pregunta Stiles. “¿Me ducharé y quizás podemos sacar a pasar a Steve y pillar comida para llevar?” Stiles se rasca la barbilla. “Soy lo peor. Te dije que vinieras cuando quisieras y cuando lo haces, estoy hecho un desastre.”

“Está bien si no tienes tiempo. Vendré otro día.”

“¡No! De todas formas probablemente debería de parar por hoy.”

Derek duda. Siente que se está entrometiendo.

“¿Por favor? Me vendría realmente bien un descanso.”

Mirando hacia abajo, Derek nota a Steve sentado a los pies de Stiles, con su cola golpeando el suelo, como si se estuviera muriendo por saludar.

“¿Qué quieres comer? Si tienes que ducharte, puedo llevar a pasear a Steve y coger algo de camino.”

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandan. “No tienes por qué hacerlo.”

“No es ningún problema.”

“¿Seguro?” inquiere Stiles, mordiéndose el labio.

“Seguro.” Derek no puede evitar sonreír. “Steve y yo tenemos que ponernos al día.”

Las esquinas alrededor de los ojos de Stiles se arrugan cuando sonríe. “Estoy empezando a sospechar que Steve es la única razón por la que pasas el tiempo conmigo.”

“No confesaré nunca.”

Stiles se carcajea. “Capullo. Quiero pizza. ¿Podemos comer pizza?”

“Podemos comer pizza.” Derek acepta la correa de Steve que Stiles le da. “¿Algo en particular que quieras?”

“Nah, tomaré lo que pilles.”

“Lo tengo.” Derek está secretamente aliviado, porque eso no lo olvidará. Sería vergonzoso si olvidase el pedido de Stiles, cuando era la única cosa que tendría que recordar.

“¿Quieres hacer algo en particular que quieras hacer luego?” pregunta de repente Stiles.

“Me apunto a cualquier cosa.”

“Bueno es saberlo.” Y ahí está ese guiño estúpido de nuevo. “Nos vemos en un rato.”

Steve le ahoga en amor en cuanto Stiles le permite dejar el piso. Puede escuchar a Stiles resoplar divertido antes de que la puerta se cierre de nuevo y Derek enganche la correa al collar de Steve.

“¿Cómo va, amigo?” pregunta suavemente, y acaricia las suaves orejas de Steve. “Hace mucho que no nos vemos.”

Steve gimotea ante eso y golpea su nariz contra la mejilla de Derek.

Dan un paseo más largo de lo habitual. Derek cree que quizás Stiles ha estado tan consumido por su trabajo que Steve no ha salido mucho hoy. Trotea felizmente al lado de Derek mientras se dirigen a la pizzería más alejada del piso de Stiles. El sonido de las garras de Steve contra la acera y el suave sonido de su respiración calman a Derek. Está bien. Tener compañía que parece quererte incondicionalmente, da igual tu historia, es un lujo. Igual debería de conseguirse una mascota propia.

El pelo de Stiles está húmedo cuando regresan, y sigue llevando los pantalones de chándal, pero esta vez lleva puesta una camiseta distinta.

“¡Pizza!” exclama con una sonrisa cuando Derek le pasa las cajas. Desaparece en la cocina y, mientras Derek se quita las zapatillas, hay un aún más feliz: “¡Me has cogido una tarta entera!”

“No, esa es mía. A ti te he traído un trozo.”

“Mentiras. Las he tocado con el dedo a ambas para comprobarlo. Ahora están cubiertas en mis gérmenes. Igual deberías de darme la tuya también.”

Derek resopla divertido y coloca las zapatillas a un lado antes de entrar a la cocina. “Estoy bastante seguro de que _yo_ también estoy ‘cubierto por tus gérmenes’.”

Stiles se carcajea. “Sí, definitivamente. ¿Quieres cerveza?”

“Por favor.”

“En la nevera.” Stiles indica con la cabeza hacia ella mientras arranca las tapas de las cajas y las lleva a la mesa.

Derek encuentra seis botellas de cerveza y una aterradora cantidad de Red Bull cuando abre el frigorífico. Hay una cantidad muy pequeña de comida comestible. No hace comentarios sobre ello, sin embargo, seguro de que Stiles no tiene ganas de cocinar. En su lugar, coge un par de cervezas y cierra el frigo.

“¡Steve! ¡La cena está lista!” llama Stiles, y un momento después Steve viene corriendo a la cocina, consiguiendo no hacer tropezar a Derek por un pelo.

“Tu perro casi me mata.”

“Es lo que recibes por consentirle. Ya no te valora.” Stiles sonríe mientras le pasa a Derek un cuchillo y un tenedor, aparentemente recordando que Derek no le tiene mucho cariño a comer con las manos, y se hunde en la mesa de la cocina.

“¿Y en qué estás trabajando?” pregunta Derek mientras corta cuidadosamente su segundo cacho.

“Es una cosa para la universidad.”

“¿Pensaba que te habías cogido un año sabático?”

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles mastica su trozo. “No es como eso. Quiero decir, _lo he cogido_ , pero me dieron la oportunidad de trabajar en un proyecto y por eso me he tomado el año sabático.”

“¿Vale?”

“No te puedo hablar de ello.” Stiles hace una mueca alrededor de su pizza. “Desearía poder hacerlo, pero aún no es nada oficial. No quiero gafarlo.”

“Está bien.” Derek lo entiende perfectamente. Solía hacer lo mismo, cuando jugaba a lacrosse en el instituto. Cuando le eligieron para jugar en primer alínea, no quería decírselo a nadie hasta que no fuera oficial, preocupado de que alguien le dijera que era un error. “Me gustaría saberlo cuando seas capaz de contarlo, sin embargo.”

“Confía en mí,” ríe Stiles. “Estarás entre las primeras personas a las que se lo cuente.”

Derek sonríe contra su cerveza.

Después de eso acaban frente a la tele. Derek sintiéndose cansado por tanta pizza y Stiles parece estar más o menos en la misma situación. Hay muchas películas, pero a Derek no le apetece ver ninguna. Cuando es casi medianoche, se levanta.

“Probablemente debería ir a casa. Es bastante tarde.”

Stiles le mira. A veces su mirada encuentra a la de Derek tan perfectamente que se olvida que Stiles es ciego. “¿No te quedas a dormir? ¿He hecho algo?”

Derek parpadea. “No. No he traído mis cosas. No estaba seguro de si estabas siquiera en casa. No quería asumir nada.”

Stiles le agarra la mano, apretando sus dedos. “Quiero que te quedes,” dice. “¿Qué necesitas?”

“No he traído ropa. O un cepillo de dientes.”

“Podemos compartir mi cepillo y te puedes cambiar cuando vayas a casa por la mañana.”

Derek duda. No está seguro de si es buena idea.

“¿Por favor?” respira Stiles y tira de su camiseta hasta que Derek se agacha hacia él. Las manos de Stiles encuentran su cara, acariciando gentilmente desde su frente hasta su mandíbula antes de alzar la cabeza para un beso. Sabe levemente a cerveza, pero Derek nota como se derrumba, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que ha echado de menos esto. Ha pasado tiempo.

“¿Por favor?” dice Stiles de nuevo, cuando crea una fracción de espacio entre ellos, antes de alzar la cabeza de nuevo.

“Vale,” concede Derek, derrotado, y permite que Stiles le acerque aún más.

“He echado de menos esto,” dice Stiles cuando se aparta para respirar, algo sin aliento, sus labios hinchado y rojos. Derek quiere morderlos.

“Yo también,” confiesa.

Se turnan con el cepillo de dientes de Stiles y Derek se imagina que no es tan raro, pese a lo íntimo que se siente.

“Es como besarse,” dice Stiles, y escupe pasta de dientes en el lavabo. “Excepto que esta cosa está involucrada.”

Derek se inclina entonces para besarle, pasta de dientes manchando sus labios, y Stiles le golpea en la mejilla con el cepillo de dientes.

“Uups.” Stiles parece demasiado inocente como para ser convincente cuando lo mete de nuevo en la boca. Derek podría pellizcarle por eso.

“¿Me quieres contra la pared?” pregunta Derek mientras dobla sus ropas contra el reposabrazos del sofá. Stiles ya está tumbado en la cama, llevando calzoncillos de Batman, con las mantas aún apartadas para que entre Derek.

“Te quiero encima mío,” sonríe de medio lado Stiles, como si supiera exactamente cómo se contrae el estómago de Derek ante eso.

“¿Es eso cierto?” pregunta, y camina hacia la cama. Mira abajo, y si, Stiles está definitivamente interesado.

“Si,” respira Stiles, y alarga la mano hacia él. “Me he estado masturbando pensando en tí durante _semanas_. Quiero al tú real.”

Derek resopla divertido, pero se agacha y algo dentro de él está muy complacido por la manera en que Stiles abre las piernas para él. Se siente en calma cuando su cuerpo entra en contacto con el de Stiles al presionarse contra él. Y por la manera en que sus largas piernas se entrelazan con las de Derek, manos frotando por su espalda para encontrar su culo y apretar.

Derek presiona hacia ello, incapaz de detenerse, y encuentra los labios de Stiles. Por un momento, es como si su cuerpo hubiera estado gritando pidiendo esto, sin que Derek lo escuchara hasta ahora, cuando se vuelve callado y complacido.

Stiles parece tener la intención de mantenerle cerca, porque cuando rompe el beso, presiona a Derek contra él. Sosteniéndolo ahí, y sin quejarse cuando Derek le deja soportar todo su peso. Puede notar los labios de Stiles rozar su frente y a sus dedos jugar con el pelo de su nuca. Extrañamente, se siente más íntimo que cualquier cosa que han hecho.

“Me alegro de que decidieras venir,” murmura Stiles contra su pelo, y Derek simplemente hace un ruido con la garganta, la cara enterrada en la curva del cuello de Stiles.

“No sólo porque me guste estar contigo, que me gusta, pero porque he estado preocupado cierto tiempo de que me aguantaras porque voy todo el tiempo. Empecé a sentirme algo intrusivo, ¿sabes?”

Derek se alza sobre sus codos, creando el suficiente espacio entre ellos como para ser capaz de mirar a la cara de Stiles. “No me dí cuenta de eso.”

“Lo sé. Eres bastante idiota en lo que se refiere a tus habilidades sociales.” Sonríe Stiles, y Derek frota su barba contra su garganta a modo de castigo. Si lo hubiera dicho otra persona, puede que le hubiera dolido. De alguna manera, ahora no es nada más que burlas juguetonas.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en vez de desaparecer?”

“No vine tan a menudo para ponerte a prueba. Y te dije que he estado ocupado, y cuando empiezo a hacer cosas, trabajar, pierdo la noción del tiempo fácilmente y apenas recuerdo comer apropiadamente. Ni siquiera he ido al gimnasio como suelo hacer.”

“¿Vas al gimnasio?” Derek sonríe de medio lado. Se nota. Stiles tiene un cuerpo esbelto, pero bien definido. Es especialmente claro por sus hombros y la falta de grasa en su estómago. Derek no cree que Stiles sea el tipo de persona que llegase a ponerse rechonchilla, pero está más en forma de lo que hubiera estado de forma natural.

“Oh, cierra el pico. No todo el mundo puede tener un cuerpo cómo este,” resopla divertido Stiles, y aprieta el culo de Derek. Obviamente, sabe que Derek está de coña.

“Me gusta tu cuerpo,” susurra Derek contra la piel de la clavícula de Stiles, mordiendo amablemente ahí.

Stiles deja salir una risa velada.

“Lo hago,” insiste Derek.

“¿Te pone?” Hay un tono en la voz de Stiles que le dice a Derek que no le cree de verdad. También hay un tinte en ella que le hace sospechar que sin embargo Stiles quiere creerlo.

“Si.” Derek presiona sus labios justo encima de un pezón, y luego lo raspa amablemente con sus dientes. “Mucho.”

Stiles deja salir un jadeo y sus dedos se contraen cuando los sube por la espalda de Derek y toca su cara.

“Me gustan estos.” Derek gira su cabeza, capturando uno de los dedos de Stiles entre sus labios, succionando suavemente la punta antes de mover la cabeza y meter el resto, enrollando su lengua alrededor.

Stiles gimotea. “¿Si?”

Derek hace un ruido con la garganta, abriendo su boca para meter otro dedo cuando Stiles lo golpea contra sus labios.

“¿Qué más?” pregunta Stiles cuando Derek los saca, dejando restos de saliva en su barbilla.

“Estos,” murmura, acercándose y besando suavemente los labios de Stiles.

“Esto,” continúa, rozando su nariz contra la de Stiles. Deja que sus labios se deslicen por la garganta de Stiles, el hueco bajo ella, y por su pecho. “Todo esto,” susurra, trabajando las pezones con su lengua hasta que se ponen duros, escuchando una respiración rota dejando la boca de Stiles. Baja más, besando un camino por el estómago de Stiles, la lengua hundiéndose en su ombligo y siguiendo el reguero de pelo hasta la cintura de sus calzoncillos. “Y esto,” prosigue, presionando su cara contra la entrepierna de Stiles, sintiendo como su dura polla se sacude contra su mejilla. “Todo ello,” suspira, besando el interior de los muslos temblorosos de Stiles, apretando sus pantorrillas antes de subir sus manos de nuevo, apartándose para situarse encima de Stiles una vez más. Stiles, que parece estar casi destrozado, sus ojos algo brillantes.

“Hostia puta,” susurra Stiles, y lo acerca, besándole con fuerza. “Casi consigues que me corra solo con eso.”

Derek sonríe contra sus labios, frotando sus cuerpos juntos y temblando por el sonido indigente que Stiles suelta.

“¿Quieres correrte en mi boca?” pregunta Derek, jugando con el borde de los calzoncillos de Stiles con las puntas de sus dedos. Puede notar como todo el cuerpo de Stiles se pone rígido un segundo, como si intentase mantenerse bajo control.

“¿Puedo?”

“Si. Vamos a quitarte esto.” Baja los calzoncillos cuando Stiles alza la cadera. Por un momento simplemente mira a la polla de Stiles, dura, la cabeza roja y goteando contra su estómago. Besa a Stiles lánguidamente, tomándose su tiempo, queriendo compensar por la última semana. Crea un reguero de besos pequeños y rápidos por el cuello, pecho y estómago de Stiles, dejándole saber hacia dónde se dirige, acariciando el resalte de su cadera con el pulgar. Luego simplemente se deja saborear, lamiendo suavemente las gotas de preseminal, antes de deslizar sus labios por su longitud, arriba y abajo una y otra vez, hasta que Stiles tira de su pelo, gimoteando.

“Estoy tan cerca. Por favor.”

Derek envuelve la cabeza con sus labios perezosamente, succionando con amabilidad, y _joder_ , es mucho mejor sin el sabor del látex. De repente, está tan abrumado por la comprensión de que está saboreando a Stiles en su boca que pierde la concentración un segundo.

“ _Por favor_ ,” ruega Stiles, trayéndolo de vuelta, y Derek no puede decir que no a eso.

Baja más, metiendo algo más de él. Stiles se agarra a su pelo como si fuera lo único que le ayudase a no perderse. Luego se corre, gimiendo, caderas sacudiéndose contra las manos de Derek, y Derek le sujeta ahí, sintiendo el semen caliente llenar su boca en borbotones, antes de que Stiles relaje el agarre en su cabello, dejándose caer contra la cama.

“Espera,” respira, alargando la mano y apoyando sus dedos en la garganta de Derek. “Ahora.”

Derek traga, observando la expresión de incredulidad que cruza la cara de Stiles.

“Joder, lo has hecho de verdad.”

“Te dije que lo haría,” dice Derek, y su voz suena áspera. Se coloca sobre el cuerpo de Stiles de nuevo, besándole con delicadeza, dejando que se saboree a sí mismo.

“Es tu turno. ¿Qué quieres que haga?” pregunta Stiles, meneándose algo contra él, pero parece exhausto.

“Quédate quieto.” Derek baja su ropa interior un poco, y deja que su polla se deslice contra el suave hueco de la cadera de Stiles. “¿Está esto bien?”

Stiles traga, asintiendo con la cabeza. “¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?”

“Si, ya casi estoy.” No puede evitar gruñir mientras se frota, polla resbaladiza con preseminal contra la suave piel. Los labios de Stiles están en los suyos en un instante, y luego sus manos comienzan a viajar; subiendo por los costados de Derek, bajando por su espalda, agarrando su culo y acercándose aún más. Apremiándole. Es como si su cuerpo sufriera un cortocircuito, las terminaciones nerviosas hiperactivas, cuando los largos dedos de Stiles abren sus glúteos, hundiéndose suavemente entre ellos y deslizándose por su raja. Derek gime, impotente, intentando desesperadamente presionar contra las manos de Stiles a la par que frotarse contra su cuerpo. El mensaje para transmitirse, porque las manos de Stiles se deslizan más abajo, las puntas de sus dedos rozando el agujero de Derek y es todo lo que necesita. Su orgasmo le golpea de lleno, forzando su camino por el cuerpo, haciendo que se sacuda en espasmos. Stiles le sostiene cerca mientras se corre, presionando besos húmedos y suaves contra su sien. Y por un momento Derek siente que nunca va a parar.

Se desploma, recuperando el aliento, y Stiles le acaricia el pelo, dedos tirando amablemente de sus orejas y luego arañando cuidadosamente con sus uñas por el cuello de Derek, haciendo que tiemble.

“Perdona por colapsar encima tuyo,” masculla una vez que ha recuperado el suficiente control de su cuerpo, y se alza, pese a que no quiere hacerlo.

“No eres tan pesado,” dice Stiles, y lo atrae para otro beso.

“Te he pringado.”

Stiles sonríe como si no pudiera estar más feliz por ello. “Si, lo has hecho.”

“Deberíamos limpiarte antes de que vayamos a dormir.”

Stiles gime pero se levanta, sin molestarse en volver a ponerse la ropa interior, y se dirige al baño. Derek le sigue tras un momento, quitándose con los pies los boxers, haciendo que se deslicen hacia el sofá. Los cogerá mañana.

Stiles se está secando el estómago con una toalla cuando Derek se le une. Se lava también un poco, con agua templada y con Stiles subiendo y bajando una mano por su estómago, como si no quisiera irse antes que Derek.

Steve está trotando de vuelta a la habitación desde la cocina cuando se meten de nuevo en la cama. Suspira con fuerza cuando se tumba junto al sofá, mirando sospechosamente a la ropa interior de Derek.

“No seas tan reina del drama,” le dice Stiles. “Deberías alegrarte por mi. Al menos uno de nosotros se está acostando con alguien. Gracias a Dios que es el que aún tiene sus huevos.”

Steve le da la mirada más juzgadora que Derek ha visto en su vida, y no puede evitar reír.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Stiles.

“No parecía muy impresionado con eso,” explica Derek. Observa como Stiles se mete, aún desnudo. Está cálido y seco contra el cuerpo de Derek cuando se acerca.

“¿Has puesto una alarma para mañana?” le pregunta Stiles.

“A las ocho. Debería de darme algo de tiempo para cambiarme de ropa en casa.” Entrenará mañana por la tarde en su lugar.

“Cámbiala a las siete y desayunaremos juntos,” murmura Stiles, y parece complacido cuando Derek alarga el brazo sobre él para tocar su móvil. Le lleva un momento cambiar la alarma, porque Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para morder su pecho, sonriendo como un loco cuando Derek suelta un gañido.

“Se amable, o duermo en casa.”

“No me amenaces.” Stiles se acerca de nuevo cuando se tumba, y Derek encuentra extraña la facilidad en que sus cuerpos encajan juntos. Tras un momento, Stiles se remueve un poco, alejando a Derek de su semiinconsciencia. “Entonces, ¿vas a ir a Nueva York en Navidades?”

“Si, volveré después de Año Nuevo.”

Los dedos de Stiles se paran en donde estaban trazando forman en el brazo de Derek. “Eso es mucho tiempo.”

“Supongo.” Derek no había pensando mucho en ello hasta ahora. No en serio. Laura había esperado que celebrase las Navidades con ellos, como ha hecho durante años ya, exceptuando cuando estaba destinado en alta mar. No se había dado cuenta del todo de que estaría lejos de Stiles.

“Entiendo que quieras estar con tu familia, porque el resto del tiempo estás aquí. No es eso.” Stiles se queda callado.

“Te llamaré.”

“Más te vale,” masculla Stiles.

“¿Vas a celebrarlo con Scott y su madre?”

“Si, lo hemos estado haciendo años ya. Si cambias de parecer, eres más que bienvenido a unirte.”

Derek se inclina, da un toque a su mejilla con la nariz. “Gracias. Lo recordaré.”

◊

Derek está usando el portátil que Laura le obligó a traer cuando se mudó aquí. Lo usa unas dos veces al mes, cuando paga las facturas. Ahora mismo está intentando encontrar libros de braille para Stiles, puesto que el lector e-book no ha llegado aún. Especialmente desde que recordó el otro día que Stiles le pidió libros de braille hace meses, y se olvidó. Encuentra la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre, y decide que le da igual que cada uno valga 75$. El único problema es que no tiene ni idea de si los tiene que ordenar en Grado 1 o Grado 2 de braille. Lo que quiera que signifique eso. Decide escribir a Stiles sobre ello a regañadientes.

**< Cual es la diferencia entre Grado 1 y Grado 2 de braille?**

Pasa bastante tiempo hasta que Stiles responde, y cuando lo hace, Derek entiende la razón. Se pregunta por un momento por qué Stiles no ha llamado en su lugar, considerando lo largo que es el mensaje, pero igual está ocupado y no quiere que le entretengan por teléfono.

**> El Grado 1 es básicamente cuando escribes usando el alfabeto de braille. Es para la gente que es nueva con ello o que no hablan el Inglés como lengua materna.braille 2 es con contracciones y esas cosas, para que leer sea más rápido. Algunas palabras comunes son hechos con un símbolo en vez de la palabra completa. También hace que el libro sea menos grueso porque no quieren que la gente ciega se rompa la espalda con 35 años llevando libros que pesan lo mismo que un bebé elefante **

Derek resopla divertido. Grado 2 de braille parece la elección correcta, entonces. Ordena los tres, esperando que lleguen a tiempo, y su teléfono vibra con un nuevo mensaje justo cuando está a punto de poner la información de su tarjeta de crédito.

**> ¿Por qué preguntas?**

Derek duda un momento. No quiere arruinar la sorpresa si no es absolutamente necesario.

**< Lo leí en un lado y no sabía la diferencia. Pensé en preguntarte a tí en vez de a Google. Espero que eso esté bien **

**> Si totalmente bien :)**

Stiles no tiene mucho tiempo como para pasar tiempo con él la siguiente semana antes de que Derek se vaya. Se deja caer un par de veces y Derek le visita una tarde, pero siente que se está inmiscuyendo cuando Stiles tiene que pasar casi todo el tiempo frente al ordenador con los cascos puestos. De todos modos se siente bien, por alguna razón, que no pasen tanto tiempo juntos. Es obvio que Stiles está metido hasta las cejas con su proyecto, del cual aún no puede hablar a Derek, pero al menos Derek sabe que no está siendo ignorado.

Recibe un mensaje un par de días antes de su vuelo a Nueva York.

**> ¿Quieres pasar la última noche antes de irte conmigo? Podría ir a tu piso**

Derek sonríe un poco para sí.

**< Eso me gustaría**

Recibe un emoticono sonriente de vuelta y asume que eso lo convierte en una cita. Bueno, no una _cita_ real. Los libros de Stiles llegaron un par de días antes y Derek decide envolverlos justo antes de que Stiles se pase. Nunca ha tenido un talento de verdad para esto, para ser sinceros, pero están lo bastante decentes cuando se rinde y se dirige a la cafetería de al lado para comprar dos chocolates calientes.

Saliendo de la cafetería, se choca con Stiles. Steve no está con él, lo cual es una ligera decepción, porque a Derek le hubiera gustado despedirse de él también, pero al mismo tiempo esto hace la noche más fácil.

“Hola,” dice, y recibe un extraño sentimiento en su pecho cuando Stiles sonríe ampliamente.

“Ey, Derek.”

Derek quiere besarle, pero no está seguro de si Stiles estaría cómodo con eso en público. Todos saben que es el hijo del Sheriff y Derek no sabe cuánto conoce el padre de Stiles sobre su relación. En su lugar, le pasa a Stiles uno de las tazas y le conduce a la tienda, antes de cerrar con llave y dar la vuelta al letrero de CERRADO. El olor de la lasaña que Derek ha preparado desciende por las escaleras.

Tan pronto como entran por la puerta del apartamento y Stiles se ha quitado los zapatos y la bolsa, se acerca, enroscando la cintura de Derek con los brazos. Es breve, pero Derek está bastante seguro de que esta es la manera de Stiles de intentar compensar su ausencia últimamente.

“¿Y cuando despega el avión mañana?”

“Al mediodía. Tengo que irme pronto.”

Stiles asiente. “Si, pero definitivamente deberías de desayunar en el aeropuerto después de facturar. Así puedes pasar más tiempo contigo antes de irte.”

“Podría,” coincide Derek, y observa como Stiles bebe su chocolate por un momento. De todos modos ese era su plan. Eso, o coger un bollo para comer en el coche.

Stiles no habla mucho durante la cena y eso le preocupa un poco a Derek.

“¿Ocurre algo?”

Stiles alza la vista entonces, como si estuviera perdido en su pensamiento. “Lo siento. Es que es una mierda que te vayas.”

“Sabes que voy a volver, ¿verdad?”

“Si, lo se,” dice Stiles rodando los ojos. “Estoy sobre todo cabreado conmigo mismo porque podríamos haber pasado tiempo juntos si no fuera por todas las cosas que tengo que hacer.”

“Está bien. Estamos pasando tiempo juntos ahora.”

Stiles sonríe un poco ante eso. “Si, lo hacemos.”

Más tarde acaban en el sofá. Como siempre. Stiles está sentado cerca suyo, su cuerpo presionado contra el costado de Derek y, aunque la tele está puesta, ninguno de ellos la está prestando atención.

No dicen mucho, sin embargo. Es como si la salida de mañana de Derek colgara sobre ellos como una nube de lluvia y Stiles parece deprimido. Él también se siente algo embotado, como si no fuera algo por lo que tener ganas, el pasar las Navidades con su familia.

“Perdona por ser tan aguafiestas,” dice Stiles tras un rato.

“No te preocupes por ello.” Derek quiere alargar el brazo y apretar su mano, o poner un brazo a su alrededor, pero decide no hacerlo. “También es raro para mí,” confiesa en su lugar.

Stiles suspira y alarga la mano, frotándola sobre el muslo de Derek. No es de una manera sexual, pero como si quisiera animar a Derek. Lo extraño es que está funcionando.

“Se que he estado trabajando mucho últimamente y que realmente no he hecho hueco para ti. Lo siento por eso. Lo lamento de alguna forma, ahora que te vas y no voy a ser capaz de disfrutar del tiempo libre que he conseguido reunir con tanto esfuerzo contigo.” Stiles se rasca la barbilla y emite un sonido de frustración.

“Pero Scott viene a casa por Navidad, ¿verdad?”

“Si, y Lydia, y Danny, y ya sabes, el resto.”

Derek no sabe, pero asume que son gente que Stiles conoce del instituto, puesto que todos parecen vivir aquí.

“Entonces estarás ocupados con ellos. Estoy seguro de que ni te darás cuenta de que no estoy.”

Eso hace que Stiles resople divertido. “Eso es una trola. Paso tanto tiempo contigo que me siento extraño cuando no lo hago.”

“No me voy para siempre. Volveré después de Nuevo Año.”

“Lo se,” suspira Stiles. “Es solo que desearía que estuvieses de vuelta al menos para eso. Con los fuegos artificiales y esas cosas.”

Derek cierra sus ojos brevemente. “Quizás el próximo año.” No es un fan de los fuegos artificiales. El otro año se encerró en el gimnasio del sótano de su apartamento, puso la música a todo volumen y entrenó durante cuatro horas seguidas. Se sintió como si alguien le hubiera pasado con un camión por encima durante la siguiente semana, pero funcionó. Consiguió sobrevivirlo.

“Si, el próximo año,” coincide Stiles con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Se quedan en silencio por un rato de nuevo, pero ahora está menos cargado. En algún lugar Derek se siente bien porque Stiles le eche de menos, porque eso quiere decir que Derek no será el único. Una gran parte de su vida consiste en Stiles y será encontrar una rutina diaria sin él, aunque estas últimas semanas le han servido de práctica.

“Te he cogido algo para Navidad,” dice de repente Stiles. “Lo puedes coger ahora si prometes no abrirlo hasta que sea la hora.”

“Lo prometo.” De repente Derek está muy feliz de haber comprado otro regalo para Stiles, puesto que el lector e-book aún no ha llegado. “Yo también te he cogido algo.”

“¿Lo has hecho?” Stiles se ilumina considerablemente ante eso, como si no lo hubiera esperado.

“Iré a por ello, pero tú tampoco puedes abrirlo.”

“Vale, pero solo porque sé que abrirás el tuyo si yo abro el mío.”

“No es como si pudiera comprobar que has hecho trampas,” señala Derek.

“Deja de darme ideas. Eres el peor en lo que a eso se refiere.”

Derek sonríe para sí cuando coge los regalos de su cama. Son pesados en sus manos, y no le resultará difícil a Stiles averiguar que Derek le ha comprado libros. La habilidad de saber si un regalo es un libro u otra cosa parece aprenderse a los tres años de edad. Con suerte, Stiles no estará decepcionado por ello, no como cuando Derek era niño.

“Feliz Navidad de antemano,” dice Stiles, y le pasa un regalo rectangular, perfectamente envuelto en papel plateado, una vez que Derek ha regresado el sofá.

“Gracias.” Derek lo ojea con curiosidad, intentando averiguar que es, pero la forma no le dice nada. “Feliz Navidad,” dice en su lugar, y ofrece la pila de tres regalos envueltos a Stiles, quien los acepta. Hay sorpresa en su rostro cuando siente el peso combinado de todo.

“¿Me has comprado un elefante?”

Derek sonríe, sorprendiéndose al recordar a Stiles hablando de que los libros en braille pesaban lo mismo que un bebé elefante hace tiempo. “Si.”

“Voy a necesitar una silla de ruedas después de esto,” murmura Stiles mientras toca los regalos.

“Estoy seguro de que sí.”

Stiles rueda los ojos ante el tono poco impresionado de Derek.

“Vale, pues, ahora que he estado de morros una buena parte de la noche, ¿podemos pasar el resto de la noche acurrucados?”

“Si quieres.” Derek quiere, piensa, pero tiene que ser elección de Stiles.

“Sip, pero dame un segundo. Voy a meter esto en mi bolsa.”

Derek le observa meter con cuidado los libros en su mochila y cerrar la cremallera, sus dedos asegurándose mientras lo hace de que no se quede trabado nada.

Pone su propio regalo encima de la bolsa que ha preparado para mañana y se siente curioso a regañadientes de lo que contiene. Conociendo a Stiles, probablemente no es nada de lo que espera.

Para su sorpresa, Stiles se quita los vaqueros ahí y ahora, y se pone unos pantalones deportivos que ha traído con él. “Ya sabes,” dice, como si notase la mirada de Derek. “Me estoy poniendo mi uniforme de los arrumacos.”

Derek se ríe. “¿Crees que yo también debería?”

“Si, tío, ¿desde cuando son los vaqueros apropiados para acomodarse?”

“Cierto.” Derek se cambia también de pantalones, y cuando vuelve al sofá, con Stiles a su lado, se siente mucho más cómodo. No importa que Laura le hubiera dicho que nadie debería mostrarse en chándal frente a alguien que no fuera familia o estuviera casado contigo. A Stiles no parece importarle, sin embargo, puesto que está jugueteando con la entrepierna del chándal de Derek.

El toque no tiene intención sexual, lo que sorprende a Derek. Es como si Stiles sólo necesitase tocar, y Derek se da cuenta de que también lo ha echado de menos.

“Podemos hablar por teléfono, ¿verdad?” pregunta Stiles cuando mueve el brazo de Derek para que repose sobre sus hombros.

“Pues claro. Lo hicimos la otra vez.”

“Solo quiero asegurarme. La última vez no fue exactamente nuestro plan original.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Sería raro no hacerlo, creo.”

“Si, eso creo yo también.” Stiles sonríe entonces contra su hombros. “¿Quieres que mande más selfies?”

La que recibió Derek durante Acción de Gracias sigue en su móvil. “Si quieres.”

“No,” dice Stiles, enderezándose. “Mira, así es como funciona. Cuando te pregunto lo que quieres, tienes que decirme lo que quieres, y no cambiarlo a una pregunta sobre lo que quiero _yo_.”

“Si, quiero que lo hagas,” suspira Derek, rindiéndose.

“No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?” Sonriendo, Stiles pellizca ligeramente el interior del muslo de Derek, haciendo que su pierna salte.

Estás más cerca después de eso. Tanto física como mentalmente, de alguna manera. Derek mantiene su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles y Stiles se apoya contra él, tocándole como si fuera natural. Normalmente, Derek necesita sentir que hay un objetivo con su toque, como cuando van a tener sexo. Para Stiles, parece ser algo mucho más relajado y fácil que eso. Es tan fácil, aceptar el toque de Stiles. El cuerpo de Derek ya lo conoce. _Él_ lo conoce. Últimamente se ha encontrado echándolo de menos de vez en cuando.

Hay un concierto de Navidad con Mariah Carey en la tele y Derek se deja ir con la música, pese al hecho de que no es su mayor fan. Igual son las luces de las velas suaves y oscilantes en la tele y el sentimiento de paz. Cuando mira a su lado, se encuentra con que los ojos de Stiles están cerrados, su cabeza apoyada en el hombros de Derek. No está durmiendo, puesto que sus dedos siguen dibujando formas en la pierna de Derek, pero quizás también se siente en paz.

“¿Quieres té?” pregunta Stiles tras un rato, el cual ha pasado Derek en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

“Claro, puedo hacer algo.”

“Ayudaré.”

Mientras llena de agua la tetera eléctrica, Derek observa a Stiles coger tazas de los armarios y encontrar las cajas de té. Derek no movió nada a posta, e incluso hizo etiquetas para ponerlas en las baldas y así asegurarse de no poner nada fuera de lugar por error. Es extrañamente satisfactorio ver lo fácil que encuentra Stiles las cosas en su cocina estos días.

“Sin leche, ¿verdad?” pregunta Stiles cuando abre las cajas de té para olerlas. Luego saca el favorito de Derek y el sabor que elige Stiles siempre que está aquí.

“No, gracias.” Derek nunca ha sido un fan del té antes, pero ha llegado a entender lo que quería decir laura cuando dijo que está bien y es relajante tomar té con alguien más.

Stiles parece algo adormilado cuando se sientan en la mesa de la cocina. El concierto de Navidad sigue de fondo y, con la oscuridad de fuera, se siente cómo Nochebuena. Derek recibe esa rara hinchazón tras su esternón cuando mira cómo Stiles mueve su té y apoya su barbilla en la mano.

“Cuando vuelvas de Nueva York,” dice de repente Stiles. “¿Quieres hacerlo como la otra vez?”

“Eso estaría bien.” La idea de tener a alguien esperándole cuando regrese es lo mejor que ha pensado en años.

Stiles sonríe. “Me gustaría eso.”

“Iré a tu piso en cuando llegue.”

“¿Directamente?”

“Directamente,” promete Derek.

Cuando van a la cama, Stiles le besa durante mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no va más allá. Derek se siente sorprendentemente complacido con abrazarse, enredados uno con otro después. Es raro. Raro, pero agradable.

Le cuesta quedarse dormido. No es porque esté ansioso, pero es distrayente escuchar las lentas respiraciones de Stiles y la manera en que está presionado contra el costado de Derek. Sus dedos pican, y no paran de hacerlo hasta que peina hacia atrás el trozo de pelo que cae sobre la frente de Stiles. Es fascinante, observar a Stiles sonreír ligeramente en su sueño. Eso es algo que Derek no pensaba que ocurriera en la vida real. Tampoco contaba en cómo iba a hacer que se contrajera su estómago.

Cuando los números de su móvil cambian a las tres, y siguen subiendo, empieza a frustrarse. Sospecha que una parte subconsciente de él está nervioso de volver a casa por Navidad, aunque no sabe exactamente por qué, y su cabeza no parece ser capaz de dar vueltas. Con un suspiro, se desenreda de Stiles tan suavemente como puede, y se levanta, estirando sus extremidades tensas. Coge un vaso de agua, apoyándose contra la encimera de la cocina y mirando a las calle. Se va mañana.

Hay una corriente de aire proveniente de la ventana que le pone la piel de gallina, y frota ausentemente para darle calor a su brazo. El sonido de las sábanas le saca de sus pensamientos mientras rellena el vaso, y un momento después la voz medio dormida de Stiles le llega desde el otro lado de la habitación.

“¿Derek?”

“Estoy aquí. He ido a por agua.”

“Vuelve a la cama.”

“En seguida.” Al principio piensa en dejarlo así, pero luego decide decir la verdad. “No puedo dormir.”

Stiles está callado un rato, y Derek está seguro de que se ha quedado dormido hasta que ve la forma adolimada de Stiles caminando descalzo por el suelo y pararse, dubitativo, a medio camino de la cocina. Su pelo apunta en varias direcciones y la cintura de sus calzoncillos se han caído ligeramente sobre el hueso de la cadera.

Derek sonríe para si. “Estoy en el fregadero de la cocina,” dice, y alarga la mano cuando Stiles se acerca lo suficiente para tocarle. Con un suspiro, Stiles entierra la cara en su cuello, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de la cintura de Derek.

“¿Quieres hablar de ello?” murmura, los pulgares acariciando amablemente arriba y abajo por sus bajas costillas.

Hablar nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de Derek, pero con Stiles nunca ha tenido mucha opción. “No sé por qué,” confiesa. “Mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas.”

“¿Por qué no me has despertado?”

“No pensaba que fuera algo por lo que mereciera la pena despertarte. De todos modos no puedes hacer nada.”

Stiles bufa como si hubiera sido ofendido. “Resulta que tengo una increíble habilidad de rascar espaldas que te aclarará la cabeza en segundos.”

“¿Rascar espaldas?” Derek quiere mofarse, pero Stiles al menos lo está intentando.

“No suenes tan incrédulo. Bébete eso y te lo enseñaré.”

Derek vacía su vaso y permite a Stiles llevarle de nuevo a la cama. Ahora es más tentador volver ahí, cuando no es el único despierto.

“Vale, túmbate boca abajo y te rascaré hasta que te duermas,” le promete Stiles, y alarga la mano en cuanto Derek se tumba, frotando su brazo un momento.

“Eso podría llevar horas,” señala Derek.

“Confía en mis habilidades, Derek,” le reprende Stiles y Derek está a punto de protestar, pero luego Stiles arrastra sus uñas cortas por su espalda y su mente se pone en blanco. Stiles se acerca, apenas dejando distancia entre ellos.

“¿Quieres que te abrace cuando te duermas?” pregunta suavemente.

“Si quieres.”

“ _Derek_.”

Cierto, no poner sus decisiones en manos de Stiles.

“Si.”

Es extrañamente calmante. Las uñas de Stiles hacen que le pique la piel y que su cuerpo tiemble, como cuando Laura usó con él un rascador de cabeza. Su mente se pone en blanco inmediatamente. No lleva mucho hasta que empieza a atontarse y su cuerpo se vuelva pesado. Cansado.

“Me voy a dormir pronto,” murmura.

“Está bien. Estaré justo aquí,” dice suavemente Stiles, y continúa y continúa. Incluso cuando Derek está ya tan perdido en el camino hacia el sueño que está seguro de que Stiles parará, él continúa.

Cuando Derek se despierta unas cuantas horas más tarde por su alarma, los brazos de Stiles se agarran cerca y su pelo hace cosquillas en el cuello de Derek cuando se estira y gime en protesta. Derek está cansado como un muerto, pero su mente sigue en calma. Apagando la alarma, se da la vuelta para acercarse más a Stiles, quien abre los brazos para él.

“No quiero que te vayas,” murmura contra la frente de Derek, y Derek lo sabe, porque se siente exactamente igual.

“Lo sé.” Se quedan en la cama otros veinte minutos, haciendo nada más que besos perezosos y tacto de piel.

Stiles parece algo raro, como si alguien le hubiera embotado la personalidad, cuando se visten. Hace que Derek se sienta mal, pero no es como si tuviera elección. No se va para siempre, aunque en ese momento se siente lo contrario. Cuando regresa del baño, después de lavarse los dientes e intentar hacer algo con su pelo, Stiles parece más relajado y calmado. Igual es que estaba cansado.

“¿Te importa dejarme en casa antes de que vayas al aeropuerto?” pregunta Stiles, y Derek parpadea, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por asumir eso sin preguntar antes.

“Claro. Pensaba que ya lo habíamos decidido.”

Stiles sonríe. “Gracias.”

El viaje en coche es extraño. Derek quiere que no acabe nunca, pero es como si hubieran pasado dos segundos cuando aparca frente al edificio de Stiles.

“¿Tienes tiempo para acompañarme a la puerta?”

La pregunta le sorprende, porque Stiles nunca ha querido ser acompañado a la puerta antes. Igual se siente como Derek, y quiere alargar esto lo más posible.

“Claro.”

Stiles está en silencio durante su caminata por los tres pisos de escaleras hasta su puerta. Se para fuera, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies. “¿Puedo pedirte algo?”

“Puedes intentarlo,” dice Derek, y sonríe de medio lado cuando Stiles pone su cara especial de _hastiado_. “Si, puedes.”

“Bésame hasta dejarme sin sentido antes de que te vayas, ¿vale?” La cara de Stiles se pone algo roja. “Como en las películas estúpidas.”

“¿Aquí?” pregunta Derek antes de poder detenerse.

“Si, empújame contra la puerta y todo eso. Siempre y cuando libres a mi espalda del pomo.”

Derek bufa una risa, pero se pone rápidamente serio cuando se acerca, mirando como Stiles traga aire deprisa. Derek no le empuja contra la puerta; enrosca su mano en la mandíbula de Stiles y le besa lento y duro, rozando sus labios hasta que están hinchados y rojos, hasta que los dedos de Stiles se contraen en un espasmo contra la tela de la camiseta de Derek. Hasta que Derek tiene que apartarse para recuperar el control de su respiración. Stiles parece mareado.

“Eso no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero ha sido mucho mejor de lo esperado.”

El tono ligero de su voz hace sonreír a Derek, y pasa su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Stiles. “Te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue.”

“No, llámame.”

“Te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue y te llamaré cuando vaya a la cama,” ratifica Derek.

“Trato hecho.” Stiles le sonríe, aún ligeramente sin aliento. “Solo uno más.”

Derek se inclina de nuevo, apuntando para un beso similar, pero que acaba en un pico breve y dulce que por alguna razón deja a su cuerpo vibrando de una forma completamente diferente. Siempre había considerado a los picos mucho más íntimos, porque no llevan al sexo. Le está confundiendo, aunque sea el que lo ha hecho.

“Ten un buen viaje,” dice quedamente Stiles, y Derek le da otro pico antes de apartarse y girarse hacia las escaleras.

“Gracias. Hablaré contigo en unas horas.”

“Tengo que enseñarte lo que significa ‘ _unas horas_ ’”, suspira Stiles, pero está sonriendo cuando abre su puerta y se gira hacia Derek una última vez. “Adiós.”

“Adiós.” Sus pasos son una rara mezcla cuando baja las escaleras y hacia el coche. Una parte de él se siente ligero y despreocupado, considerando lo que acaba de pasar. Pero se está yendo. Por algo más de dos semanas. No es mucho tiempo. Ha estado lejos durante meses de personas que le importaban antes, sin saber si iba a volver siquiera. Esto no es como eso, pero aún tiene una pesada presión sobre su pecho.

El vuelo transcurre, gracias al cielo, sin incidentes. Está sentado al lado de una mujer de mediana edad que bebe hasta caer inconsciente, y se queda así la mayor parte del viaje. A Derek no le importa. No es fan de los sitios confinados y llenos, para empezar, pero la falta de turbulencias y un vecino parlanchín lo hace soportable.

Laura le recoge en el aeropuerto, y Josh está alzando un letrero con DEREK escrito en él en letras de tamaño irregular y diversos colores. Los abraza fuerte a ambos, agradecido de que verles de nuevo esté alejando algo de su atención por dejar a Stiles lejos.

“¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?” pregunta Laura cuando mete su bolsa en el maletero de su coche.

“Bien. Soportable.”

“Suena excitante,” dice ella en tono plano, sonriendo ampliamente.

Derek la mira mal.

“¿Cómo está tu Stiles?”

“¿Qué es un Stiles?” inquiere Josh desde los asientos traseros, y Derek quiere evitar responder pero no puede.

“No es mi Stiles y está bien.”

“Haré todas las preguntas embarazosas más tarde,” promete Laura, haciendo que emita un quejido. No lo duda ni un segundo.

“Por favor, no.”

Acaba jugando con Josh a los legos casi toda la noche, maldiciendo silenciosamente el mal sentido de la combinación de colores del niño y la manera en que arruina todo lo que crea Derek (“Mira, ¡lo he mejorado, Derek!”). Cuando es la hora de ir a la cama de Josh, Derek está agradecido de que no tenga que leerle un cuento de buenas noches, porque su cuerpo ya está tenso de sentarse durante tanto tiempo.

Arte por Tsuminubiaru

 

En su lugar, saca el móvil de su bolsa, que ha estado ahí desde que salió del avión y lo volvió a encender. Es entonces cuando nota la interminable lista de mensajes en su móvil.

Por un momento piensa que ha pasado algo, la garganta apretándose con fuerza, cuando se da cuenta de que todos son de Stiles. Pero luego le golpea - había prometido mandar un mensaje. Hace cinco horas.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se apresura hacia la habitación de invitados y mira los mensajes. Al principio son casuales, pero luego se vuelven gradualmente preocupados.

**> Ey has llegado bien?**

**> Derek creo que te has olvidado de mandarme un mensaje ;)**

**> Por favor dime si has llegado a NY a salvo**

**> Derek realmente necesito que me digas algo estoy preocupado**

**> Llámame**

**> Me estoy preocupando de verdad ya Derek**

**> Has tenido un accidente?**

**> Derek no se por qué cojones no me dices nada pero necesito saber que estás bien**

**> Joder Derek por favor solo llama**

Derek traga con fuerza. El último fue enviado hace quince minutos y puede imaginar fácilmente la preocupación de Stiles. Se sentiría igual si se cambiaran los roles. Golpeando el botón de llamada, espera con el corazón en la garganta conforme sigue sonando. Sabe que Stiles va a estar muy cabreado con él, y con razón.

“¿Hola?” responde Stiles al sexto tono.

“Lo siento,” suelta inmediatamente Stiles, sintiendo que tiene que dejarlo salir antes de que Stiles tenga la oportunidad de asumir otras cosas. “Lo siento. Lo olvidé. Estaban pasando tantas cosas de golpe y mi sobrino…” su voz se va apagando.

Stiles no dice nada por un rato. “¿Te olvidaste?”

Derek se pasa una mano por la cara. Stiles no sabe sobre su memoria, y por supuesto esto es como una bofetada en la cara para él. “Lo siento. Cuando salí del avión habían muchas otras cosas en las que tenía que pensar. No esperaba que mi sobrino estuviera en el aeropuerto, y quería jugar en cuanto llegásemos al apartamento.”

Stiles está callado.

Cerrando sus ojos, Derek respira lentamente, intentando calmar su mente tambaleante. “Lo siento mucho. No pretendía dejarte colgado.”

“¿Dejarme _colgado_ ? ¡Pensaba que estabas en un hospital o _muerto_ , Derek!”

“Lo siento.”

Stiles está callado de nuevo y Derek no sabe qué decir. En su lugar se sienta ahí, respirando, escuchando las respiraciones de Stiles al otro lado. Suena a que está llorando. Derek espera que sea por el alivio. Igual también un poco porque está cabreado.

“No pretendía ser un capullo.”

“Estaba muy preocupado,” dice quedamente Stiles.

“Lo se. He visto tus mensajes. Lo siento.”

“Esa no siquiera es la peor parte, sabes. Al principio estaba muy preocupado de que me estuvieras ignorando, como si no tuvieras tantas ganas de escribir o llamar una vez llegases y tuvieras otras personas con las que estar. Y luego empecé a preocuparme de que hubieras tenido un accidente e hice que mi padre buscase a ver, ya sabes, tanto como él puede. Pero la gente tiene accidentes de coche en Nueva York cada cinco minutos, así que ni de coña iba a poder saber si algo te había pasado a no ser que alguien me llamase. He estado cambiando entre estar preocupado por tí en un hospital o en la morgue en algún lugar, con tu cabeza destrozada, o que estuvieras en un bar con algún colega, olvidándote de mí porque de repente tenías mejores cosas que hacer.”

“No hice nada de eso,” murmura Deek. “Estaba haciendo casas de lego.”

“Yo-” empieza Stiles, pero luego es como si hubiera escuchado lo que Derek dijo. “¿Tú qué?”

“He estado haciendo casas de lego las últimas horas.”

Stiles está dolorosamente silencioso durante un momento, pero luego hace un sonido que suena sospechosamente parecido a una risa. “¿En serio?”

“Si,” suspira Derek. “Construí un maldito pueblo, pero Josh seguía arruinando todo.”

“Derek, ¿recuérdame cuantos años tenías?”

“Cierra el pico.”

Stiles empieza a reírse y a Derek le parece bien. Puede sacrificar algo de su dignidad para hacer sentir mejor a Stiles.

“Lo siento de verDad por olvidar escribirte. Prometo intentar acordarme y no volver a hacerlo.”

“¿Prometes intentar no olvidarlo?” resopla Stiles divertido.

“Es lo mejor que puedo hacer,” dice Derek a la defensiva. “No puedo prometer no olvidarme de nuevo, porque en algún momento, probablemente romperé la promesa.”

Stiles roma aire. “Me alegro de que estés bien.”

“Lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas.”

“Creo que me has provocado úlceras, la verdad.”

Derek ríe quedamente. “Perdón por las úlceras.”

“Te mandaré la factura médica.”

“Haz eso, sí.”

Se quedan callados un rato, hasta que Stiles se aclara la garganta y dice:

“Entonces, ¿qué tal el viaje?”

“Sin incidentes. La mujer que estaba a mi lado cayó inconsciente por beber demasiado, así que fue un alivio.”

Stiles hace un sonido de diversión. “Wow, que clásico.”

“Podría haber sido peor.”

“Si, podría haber intentado ligar contigo.”

Derek sonríe. “Podría. Probablemente fue algo bueno que en su lugar estuviera inconsciente.”

“Si. ¿Que tal tu hermana y su familia?”

“Bien, creo. Josh está en la cama y el marido de Laura trabajando. Supongo que llegará a casa más tarde, o mañana.” Encogiéndose de hombros para sí, Derek se sienta en la cama.

“¿Te gusta?”

“¿Su marido?”

“Si.”

“Supongo. Es agradable. Es bueno para ella.” Y Mike la hace feliz. Eso es todo lo que Derek podía pedir.

“Es bueno oírlo.”

Se quedan en silencio de nuevo tras eso.

“Bueno, este ha sido probablemente el peor inicio posible de tí estando lejos.”

Derek sonríe amargamente para sí. “Si, desafortunadamente.”

“Bueno, tienes que compensarlo.”

“¿Y qué propones que haga?”

“Llámame a menudo y di cosas bonitas.” Puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Stiles.

“Intentaré llamarte cada día si quieres.”

“Si. Voy a estar liado con mis amigos, supongo, pero haré hueco para tí.”

“Si estás ocupado simplemente llamaré otro día,” le asegura Derek. Lo último que quiere es que Stiles sienta que tiene que estar disponible siempre.

“Pero quiero hablar contigo, idiota,” suspira Stiles, pero hay cariño en su voz.

“Entonces, vale. ¿Estás ocupado ahora?”

“La verdad es que no. Estoy donde mi padre, sabes, porque me estaba poniendo algo de los nervios. Estoy a punto de ir a casa. Llámame en cuarenta minutos o así. Si te viene bien. Si estás ocupado podemos hablar mañana.” Stiles está hablando tan rápido que Derek apenas pilla lo que está diciendo.

“Te llamaré en cuarenta minutos,” promete Derek. “De todos modos me tengo que preparar para ir a la cama.”

“Vale, si, bien. Hablamos en un rato, ¿entonces?”

“Si. Perdona por preocuparte.”

“Ahora está bien. No tienes que seguir disculpándote por ello.”

“Vale. Te llamo más tarde.”

“Más te vale.” Stiles se ríe y luego el móvil de Derek pita al haber finalizado Stiles la llamada.

Laura le está mirando raro cuando regresa.

“¿Qué?”

“Has desaparecido muy rápido,” sonríe ella de medio lado.

“Recordé que me había olvidado de mandar un mensaje a Stiles cuando llegué. Estaba preocupado. Y enfadado.”

“Es comprensible. ¿No le has dicho que te olvidaste?”

Lo dice tan fácilmente, como si esperase que Stiles supiera que la memoria de Derek ya no es lo que era.

“Lo hice.”

Laura le escudriña un rato, y luego suspira. “Aún no le has dicho lo de tu condición, ¿verdad?”

“Lo haces sonar como si tuviera ETS,” protesta Derek.

“Bueno, no son esas letras en concreto, pero no me alejo.”

Derek resopla, deseando de repente haberse quedado en su habitación.

“Necesitas decírselo, Derek. Merece saberlo.”

“No es asunto de nadie más que mío,” masculla, y se sienta en una silla.

“Es tu novio.”

“No, no lo es.” Suspira con fuerza, frotándose la cara con una mano.

“¿No lo es?” pregunta Laura, sus cejas alzándose peligrosamente.

“No, no es como eso.”

“¿Y si no es tu novio entonces qué es?”

Pues claro que Laura ha entendido que hay algo entre ellos que no es exactamente la normal típica amistad. Derek duda un momento antes de responder. “Es más una cosa de amigos con beneficios.”

“¿Sabe _él_ eso?”

“Fue idea suya.”

Laura se sienta frente a él y empuja la bolsa de las chuches de Johs hacia él. “Come. Le compraré más mañana. Nunca lo sabrá.”

Derek coge una de mala gana. “Tengo que llamar a Stiles de nuevo en media hora.”

“No te detendré. Solo vamos a hablar un poco.”

“¿Necesito llamar a mi abogado?”

Ella le mira amenazadoramente y Derek se encoge de hombros, rindiéndose.

“Vale, así que sois amigos con beneficios, pero pasas mucho tiempo con él, ¿no?”

“Supongo. Más o menos cada día.”

“¿Y siempre haceis cosas sucias?” Mueve las cejas y Derek la lanza su chuche a la cara.

“No es asunto tuyo, pero no, no siempre.”

“Ves, esto es de lo que estaba hablando.”

Derek no está siguiendo para nada su lógica. “Qué.”

“Derek, esta es la cosa,” dice ella, y usa esa voz que hace sentir a Derek que está en una sesión de terapia. “Estás llamando a este chico cuando estás aquí, y lo hiciste también la otra vez. Le ves mucho, e incluso cancelas nuestras llamadas semanales a veces, porque está en tu piso, o tú en el suyo. Lo cual está _bien_ , porque quiero que seas feliz. Le has comprado un regalo de Navidad y hacéis otras cosas además de tener sexo.”

“¿Y?”

“Y que solo porque no digáis explícitamente que estéis en una relación, ¡no quiere decir que no lo estéis! Puedes llamar a esto sexo casual todo lo que quieras, pero no intentes decirme que no te importaría si te dijera que quiere terminar las cosas, porque está saliendo con alguien más.”

Derek se levanta de su silla, sintiéndose mareado. No necesita más cosas en las que pensar. “Creo que se te han acabado los treinta minutos.”

“Han pasado cinco minutos.”

“Supongo que soy malo contando.” Luego busca refugio en su habitación. Laura obviamente no entiende su relación con Stiles para nada. Pese a que están cómodos el uno con el otro y hacen otras cosas además de tener sexo, no quiere decir que su relación contenga otros sentimientos además de amigables. A Derek le gusta tenerle cerca, y aunque encuentra a Stiles atractivo, no hay nada entre ellos.

Se tumba en la cama, mirando al techo durante el resto de los cuarenta minutos y luego llama a Stiles, quien responde al segundo tono.

“Ey,” dice, y suena mucho más aliviado ahora.

“Hola. ¿Has llegado a casa bien?”

“Sip, mi padre estaba intentando darme un rapapolvo sobre como siempre sobrereacciono a las cosas, así que me aseguré de irme de allí un poco más rápido de lo normal.”

“Bien por ti.”

“¿Te has preparado para la cama?”

Derek echa un vistazo a sus vaqueros y a la camiseta que ha llevado puesta todo el día. “No, me olvidé,” suspira. “Laura apareció.”

Stiles se ríe. “Si te preparas, esperaré.”

Derek duda, pero luego se ve abrumado por la idea de meterse bajo las sábanas y quedarse dormido después de haber estado hablando con Stiles. “Vale, aguanta unos minutos.”

Puede que haya superado algún récord, en lo que se refiere a lavarse los dientes y quitarse la ropa en el menor tiempo posible. Laura se limita a sonreírle aviesa cuando se apresura por el apartamento para coger su bolsa. Pretende que ella no existe.

“Vale, he vuelto,” dice cuando presiona el móvil junto a su oreja y se mete bajo las sábanas.

“Bienvenido de nuevo.”

Derek se rasca el pecho, recibiendo de nuevo esa sensación extraña de hinchazón, y de alguna manera sabe que Stiles está sonriendo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joder Derek, es que no te empanas. Todos sabemos que estás enamorado.


	4. Capítulo 4

Derek se pasa el día siguiente evitando a toda costa las conversaciones de Laura. Mientras Josh está en la guardería, mira programas de tele y solo deja su cuarto para comer. La tarde está llenada con otra ronda de casas de lego.

Esa noche, él es quien le lee a Josh su cuento de buenas noches, y deja la habitación de mala gana tras apagar las luces.

“Te he hecho té.” Laura empuja una taza en su mano en cuanto ha cerrado la puerta tras él. Debe de haberle estado esperando. No hay escapatoria posible de esto.

“Gracias.”

Ella le da esta mirada. La que le dice que tiene que hacer lo que ella diga, o le regañará. Así que cuando ella camina hasta el sofá y se acurruca en un extremo, Derek se sienta en el otro.

“No te voy a decir cómo vivir tu vida, Derek,” dice suavemente. “Solo quiero que te des cuenta de algunas cosas. Puede que sea mejor al final, sabes.”

“No lo sería,” discrepa. “Fue su idea tener esta relación y no voy a cambiarla. Solo somos amigos.”

“Vale.” Asiente con la cabeza y toma un sorbo de su taza. Derek esperaba que le diese de su usual mirada sabia, pero parece sincera. “Siempre y cuando estés feliz y nadie resulte herido, hermanito.”

“Deja de llamarme eso.”

“Es mi privilegio.”

“Es bullying,” masculla, y bebe de su taza.

“No lo es,” se mofa ella.

Se quedan en silencio por un largo rato. Lo suficientemente silenciosos como para escuchar a Mike teclear en su oficina.

“Así que, por favor, dime más sobre él,” sugiere Laura. Alza una mano cuando Derek abre la boca para protestar. “ _Se_ que solo sois amigos deluxe, pero puesto que él es el único con quien pasas el tiempo allí, que yo sepa al menos, me gustaría saber más. Además del hecho de que es absolutamente adorable y tiene unos ojos como el jodido Bambi.”

“ _No_ tiene ojos de Bambi,” suspira Derek.

“Si, ¡si los tiene! Elegiría tener unas pestañas como las suyas todos los días.”

Derek se limita a rodar los ojos.

La cabeza de Laura se cae hacia el respaldo del sofá con un golpe sordo. “¡Derek!”

“Vale. ¿Qué quieres saber? No recuerdo lo que te dije la otra vez.” Extrañamente, se siente bien hablar de Stiles.

“¿Qué edad tiene?”

“Veintiuno, cumple veintidós en Enero.”

“¿Alto, bajo? ¿Rechonchillo o delgado?”

Derek la mira poco impresionado.

“Vale, ¿qué es lo que hace?”

“Se está tomando un año sabático para trabajar en un proyecto, pero si no estaría estudiando en Stanford. Algo con música.”

Laura asiente, pareciendo impresionada en una manera que hace sentirse a Derek extrañamente presumido. “Standford es una buena universidad.”

“Lo sé. Es inteligente.”

Le pregunta después de eso por la educación de Stiles y Derek responde lo mejor que puede. No sabe tanto, y puede que haya olvidado algunas cosas, pero la cuenta sobre el proyecto de Stiles, aunque él aún no sabe de qué trata aún.

“¿Nació ciego?” pregunta de repente.

“No.”

“¿Cómo pasó?”

“No lo sé. No he preguntado. No creo que quiera hablar de ello. Lo único que sé sobre ello es que sucedió en algún momento en el instituto.” Últimamente ha estado pensando más sobre esto. Es una de las grandes preguntas sin respuesta sobre Stiles, pero imagina que Stiles también tiene unas cuantas sobre él.

“Pobre chico.”

“Le va genial.” Incluso si Derek no sabe cómo pasó, sabe que Stiles es perfectamente capaz de manejarse por sí solo.

“Pero tiene que ser duro, sin embargo, perder la vista.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “A veces, creo. No creo que lo considere una situación ideal, pero tiene su propio piso y maneja su vida.

Ella sonríe suavemente ante eso. “Parece un buen chico.”

Ante eso, Derek simplemente asiente.

“¿Cómo es su familia?”

“No lo sé. No les he conocido. Su madre está muerta y su padre es el Sheriff, pero eso es todo lo que sé.”

“Oh, hijo de policía.” Le guiña el ojo.

Derek no se molesta con una respuesta. La verdad sea dicha, no está seguro de querer conocer al Sheriff, porque está preocupado de que no se lleven bien.

“Sé que le has cogido algo para Navidad, ¿pero qué es?”

“Libros,” dice ausentemente, aún demasiado atrapado en un hipotético encuentro con el padre de Stiles. Por ello, le lleva un momento darse cuenta de que su hermana le está mirando fijamente. “Libros _en braille_ ,” explica. “La trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre.”

“Oh Dios, por un momento he pensado que eras la peor persona de la tierra.”

Derek resopla divertido. “Mi memoria no es _tan_ mala.”

Beben su té en silencio un rato tras eso.

“Siempre les echo mucho de menos en Navidades,” dice de repente Laura, y Derek siente un estallido afilado entre sus costillas.

“Yo también,” confiesa, y levanta su brazo cuando ella se acerca, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

“Estarían orgullosos de ti, Derek. No importa lo que piensas,” murmura suavemente en su camiseta.

Se queda callado. De alguna manera esperando que tenga razón, pero a la vez preguntándose si no está siendo imparcial porque él es el único que la queda. Pues claro que está agradecida por ello. Derek está seguro de que él lo está.

Cuando Mike sale de la oficina, los mira un momento y hace otra tanta de té y unas cuantas tostadas. Mike no tiene la personalidad más extrovertida de la gente que conoce Derek, pero es el único que parece saber siempre lo que hay que hacer. Y es bueno para Laura, lo que quiere decir que a Derek no le puede caer mal.

Mike les habla de un nuevo libro que quiere escribir tras eso, de alguna manera sabiendo que necesitan escuchar hablar a alguien más un rato para pensar en otras cosas. Normalmente no es un parlanchín, pero de nuevo, a veces es necesario.

Derek se siente un poco entumecido cuando va a la cama, como si todo su cuerpo hubiera recibido una dosis demasiado grande de anestesia. Comprueba sus mensajes y encuentra uno de Stiles. Para su alivio, solo hay uno.

**> Ey, que tal estás? Ocupado?**

Se lo envió hace dos horas. Es tarde en Beacon Hills ahora, y aún más tarde en Nueva York. En su lugar Derek decide mandarle un mensaje. A Stiles le podría venir bien algo de sueño si sigue trabajando duro.

**< Perdona por no contestar. Estoy bien. Y tú?**

Su teléfono suena cinco minutos después, justo cuando se ha terminado de lavar los dientes y se ha quitado la ropa.

“Ey,” dice Stiles tan pronto como Derek pega el móvil a su oreja sin siquiera decir nada. La voz de Stiles es suave, como si lo _supiera_ , y el pecho de Derek hace esa cosa dolorosa en la que siente que todas sus costillas se contraen.

“Hola,” responde quedamente.

“Pensaba que te vendría bien la compañía. Ya sabes, como una vocecilla amigable en tu oído mientras vas a la cama.”

Derek sonríe para sí. “Gracias.”

“He estado con Scott todo el día,” dice Stiles, y bosteza, como si estuviera agotado. “Fue genial. Le he echado de menos.”

“¿Qué habéis hecho?” Derek se desliza bajo las sábanas, suprimiendo un suspiro cuando se apoya contra las almohadas.

“Hablamos, sobre todo. Engullimos comida basura.” Stiles está callado un rato. “Deberíais de conoceros en algún momento.”

“Claro,” conviene Derek, no muy seguro de si quiere de verdad, pero Scott es el mejor amigo de Stiles y Derek cree que puede ser puedo para él. Al menos intentar crear una buena impresión.

“¿Has hecho casas de lego hoy?”

“Si.”

“¿Y fueron geniales?”

“Lo fueron, hasta que Josh las reconstruyó.”

Stiles se ríe ante eso, y Derek es repentinamente abrumado por cuánto echa de menos la risa de Stiles. “Yo también solía hacer eso. Mi padre se rindió a la hora de construir cosas conmigo, porque podría pasar horas con una creación y yo jugaba con ello unos veinte minutos antes de mejorarlo.”

Derek se carcajea. “Bueno, al menos sigues siendo creativo.”

“Si, igual mi creatividad proviene de mi brillantez arquitectónica.”

“Tampoco lo fuerces.”

Stiles bufa, luego suspira. “Te echo de menos.”

Aspirando aire, Derek se concentra en colocar la almohada bajo su cabeza. “Yo también.”

“Han pasado dos días,” resopla Stiles. “Somos patéticos.”

“Estoy seguro de que será más fácil cuando todos tus amigos vuelvan y tengas cosas que hacer.”

“Probablemente,” coincide Stiles. “Pero aún así sigo esperando con ganas a cuando vuelvas a casa.”

Casa. Si, Beacon Hills es su casa ahora. Derek sonríe para sí. “Sí.”

“Aún no has abierto tu regalo, ¿verdad?” pregunta Stiles, cambiando de tema.

“No, sigue en mi bolsa.”

“No lo llevabas como equipaje de mano, ¿verdad?”

“No, ¿por?” pregunta Derek con un fruncimiento de ceño.

“Solo estaba imaginando las caras del personal de rayos X si lo hubieras hecho.”

Derek se pregunta si tendría que saber lo que le ha cogido Stiles con eso, pero no lo sabe. “¿Qué has comprado?”

“Lo verás el día de Navidad. ¡Sin trampas!”

“Que no. ¿Has abierto tú el tuyo?”

“Nop, pero casi lo hago anoche. La verdad, también había planeado darte chocolate, pero me lo comí en un momento de debilidad de frustración mientras trabajaba.”

No es difícil imaginar a Stiles haciendo eso, y Derek se ríe para sí. “No me sorprende. ¿Cuando me vas contar en lo que has estado trabajando?”

Stiles hace un ruido pensativo. “Aún no estoy seguro. Probablemente dentro de poco.”

“Lo espero con ganas.”

“No seré capaz de hablar contigo por un par de días, porque voy a tener un maratón de fiesta de pijama/ataque de nervios por la falta de sueño con Lydia.”

No lo dice para ponerle celoso, Derek lo sabe. Es solo que no quiere pensar en Stiles no durmiendo cuando se queda en casa de otra gente.

“¿Váis a hacer algo en particular?”

“Me va a ayudar con mi proyecto. No es nada musical -supongo que es demasiado lógica para eso- pero es un genio, así que me imaginé que podría ayudar.”

Por alguna razón, siente que es importante que Lydia vaya a saber más sobre el proyecto de Stiles antes que él. Pero no sabe exactamente la razón.

“Espero entonces que pueda ayudarte,” dice tras una larga e incómoda pausa.

“Si.” Stiles suspira un poco cuando Steve gimotea al otro lado del teléfono. “Lo sé, colega. La vida es miserable sin Derek, ¿verdad?”

Y justo con eso, a Derek no le importa que Lydia vaya a saber todo antes que él. Al menos tiene a Steve de su lado.

Stiles sigue hablando sobre su día tras eso, y Derek sobre todo escucha. Es más fácil cuando se puede concentrar en otras cosas. Han pasado ya años, pero a veces la pérdida de sus padres se siente reciente y en carne viva, como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Stiles no pregunta por qué está deprimido, pero parece saberlo, y quizás la razón no es lo que es más importante para él.

Se queda dormido con el móvil aún junto a la oreja, y cuando se despierta un par de horas después, Stiles ha finalizado la llamada y le ha mandado un mensaje.

**> Buenas noches. Duerme bien :)**

Pone su móvil en la mesilla de noche y se queda dormido de nuevo casi al instante, lo cual es inusual para él en esta época del año. Duerme de más a la mañana siguiente, y cuando se despierta, todos se han ido ya a trabajar. Es agradable estar solo unas cuantas horas, comer del desayuno en paz y no tener que pensar en dejar café al resto.

Decide salir a la calle después de eso, para terminar sus compras navideñas. Ni siquiera ha empezado, para ser sinceros. Al único al que le ha comprado los regalos ha sido a Stiles. Le coge un castillo de lego a Josh y sospecha que él tendrá que ayudarle a construirlo. Mike también es fácil. Le gustan libros sobre escritura y diccionarios. Derek le consigue el último modelo, incluyendo sinónimos, y un libro que encuentra al azar sobre consejos sobre cómo evitar el bloqueo de escritor. Espera que Mike no lo tenga ya. Laura es má difícil, porque no es entusiasta con _nada_ en concreto, como Derek. No es hasta que pasa al lado de un salón de belleza que decide comprarla un poco de tiempo a solas para usar cuando lo necesite. Está seguro de que hará comentarios sobre cómo él la ve en necesidad de un cuidado de belleza, pero ambos sabrán lo que es en realidad.

Da un paseo después de eso. Vivir en Beacon Hills ha conseguido que esté menos a la que salta, y a diferencia de la última vez que estuvo aquí, los sonidos no le molestan tanto. Le compra a Josh una muñeca de Mérida en el Disney store cuando pasa al lado. No ha visto la película, pero tiene un arco.

Central Park está abarrotado, pero de una manera en que no le hace sentirse asfixiado. Las calles de Nueva York le hacen sentir así muchas veces, pero Central Park es un campo abierto, pese al hecho de estar en mitad de Manhattan. Se sienta en un banco con un chocolate caliente y sus bolsas, mirandoa  unos chavales lanzarse una bolsa de baseball entre ellos. Un poco más allá, se está jugando un partido de fútbol.

Se sienta así un rato, comprándose un pretzel y otro chocolate caliente cuando empieza a enfriarse. Es más agradable que sentarse dentro. Al menos consigue experimentar a Nueva York de nuevo. Lo ha echado de menos. Está más vivo que Beacon Hills. Tiene _pulso_. Comparado con esto Beacon Hills está en estado comatoso.

Laura está en casa cuando regresa, y no es capaz de contener su suspiro aliviado cuando le ve cruzar la puerta.

“¿Qué?” inquiere.

“Nada,” dice ella con tono ligero.

Pero Derek sabe. Siempre se preocupa cuando está fuera. Una vez, acabó teniendo un ataque de pánico en la calle después de que alguien decidiera lanzar unos cuantos petardos caseros en un callejón justo cuando pasaba al lado. El sonido retumbó por las paredes como un tiroteo y el cuerpo de Derek fue embargado por el pánico, su cerebro apagándose. Había sido poco después de que le dieran el alta en el hospital al considerarle lo suficientemente bien como para estar por su cuenta. No lo estaba. La manera convincente de hablar de Laura consiguió que le llevasen a su casa sano y salvo, al menos relativamente, por un amigo policía suyo que había mandado un par de coches buscándole. Estaba escondiéndose tras un cubo de basura en un callejón, sudando y temblando, y les llevó treinta minutos conseguir que se calmara lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de quienes eran. Desde entonces, Laura siempre se ha preocupado por cuando estuviera solo demasiado tiempo. Aunque ella nunca diga nada de ello.

“He cogido los últimos regalos.”

“¿Quieres decir _todos_ ellos?”

Se encoge de hombros y ella se carcajea. “Que típico de ti, Derek.”

“Es que era innecesario llevarles conmigo en el avión,” dice defensivo. “Y no hay nada en Beacon hills. Tienen Walmart y Karen’s Clothing Dynasty.”

“Ah, Beacon Hills,” suspira Laura, y finge limpiarse una lágrima. “Menuda metrópolis.”

“Tiene sus ventajas.”

“Las tiene,” asiente ella con la cabeza. “Obviamente es bueno para tí. Ya no estás tan tensionado.”

“Nunca estuve tensionado.”

“Podemos fingir eso, si quieres.”

Derek no contesta. En su lugar, busca el móvil en su bolsillo y comprueba los mensajes, pero Stiles no le ha mandado ninguno. Le hace sentirse un poco apartado, pese a que él tampoco le ha mandado ninguno a Stiles.

Pasa los siguientes días caminando por Central Park, observando a la gente. Le manda un mensaje a Stiles, preguntando casualmente cómo le va y mencionando un par de cosas de su día. No hay respuesta, pero Stiles le había dicho que iba a pasar un par de días con Lydia. De todos modos esos días no terminan hasta esta noche, y quizás está ocupado, puesto que mañana es Nochebuena. Probablemente pasará Navidad con Scott y su madre.

Derek ayuda a decorar el árbol al día siguiente, intentando prevenir que Josh ponga toda la decoración en la parte baja y en solo cinco ramas. No triunfa del todo, pero tiene buena pinta cuando acaban. Las luces son la mejor parte. Suaves y tenues, cuando apagan el resto del apartamento. Derek se sienta en el sofá con una taza de café y se queda mirándolo esa noche. Su teléfono suena cuando son las dos menos cuarto, y algo se relaja en su pecho cuando ve el nombre de Stiles en la pantalla.

“Hola,” dice, respondiendo a la llamada.

“Ey,” respira Stiles como respuesta. “¿Estabas dormido?”

“No, estaba mirando el árbol de Navidad.”

“Que acogedor. ¿Estás ocupado?”

Derek mira alrededor, como por reflejo, pero el apartamento sigue oscuro y silencioso. “No, el resto está dormido.”

Stiles respira. Suena alto entre el silencio. “¿Cómo estás?”

“Bien. ¿Pasa algo?”

“No. Todo va bien. Sólo estoy cansado. He tenido una pelea con mi padre.”

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Derek se sienta derecho, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la modorra.

“Intento que coma sano, porque tiene el colesterol alto, pero sigue comiendo comida basura y carne roja y eso. Y eso me cabrea. La cosa empeoró cuando murió mamá. Es como si hubiera dejado de importarle, ¿sabes? Y hoy acabe estallando, porque _yo_ sigo aquí.”

Derek desearía estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarle. “Lamento oír eso,” dice, sabiendo que es inadecuado. “¿Estás bien ahora?”

“Si, solo cansado. Estoy en mi vieja habitación, y es...simplemente es difícil a veces, ¿sabes?”

“Lo pillo,” responde con honestidad Derek. “¿Pero estás bien?”

Stiles está callado un momento. “Me siento un poco mejor ahora. Solo necesito hablar un rato, si está bien.”

“Pues claro que está bien,” dice suavemente Derek.

“¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días desde la última vez que hablamos?”

Derek le cuenta lo de la compra de regalos navideños y el tiempo pasado en Central Park.

“Quiero ir ahí un día,” le interrumpe Stiles de repente.

“¿No has estado?”

“No, pero está en mi lista.”

“Es el mejor sitio de Manhattan.” Quizás Derek debería de llevarle un día. “¿Qué has hecho con Lydia?”

“Trabajamos en lo mío. Necesitaba una segunda opinión con algunas cosas, y sé que ella siempre es sincera, da igual si hace daño. Creo que lo he resuelto.”

“Vale, eso suena bien.” Aún le hace sentirse apartado, al saber Lydia algo que él no.

“Seré capaz de contártelo pronto,” dice Stiles, como si pudiera leer la mente de Derek.

“Lo espero con ansias.” No es capaz de imaginar lo que puede ser, lo que quizás le incomoda más por el hecho de que alguien más lo sepa antes que él. Si hubiera sido capaz de adivinar, hubiera sido más fácil.

“Yo también. Pero estoy nervioso, porque no se si te gustará.”

“No dudo de que me vaya a gustar.”

Están callados de nuevo un momento, y Derek piensa en irse a la cama, pero al final cambia de opinión. Se cansará más si se tumba, y Stiles quiere hablar. “¿Sólo habéis trabajado?” pregunta entonces.

“Nah, también hemos pasado el rato. Skype no compensa el tiempo que estamos separados. ¿Sabes? Estuve super encoñado de ella.”

Derek no lo sabía, e intenta que no le afecte. “Pensaba que eras gay,” dice quedamente.

“Lo soy. Pero no me di cuenta por aquel entonces. Tenía, en plan, catorce años.” Hay un momento de silencio. “¿Estás celoso?”

“No,” dice Derek inmediatamente.

Stiles no dice nada durante un momento. “Ahora somos amigos cercanos. Estoy encantado de haber dejado de ser ese chico creepy frienzoneado.”

Derek no sabe que responder a eso.

“¿Cuales son tus planes para mañana?” pregunta Stiles entonces, cambiando completamente de tema.

“No estoy seguro. Supongo que lo normal. Comer. Abrir regalos.”

“¿También has puesto el mío bajo el árbol?”

“No, ¿quieres que lo haga?”

Stiles se queda callado de nuevo. “Nah, probablemente no deberías. Quizás, ¿llámame cuando vas a ir a la cama y lo abres entonces?”

Derek frunce el ceño. “Vale. ¿Por qué?”

“Lo entenderás cuando lo veas.”

Eso no le elimina ninguna pregunta a Derek.

“¿Qué hay de tus regalos? ¿Debería esperar con ellos, o…?”

Siente que hay un mensaje escondido ahí que no es capaz de descifrar apropiadamente. “No, puedes abrirlos cuando quieras.”

“¿Mi padre no necesitará terapia si lo hago?”

Derek parpadea. “¿No?”

Stiles hace un sonido pensativo. “Entonces los pondré bajo el árbol. Así seré el que tenga más regalos.”

“Y tú me preguntas _a mi_ la edad,” resopla divertido Derek.

“¡Hay una diferencia, Derek! No maduras de querer regalos de Navidad, pero si de construir casas de lego.”

Hay un breve momento de silencio.

“La verdad es que no, no creo que madures de eso tampoco,” admite Stiles.

Derek bufa una risa. “Es bueno saberlo. Ya estaba pensando en ir a terapia.”

“La terapia, tío,” suspira Stiles. “Es una putada a veces. Especialmente cuando no te apetece ir.”

Las palabras le pillan por sorpresa y abre y cierra la boca un momento, buscando las palabras que decir. “¿Estás yendo a terapia?”

“Si, estos días voy una vez al mes. Antes solía ir una vez a la semana. Supongo que he mejorado, ¿no?”

Derek frunce el ceño. “Eso supongo.” Sbe que él debería de volver a terapia de alguna manera, aunque se ha mudado lejos de su terapeuta. Probablemente sería bueno para él, aunque ahora está mejor de lo que ha estado en años. Pero aún no está bien. No está seguro de si va a estar alguna vez completamente recuperado, tampoco, pero algo le dice que no. Olvidar las cosas que ha visto y vivido, las cosas con las que sueña constantemente, no parece posible.

“¿Derek?” la voz de Stiles le trae de vuelta, y parece que lo ha estado intentando más de una vez.

“Lo siento, me he perdido en mis pensamientos.”

“¿Hay algún problema con que vaya a terapia?” la confusión en la voz de Stiles es clara, lo cual no es extraño, considerando que hoy en día todo el mundo está en terapia. Es solo que Derek siempre se había sentido tan solo en referente a ello. Se negó a ir cuando se murió su familia, pero cuando regresó de su último tour no quedaba otra opción.

“No, claro que no. Yo también he estado en terapia,” confiesa rápidamente. Se siente raro, como si admitiera una debilidad, pese a que Stiles acaba de decirle lo mismo.

“¿Pero ahora no?”

“No, no desde que me mudé.”

Stiles está callado un momento. “¿Quieres volver?”

“No, supongo que estoy mejor,” dice Derek, usando las palabras de Stiles. Pero sabe que probablemente debería.

“Es agradable hablar contigo de nuevo,” murmura Stiles, cambiando de tema de nuevo. “Hablas más por teléfono que cara a cara.”

“Hablo más contigo que con cualquiera.” Derek se encoge de hombros.

“Probablemente es porque no puedes limitarte a asentir con la cabeza o negar con ella,” ríe Stiles.

Hay probablemente un gran acierto en esas palabras, sospecha Derek. “Creo que tienes razón.”

“¿Y qué quieres hacer cuando seas mayor?” pregunta Stiles, cambiando de tema por tercera vez.

“Tengo una librería.”

“Lo _sé_ , Derek. Estoy allí contigo básicamente cada día. ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer el resto de tu vida?”

“Quizás,” murmura Derek defensivo. “Aún no lo he decidido.” Una parte de él quiere terminar su grado, pero sabe que no sería posible. No con el estrés de los trabajos y exámenes finales. No con el resto de estudiantes constantemente alrededor suyo. Solía encontrarles molestos incluso cuando estaba, de alguna manera, mentalmente sano.

“¿Te gusta?”

“Está bien.” Es algo que es capaz de hacer, pero eso no se lo cuenta a Stiles. “Me viene bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?”

Por un momento, Stiles duda al otro lado de la línea. “Igual algo relacionado con producción musical. Me gusta eso.”

“Suena interesante.”

“Si. Quiero decir, por eso decidí estudiar esto, pero da miedo.”

De alguna manera, es tranquilizador que alguien que parece tan inteligente y valiente, confiado en su propia inteligencia y conocimiento, puedo estar asustado por lo que traiga el futuro. “He visto todos tus instrumentos. ¿Los tocas todos?”

“Más o menos. Hay algunos que tocó mejor que otros y algunos que apenas se tocar. Ahora sobre todo hago cosas con mi ordenador, pero a veces añado elementos de instrumentos acústicos. Creo que hace una buena combinación. Dos cosas que son muy diferentes, pero que pueden sacar lo mejor de cada uno si las usas correctamente, ¿sabes?”

“No, pero suena bien,” confiesa Derek. Laura suele decir que carece de oído musical, lo cual probablemente no está lejos de la verdad. Le gusta mucho la música y antes solía escucharla constantemente. Desde su último tour, busca el silencio más que nada, pero a veces echa de menos la sensación eufórica que podía sentir al ver un concierto o un musical. Igual podría volver a eso.

“Quizás podría enseñártelo algún día. Si quieres.” Stiles añade lo último un poco precipitadamente, como si estuviera preocupado de que Derek no quisiera. Es raro, sin embargo, porque sospecha que la música es una gran parte de Stiles, y aún así sigue siendo algo que no ha visto o experimentado.

“Eso me gustaría mucho.”

“¿Tocas algún instrumento?” pregunta Stiles.

“El triángulo. Y ya.”

Eso hace que Stiles se carcajee y Derek sonríe un poco para sí.

“Eres el nuevo Bach.”

“Tú espera. Ya llegará mi momento.” Está empezando a cansarse, y en su lugar decide tumbarse en la cama. Prefiere dormir en su cuarto, en vez de acabar en el sofá y tener que pasar el día siguiente con dolor de cuello. “Espera un segundo. Me voy a meter en la cama. No quiero dormir en el sofá.” Se desviste rápidamente y se limpia penosamente los dientes, pero puede compensarlo por la mañana.

“La verdad, las camas son más cómodas que los sofás,” dice Stiles cuando Derek regresa al teléfono.

“Lo dices como si fuera un gran descubrimiento,” resopla divertido Derek.

“¡Lo es! He investigado esto. Mucho.”

“Te creo.” Las sábanas están frías contra su piel cuando se mete. Es como si su cuerpo suspirara contento y aliviado cuando se acomoda.

“Entonces, ¿qué llevas puesto?” pregunta Stiles, y Derek rueda los ojos.

“Ropa.” Una camiseta y unos boxers.

“Wow, eso es lo más sexy que he oído en todo el día.”

Derek se quita la camiseta por la cabeza y la lanza a la silla junto a la puerta. “Lamento decepcionar.”

“No importa. Tendré sexo telefónico mañana. Creo que será más de ayuda entonces.”

Derek no tiene ni idea de qué sacar de eso. No está muy seguro de cómo funciona el sexo telefónico, y no sabe por qué mañana será _más útil_ . Sin embargo, sexo telefónico en Navidad _suena_ a algo que no debería estar haciendo y a la vez, algo muy bueno.

“Siempre y cuando no nos interrumpan,” dice finalmente. Está demasiado cansado como para empalmarse, pero está seguro de que mañana si, cuando se despierte y se de cuenta de lo que le han prometido. Sospecha altamente que ese ha sido el plan de Stiles todo el tiempo.

“Hay pestillo en mi puerta,” le informa Stiles.

Por reflejo, Derek mira a su propia puerta. “En la mía también. Supongo que estamos a salvo.”

Stiles respira hondo y suena más serio cuando vuelve a hablar. “Gracias por quedarte despierto para hablar conmigo. Lo necesitaba de verdad.”

De repente, Derek siente que hay demasiados kilómetros entre ellos. “No me importa. Me gusta hablar contigo.”

Stiles resopla divertido. “A veces no se si estás siendo sarcástico o sólo estás emocionalmente constipado.”

Con un suspira, Derek rueda los ojos. “Lo digo en serio.”

“Emocionalmente constipado, entonces.”

“Estoy pensando en colgarte,” miente.

“Las amenazas vacías pueden conmigo siempre.”

Está seguro de que Stiles está sonriendo.

No hablan mucho más después de eso, puesto que ambos están cansados y Derek está convencido de que mañana le van a despertar para desayunar pronto. Mira hacia el regalo de Stiles, reposando sobre su bolsa, aún rectangular y sospechoso. Es imposible averiguar lo que es. Había pensado en vino, pero la caja no es lo suficientemente grande y nadie pensaría en que abrir eso frente a la familia sería complicado. Ahora mismo no tiene nada. La mente de Stiles parece ser un lugar peligroso, a veces.

El sueño llega rápido, dado que está cansado, y parece que solo ha cerrado los ojos durante un breve momento cuando golpean secamente su puerta. La luz afuera le dice que han sido varias horas, sin embargo.

Gime como protesta cuando llaman a la puerta una segunda vez, y se fuerza a salir de la cama y ponerse un par de pantalones deportivos y una camiseta limpia. Están todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo, cuando sale. Josh parece estar hiper emocionado, mirando constantemente a la pila de regalos con una mirada de deseo en los ojos. Derek recuerda ese sentimiento, aunque han pasado veinte años.

“Buenos días,” dice cuando se sienta.

“Buenas,” canturrea Josh, la boca llena de desayuno.

“¿Has dormido bien?” pregunta Laura, lanzándole esa mirada de sabelotodo sobre su taza de café.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Derek se sirve una taza para él. “Cuando fui a la cama si.”

Mike asiente ante eso. “Te escuché hablar por teléfono cuando me levanté para ir al baño.”

Derek quiere volver a la cama cuando Laura le guiña el ojo.

“Un amigo llamó.”

“¿Era _Stiles_?”

“¿Quién es Stiles?” inquiere Josh inmediatamente.

“Es el amigo de Derek,” le informa Laura, y le para simultáneamente de añadir otra taza de colacao en su taza.

Josh parece algo sorprendido por ello. “Oh.”

Igual es que pensaba que Derek no tenía amigos. Laura parece compartir esa opinión, dado que está constantemente intentando que sean algo que no son. Es irritante.

“¿Cuando es la hora de los regalos?” pregunta Josh, después de haberse tragado el colacao de una sentada. Derek no sabe cómo es que la garganta del niño no arde.

“Dentro de una eternidad,” le dice Laura. “Así que será mejor que te duches y te vistas, porque eso hace que el tiempo vaya más rápido.”

Con un quejido, Josh desaparece en el baño.

“¿Qué tal Stiles?” pregunta ella inmediatamente, y Derek siente que está siendo clavado en el sitio por la intensa mirada que le lanza. Está agradecido que no esté diciendo feliz cumpleaños, al menos.

“Nunca dije que fuera él con quien hablaba.”

“Es bastante obvio, sin embargo, dado que es el único amigo que tienes.”

Derek está a punto de protestar, pero luego se da cuenta de que tiene razón. Igual tendría que esforzarse algo más en hacer más amigos. Por otro lado, no es muy bueno siendo sociable, y quizás tener un solo amigo es la situación ideal para él.

“Estaba bien,” murmura finalmente.

“Me alegra oírlo. Deséale una Feliz Navidad de mi parte cuando vuelvas a hablar con él.”

“Probablemente no lo haré.” Derek se encoge de hombros cuando ella le mira amenazadoramente.

Acaba jugando con Josh durante varias horas, dejando a Mike y Laura con la comida. De todos está seguro de que casi todo lo han comprado de un restaurante o un proveedor. Laura no es muy fan de la cocina y Mike está escribiendo demasiado como para preocuparse por ello. Siempre que está libre, parece preferir pasar tiempo con su familia a quedarse de pie en la cocina. Ambos tienen buenos sueldos, sin embargo, y Derek sospecha que ordenar comida no es mucho para ellos.

Josh está tan excitado que necesita ir al baño cada veinte minutos. Derek aprovecha la oportunidad para restaurar las casas que ha ‘reconstruido’ mientras tanto. Ya casi es un pueblo entero, y Derek ha pasado más horas de las que le gustaría admitir en construir una iglesia y un supermercado.

La cena pasa sin incidentes, pero es buena. Le gusta la comida típica de Navidad, y puesto que solo la come durante esta época del año, no se cansa de ella.

Josh corre al baño una vez más antes de que se sienten y se pasen los regalos. Derek recibe tres, que ya son tres más de los que ha pedido. Solía odiar haber nacido el 25, porque sus regalos siempre eran un combinado de regalos de cumpleaños y regalos de Navidad, y la gente solía estar demasiado metida en las Navidades como para importarles que fuera también su cumpleaños. Ahora se alegra por ello, sin embargo, porque puede fingir que no está ahí.

Cuando echa un vistazo, nota a un excitado Josh detrás de una pequeña montaña de regalos, y sonríe para si. El primer regalo de Derek contiene una camisa hecha de un material ridículamente suave y una cardigan de punto. El segundo es una saga de libros que un autor sueco al que Derek no ha leído antes, pero cree que del primero hicieron una película con Daniel Craig. Parecen interesantes. El tercero es un dibujo de Josh y él juntos, y un brazalete hecho de perlas de plástico multicolor unidas con una goma. Parece ridícula alrededor de su muñeca, pero la cara complacida de Josh cuando la mantiene lo compensa.

El castillo de lego hace tan extático a Josh que se olvida de comer su porción de chuches navideñas. Derek permite a Laura que le incite a comerlas. Se pasa la mayor parte del resto de la tarde ayudando a Josh a montar el castillo, y Josh coloca a la muñeca de Mérida encima cuando acaban. Josh cae dormido tras lavarse zarrapastrosamente los dientes, y la parte superior de si pijama está al revés. Derek le arropa antes de irse.

Laura y Mike están acurrucados y abrazados en el sofá cuando sale de la habitación de Josh. Les deja estar, retirándose a su habitación, y sus ojos caen inmediatamente en el regalo de Stiles que sigue aún sobre su bolsa. Derek coge su móvil. Lo ha dejado sobre su mesilla de noche todo el día, sintiendo que las Navidades con la familia son más importantes que un par de mensajes aquí y allá. Ya le había prometido a Stiles que le llamaría esta noche, de todas formas.

Hay un par de mensajes esperándolo, ambos mandados sobre la hora de comer.

**> oh dios mio me has cogido los juegos del hambre**

**> los tres. Los mejores regalos de mi vida. PD He ganado totalmente la competición de regalos. Llámame esta noche**

Derek sonríe para si. Al menos los libros han sido apreciados. Había estado preocupado de que Stiles ya les hubiera leído, o que no estuviera interesado en leerlos. Gracias al cielo, ese no ha sido el caso.

Un rápido vistazo al reloj de su móvil le dice que son las 9 de la noche en California y que debería esperar al menos un par de horas antes de llamar. En su lugar manda un mensaje.

**< Me alegro que te hayan gustado. Hazme saber cuando puedes llamar. Sin prisa.**

Hace zapping por la tele un par de veces, sin quedarse en ninguna cadena en particular, viendo un par de minutos de un programa aquí, media hora de una película allí. Sobre todo está esperando a que pase el tiempo.

Cuando le suena por fin el móvil, son casi las tres de la mañana y está casi dormido.

“¿Hola?” grazna, frotándose una mano por la cara con la esperanza de despertarse.

“Mierda, ¿estabas durmiendo?” pregunta inmediatamente Stiles.

“Un poco,” confiesa, y se fuerza a sentarse contra la pared. Su visión está un poco borrosa y se siente grogui, pero está determinado a no dormirse de nuevo.

Cuando vuelve a hablar Stiles, su voz es ridículamente suave y Derek no entiende por qué. “¿Quieres volver a dormir?”

“No, voy bien.”

“¿Seguro? Podemos hacer esto mañana.”

“Seguro, espera un segundo.” Sin esperar una respuesta, se levanta a por un vaso de agua con hielo en la cocina, presionándolo contra su cara unas cuantas veces antes de beberlo. Lo rellena una vez antes de volver a su cuarto. “Estoy de vuelta.”

“¿Qué has hecho?”

“He tenido que coger un vaso de agua.”

“¿Has tenido un buen día?” pregunta Stiles, y Derek cree poder oírle meterse en la cama al otro lado.

“Si, ha estado bien. ¿Y tú?”

“Igual. Gracias por los libros.” Stiles traga aire. “No tenías que hacer eso por mi.”

“¿Los habías leído ya antes?”

“No, ni siquiera sabía que estaban disponibles en braille. Y me has cogido los tres. Deben haber sido ridículamente caros.”

“No es nada,” dice con firmeza Derek, porque no lo es. Aunque no hubiera tenido los recursos económicos que tiene ahora, solo con saber que Stiles hubiera estado feliz con recibirlos hubiera hecho que mereciera la pena.

“¿Has abierto el tuyo?”

“No, pensaba que querías esperar a que estuviéramos hablando.”

“Si,” respira Stiles. “Sí quiero. Solamente estoy un poco nervioso.”

“Vale…” Agarrando el regalo de su bolsa, se acomoda en la cama. “¿Por qué?”

“Uh, igual no estaba pensando realmente en cómo te lo tomarías.” Stiles hace un ruido ante eso, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. “No, ya sabes, _tomarlo_. Uh.”

Y es entonces cuando la mente de Derek hace click. La forma rectangular del regalo de repente tiene mucho sentido, y ahora entiende por qué Stiles no quería que lo abriese delante de la gente.

“¿Derek?”

“Lo siento, creo que acabo de averiguar lo que me has cogido.”

“¿Vas a colgarme?” pregunta cuidadosamente Stiles.

“¿No?”

“¿Estás enfadado?”

La verdad, Derek no sabe cómo está. Ciertamente no está enfadado, pero está teniendo dificultades a la hora de decidir si está excitado o un poco asustado. “No.”

El sonido del rasgado del papel parece altísimo en pleno silencio, y luego está agarrando una caja de cartón en la mano. Probablemente discreto por una razón. Cuando lo abre y da vuelta a la caja, un dildo violeta y con brillantina y un tubo de lubricante se caen en el colchón.

“¿Violeta y con brillantina?” resopla divertido.

“¿Qué?” chilla Stiles. “¡Le pedí a Lydia que lo pidiese en negro! ¡Se suponía que debía ser negro!”

El horror en su voz hace que le resulte imposible a Derek no reírse.

“Me quiero matar un poco. ¡Se suponía que iba a ser algo sexy! Estaba como esperando un poco a que pudiésemos hacer cosas sexys juntos mientras hablábamos, puesto que estás lejos. Incluyendo a esa cosa.” La voz de Stiles está más alta de lo normal y Derek se ríe con más fuerza. “¡Ahora es como si te hubiera dado el pene del jodido Edward Cullen por Navidad!”

El estómago de Derek duele y se tiene que limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos. No puede recordar la última vez que se ha reído así. “Lo siento,” consigue decir por fin, y respira hondo. “Lo siento.”

Stiles espera a que se calme antes de volver a hablar. “No me di cuenta hasta hoy de que quizás he sobrepasado una línea. Ni siquiera se si usas de estos juguetes. Debería haber preguntado primero.”

“No lo hago,” responde con honestidad Derek. “Quiero decir, no los he usado antes.”

“Está bien.” Sale rápido. “Puedes tirarlo a la basura.”

“No es eso lo que quería decir.” Derek traga cuando recoge el dildo de la cama y lo sopesa en la mano. No es muy largo o grueso, y está a medio camino entre duro y gelatinoso. No recuerda la última vez que hizo algo así. Fue follado unas cuantas veces en la universidad y le gustó, pero no está seguro de que ahora esté cómodo con ello. Su confianza puede estar aún demasiada frágil.

“¿No?” respira Stiles.

“Podemos intentarlo,” se encuentra diciendo Derek, y luego duda un momento. No está seguro de cómo decir ‘ _No se si puedo dejar que me folles_ ’. “No estoy seguro de ser capaz de hacer contigo. En persona.”

“¡No! No, no es eso lo que pretendía,” vomita Stiles. “La verdad, estaba esperando que tú, uh, ya sabes, me follases cuando volvieses.”

Derek se siente mareado por un segundo. Aclarando su garganta, se recrea en ese pensamiento durante un momento, y si, puede hacer eso.

“Si quieres,” añade quedamente Stiles.

“Si, podríamos intentarlo,” concede rápidamente, y escucha a Stiles tragar aire de golpe.

“¿Si?”

“Siempre y cuando quieras.”

“Quiero. Lo he querido durante un tiempo, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Es más fácil hablar contigo de estas cosas por teléfono.”

“También puedes hablar conmigo de ello en persona.”

“Lo se, pero es menos incómodo cuando se que no puedes ver cómo me sonrojo como un loco cuando lo hago.”

Derek sonríe para sí ante eso. “No me importa que te sonrojes.”

“Idiota,” masculla Stiles, pero suena afectuoso. Luego se aclara la garganta y Derek sabe inmediatamente que su mente ha vuelto al tema anterior. “Entonces, ¿quieres probar tu juguete?”

Asintiendo para sí, Derek alarga una mano para presionarla contra su entrepierna. “Si.”

Las cosas se vuelven un tanto difusas tras eso. Enciende su manos libres, y luego simplemente se rinde ante la voz de Stiles en su oído, diciéndole lo que hacer. Empieza fácil, Stiles pidiéndole que toque cada parte de su cuerpo excepto en donde se está poniendo duro. Nunca había pensado que tenía áreas sensibles hasta hora, cuando acariciar el interior de sus muslos hacia arriba con la mano hace que su polla de una sacudida y gotee, su respiración entrecortándose.

“Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?” la voz de Stiles en su oído le hace temblar.

“Si,” grazna Derek.

“Abre tus piernas para mi.”

Derek nota que se abren como si fuera una orden, y ni siquiera le importa. Consigue hacer una especie de sonido afirmativo, y Stiles aspira aire en su oído.

“Bien. Eres tan bueno, Derek.”

Un escalofrío recorre su columna. Joder, nunca había pensado que le pondría ser alabado, pero de repente es todo lo que quiere.

“¿Ahora qué?” consigue decir.

“Lubricante. Quiero que te prepares para bien. Solo...solo roza al principio.”

Derek gime, los músculos en su estómago contrayéndose dolorosamente. Ni siquiera la última vez que se metió los dedos. Han pasado años, pero de repente no puede esperar. Sus dedos tiemblan cuando echa lubricante en su palma, calentándolo brevemente, antes de abrir sus piernas aún más e ir bajando la mano, deslizando sus dedos por debajo de sus huevos y raja.

Su cuerpo se sacude ante el contacto, y Stiles hace un pequeño sonido en su oído, como si supiera exactamente lo que está haciendo Derek. Roza sus dedos contra su agujero con cuidado, haciendo círculos, intentando que tanto su cuerpo como su mente se relajen. Es como si estuviera ardiendo.

“Joder,” respira cuando presiona las puntas de sus dedos experimentalmente. Abre aún más la piernas, mejorando el acceso, y el lubricante se desliza por su raja, probablemente mojando las sábanas, pero le da igual. “Stiles,” respira. “Quiero…”

“Si,” grazna Stiles. “Si, mételos dentro. Quiero que te folles con tus dedos.”

La mano de Derek se contrae nerviosamente ante las palabras, y emite un sonido ahogado. No contaba con que el sexo telefónico le afectara, pero ahora se pregunta porque no han estado haciendo esto desde que llegó aquí.

Su cuerpo protesta un poco cuando presiona contra el borde de su ano, pero luego se relaja rápidamente y - _oh joder_.

“Es bueno, ¿verdad?” jadea Stiles al otro lado. “¿Te gusta?”

Derek no cree que _gustar_ llegue a cubrirlo. Es como si su cuerpo se hubiera colapsado en sí mismo, intentando manejar la sensación de tener algo dentro de él. Se siente al borde de romperse, pero satisfecho a la vez. Y cuando mueve experimentalmente su dedo, se olvida de cómo se respiraba por un momento.

“Joder, Stiles,” gime, presionando contra su mano.

“¿Cuantos?” pregunta Stiles, y Derek puede oír el sonido inconfundible de él frotándose el pene al otro lado. “¿Cuántos dedos?”

Derek traga con furia, su boca se siente tan seca. “Solo uno. ¿Más?”

“Cuando estés listo. Mierda, suenas tan bien.”

Derek gime de nuevo, presionando otro dedo después de un rato. Quema un poco, pero es rápidamente intercambiado por el placer blanco ardiente que le recorre el cuerpo cada vez que mete dentro sus dedos. Está tan duro que duele, los huevos apretados hacia arriba contra su cuerpo, y no está seguro de cómo va a aguantar siquiera tanto sin correrse. Pero quiere ese juguete.

“Estás-” Stiles gimotea al otro lado y Derek tiembla. “Pretende que son mis dedos.”

Un sonido sale de él y sus caderas se alzan de la cama ante eso. Y luego Derek no puede _no_ imaginar que son los dedos de Stiles y no los suyos. Está seguro de que le harán sentirse increíble. “Si, los quiero.”

“¿Quieres que te prepare y abra con mis dedos?” respira Stiles.

“Si, si,” Derek asiente desesperadamente, añadiendo un tercer dedo, y joder, eso se siente bien. “Por favor.”

“¿Estás listo para más?” Stiles suena ahogado, y Derek no está seguro de si lo está, pero lo _quiere_. Mucho. Alarga la mano, buscando el dildo en medio del desastre que es la cama. Lo embadurna zarapastrosamente, goteando lubricante por todas las sábanas y su cuerpo. Reúne algo en su mano y se lubrica tanto cómo puede. Su mano está temblando un poco cuando agarra el juguete y lo desciende, y su cuerpo se sacude ante la sensación extraña contra su agujero.

“Mierda,” respira, tragando aire.

De repente, Stiles parece mucho más calmado, menos frenético que hace un momento. Su voz es baja y calmada en el oído de Derek, manteniéndole en la tierra. “Ve lento. Lo estás haciendo bien,” dice suavemente. “Para si no se siente bien.”

Está sudando una barbaridad, las manos resbalándose por el juguete mientras hace su mejor esfuerzo para meterlo lentamente. Al principio parece que no va a funcionar, aunque sabe que es posible. Pero luego es como si algo se rindiera, justo cuando Stiles repite: “Lo estás haciendo tan bien.”

Un pequeño gemido se escapa cuando lo mete centímetro a centímetro, y es como si tuviera el corazón en la garganta. “Joder,” consigue decir, solo para que Stiles lo sepa. “Joder.”

“Tan bien,” le calma Stiles de nuevo. “Mierda, Derek, eres tan bueno. ¿Cómo se siente?”

“Jodidamente increíble,” gimotea cuando el juguete roza levemente su próstata y su visión se pone blanca por un momento.

Luego se permite perderse en la sensación, en cómo le llena una y otra vez, como su mano se resbala contra el final del dildo. Como es incapaz de quedarse callado una vez ha empezado y Stiles sigue apremiándole.

“Quiero que te corras con ello dentro,” respira finalmente. “Joder, Derek, estoy tan cerca.”

Sus piernas tiemblan cuando se empuja contra el juguete una y otra vez, los músculos ardiendo, la polla goteando constantemente contra su estómago. Baja la mano, se masturba rápidamente siguiendo el ritmo de los pequeños gemidos de Stiles.

“Si, yo también. Vamos.”

Stiles gime en alto cuando se corre, y Derek le sigue un momento después. Todo su cuerpo se sacude, los músculos contrayéndose con tanta fuerza que duele, y se siente como si fuese a durar eternamente. Deja salir un sollozo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos cuando su visión se vuelve borrosa.

Es como si hubieran pasado horas cuando es capaz de recobrar el aliento y sacar lentamente el juguete. La sensación de él no es ni de cerca tan increíble ahora, no después de todo, y de repente se da cuenta del desastre que ha montado. Las sábanas están pegajosas por el sudor y el lubricante, y su cuerpo no está mucho mejor; el estómago y el pecho manchados con semen.

“¿Estás bien?” pregunta en bajo Stiles.

“Eso creo,” responde pensativamente Derek. Ahora mismo no está ni siquiera seguro que cuál es su nombre. “Debería ducharme. No creo que los Kleenex arreglen esto.”

Stiles se carcajea al otro lado de la línea. “Esperaré. Llámame cuando acabes. Tómate tu tiempo, pero quiero decirte buenas noches antes de ir a dormir.”

Derek parpadea, hace una mueca cuando se sienta. Se siente un poco mareado. “Si, te llamaré dentro de poco. Probablemente también debería de cambiar las sábanas.”

“Sin prisa, pero promete llamar.”

“Lo prometo.” Sus dedos se sienten entumecidos cuando cuelga. Es un entumecimiento mejor que en el pasado.

Le lleva veinte minutos ducharse y ponerse ropa interior limpia, cambiar las sábanas y meter el dildo al fondo de su bolsa. Lo último que necesita es que Josh lo encuentre y le pregunte a Laura que es. Derek nunca sería capaz de olvidar eso.

Llama a Stiles mientras apaga la luz y se mete en la cama.

“Ey,” responde Stiles al segundo tono.

“Hola.” Se siente un poco tonto estar metido en la cama, sonriendo para sí, pero no hay nadie ahí para hacer comentario sobre ello.

“¿Todo bien?” pregunta Stiles. Suena un poco apresurado, como si se hubiera estado preocupando.

“Si, todo bien.” Derek sonríe de nuevo cuando escucha el pequeño suspiro de alivio que escapa de Stiles.

“¿Cansado?”

“Mucho. En el buen sentido.”

“Sip,” coincide Stiles, y se ríe un poco sin aire. “Ese ha sido definitivamente un buen sentido.”

Se callan por un momento, y Derek se pregunta brevemente cómo han llegado a esto. De llamarse lo más a menudo posible, de tener sexo telefónico, de hacerse regalos de Navidad. De llegar hasta el punto de echar de menos a Stiles cuando no están hablando o pasando tiempo juntos.

“Tengo muchas ganas de que llegues a casa,” dice quedamente Stiles. “Es raro estar sin ti. Quiero decir, tengo a mis amigos y todo, y es agradable estar con ellos, porque no podemos estar juntos tan a menudo al estar cada uno en una universidad distinta de este jodido país. Pero es raro. Sin tí.”

“Lo se.” Derek dibuja formas sobre las sábanas durante un momento. “También es raro estar sin ti.”

“¿Cuando, después de Año Nuevo, vas a venir a casa?”

Derek no ha planeado esto, la verdad. El plan inicial era quedarse un tiempo; igual una semana o así en Enero, pero ahora mismo no está muy seguro de que eso sea lo que quiere.

“Todavía no estoy seguro. Puede que sea una semana o así, después de que pase.”

“¿Después de Año Nuevo?” inquiere Stiles, y Derek puede oír la decepción en su voz. “Eso es casi dos semanas desde hoy.”

Parecía aún más tiempo dicho así. “Aún no estoy seguro. Puede que vaya a casa antes.”

“Lo espero de veras,” suspira Stiles, y luego parece ponerse en orden. “Pero quiero decir, es genial que estés pasando tiempo con tu familia. Solo estoy siendo egoísta.”

“Es impráctico que vivan tan lejos.”

“Pero no te vas a mudar ahí de nuevo, ¿verdad?”

Lo más raro de todo es que Derek ni siquiera duda antes de decir: “No, Beacon Hills es mi hogar.” Han cambiado tantas cosas.

“¿Y cuales son tus planes para Año Nuevo? ¿Vas a ver cómo cae la bola?”

“No, probablemente me voy a quedar aquí.” No puede soportar las multitudes, la emoción sofocante.

“Lo cual probablemente es buena idea, porque la gente se pegaría por besar esa cara tuya.”

Derek resopla una risa. “Si lo hicieran, sería en vano.”

“Desearía poder hacerlo.”

Derek también desea que pudiera.

◊

Cuando llega Año Nuevo, Derek no está listo. Está nerviosos por los fuegos artificiales, y está nervioso porque Stiles va a pasar la noche en una fiesta que ha organizado Lydia. No tiene derecho a estar celoso, y no hay razón alguna para que lo esté, pero de todos modos hay un nudo incómodo en su estómago.

La cena con Laura y su familia pasa sin incidentes. Le dejan solo cuanto pueden, y sabe que ella también está preocupada. Josh y Mike van a ver cómo cae la bola, pero Laura se va a quedar con él. Una parte de él susurra sospechosamente que está preocupados de que haga daño a Josh de nuevo. La voz más razonable le dice que por supuesto que un niño de su edad quiere ver algo así, si consigue quedarse despierto hasta entonces.

“¿Cómo vas?” le pregunta Laura cuando se sientan en el sofá frente a la tele. Ha bajado el volumen hasta el punto que es casi imposible oír nada, pero está agradecido por ello.

“Angustiado,” responde con honestidad. “Ansioso.”

“Estarás bien,” le asegura, apretando su brazo. “Tenías pinta de estar contento estos últimos días. ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?”

Ha estado hablando con Stiles por el móvil casi una hora cada noche desde el día de Navidad. Sobre todo y sobre nada. Es difícil imaginar irse a la cama esta noche, cuando no será capaz de hablar con él.

“Es solo-” se encoge de hombros. “-me siento en casa allí.”

“Estoy feliz por ti.” Sonríe ella, y aunque sabe que lo dice de corazón, hay también algo de tristeza en ello.

“No te voy a dejar para siempre,” suspira él. “Vendré de visita. Y tú también eres bienvenida para visitar.”

“Lo haremos.” Suena a una promesa. “Quiero ver esa tienda tuya y a tu Stiles.”

“No es mi Stiles,” suspira Derek de nuevo, pero ella se limita a sonreír como respuesta.

Su móvil vibra justo antes de medianoche, y su piel ha estado picando desde hace ya horas. Es una foto de Stiles, sacada por alguien más, en la que está poniendo cara de beso hacia la cámara. Parece borracho y absolutamente perfecto.

El texto en sí dice:

**> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Te echo de menos. Desearía darte uno de estos en persona**

**< ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Yo también te echo de menos. Espero que el próximo año puedas.**

No está seguro de si el mensaje tiene mucho sentido, pero parece que Stiles ha entendido lo que intentaba expresar, porque hay una respuesta inmediata con cinco corazones. Derek resopla una risa para sí.

Cuando mira a la foto de nuevo, algo frío le pasa por encima, y la comprensión le golpea como un puñetazo en el estómago. Laura tenía razón. Está enamorado de Stiles.

“Joder,” susurra, y posa el móvil en la mesa de café.

“¿Qué?” pregunta ella al instante, alzando la vista desde donde estaba mirando a la pantalla.

“Tenías razón.” Cuando ella frunce el ceño, prosigue: “Estoy enamorado de él. ¿Qué cojones hago?”

“Derek,” suspira ella, pero suena cariñoso, y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. “¿Cómo puede ser esto una novedad para ti?”

Por un segundo, está a punto de protestar, pero luego se da cuenta de lo ciego que ha estado. Es tan obvio, y lo ha sido durante un tiempo ya. Probablemente para cualquiera menos para él.

“Estará bien,” dice ella suavemente. “Estoy un cien por ciento segura de que él también está enamorado de ti.”

“No puedes saber eso.”

“Si fuera solo por sexo, ¿tú te crees que se molestaría en llamarte cada noche? ¿Te habría mandado un mensaje ahora? Piensa en ello. Está en una fiesta, probablemente con un puñados de solteros cachondos y capullos que están dispuestos a mentir diciendo que están solteros para ponerles los cuernos a sus parejas-”

Ha estado intentando no pensar en esto todo el día, pero le está haciendo sentirse mareado.

“-y aún así te está escribiendo con algo que te hace sonreír como cuando estabas en primero de primaria, cuando llegaste a casa y le dijiste a mamá que te ibas a casar con Jennie McKenzie. ¡Estás al otro lado del país, Derek! No hay forma alguna en que te esté mandando un mensaje con la esperanza de tener sexo esta noche. Si quisiera, con su aspecto, ya lo estaría haciendo.”

“Es solo...fue idea suya lo de hacer esto como amigos. Quería sentirse cómodo con alguien.”

Laura aprieta su brazo amablemente. “Sabes, los amigos con beneficios están básicamente condenados a acabar con una persona enamorándose de la otra. Vosotros tenéis suerte, puesto que ambos lo habéis hecho.”

Derek inspira hondo. “Creo que necesito ir a casa antes de lo planeado.”

Ella sonríe suavemente. “Me lo había imaginado.”

Le hace preocuparse. Se pregunta si ha bajado la guardia. Cuando ha dejado que Stiles se acercase tanto. Tras un momento, se da cuenta de que quizás pasó todo el día uno. Cuando Stiles entró a su tienda y puso todo patas arriba. Cuando probó ser todo y nada de lo que Derek había pensado que era.

“Derek, las cosas saldrán bien. Por lo que reunido, Stiles es un chico dulce. Y como he dicho, estoy segura al cien por cien de que está enamorado de ti, pero si yo, por alguna horrible razón, estoy equivocada, te rechazará amablemente. Ya sabes que se preocupa por ti. ¿Crees que te haría daño alguna vez conscientemente?”

Derek traga ante eso, sacude la cabeza. No, Stiles nunca le haría daño a posta. Sin embargo, Derek tiene miedo. No recuerda la última vez que hizo algo así - saltar sin estar seguro de si iba a haber alguien para cogerle.

“No le llames esta noche, sin embargo, porque no estás en tu mejor momento y si ha estado bebiendo, tampoco va a estar listo para esta discusión. Habla con él cuando llegues a casa. Cuando puedas hacerlo cara a cara.”

“Desearía poder escribir simplemente una nota,” suspira.

Después de todo, eso había funcionado con Jennie McKenzie.

“Tienes que arriesgarte de vez en cuando,” dice Laura con total naturalidad, haciendo que Derek ruede los ojos.

“Suenas igual que una galleta de la fortuna.”

Es entonces cuando empieza la cuenta atrás en la tele.

“¿Vas a arriesgarte el próximo año?” pregunta ella, alzando su taza de café como si estuviera lista para hacer un brindis con él una vez baje la bola.

Duda un par de segundos, pero alarga la mano para coger su taza. Diablos, tiene que hacer algo. Con suerte Stiles se sentirá igual. Su estómago da un giro ante eso.

“Lo haré,” dice con firmeza, y choca su taza contra la suya justo cuando cae la bola. “Feliz Año Nuevo.”

“Feliz Año Nuevo, hermanito.”

Consigue pillar un vuelo dos días después, y le carcome el estómago todo el vuelo. Cada noche ha estado llamando a Stiles, quien estuvo extasiado cuando Derek le dijo que iba a volver a Beacon Hills al día siguiente. Derek va a volver a pasar la noche en su piso, como la última vez que regresó de Nueva York.

Subir las escaleras del apartamento de Stiles es algo extrañamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces. Se pregunta si debería de explicarlo en cuanto llegue o esperar hasta mañana. Después de todo ya es bastante tarde.

Stiles abre casi inmediatamente, y está justo como lo recordaba Derek: ojos brillantes tras las gafas que insiste en llevar, el pelo alborotado y abundante, y una sonrisa en su cara que hace difícil no acorralarle contra el poste de la puerta.

“Hola,” respira Derek, y su garganta se siente extrañamente cerrada, como si no se hubieran visto en años en vez de un par de semanas.

“Ey,” responde Stiles, y alarga la mano hacia él. Entierra su cara en el collar de la camiseta de Derek cuando se acerca, y se limita a respirar por un momento. Pero luego, justo cuando Derek ha sido capaz de meterles de manera rara dentro de la puerta y cerrarla, los labios de Stiles están en los suyos, dedos acercando a Derek tirando de su camiseta.

“Bienvenido de vuelta.” A Stiles parece faltarle un poco el aliento cuando finalmente se aleja.

Verle de nuevo hace que duela tras la clavícula de Derek. Sobre todo está encantado de estar de nuevo en casa, de estar cerca de Stiles de nuevo, pero también hay ahora ese pequeño pedazo de preocupación. “Te he echado de menos.”

“Yo también.” Stiles le agarra de la camiseta de nuevo, y a Derek no le importa que el pomo de la puerta se le clave en la espalda cuando Stiles le empuja contra ella, porque esto es mucho mejor.

Stiles no se aleja de nuevo hasta que Steve gimotea a sus pies.

“Hemos tenido una competición aquí para ver quien te echaba más de menos.”

Derek sonríe cuando se agacha frente a Steve, quien parece estar haciendo todo lo que puede para no saltar. En su lugar gimotea, alternando entre presionar su nariz contra toda la cara de Derek y tumbarse en el suelo para que Derek le rasque la tripa, la cola golpeando alegremente mientras lo ahce.

Con un resoplido de risa, Stiles rueda los ojos y desaparece en la cocina. “Cuando hayáis acabado de amaros, hay una cena aquí para ti.”

“Ahora voy.” Los ojos de Steve caen cuando Derek le rasca tras la oreja, y quizás pasen varios minutos hasta que vaya a cenar.

Es tan conocido el ir a la cama con Stiles de nuevo. Ya se conoce su rutina; siempre se desvisten por separado, pero de alguna manera acaban enrollándose cierto tiempo antes de meterse a la cama, o justo después. Sonríe para sí cuando ve Los Juegos del Hambre sobre la mesilla de noche de Stiles con un marcapáginas en él.

“Sabes, preguntaría si está bien que me ponga a leer un poco antes de dormir,” dice de repente Stiles, como si le hubiera leído la mente a Derek. “Pero creo que te he echado más de menos más de mis ganas de saber qué pasa luego.”

“Menudo honor,” resopla divertido Derek, pero en realidad está encantado.

“No tienes ni idea.” Sonríe de medio lado Stiles, acercándole tirando de la cinturilla de su ropa interior y besándole.

Se quedan dormidos enredados uno con otro tras unas sucias pajas y una limpieza zarrapastrosa con Kleenex. Derek tarda algo más en dormirse, al mirar a Stiles, quien está tumbado y curvado contra su costado. Por un segundo, es como si se sofocara por la manera en que su pecho se hincha ante la visión de la boca medio abierta de Stiles y sus labios entrelazados con los de Derek. Da miedo, darse cuenta de que se ha perdido completamente con alguien más. Al mismo tiempo es increíble, al ver que aún es capaz de ello. Que ha encontrado una nueva base, lo suficientemente sólida como para soportarle.

Presiona un breve beso en la sien de Stiles, prometiéndose hablar de sus sentimientos pronto, antes de rendirse al sueño.

◊

 

Eso no pasa exactamente. Stiles aún está ocupado con su proyecto casi todo el tiempo, pero le promete a Derek que está llegando a un punto en donde le puede decir de qué va el proyecto. Cuando pasan tiempo juntos, es sobre todo con Derek haciendo la cena mientras Stiles aprovecha para leer un rato. Siempre pregunta primero si Derek quiere ayuda, pero es obvio que no tiene tiempo para leer en otros momentos, así que Derek le deja.

El lector e-book llega pasa la primera semana de Enero, y se pregunta brevemente cuando es el cumpleños de Stiles. No está seguro de si Stiles le dijo la fecha exacta, o si la única información que tiene es que es este mes.

Sobre todo se siente bien. Exceptuando la vocecilla molesta en su cabeza que dice que debería de confesar sus sentimientos prontos. Se siente como si le estuviera mintiendo a Stiles a veces cuando están en la cama, aunque no han hecho mucho más que besarse últimamente - Stiles ha estado demasiado cansado. A Derek no le importa limitarse a compartir las sábanas y algo de aire. Es agradable tenerle cerca.

Es la tercera semana de Enero cuando Stiles se presenta, después de días de no verse, con una caja de zapatos rosa abollada en la mano. Steve no está hoy con él, y le lleva un momento a Derek darse cuenta de que Stiles está llorando.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” pregunta, sus pulsaciones subiendo cuando se levanta de la silla y se acerca rápidamente a donde está Stiles de pie. Derek le observa intentar limpiarse las lágrimas con furia antes de detenerle con la mano. “¿Qué ha pasado?” pregunta de nuevo.

“Es mi cumpleaños,” dice quedamente tras un momento, y el estómago de Derek cae.

“Lo siento, no lo sabía-” comienza a decir, pero Stiles sacude la cabeza.

“No, ya sé que no lo sabías. Es sólo que- he estado ciego unos seis años y aún me siguen mandando tarjetas de cumpleaños.”

Derek se encoge de hombros, intentando entenderlo un momento, antes de que Stiles se enderece y se limpie la nariz en la manga, tragando aire irregularmente. “¿Podemos ir arriba?”

“Si, claro, dame un momento para cerrar la tienda.”

“Esperaré aquí.”

Observa un momento como Stiles se sienta en la silla tras el mostrador y dobla su bastón, notando brevemente que las lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas, antes de echar el pestillo y dar la vuelta al letrero. Cierra rápidamente, sin molestarse en quitar el polvo a los estantes o contar el dinero. En su lugar, escribe una nota rápida y la coloca en la caja registradora antes de sujetar amablemente las mejillas de Stiles y limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

“¿Listo?” pregunta.

Asintiendo, Stiles se levanta y le agarra del brazo mientras suben las escaleras. El estómago de Derek se retuerce por la preocupación , y no entiende exactamente lo que quería decir Stiles con las tarjetas de cumpleaños.

Acaban en el sofá y Stiles está agarrando con fuerza la caja de zapatos en su regazo. Derek se acerca cuando Stiles le agarra, y descansa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

“Dime lo que ocurre,” dice, intentando que su voz suene lo más amable posible. “¿Qué ocurre con las tarjetas de cumpleaños?”

Stiles está en silencio un buen rato, la mirada apartada como si estuviera perdido en el pensamiento. Cuando habla, su voz suena casi hueca. “Mi madre solía darme tarjetas para todo. Era algo muy suyo. Cumpleaños, aprobar un examen, básicamente para todo.”

Se queda callado de nuevo, las manos temblando contra los bordes de la caja. Luego, Stiles inspira hondo, como si estuviera decidiendo en silencio algo, y cuando habla de nuevo, su voz suena más viva. Temblorosa, pero viva.

“Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años. Estábamos conduciendo. Haciendo las compras o algo, creo. Estaba lloviendo con fuerza y estábamos hablando del colegio, y ella me dijo que tenía que esforzarme más en mis trabajos. Que era perezoso con mi inteligencia.” Se encoge de hombros, quizás para minimizar la manera en que su voz se cierra conforme habla, y toca el contenido de la caja para distraerse. Es ahora cuando Derek se da cuenta de que contiene numerosas tarjetas coloridas. “Siempre eran tan buena a al hora de echarme la bronca, porque lo hacía sonar como si me estuviera haciendo un cumplido.” Hace un pequeño sonido divertido, afectuoso. “No recuerdo cómo pasó, pero un coche acabó en el carril equivocado y fue como una colisión de frente.”

Hay otra larga pausa, y Derek se encuentra conteniendo el aliento. Acaricia el hombro de Stiles, haciéndole saber que sigue escuchando. Que sigue ahí.

“Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en un hospital sin madre y sin visión, y con mi padre en un estado en el que tenía que ocuparse de todo, pese al hecho de que acababa de perder a su esposa y - fue el peor año de mi vida. Tras eso, alcancé cierto grado de aceptación, sabes, intenté dejarme llevar por las cosas. También recibí a Steve. Fue más fácil con él, porque no se rompía si lloraba.”

Stiles toma aire entrecortadamente, apoyándose contra él. Derek conoce perfectamente la situación dividida, una con memorias afectuosas y un dolor impotente mezclados juntos. Donde eres capaz de reír en un segundo, y al siguiente sentir que no puedes respirar. De alguna manera, te las consigues arreglar.

“Pero todos los años recibe tarjetas. ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellas? No puedo leer lo que dicen, ¿y no es eso para lo que están? Se que no pretenden nada con ello. Que es algo que hacen sin siquiera pensar, ¿sabes? Pero yo sólo-” se corta, encogiéndose de hombros. “Es lo único que me queda de ella que significa algo, y no puedo ni siquiera _leerlas_.”

Derek agarra su mano, apretando amablemente, cuando parece que Stiles va a apartar la caja lejos de él.

“¿Y no le quieres pedir a alguien que te las lea?” pregunta con cuidado.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, dedos temblando bajo la mano de Derek. “No se lo he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Scott. Me siento estúpido. Son _tarjetas_.”

“Son recuerdos.”

Stiles asiente, y es como si fuera algo más para él que para Derek. Está en silencio un momento antes de alzar la vista - su mirada encontrando la de Derek de esa desconcertante suya, esa que le hace olvidar por un momento que Stiles no puede verle de verdad - y dice, “¿Lo harías? ¿Las leerías para mí?”

Derek duda, preguntándose si eso es lo que Stiles quiere realmente, pero luego piensa que de lo contrario no lo pediría. “Si, si quieres que lo haga.”

Stiles asiente de nuevo, los dedos tocando las tarjetas en la caja.

“¿Cual quieres que te lea primero?” pregunta entonces Derek. Su garganta se siente algo prieta, y sabe que Stiles le acaba de dejar entrar. Que le ha contado todo.

Tomándose su tiempo para elegir, Stiles hurga por la caja un momento. Derek no sabe si es capaz de diferenciarlas, o si sólo está intentando decidir cual elegir.

“Te leeré tantas como quieras,” clarifica. “Tengo toda la noche.”

Stiles respira y asiente, los dedos cerrándose finalmente alrededor de una tarjeta y pasándosela a Derek. “¿Puedes decirme cómo es?”

Derek le da la vuelta, con cuidado de no doblar ninguna esquina. “Es blanca con tres globos. Uno azul, uno amarillo y uno rojo.”

“Recuerdo esa,” dice quedamente Stiles. “Creo que fue por mi decimotercer cumpleaños.” Se acerca, cerrando los dedos alrededor del dobladillo de la camiseta de Derek, antes de asentir.

Derek se aclara la garganta, abriendo la tarjeta con cuidado y sonriendo un poco ante la caligrafía bien cuidada. “Este último año ha sido tumultuoso,” lee. “En Marzo te castigaron por primera vez-”

Stiles resopla una risa levemente, sonriendo para sí, como si recordarse perfectamente ese suceso.

“- y en Junio Scott y tú intentasteis hacer un viaje de acampada secreto en el bosque hasta que llegasteis a casa tan asustados por las potenciales amenazas de los animales salvajes que castigarte una segunda vez no era ni necesario. También nos has hecho sentir orgullosos tantas veces este año, como siempre haces. Con tus agallas, y dedicación e inteligencia que nos dejan pasmados a tu padre y a mi, preguntándonos de quien lo has sacado. Hoy es tu decimotercer cumpleaños y ahora de repente eres un adolescente. Nunca podríamos haber estado más orgullosos de ser tus padre. Con amor, Mamá y Papá.”

Stiles está llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez es diferente. Derek se sostiene cerca, presionando un beso contra su frente, antes de devolver la tarjeta.

Arte por Tsuminubiaru

 

“¿Otra?” pregunta con amabilidad, y Stiles asiente, hurgando entre el montón una vez más.

Esta tiene una rana con bañador y gafas de sol, para cuando Stiles aprendió a nadar por primera vez.

Derek lee durante horas, y aunque al principio Stiles llora con muchas de ellas, después de un rato empieza a reír. Comparte las historias de las que su madre ha escrito, explicando referencias que Derek no pilla, y sonríe aunque haya lágrimas.

“Gracias,” dice cuando Derek ha leído la última y la están metiendo de nuevo en la caja.

“Lo haré de nuevo siempre que quieras.”

Stiles le besa entonces, duro y lento, manos agarrando la cara de Derek como si no quisiera dejarle ir. De alguna manera es desesperado. En carne viva.

“¿Puedo quedarme?” pregunta Stiles cuando se aleja, lamiendo sus labios.

“Pues claro.”

“Debería llamar a mi padre. Para hacérselo saber. Seguro que está preocupado.”

“¿No le dijiste que venías aquí?”

“Si, pero estaba algo triste. Probablemente debería de decirle que estoy bien.” Stiles busca el móvil en su bolsillo, metiendo los auriculares antes de tocar la pantalla. Hace una ligera mueca tras un momento, preocupando a Derek.

“¿Qué?”

“Nada, solo siete mensajes de Scott y una llamada perdida de mi padre.”

“¿Estás seguro de que te quieres quedar?” pregunta Derek, por lo último que quiere es que la familia y amigos de Stiles sientan que le está alejando de ellos.

“Si, solo voy a llamarles para decirles que estoy bien.”

“Haré la cena mientras tanto.” En un piso tan pequeño es difícil dar privacidad, pero se ocupa haciendo salsa de tomate y espaguetis, y hace su mayor esfuerzo para no escuchar lo que dice Stiles por teléfono.

Está poniendo la mesa cuando Stiles se levanta del sofá, guardando el móvil.

“¿Qué has hecho?”

“Pasta con salsa de tomate. ¿Te parece bien?”

“Si, perfecto. Me muero de hambre.”

Derek se escrutina con la mirada. Parece cansado y su cara está un poco hinchada por el llanto, pero ahora está sonriendo. “¿Todo bien con Scott y tu padre?”

“Si, solo estaban preocupados y se sentían mal, sabes. Ahora todo está bien. Creo que están aliviados de que esté contigo.”

“¿Lo están?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza. “Si, sabes que eres genial.”

Resoplando una risa, Derek le acerca. “¿Aún te vas a quedar?”

“Si.” Stiles le besa brevemente. “Definitivamente.”

Stiles come rápidamente, como si se hubiera estado muriendo de hambre de verdad, y luego se echa hacia atrás en la silla con un suspiro, esperando a que Derek también termine su plato.

“Creo que necesito casarme contigo. Cocinas de vicio.”

Derek detiene el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, y está intentando no leer demasiado en ello, pero su estómago ya está haciendo brincos alegres. “Podría vivir con ello,” dice, esperando sonar normal.

“Es un trato, entonces,” sonríe Stiles.

Se van a la cama casi inmediatamente después de lavar los platos, puesto que leer las tarjetas de Stiles ha pospuesto la cena hasta casi las diez de la noche. Le sorprende cuando Stiles también se quita la ropa interior, porque solo duerme desnudo tras algún tipo de actividad sexual. Se gira hacia Derek entonces, con la piel poniéndose de gallina, y parece vulnerable. Expuesto de alguna manera.

“Si te parece bien, me gustaría que me follases.”

Derek abre la boca, intentando decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero está intentando que su mente acepte las palabras.

“¿Estás seguro?” consigue decir finalmente. Aunque Stiles había mencionado esto cuando hablaron por teléfono mientras Derek estaba en Nueva York, aun quiere asegurarse. Hoy deber haber sido un día duro para él.

“Si.” Stiles traga y asiente. “Si, hoy es - quiero que sea hoy.”

“Vale.” Asiente Derek, acercándose. Stiles tiembla bajo sus manos cuando las baja por sus brazos. “Pero hazme saber si cambias de opinión. Da igual cuando ocurra.”

“No va a pasar,” respira Stiles, presionándose más cerca.

“Pero si ocurre,” dice Derek de nuevo, asegurándose de que Stiles lo sepa.

“Lo prometo.”

Derek le besa con cuidado, porque planea hacer las cosas lentamente. Stiles está cálido y dócil bajo sus manos, más calmado de lo que suele estar. Menos nervioso, menos apresurado. Derek le besa hasta que la boca de Stiles se abre por cuenta propia para su lengua, hasta que ambos respiran con fuerza y la erección de Stiles presiona contra su cadera.

“Quítale la ropa,” respira Stiles cuando se separan. Derek casi se había olvidado de que estaba vestido, mientras que Stiles está desnudo.

Haciendo un sonido de concordancia, las manos van a su cremallera, y Derek le besa de nuevo brevemente. “Túmbate.”

Observa cómo Stiles asiente, y nota cómo sus manos tiemblan ligeramente cuando se coloca en la cama, tumbándose boca arriba. Por un momento, es como si Derek le estuviera viendo desnudo por primera vez; extremidades largas y delgadas y un camino de lunares por su pálida piel. Derek sabe exactamente cómo de suave se sentirá Stiles bajo sus manos.  

Dejando las ropas en un montón en el suelo, Derek se sube a la cama tras él, descendiendo entre las piernas de Stiles cuando se abren para él. Stiles parece nervioso, mordisqueando su labio inferior hasta que está hinchado y rojo.

“Estás increíble,” dice Derek, la voz a flor de piel, y se inclina a por otro beso en cuanto los labios de Stiles se abren, como si fuera a decir algo.

Llevarlo lento se vuelve difícil tras eso, con las manos de Stiles encontrando continuamente nuevos sitios sensibles en su cuerpo, queriendo explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Es como si se estuviera quemando, mientras presiona besos abiertos en el cuello de Stiles, en el músculo de su hombro y en la protuberancia de los huesos de su cadera.

La manera en la que Stiles se arquea bajo él, los pequeños sonidos que hace cuando Derek hunde la lengua en su ombligo, y la manera en que sus muslos tiemblan cuando Derek pasa las manos por ellos, abriéndolos más, le obliga a cerrar los ojos y tragar aire.

Stiles suelta un quejido, murmurando algo entre dientes cuando Derek lame el preseminal de la cabeza de su polla, sintiendo como se sacude bajo su lengua. Y luego lo hace de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que Stiles está jadeando y gimoteando, las manos agarrando con fuerza los hombros de Derek.

“Joder, Derek, sólo-” un gemido se desliza por sus labios cuando Derek le lame desde la base hasta la cabeza. “ _-Dios_ , solo fóllame.”

“¿Seguro?” pregunta, subiendo por el cuerpo de Stiles de nuevo, y presionando un beso justo bajo su oreja. Busca el lubricante cuando Stiles asiente temblorosamente, su espalda curvándose cuando se mueve para presionar sus cuerpos. A Derek se le cae el lubricante, distraído por el húmedo deslizamiento de la polla de Stiles contra la suya. “Si no paras de hacer eso-” gime, presionando a Stiles contra el colchón con una mano en su cadera. “-me voy a correr.”

Sonriendo con los dientes, Stiles se frota contra él de nuevo. “Quiero que te corras dentro de mi.”

Derek cierra con fuerza sus ojos, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles y dejando salir un gutural: “ _Joder_.” El pensamiento de correrse dentro de Stiles le hace perder el aliento, y Stiles parece darse cuenta de ello, porque se frota de nuevo, gimiendo.

“Si, así que será mejor que te des prisa, porque me estoy impacientando.”

Derek lo hace lo mejor posible para ir lento, calentando el lubricante en sus manos antes de empezar a abrir a Stiles. Es más fácil para recuperar el control, cuando ve cómo se tensa Stiles al meter el primer dedo, recordándole que Stiles no ha hecho esto antes. Derek le besa duro y lento, un porque quiere que Stiles se concentre en algo más durante un segundo, pero sobre todo porque no puede contenerse al ver como se abre la boca de Stiles.

No lleva mucho tiempo para que Stiles empiece a empujar contra su mano, los pies clavándose en el colchón.

“Dame otro,” jadea, los dedos hundiéndose en el hombro de Derek como si necesitara algo a lo que sujetarse. “Necesito otro.”

Derek sabe que está goteando de manera constante, sabe que sus manos están temblando ligeramente cuando mete otro dedo. Duele abajo en su vientre, y tiene que detener la mano de Stiles cuando la mueve para tocar la polla de Derek.

“Te he dicho,” dice, sorprendido por lo destrozado que suena, y mira cómo Stiles tiembla. “Que me voy a correr si haces eso.”

La mano de Stiles cae en su lugar en su muslo, frotando ausentemente, mientras empieza a presionar contra los dedos de Derek, preparándose a si mismo como si no pudiera detenerse. Su cara y pecho están sonrojados, su respiración pesada mientras mete los dedos de Derek tan fácilmente ahora.

“Joder, eso se siente tan bien,” gimotea cuando Derek añade un tercero, observando cómo el cuerpo de Stiles se expande a su alrededor.

La polla de Stiles está goteando contra su estómago, y la verborrea constante de palabras inteligibles mientras mete los dedos de Derek una y otra vez hacen que Derek se sienta mareado.

“¿Estás listo?” pregunta, porque no está seguro de si puede evitar correrse durante mucho más tiempo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Stiles traga aire y abre aún más las piernas, buscándole.

Forzándose a pensar, Derek mueve la mano de nuevo hacia la mesilla de noche. “¿Quieres que use un condón?”

“No,” dice rápidamente Stiles, la voz en carne viva y áspera. “Quiero que te corras dentro de mí,” añade, como si Derek pudiera olvidarse de ello.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Derek coge el lubricante, y quizás use un poco demasiado cuando se cubre con él, pero prefiere hacer un desastre a que duela innecesariamente.

Stiles se contrae ligeramente cuando nota la cabeza de la polla de Derek contra su agujero, y Derek murmura una disculpa cuando Stiles baja una mano para agarrar su polla, manteniéndole en el sitio.

“¿Bien?” pregunta Derek, besándole brevemente.

“Si, solo estaba sorprendido.” Y luego Stiles asiente, como para decirle que continúe.

Derek presiona lentamente, siguiendo cuidadosamente las expresiones de Stiles para evitar pensar en lo apretado que está. Hay una pequeña arruga entre las cejas de Stiles, como si no fuera capaz de identificar el sentimiento. Pero cuando aparta la mano, agarrando el brazo de Derek, su boca se vuelve más laxa con cada centímetro que mete.

Alza las caderas experimentalmente, encontrando a Derek con un pequeño empuje, y un sonido sorprendido escapa de él. Luego asiente, como para decir a Derek que siga. “Más.”

Así que Derek lo hace de nuevo, echándose hacia atrás ligeramente antes de volver a embestirle una vez más, moviéndose tan lentamente como puede para que Stiles se acostumbre a ello. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo para que Stiles se impaciente.

Sus manos empiezan a bailar desde el pelo de Derek y sus hombros hasta su espalda y por su culo, apretando y empujando como para volver a atraerle.

Recolocándolos ligeramente, moviendo la pierna de Stiles por encima de su cadera y encontrando mejor apoyo, Derek se desliza dentro de él de nuevo. Lento, profundo, y por la manera en que Stiles deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada, emitiendo un sonido agudo, sabe que ha encontrado el punto correcto.

“Justo ahí,” respira Stiles, asintiendo frenéticamente. “Joder, _justo ahí_.”

Gimiendo, Derek embiste de nuevo, intentando concentrarse desesperadamente, para asegurarse de que sea bueno para Stiles. Pero luego Stiles empieza a embestir de vuelta contra él, clavando los pies en el colchón.

“Vamos,” susurra Stiles, acercándolo. “Más fuerte.”

Derek puede notar como le desciende sudor por la espalda y la frente, y entierra su cara contra la garganta de Stiles cuando se deja ir, embistiéndole una y otra vez, sintiendo como se desenreda. A juzgar por la cara de Stiles cuando Derek se sienta sobre sus talones, manteniendo las caderas de Stiles en su sitio con las manos, él no está mucho mejor.

Los dedos de Stiles se clavan casi dolorosamente en su muslo, la otra buscando el cabecero de la cama buscando apoyo. Sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, y su piel está brillante y resbaladiza por el sudor. Es la cosa más atractiva que Derek ha visto en su vida, y los músculos en sus muslos se contraen cuando Derek mueve la mano para enroscarla alrededor de su polla.

Un reguero de maldiciones escapa de los labios de Stiles, y solo hacen falta tres sacudidas para que se corra por todo su estómago y pecho, el cuerpo sufriendo espasmos alrededor de Derek. Y joder, eso se siente increíble.

“¿Estás seguro?” consigue decir Derek cuando Stiles se ha calmado más o menos, porque está demasiado cerca de correrse.

“Si.” Stiles tira de él, acercando sus cuerpos. Hunde sus talones en los muslos de Derek y presiona de vuelta con cada embiste. “Vamos.”

Gimiendo, Derek se deja ir, golpeando con sus caderas de manera errática y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza cuando se corre. Stiles acaricia su espalda, peina su pelo, murmura sin sentidos en su oído que apenas son audibles por encima de sus latidos y respiración rápida.

Cuando siente que puede volver a moverse, sale de Stiles y se da la vuelta para caer a su lado en la cama. La mano de Stiles sigue atrapada bajo su espalda, pero ninguno de ellos tiene la energía para que les importe.

“Wow,” dice Stiles tras un largo silencio. Sigue sin aliento, el pecho subiendo y bajando, y está sucio por el sudor y el semens. “Creo-si.”

“¿Crees qué?”

“Ni siquiera lo sé.” Stiles se ríe sin aliento y agarra a Derek para acercarle lo suficiente para un beso. “Eso ha sido genial.”

Haciendo un sonido con la garganta, Derek se acerca, pensando en que deberían de ducharse, pero esto está mucho mejor.

“Resulta que mi cumpleaños no ha terminado siendo una mierda después de todo.” Stiles le peina el cabello con los dedos, manteniéndole en el sitio cuando Derek hunde su cara en su garganta. “Y no estoy hablando solo del sexo. Eres realmente algo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?”

“Gracias por compartir eso conmigo,” dice Derek en vez de responder.

“Me alegro de que lo hiciera.” Besando la parte superior de su cabeza, Stiles tira de sus orejas y suspira. “Me siento como si no pudiera mover el cuerpo, pero creo que mañana estaré agradecido a mi yo pasado si me ducho ahora.”

“Ni siquiera entiendo esa frase.” Derek sonríe cuando Stiles le pellizca el costado. “Pero si, la ducha es probablemente una buena idea.”

Les lleva otros quince minutos antes de que consigan volver a la cama. Stiles hace una mueca cuando camina hacia el baño.

“¿Esto va a empezar a gotear fuera mío o algo?”

“Si, ¿dónde te pensabas que iba a ir?”

“No me arrepiento,” dice Stiles guiñando el ojo. Acerca de nuevo a Derek cuando están bajo la ducha, besándole.

Derek muerde su mandíbula, apretando su culo igual que Stiles se lo hace a veces. “¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Dolorido?”

Stiles se detiene, como para pensar. “No. Quiero decir, si, en general, pero ya sabes. No.”

“Bien.” Está a punto de inclinarse para otro beso cuando se da cuenta de algo. “Tengo un regalo para ti.”

Ante eso, los ojos de Stiles se abren por la sorpresa. “¿Lo tienes? No creía que supieras cuando era mi cumpleaños.”

“No lo sabía, excepto que era en Enero.” Derek se aclara la garganta, sintiéndose un poco tonto. “Pedí algo para Navidades, pero no llegó a tiempo, así que me imaginé que podía dártelo en tu cumpleaños.”

“No tenías por qué hacerlo.”

“Quería hacerlo.”

Stiles sonríe ante eso. “Bueno, me gusta cuando quieres cosas.”

Resoplando divertido, Derek desliza la puerta de la ducha para abrirla. “Voy a por ello y hago té, ¿si quieres un poco?”

“Si, gracias, voy a limpiarme.”

Derek sospecha que Stiles no está lo suficientemente cómodo como para ducharse tan concienzudamente como quiere, con Derek ahí con él. “Tómate tu tiempo.”

Se siente algo mal por no haber envuelto el lector e-book, pero espera que a Stiles no le importe. Mientras el agua hierve, coge el té favorito de Stiles del armario. Debería de comprar otra caja cuando vaya a comprar, dado que solo quedan dos bolsitas.

“Derek,” dice Stiles, sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

“¿Si?”

“¿Puedes prestarme ropa? En plan, ropa cómoda.”

“Creo que me gustas más sin ellas,” dice, pasando al lado de la puerta del baño, sonriendo para sí cuando Stiles agacha la cabeza sonriente.

Pone un post-it en la nevera para comprar té después de darle a Stiles unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, y coloca el lector e-book en la mesa. Cuando Stiles emerge un momento después, llenando la camisa de Derek por arriba pero no por abajo, Derek sufre intentando mantener las manos quietas.

“No tuve tiempo de envolverlo,” confiesa cuando los dedos de Stiles tocan la caja.

“Oh no, ahora me has decepcionado terriblemente. Pese al orgasmo apabullante y al hecho de que me has cogido algo y todo, no puedo superar el hecho de que no lo hayas envuelto.” La sonrisa que recibe Derek cuando suspira es enorme, haciendo que sonría.

Stiles investiga la caja un momento, hasta que encuentra el lugar desde donde se abre. Su curiosidad es fascinante y divertida, y Derek se olvida de su té en favor de ver cómo Stiles abre su regalo. Cuando tiene el lector e-book en sus manos, frunce un poco el ceño en confusión.

“¿Qué es? ¿Una tablet?” pregunta, recorriendo los bordes con sus dedos.

“Es un lector e-book de braille.”

La incredulidad en la cara de Stiles hace que se preocupe un poco. “¿Un qué?”

“Es como un lector e-book, pero la pantalla tiene pequeños agujeros que permiten activar el braille, y que cambian cuando lees,” explica rápidamente, probablemente algo incorrectamente, el pulso latiendo desbocado.

Stiles recorre la pantalla con sus dedos y luego busca en la caja de nuevo para sacar un pequeño libro de instrucciones. Derek está encantado de ver que también está en braille, y al momento siguiente se pregunta porque le sorprende siquiera eso.

“Oh Dios mío,” susurra Stiles. “¿Lo dices en serio?”

“¿Ocurre algo malo?”

“Me acabas de dar algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía.”

Derek se aclara la garganta incómodamente. “El marido de Laura me ayudó. Se puso en contacto con gente que estaba desarrollando esto, y me lo enviaron a mi.”

Los ojos de Stiles se abren como platos y luego se suavizan. “Debe de haberte costado una fortuna.”

“No es nada.”

“No, si lo es. La verdad es- puedo leer lo que quiera. Sin romperme la espalda.” Luego está caminando alrededor de la mesa, colocándose a horcajadas cuidadosamente en donde está Derek sentado en la silla, besándole. “Sigues haciendo estas cosas ridículas por mi. ¿Cómo voy a compensarte eso?”

 _Ya lo has hecho_ , quiere decir Derek. En su lugar dice: “No es nada. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado.”

“Gracias, bobo.”

Derek espera que se mueva después de eso, pero Stiles se queda en su sitio. “¿Te vas a quedar aquí sentado toda la noche?”

Ondeando las cejas, Stiles palmea su brazo. “Me imaginaba que podía dejarte sentir esta maravilla como agradecimiento.”

Bufando una risa, Derek coge sus tazas, presionando una contra la mano de Stiles. “Eres ridículo.” Sin embargo, no puede decir que le importe mucho. Stiles no es muy pesado, y se recoloca tras un minuto, poniendo ambas piernas en un lado.

Es casi de mañana cuando se van a la cama a dormir. Stiles se curva alrededor de su espalda, presionando un beso en la nuca de Derek.

“Gracias,” dice quedamente.

“De nada.” Derek aprieta su mano. “Y gracias a ti.” Por compartirlo, quiere decir aunque no lo diga explícitamente. Stiles parece entenderlo igualmente.

“De nada,” dice, repitiendo las palabras de Derek y presionando otro beso en su cuello.

◊

“Derek, necesitas hablar con él,” suspira Laura cuando hablan por teléfono una semana después. Aún no ha sido capaz de decirle a Stiles cómo se siente.

“No sé cómo.”

“Pídele una cita, entonces, si no quieres hacer una confesión completa.”

Es un pensamiento terrorífico. No solo porque Derek no haya estado en una cita de verdad en años, si no porque hay un riesgo de que Stiles diga que no. También está el riesgo de que Stiles diga que sí, porque no se de cuenta de que Derek no quiere estar con él de la misma manera en que suelen hacerlo.

“No es tan fácil,” compensa finalmente.

“Este chaval ya está coladísimo por ti. ¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta de ello? Sois dos idiotas que se quieren el uno al otro, pero nadie quiere decirlo.”

“Normalmente me dice lo que quiere. Estoy bastante seguro de que me lo hubiera dicho si le gusto.” Suspirando para si, Derek nota como se le cae el estómago. Las cosas han estado genial con Stiles últimamente, pero es como siempre ha sido.

“Es muy diferente admitir necesidades y querer hacer algo respecto a ellas que admitir que tienes sentimientos por alguien que no crees que sienta nada por ti.”

Derek odia cuando tiene razón. Sobre todo, porque le está dando esperanza.

“Supongo que tendré que hablar con él,” dice eventualmente porque si, tiene que hacerlo. No es justo para ninguno de ellos si sigue haciendo esto, mientras siente lo que siente. ¿No acaban estas cosas siempre mal?

“Estará bien, Derek. Confía en mi.”

Ha pasado la primera semana de Febrero cuando finalmente decide hacer algo al respecto. Stiles está sentado en el sofá, leyendo algo en su e-book, y Derek ha estado de pie como un pasmarote junto a la mesa de la cocina durante quince minutos, intentando reunir las agallas necesarias.

“¿Qué vas a hacer el Viernes de la semana que viene?”

Stiles alza la mirada, algo confuso, como si hubiera estado demasiado absorbido en la historia como para recordar que hay un mundo real a su alrededor. “

It’s a week into February when he finally does something about it. Stiles is sitting on his couch, reading something on his e-book reader, and Derek’s been standing awkwardly at the kitchen table for fifteen minutes, trying to work up enough courage. “¿El día de San Valentín?”

“Si.” Siente que está sudando, y se limpia las manos en los pantalones.

“Uh. ¿Nada?”

“¿Quieres cenar conmigo? ¿En algun lado?”

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandan, las cejas alzándose, y su boca se abre durante una fracción de segundo. “En plan, ¿cómo una cita?”

Durante un segundo, Derek está a punto de echarse para atrás, reírse de ello, diciendo que por supuesto será solo como amigos. En su lugar grazna, con el corazón atrapado en la garganta: “Si.”

Es como si hubieran pasado horas, cuando en realidad solo han sido un segundo o dos, antes de que Stiles sonría ampliamente. “Si, me encantaría.”

El alivio le atraviesa cuando se da cuenta de que no hay malentendidos con esto. Stile fue incluso el que preguntó si era una cita.

“¿Cuando?”

“¿A las ocho?” Va a tener que hacer una reserva.

“A las ocho está genial.”

Al Viernes siguiente, Derek está extrañamente nervioso cuando sube las escaleras del edificio de Stiles. Es ridículo, puesto que han estado pasando tiempo juntos desde hace meses, y haciendo también lo que suelen hacen las parejas. Es solo que esta vez es real.

Ha hecho una reserva en un restaurante de comida Tailandesa a la vuelta de la esquina, porque Stiles no quería ir a ningún sitio elegante. Es un alivio, dado que el restaurante es pequeño y Derek no tendrá que preocuparse por estar en un lugar demasiado abarrotado.

Justo antes de llamar a la puerta, alisa con sus manos la camisa que le dieron por Navidad, y que Laura le dijo que se pusiese con el cardigan que también recibió. Está agradecido por el consejo, porque ahora mismo ya se está sofocando solo con esto.  

Llama a la puerta, preguntándose mentalmente si es normal estar nervioso por ir a una con alguien con quien llevas acostándote durante meses. Lleva un momento hasta que Stiles abra, pero cuando lo hace, Derek se olvida de estar nervioso por un segundo.

Stiles está llevando una camisa azul con vaqueros oscuros y está absolutamente perfecto.

“Hola,” dice Derek, e intenta no sonreír mucho.

“Ey.” Stiles juguetea con el dobladillo de su camisa, como si también estuviera nervioso.

“Estás genial.” No está seguro de si es lo que debe decir, pero Stiles deja de juguetear casi inmediatamente y sus hombros se relajan.

“¿Si?” pregunta.

“Si.” Derek estira el brazo para coger su mano, apretándola un poco. “¿Listo?”

Stiles asiente, sonriendo mientras aprieta de vuelta. “He estado listo y sudando desde hace dos horas. ¿Cómo de patético es eso?”

“Ya somos dos,” confiesa Derek, y Stiles se inclina para un beso rápido y de labios cerrados.

“Gracias a Dios.”

Pasar tiempo juntos en público es algo nuevo para ellos, sin embargo. La camarera está algo incómoda cerca de Stiles al principio, cuando se da cuenta de que es ciego, y Derek está preocupado de que eso moleste a Stiles de alguna manera. Sin embargo, no parece importarle mucho, tras corregirla y hacer un par de bromas. De todos modos casi toda su atención está sobre Derek.

“Entonces, ya te puedo hablar de mi proyecto, ¿si aún quieres saberlo?”

Derek posa su tenedor y se limpia la boca con la servilleta. “Si, por supuesto. He estado esperando a que me lo dijeses durante meses.”

La sonrisa que se extiende por los labios de Stiles parece orgullosa, como si estuviera encantado de que Derek siga interesado. “Bueno, a mi universidad le pidieron que ayudase con un proyecto de baile. Es algo de caridad, donde el dinero de las entradas va a una fundación para niños con cáncer. Bueno, que les preguntaron si había alguien que pensasen fuera capaz de crear música para ellos, y me lo ofrecieron a mi, y aquí estoy.” Habla muy rápido, un poco como si estuviera avergonzado. “No es algo grande. Quiero decir, se que lo he hecho sonar como si estuviese colaborando con Swedish House Mafia, pero para mi es algo grande. El grupo de baile está genial, aparentemente, y hacen cosas como esta a menudo. Me imaginé que era algo grande con lo que empezar, ¿sabes?”

Derek sonríe, el pecho henchido de orgullo. Está seguro de que Stanford tiene un montón de estudiantes en el programa de Stiles, y aún así, él fue al que se lo pidieron. Alarga el brazo por la mesa y coge la mano de Stiles cuando empieza a toquetear la servilleta. “Es fantástico. Enhorabuena.”

“¿Igual quieres verlo cuando sea? La actuación, digo, pero mi música también estará ahí.”

“Me encantaría. Si me quieres allí, allí estaré.”

Stiles entrelaza sus dedos brevemente antes de deslizar su mano sobre la de Derek. Justo ahora, se da cuenta de lo ridículamente largos que son los dedos de Stiles.

“Si, realmente quiero que estés allí.”

Hablan sobre otras cosas después de eso. Los amigos de Stiles, los libros de Mike, buenas películas, y han pasado unas dos horas cuando Derek paga la cuenta.

“No tienes que pagar por mi,” protesta Stiles.

“Te pedí salir yo, ¿recuerdas? Por eso estoy pagando.” Es justo.

“Entonces la próxima vez me toca a mi pedir _te_ salir, y seré yo el que pague.” Es una afirmación más que una pregunta, y Derek se siente algo cálido por dentro. No puede decir que no a eso.

Fuera del apartamento de Stiles, Derek le acorra contra la puerta y le besa durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

“¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?” pregunta Stiles cuando se aparta, sonriendo con su mano aún en el cabello de Derek.

“Si.”

“Bien.”

No está Steve en el apartamento cuando Stiles abre la puerta para que pasen. Es un alivio en cierta manera, Derek no tienes ganas de dar un paseo nocturno ahora mismo. No después de su primera cita real con Stiles.

“Creo que esto cuenta como un crimen,” dice Stiles después, cuando desliza sus manos por los brazos de Derek, apretando sus bíceps. “Creo que las mangas de tu camisa están pidiendo clemencia.”

Resoplando una risa, Derek se dedica en su lugar a abrir la camisa de Stiles. Mientras lo hace, se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que le ha quitado la ropa a Stiles.

“Gracias. Por esta noche,” dice quedamente, cuando abre el último botón.

“Estoy encantado de que me hayas pedido una cita. Realmente encantado.”

“Yo también.”

Es lo mejor que Derek ha hecho en años. Duda después de deslizar la camisa por los hombros de Stiles, y después se inclina para besar un camino desde la oreja de Stiles hasta su clavícula.

“¿Te parece bien esto?”

“Mucho.” Asiente Stiles, los dedos presionando en los brazos de Derek. Deja salir un pequeño gimoteo cuando Derek muerte el músculo de su hombro. “Muy muy bien.”

Esta vez es diferente. Deja que Stiles esté al mando, y acaba tumbado de espaldas con Stiles a horcajadas sobre él. Van lento de nuevo, como la última vez, con Stiles montando sus dedos hasta que sus uñas se hunden en el pecho de Derek. Y luego se hunde sobre su polla. Monta a Derek con una paciencia que Derek no pensaba que tenía, subiendo y bajando lentamente, girando sus caderas experimentalmente hasta que encuentra como hacer que ambos jadeen. Derek se agarra a él, los dedos presionando contra sus caderas, guiándole, sosteniéndole. Stiles se corre primero, manchando la mano y estómago de Derek, y luego le hace una paja a Derek hasta que no puede contenerse más.

Derek está seguro de que esto es felicidad, cuando sube las sábanas para taparles a ambos más tarde esa noche, con Stiles ya dormido a su lado.

◊

Las siguientes semanas pasan en un borrón de felicidad y sexo. Stiles trabaja mucho, pero hace tiempo para Derek al menos casi cada día, aunque sean para un par de horas, o una estancia nocturna.

Derek no cree que haya dejado de sonreír desde que despertó después de su primera cita. En general, no ha cambiado mucho entre ellos. Excepto que Stiles le besa en público y le coge de la mano en el supermercado. Más allá de eso, es como si le hubieran puesto nombre a algo que ya estaba ahí. Pero a Derek le gusta ese nombre.

“Ey,” dice Stiles cuando está tumbado en el sofá de Derek leyendo en su tablet. “¿Quieres ir conmigo al Museo de Beacon Hills por su 75 aniversario?”

“¿Cuando es eso?”

“El Sábado dentro de tres semanas. Y mi padre quiere saber si te gustaría venir a comer el Domingo.”

Derek alza la mirada, tragando saliva. Tarde o temprano, conocer a los padres tiene que ocurrir, pero de todos modos es aterrador. Sin embargo, le gusta Stiles, y evitarlo solo hará que esté más nervioso por ello en el futuro. “Claro.”

“¿Si?” sonríe Stiles.

“Si.”

“Le vas a encantar,” tararea Stiles entre dientes. Derek no está tan convencido.

◊

Como sospechaba, el padre de Stiles es un hombre de autoridad. Derek cais puede olerlo en él cuando les abre la puerta a Stiles y él ese Domingo. Lleva ropas de diario, pero es algo que se ve en la postura y la expresión.

“Derek,” dice el padre de Stiles, y extiende la mano. No sonríe, pero hay una suavidad alrededor de sus ojos que le da algo de esperanza a Derek.

“Sr. Stilinski,” responde, sacudiendo su mano firmemente. “Gracias por invitarme.”

“Lo he estado intentando meses ya, pero Stiles no me dejaba.”

Stiles hace un sonido exasperado al lado de Derek y aclara la garganta. “Papá, déjanos entrar. Nos morimos de hambre.”

El padre de Stiles se hace a un lado y les hace un gesto para que entren. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en algún momento antes de que Stiles se mudara, porque aún hay deportivas gastadas dentro y una sudadera colgando del perchero.

“Stiles me ha dicho que eres un Marine,” dice el padre de Stiles en mitad de la cena, y las cosas habían ido sorprendentemente bien. Derek había esperado un interrogatorio, pero todo lo que había recibido eran preguntas legítimas.

“Era.” Posando el tenedor, se limpia los dedos en la servilleta. No quiere hablar de esto, pero claro que el padre de Stiles está interesado. “Regresé hace dos años.”

“¿Cuántos tours hiciste?”

“Tres.” Hace un esfuerzo para mantener el contacto visual, pero todo lo que quiere es concentrarse en otra cosa.

“¿Y a donde te destinaron?”

“Afghanistan.”

“ _Papá_ ,” sisea Stiles, sus dedos encontrando la rodilla de Derek bajo la mesa, apretándola ligeramente.

“Lo siento, Derek,” dice el padre de Stiles, luciendo arrepentido. “Los interrogatorios están en mi espina dorsal. ¿Quien quiere postre?”

“Si, por favor.” Asiente Derek, pero se siente algo sudoroso, no muy seguro de por qué. La gente tiende a preguntarle sobre su tiempo de servicio, y aunque no quiere hablar de ello, estas preguntas son normalmente las que considera seguras.

“Lo siento,” dice Stiles cuando su padre deja la habitación para traer el postre. “Le dije que no hiciera muchas preguntas.”

“Está bien.” Se siente más centrado en el momento en que Stiles aprieta su rodilla de nuevo. “Entiendo por qué pregunta.”

“Hace una tarta Red Velvet , sin embargo.” Sonríe Stiles, conduciendo la conversación a temas más seguros. “Es lo bueno de comer los Domingos aquí.”

Cuando caminan a casa, con cajas llenas de restos de tarta, Derek tiene que coincidir con él. Se siente una victoria cuando le invita para la próxima semana. El padre de Stiles sonrió incluso, los ojos arrugándose en las esquinas igual que hacen los de Stiles, y sacudió la mano de Derek antes de que se fueran.

“Le gustas,” dice Stiles, apretando el brazo de Derek.

“Eso espero.”

“Que si. Tengo un presentimiento de que me va a llamar mañana y va a hablar con entusiasmo de ti. No parece que sea el tipo de persona que hable con entusiasmo, pero en secreto lo hace.”

Sonriendo para sí, Derek se da cuenta de que tiene ganas de la comida del próximo Domingo de alguna manera. “En ese caso, espero que lo haga.”

“Te quedas esta noche, ¿verdad?” pregunta Stiles cuando llegan a su edificio. Aún es pronto por la tarde, pero raramente pasan las noche separados ya. Está sorprendido de que Stiles pregunte siquiera.

La otra semana encontró un cepillo de dientes extra esperándolo en el armario del baño de Stiles. Desde entonces, Stiles también ha tenido uno en el piso de Derek.

“Si, si te parece bien.”

Stiles bufa una risa. “Pues claro que me parece bien. Siempre me parece bien. Pero Scott va a pasarse. Está en el pueblo, porque el cumpleaños de su madre fue ayer. ¿Quieres conocerle, o quieres que te llame cuando se haya ido?”

Un parte de él quiere ir a casa y respirar un rato. Ya está agotado tras conocer al padre de Stiles. Por otro lado, sabe que Scott no está en el pueblo a menudo, y la cara de Stiles hace obvio que quiere que se conozcan de una vez.

“Le conoceré. Si no le importa que esté.”

“Ha querido conocerte desde la primera vez que mencioné tu nombre. Estoy bastante seguro de que va a estar entusiasmado.”

Stiles tiene razón. Scott está realmente emocionado por conocerle. Es tan bueno como había imaginado Derek, con una cara abierta y amable e intentos constantes de incluir a Derek en la conversación cuando esta se inclina hacia recuerdos del instituto. De alguna manera consigue hacerlo sin ser intrusivo, lo cual es un alivio, porque conocer a dos personas nuevas e importantes en un solo día ya le está haciendo mella a Derek. Su cerebro se siente lento y confuso, y está empezando a desarrollar un dolor de cabeza. Pero es imposible que no le guste Scott. Incluso Steve abandona a Derek en favor de él.

Sonriendo para si, Derek limpia la mesa llena de cajas de pizza y latas de refresco mientras Stiles y Scott empiezan a hablar de lo que están haciendo ahora la gente que conocen.

“Ey, Derek,” dice Scott, alzando la mirada desde donde está sentado. “¿También fuistes al instituto de Beacon Hills?”

“Si. No estuve allí con vosotros, sin embargo. Dado que tengo veintisiete años.”

Scott está a punto de decir algo más cuando Stiles se agita en el sitio.

“¿ _Qué_?”

Confuso, Derek intenta averiguar a lo que está reaccionando. “¿Qué?” pregunta finalmente cuando no averigua nada.

“¿Tienes veinti _siete_ años?” Stiles parece no estar seguro de si está sorprendido o enfadado.

Scott está tan confuso como se siente Derek, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Derek atrapa su mirada con la esperanza de una respuesta.

“¿Si?”

“Me dijiste que tenías veintiséis.”

Dere no está seguro de recordar eso claramente, pero debió haber sido más o menos cuando se conocieron. “En aquel momento los tenía.”

“¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?” sonsaca Stiles luego, considerando lo incómodo que parece estar Scott, Derek está seguro de que ha hecho algo mal.

“El día de Navidad.”

Stiles parece querer decir algo durante un segundo, pero luego asiente para sí, antes de cambiar a otro tema. Derek regresa a lavar las platos tras un momento aún confuso. Le preguntará a Stiles luego.

Sin embargo, Stiles consigue acorralarle en cuando Scott se ha ido del piso.

“¡No puedo creerme que no me lo dijeras!”

“La verdad es que no celebro mi cumpleaños,” intenta Derek. A veces se olvida de que tiene uno hasta que Laura se lo recuerda.

Stiles se frota la cara con la mano, y luego suspira, como si se le estuviera yendo la irritación del cuerpo. “Pero igual _yo_ si quiero,” dice suavemente.

“Tú tampoco me dijiste cuando era tu cumpleaños en concreto,” señala cuidadosamente Derek.

Stiles abre y cierra su boca un momento antes de rodar los ojos. “Vale, bien. Pero aún estoy un poco cabreado.” Stiles se rasca la mejilla, y luego añade: “Quizás sobre todo porque esperaba hacer algo la mitad de increíble por ti de lo que tú hiciste por mi cumpleaños.”

“Este año,” promete Derek.

“Queda casi un año entero,” señala Stiles. Tiene esta esperanza dubitativa en su cara que hace sentir a Derek que se está perdiendo algo en esta conversación.

“¿Lo sé?”

Mordisqueando su labio un momento, Stiles alarga la mano para tirar de las hebillas del cinturón de los vaqueros de Derek. “¿Y crees que aún me querrás cerca para entonces, para hacer increíble tu cumpleaños?”

Así que eso es lo que había oído Stiles en su anterior frase. Para ser completamente sincero, Derek no había pensado realmente en ello de esa manera, sobre un futuro. Siempre había asumido que esto era algo a largo plazo, como si no hubiera otra opción.

“Si,” dice, inclinándose para presionar su boca contra la de Stiles. “Absolutamente.”

Puede sentir la sonrisa de Stiles contra sus labios.

 

 

 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo! (Pero queda el epílogo)  
> ¿Sabéis esa sensación de cuando estás viendo un capítulo de alguna serie y todo parece que ha terminado y está bien y de repente ves que quedan 15 minutos? Y piensas "oh mierda". Bueno, pues, efectivamente. Viene el "oh mierda". Agarraos fuerte.

El 75 Aniversario del Museo de Beacon Hills es el lugar donde está todo el pueblo esta noche, al parecer. Derek siente que no puede respirar apropiadamente, conforme camina con Stiles a través de la marea de gente. No está abarrotado, per se. No tienen problemas para caminar con libertad y ver el arte, pero hay una tensión en el aire que le hace sentirse incómodo.

La concentración de Stiles está en otra parte: hablando con gente, comprobando sus mensajes en el teléfono, respondiéndolos. Normalmente a Derek no le importa, pero ahora mismo apreciaría una distracción.

“¿Quieres salir fuera un momento?” pregunta cuando empieza a encogerse cuando la gente habla alto demasiado cerca suyo.

Stiles alza la vista de su móvil, quitándose el auricular y asintiendo con la cabeza. “Claro. De todos modos los fuegos artificiales van a empezar pronto. He oído que van a ser increíbles, y no querría que te los perdieras.”

Por un segundo, Derek piensa que se va a desmayar por la manera en que su pecho se agranda por el pánico. Es como si su visión se volviese blanca, aunque solo por un segundo. Sabe que debería de decir algo, explicar por qué es mala idea. Pero las palabras se le atascan en la garganta, y todo lo que puede hacer es salir fuera con Stiles, como si su cuerpo siguiera el río de gente por cuenta propia.

Hace frío fuera y el cielo está despejado sobre ellos - perfecto para los fuegos artificiales. Stiles sigue hablando a su lado, pero Derek no puede oír palabra alguna encima del sonido de sangre bombeante en sus oídos. Está seguro de que está sudando, aunque siente que se está helando. Respirar hondo funciona solo un momento, antes de que la gente empiece a apelotonarse a su alrededor.

“Casi es hora,” dice alguien a su lado. Las palabras se abren camino a través del zumbido en su cabeza, sonando distantes y robóticas.

Cierra sus ojos, intentando mantenerse en la tierra usando a los dedos de Stiles en su brazo. Pero en cuanto explota el primer fuego artificial en el cielo, lo único que puede recordar es a Reyes y Boyd tumbados en el suelo. Cuando explota el siguiente, está seguro de que ha vuelto a las montañas. Atrapado. Con disparos rompiendo el aire a su alrededor.

Los dedos de Stiles se deslizan de su brazo cuando atraviesa la multitud, y alguien cae al suelo tras él. Una voz le llama, y se libera de alguien que intenta detenerle. No está seguro de dónde está, con las imágenes de cadáveres, de gente siendo disparada, de balas atravesando su cuerpo pasan por su córnea, emborronando lo que es real y lo que no.

Se esconde, igual que hizo entonces. Y se desmaya.

Cuando se despierta de nuevo, sintiéndose apaleado y cansado, se encuentra a sí mismo en un callejón trasero tras un cubo de basura. Le lleva un momento recordar por qué está aquí, y no en su cama, y casi tiene un ataque de pánico cuando le golpean los recuerdos.

Encuentra su mçocil en el bolsillo y está aliviado por el hecho de no haberlo perdido y que solo han pasado un par de horas. Hay un número de llamadas perdida de Stiles, y un par de mensajes, preguntando dónde está. También hay un par de llamadas perdidas de Laura.

Justo cuando está a punto de presionar el nombre de Stiles para devolverle la llamada, Laura le llama de nuevo.

“¿Hola?” dice, respondiendo a la llamada. Su garganta está irritada, y su voz áspera, haciendo que se pregunte si ha estado gritando.

“¿Derek? ¿Dónde estás?” El pánico en su voz es tan claro para él, pese a la neblina lenta de su mente.

Mirando alrededor, se obliga a levantarse. “No estoy seguro. En un callejón.”

Sus piernas se sienten un poco débiles cuando camina hacia la calle principal. Reconoce los edificios de alrededor, y se da cuenta con un torrente de alivio de que está a la vuelta de la esquina de su calle. “Estoy casi en casa,” añade, sintiendo aún que su cerebro está de alguna manera desconectado.

“Hemos estado tan preocupados,” dice ella, y suena a que está a punto de llorar. “Stiles me llamó, porque no podía contactar contigo, dice que le tiraste y echaste a correr.”

Derek tiene que apoyarse contra el edificio más cercano y cerrar sus ojos ante eso, sintiendo el pánico alzarse de nuevo. Sus recuerdo de lo que pasó están algo borrosos, pero recuerda claramente que alguien cayó al suelo tras él. Debió haber sido Stiles. Derek le tiró.

Y huyó.

“Yo no-” empieza, pero no tiene ni idea de qué decir.

“Lo sé, Derek. Lo sabemos. Quizás deberías de venir aquí unos días. ¿O voy yo?”

La idea de quedarse simplemente tumbado en la cama, esperando por ella, da miedo. Está preocupado por hacer frente a Stiles. Derek le tiró y le dejó atrás. Todo lo que necesita es salir de aquí. Ahora.

“Iré yo.”

Derek no está muy seguro de cómo consiguió hacer la maleta y subirse a un vuelo de último minuto a Nueva York, pero aquí está ahora. Su mente aún se siente nublosa y lenta cuando se baja, y como si estuviera demasiado cansada como para reaccionar al sobre abarrotado avión, o al niño gritando a su lado.

Laura le está esperando, atrayéndolo a un abrazo destroza huesos en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca, pero sus brazos están demasiado pesados como para devolverlo.

No escucha una palabra de lo que le dice durante el viaje al apartamento, y cae dormido en la cama un momento después. Trece horas después se despierta, con su cerebro de nuevo funcionando a velocidad normal, y se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Nunca debería de haberse ido.

“¿Estás despierto?” pregunta Laura cuando abre un poco la puerta. A veces Derek se pregunta si tiene un sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas.

“Desgraciadamente.”

Ella se sienta a su lado, palmeando amablemente su brazo. Hay ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su pelo está recogido en la cola de caballo desaliñada. Parece que está en pijama. La vergüenza se enrolla pesada en su estómago - ella no ha sido capaz de dormir.

“¿Estás bien?”

“La verdad es que no,” responde con sinceridad e intenta no pensar en los flashbacks. “Realmente pensaba que ya había pasado esto, sabes.”

“He llamado a tu terapeuta, y me ha dicho que es normal tener recaídas. También cree que deberías volver a terapia.”

Probablemente debería, considerando lo de ayer. “Le dejé ahí.”

“Derek,” dice suavemente, y aprieta el agarre de su mano cuando intenta apartarla. “Tuviste un ataque. No es culpa tuya.”

“Le dejé ahí,” repite. No recuerda del todo cómo pasó.

“Derek.” La voz de Laura es más firme ahora. “Lo entenderá.”

“No lo sabe,” susurra. Y ahora es demasiado tarde para decirlo.

“No creo que le estés dando el suficiente crédito.”

Se da media vuelta, mirando a la pared hasta que Laura se va. No es hasta dos días después que sale de la cama. Laura lo ha intentado varias veces, pero cuando la puerta se abre un Lunes temprano por la mañana, y la nariz de Josh se asoma por la rendija, Derek se derrumba.

“¿Derek?” susurra en alto Josh. “¿Estás despierto?”

“Si.”

La puerta se abre más, y Josh entra descalzo en la habitación con su jirafa bajo un brazo y un cachorro de golden retriever en el otro. Se sube a la cama sin preguntar y coloca los peluches a cada lado de la cara de Derek.

“¿Estás enfermo?”

“En cierto modo,” admite Derek.

“¿De qué modo?”

“En mi cabeza.” Por un momento, Derek piensa en dejarlo así, pero Josh ladea la cabeza y le mira intensamente. “Sabes que estuve lejos, ¿verdad? Con la milica.”

“En una guerra.” Asiente Josh.

“Si, en una guerra. Ves y experimentas cosas horribles cuando estás allí, y cuando regresas a casa, de alguna manera se pega a tu cerebro. A veces piensas que sigues en una guerra, aunque sepas que estás a salvo.”

Por un momento, Josh parece pensar en esto, y después asiente con la cabeza. “Como cuando volviste. Era la guerra en tu cabeza, ¿no?”

Cerrando sus ojos, Derek traga. Daría cualquier cosa para cambiar eso, el casi estrangular a su propio sobrino. “Si, eso era la guerra en mi cabeza. Ahora estoy mejor, pero no estoy bien. A veces aún siento que he vuelto allí.”

“¿Ha pasado de nuevo?”

“No exactamente.” Hace una pausa hasta que Josh coge el cachorro y choca su nariz contra la cara de Derek. “Huí de Stiles.”

“¿Se portó mal contigo?”

“No, no se portó mal. Estábamos en un acontecimiento, y había fuegos artificiales. A veces me recuerda a la guerra, y me asusté y huí.”

“¿Y por qué no te siguió él?”

“Porque Stiles es ciego. Tiene un perro, casi como el tuyo-” Derek coge el cachorro de las manos de Josh y lo coloca en su estómago. “-se llama Steve. Le ayuda a Stiles cuando tiene que ir a algún lado.”

“¿Crees que podré acariciar a su perro Steve?” pregunta Josh, tirando un poco de las orejas del cachorro.

Un par de días atrás, Derek habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo. “No lo sé, pequeño. Creo que le hice daño cuando huí de él.

“Bueno,” dice Josh con un suspiro. “Puede pedir perdón.”

Derek desearía que fuera así de fácil.

Pasa una semana sin que encienda el móvil. Piensa en llamar a Stiles, pero siente que ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya, y no tiene ni idea de como explicarlo. Siente que ha mentido, como si hubiera atraído a Stiles hacia algo que no era real, al no decir la verdad sobre su condición.

Volver con Ms. Morrel es una bendición de alguna manera. No le regaña por su arrogancia, o le juzga por la manera en que ha dejado atrás a Stiles. Nunca juzga.

Le lleva otra semana darse cuenta de que no ha dejado atrás sólo a Stiles, y a su relación en Beacon Hills, sino toda su vida. Su tienda, su turina, su vida diaria.

Ahora no tiene ni idea de como volver. Huir ha sido la peor decisión de su vida. Exceptuando lo de no decir la verdad desde el inicio, claro.

“Derek, se te está acabando el tiempo. Si quieres a Stiles de vuelta, tienes que hacer algo ya. El tiempo no se detiene en Beacon Hills cuando estás aquí, ¿te das cuenta de eso?” dice Laura, posando una taza de café frente a él.

“De todas formas es demasiado tarde.”

Ella rueda los ojos ante eso. “Cuanta fé en la gente tienes, Derek. Estamos hablando de Stiles.”

“Le mentí.”

“¿No crees que sabe suficientemente bien que estás dañado por tu tiempo de servicio?”

“No. Nunca hablamos de eso.”

Ella suspira. “Aún no creo que tengas nada de lo que preocuparte. Igual deberías de hablar de esto primero cuando vuelvas.”

“No voy a volver.”

“Si, si lo vas a hacer,” dice firmemente, y Derek sabe que tiene razón.

Otra semana después hay una copia de un periódico y el móvil de Laura desbloqueado en la isla de cocina cuando se levanta de la cama para desayunar. Sabe que lo ha hecho a posta, dado que su móvil siempre se bloquea solo tras cierto tiempo.  

Acerca el papel hacia él, frunciendo el ceño cuando lee el artículo que ha impreso ella para él. Es sobre Stiles. Derek no se da cuenta al principio, porque usa su nombre real, que es algo que Derek no va a intentar pronunciar sin ayuda. Es sobre su espectáculo, con una fecha y hora en LA, y es como Stiles va a convertirse en algo grande con su talento.

Hay una mezcla de orgullo y dolor cuando lo lee. Orgulloso de que Stiles haya conseguido algo que le va a llevar a donde quiere ir, pero es doloroso al no estar Derek ahí para que le de la noticia en persona.

Al final del papel Laura ha escrito: _Tengo una entrada para ti, y vas a ir._

Mira entonces a su móvil, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo recoge. Arriba dice _gottheextrastiles_ y abajo tres números para _fotos, seguidores_ y _siguiendo_ . y una foto con la cara de Stiles. Hay un perfil corto, diciendo: _La gente ciega también puede usar Instagram_. Derek casi aparta el móvil, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. Claramente, Laura estaba intentando que entendiese algo. Quizás es hora de que lo haga.

Casi todas las fotos son de cosas aleatorias; una foto borrosa de un árbol, la mitad de la cara de Scott, una selfie que Derek pasa rápidamente, porque no puede con ello ahora. Pero luego hay fotos de las que no puede apartar la mirada. Una foto del lector e-book que le dio Derek a Stiles, con la frase: _¡El mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo!_ Una foto ligeramente borrosa de la espalda de Derek mientras cocina ( _La bestia sexy me está haciendo una cena sabrosa ahora mismo_ ). Hay uno de los libros que Derek le dio por Navidad, con una fila de corazones debajo y nada más.

Baja más y se detiene de nuevo cuando ve una foto de lo que debe ser una vieja fotografía. Son Scott y Stiles, pero son niños, sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara con sandías en las manos. Bajo ella, Stiles ha escrito: _#tbt_ , pero Derek no sabe lo que quiere decir.

Hay otra foto con esa frase, donde estás Stiles y Scott algo más mayores. En su adolescencia temprana, sospecha Derek. No sabe si es la camisa _studmuffin_ de Stiles, o el corte al raso que lo desencadena, pero de repente se da cuenta de que ha conocido a Stiles antes. Hace años.

Gráfico por Maichan

 

Y Stiles le ha contado esa historia. Derek lo recuerda tan bien ahora, con su memoria desencadenada. Fue en las vacaciones de verano justo antes de la universidad, cuando estaba jugando lacrosse con algunos amigos en el campo del instituto para pasar el rato. Dos niños más pequeños estaban sentados en las gradas, ojeándoles, pero Derek no se había molestado mucho en ello hasta que lanzó accidentalmente la bola directamente a la cara de uno de ellos. Stiles. Había sido Stiles. Stiles al que le empezó a sangrar la nariz, pero que seguía mirando a Derek como si se hubiera caído del cielo, y balbuceando algo de que no era su manera favorita de ligar, pero que podía trabajar con ello.

Recuerda a Stiles hablando sobre ello un día en la tienda, diciendo que había estado pillado por Derek en ese momento. Las manos de Derek tiemblan mientras mira el resto de las fotos. Hay varias de él que tuvo constancia de que Stiles las hiciera, pero le da igual.

Tiene que decirle a Stiles que se conocieron antes.

El espectáculo es en tres semanas, y Derek sabe que va a ir. Es un nuevo motivador para él, cada vez que se levanta por la mañana y cada cita con su terapeuta, es lo que le impulsa ahora. Cuando vea a Stiles de nuevo, tiene que estar en un mejor lugar, yendo a algún sitio.

“Creo que es hora de que encuentres un nuevo punto de referencia en la vida,” le dice Ms. Morrell un día. “Es imposible avanzar si te has anclado al pasado.”

Derek no está muy seguro de lo que quiere decir hasta que lleva a Josh a esa vieja iglesia, con la piedra angular en la pared.

“¿Qué es lo que era, decías?” pregunta Josh, tocando cuidadosamente con el dedo la piedra.

“Es la primera piedra que ponen, y el resto de ellas la toman como referencia.” Igual era eso también a lo que se referías Ms. Morrell, que necesita una nueva, porque la piedra angular que tiene ahora está torcida, estancada en el pasado, y por ello el resto de las cosas en su vida también lo estarán.

“Hm,” dice Josh, y alza la mano para coger la suya. “Creo que ahora quiero nuggets de pollo.”

Derek no cree exactamente en el destino, pero a veces hay cosas que hace que se lo replantee. Cómo ahora, cuando Josh insiste en que den un rodeo, haciendo que pasen convenientemente junto a un salón de tatuajes. Al principio no le importa mucho, considerando que no necesita otro tatuaje, y no está interesado en los piercings, hasta que ve Tatuaje en Braille en un papel pegado por dentro de la ventana.

“¿Qué estamos haciendo?” suspira Josh cuando Derek le para el seco para leer lo que dice.

“Solo necesito mirar una cosa.”

 _Usamos cuentas quirúrgicas_ , explica el papel, y Derek no sabe exactamente lo que quiere decir, pero suena prometedor. La foto parece mostrar puntos de tinta en relieve, como el braille, pero en piel en vez de papel. No está seguro de que pueda recuperar a Stiles de nuevo, pero mudarse a Beacon Hills y conocerle ha sido quizás el nuevo punto de referencia que necesita en su vida. Porque fue entonces cuando empezó a vivir una de nuevo.

Hacerse el tatuaje es ligeramente más doloroso que hacerse uno normal. Aparte de tatuar los puntos en su piel, también necesita que le injerten cuentas quirúrgicas, para que el tatuaje sea posible de leer para alguien que no puede ver. Está justo encima de su cicatriz más fea, porque no va a volver a eso ahora.

Laura le dice que es un idiota, pese al hecho de que sus ojos están llorosos, y Mike lo mira fascinado.

“Voy a volver a Beacon Hills,” le dice Derek a Ms. Morrell en su última sesión antes de irse. “¿Me puedes recomendar a alguien más en esa zona?”

Ella le mira, y le sonríe por primera vez desde que Derek empezó a verla. “Bueno, mi hermano resulta ser un terapeuta excelente.”

Antes de irse, le desea buena suerte, y él está seguro de que la va a necesitar.

El plan es ir directamente al espectáculo después de que aterrice su vuelo, lo cual es un tanto arriesgado, dado que hay un riesgo de que el vuelo sea retrasado. Sin embargo, está seguro de que dará marcha atrás si se da más tiempo para pensar en lo que va a hacer. Ver a Stiles de nuevo no es la cosa más fácil que ha hecho últimamente. Puede que no quiera volver a ver a Derek de nuevo, y ese es un riesgo que tendrá que tomar.

Hace sus ejercicios de respiración durante el vuelo, y deja sus maletas en su habitación de hotel antes de pillar un taxi. Hasta el momento, todo va según el horario.

Laura le metió un blazer y una camisa, y Derek está contento de que lo haya hecho, cuando ve la fila de gente fuera del edificio. Al menos sus ropas encajan. Saliendo del taxi, la ansiedad acaba por alcanzarle. Hace que le pique la piel y que se arrastre cuando va a situarse en la fila, asegurándose de que la entrada está en su bolsillo.

Gracias al cielo, no reconoce a nadie. Está seguro de que ve a Scott en algún lugar del incio, pero solo por un segundo.

Thankfully, he doesn’t recognise anyone. He’s sure that he sees Scott somewhere at the front, but it’s only for a second.

 **< No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto ** le manda a Laura, esperando distraerse del resto.

**> Puedes y lo harás. **

**< ¿Y si me dice que me vaya a tomar por culo?**

**> Al menos lo sabrás**

No es el discurso para inspirar confianza que estaba esperando, pero tiene razón. No descubrirlo será peor, porque entonces siempre se lo preguntará.

La fila se mueve lentamente, y se hace más larga tras él conforme pasa el tiempo. Mira alrededor nervioso cuando le da la entrada a la chica de la puerta, pero no hay señal de Stiles, o de nadie que reconozca Derek.

“Gracias por su generosa donación, señor. Estaremos seguros de mencionarselo a los creadores.”

Parpadeando, Derek no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando, pero claro, Laura probablemente ha donado en su nombre. Tampoco le importa, es por una buena causa.

“¿Los creadores?” pregunta, pero tiene un presentimiento de quien está hablando.

“Stiles Stilinski, y Bounce, el grupo de baile,” explica ella, sonriendo.

Está seguro de que la sonrisa que devuelve se parece más a una mueca dolorosa, pero ella no parece notarlo. No está seguro de si el hecho de que Stiles vaya a enterarse de que ha hecho una donación es algo positivo. Quizás parezca que está intentando comprar su regreso.

Laura le ha cogido un asiento en un balcón, de lo cual está agradecido. Hay más espacio entre los asientos ahí, haciendo que se sienta menos sofocado de lo que habría estado en las filas infinitas de gente bajo él. Sus manos están sudorosas y temblorosas cuando ojea el programa, y su corazón da un vuelvo cuando ve el nombre de Stiles. Espera ser capaz de preguntar como se pronuncia algún día.

La mayoría de la gente parece estar por el grupo de baile, pero cuando las luces se apagan y la gente se calla, hay una larga nota de un instrumento de cuerda y lo siguiente que sabe Derek es que se ha olvidado del resto.

La música de Stiles es una mezcla de ritmos de golpes y orquesta tradicional, juntado de tal manera que parece llenar cada célula. Derek tiene la piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo, a veces olvidándose de observar al talentoso grupo bailando en el escenario, porque es como si la música se hubiera metido bajo su piel. Y no quiere que termine.

Con cada nueva canción, el orgullo en su pecho se agranda más, y para el final casi duele. El buen tipo de dolor. Cuando la música se apaga, está en ese estado extraño de sentirse vacío a la par que eufórico, y su mente se siente extrañamente clara. Se pone en pie con el resto de gente, aplaudiendo, y su garganta se contrae cuando dicen el nombre de Stiles.

Derek no le ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero es como si hubiera sido ayer. Stiles lleva una camisa y una corbata, vaqueros apretados y unas converse, pero sin gafas, y Scott le dirige al escenario. Le quema los ojos, y aplaude con más fuerza, las palmas doloridas, mientras se intenta concentrar en algo más.

Su plan es volver a volver a Beacon Hills y buscar a Stiles mañana, o el día después, dependiendo de cuando vuelva. No había contado con que Scott le viese entre toda la gente en el vestíbulo, llamando su nombre. No hay forma de pretender que no le ha oído.

“Ey, tío,” dice Scott, pareciendo algo incómodo cuando consigue abrirse paso entre el mar de gente a su alrededor.

“Hola.” Derek está esperando un puñetazo en la cara, pero Scott le da una triste sonrisa. De alguna manera, eso le hace sentirse peor.

“¿Como estás?”

Por puro hábito, casi dice que _bien_ , pero algo le dice que Scott ya sabe que ese no es el caso. “Mejor,” dice en su lugar.

Scott asiente la cabeza ante eso. “Me alegro de que vinieras. ¿Estás- estás aquí para verle?”

El estómago de Derek se hunde. Supuestamente iba a volver al hotel, pensar en qué decir cuando finalmente viera a Stiles, porque se está manteniendo alejado de eso a propósito, manejando una cosa estresante cada vez. Sin embargo, no es como si pudiera decir ahora que no.

“¿Es buena idea?” pregunta en su lugar.

Scott se muerde el labio, y Derek se pregunta qué está haciendo aquí siquiera. Siente que se está inmiscuyendo. “Si. Quiero decir, hubiera sido mejor idea hacerlo hace cuatro semanas, pero-si, deberías.”

Respirando hondo, Derek asiente con la cabeza. “Vale, si. Iba a esperar hasta mañana, pero supongo que es mejor hacerlo ahora.”

“Si, mañana se va a Hawaii. De vacaciones. Para alejarse de las cosas.”

 _Para alejarse de nosotros_ , es lo que Derek cree que significa. De él y Stiles.

“Lidera el camino,” dice, y con cada paso que da a través de la gente, siguiendo de cerca a Scott, su corazón sube otra pulsación por minuto.

Scott le lleva a un cuarto trasero, lo suficientemente grande como para que entren varias personas, pero lo suficientemente pequeña como para que Derek se sienta atrapado. Stiles está ahí, sentado en una silla con Steve a sus pies. No está en su arnés y da un pequeño ladrido cuando ve a Derek. La incredulidad cruza el rostro de Stiles, y luego es como si su rostro se cerrase frente a los ojos de Derek.

“Pues, he encontrado a Derek entre la multitud, y uh, me imaginaba que necesitáis hablar. Estaré fuera.” Scott cierra la puerta después de salir y Derek nota como le sube el pánico por el pecho con cada segundo que pasa sin ser capaz de saber qué decir.

“Hola,” consigue decir finalmente.

Stiles aparta la mirada sin responder, y Derek puede ver como sus dedos se cierran alrededor del collar de Steve, los nudillos poniéndose blancos.

“Lo siento,” respira, observando cómo Stiles cierra los ojos, y se siente tan inadecuado. “Lo siento mucho.”

No sabe qué más decir.

Están callados durante mucho tiempo, y Derek simplemente espera. Espera, y espera, y espera, esperando que Stiles diga algo. Cualquier cosa.

Y luego, finalmente: “¿Por qué?”

Derek desearía poder sentarse, pero no hay ninguna otra silla. “Estoy enfermo. Sufro de TEPT. Quiere decir Trastorno de Estrés-”

“Lo sé,” interrumpe Stiles. “Sé lo que quiere decir. Se que sufres de ello. Lo he sabido desde hace años.”

Lo único que sale cuando Derek abre la boca es un pequeño sonido al fondo de su garganta. No sabe cómo reaccionar. “Oh,” consigue decir al final.

“Solo, ¿ _por qué_? Ha pasado un mes. ¿De verdad piensas que puedes volver y que las cosas estarán bien de nuevo?”

“No.” Porque no lo hace. Pues claro que no lo hace. “Necesitaba algo de tiempo. Para ordenar las cosas.”

“¿Y tú móvil y el resto de formas de comunicación no funcionaban, dado que no pudiste hacerme saber eso?” espeta Stiles.

“Yo-” empieza Derek, pero Stiles le corta de nuevo.

“Sabes, pensaba que esto iría más o menos suave. Que yo estaría bien, porque Laura me ha estado contando que tal ibas puesto que tú _huiste_ de mí. Pensaba que sería capaz de estar guay, sabes, decir que todo estaba bien, que entiendo que no es _realmente_ culpa tuya. ¿Pero sabes qué? No es tan suave. Por alguna razón, has estado pensando que no soy capaz de averiguar que tienes TEPT después de lo que pasó cuando intentamos ver Los Juegos del Hambre, o de las pesadillas que tenías casi cada noche. O el hecho de que tienes cicatriz que no creo que nadie pueda tener sin sufrir de _algo_ , por el motivo de que las tengan. Solo, ¿ _por qué_ no pensaste en que podrías contármelo? Yo te lo he contado _todo_.”

Esta vez es Derek quien cierra los ojos, dejando afuera el resto por un momento. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía pesadillas con Stiles. “No lo sé,” susurra. “Estaba avergonzado. Sentía que te había mentido.”

Stiles hace un sonido de exasperación, y cuando Derek abre los ojos de nuevo, parece que está a punto de llorar.

“¿Te acuerdas de cuando Brian movió todo lo de mi cocina?” pregunta Stiles de repente, y ahora suena más calmado.

“Si.”

“Has hecho lo mismo. No con mis cosas, si no que me has desordenado la cabeza. En vez de no ser capaz de encontrar mis cosas, es como si no pudiera encontrarme a mí mismo. Lo fuiste básicamente todo durante tanto tiempo, y luego simplemente huistes.”

Derek cierra con fuerza los ojos de nuevo, intentando calmar su respiración. Se siente como una bofetada en la cara, bien merecida, pero aún así dolorosa. “Lo siento muchísimo,” respira. “Nunca pretendí hacer eso.”

“Lo se.” Asiente con la cabeza Stiles. “Pensaba que sería fácil perdonarte. Pasar de esto y fingir que nunca pasó. Sabía que ibas a estar aquí hoy, sabes. Laura me lo dijo. Pero es como que...no puedo con esto ahora mismo. Yo también necesito tiempo para solucionar esto. Para pensar en las cosas. Estaré en Hawaii durante tres semanas, y quizás después de eso. Por favor no te pongas en contacto conmigo mientras estoy lejos. Si quiero hablar contigo, te lo haré saber.”

Tragando con fuerza, Derek hace su mayor esfuerzo para no desmoronarse. “Lo entiendo.”

Stiles asiente de nuevo. “Bien.”

Derek está a punto de irse cuando se da a cuenta de algo más. “Tengo que decirte algo de lo que me di cuenta cuando estaba lejos.” Mira como los dedos de Stiles acarician las orejas de Steve, escucha cuando Stiles respira hondamente, y luego recibe un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

“No lo recordé hasta hace poco. Pero nos conocimos antes. Quiero decir, antes de que me mudase aquí.” Se aclara la garganta, intentando adivinar cómo decirlo. “Fui yo el que te lanzó una bola a la cara,” dice finamente.

Para su sorpresa, Stiles sonríe un poco. “Lo se, Derek. Lo he sabido desde la primera vez que me dijiste tu nombre.”

“¿En serio?” le pregunta Derek sorprendido.

“Si.”

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”

“Porque ninguno de nosotros éramos la misma persona que entonces. Me imaginaba que no había necesidad de decírtelo, dado que no lo recordaste por tí mismo cuando te conté la historia.” Stiles hace una pausa por un momento. “Si, estaba pillado por ti cuando era un niño, pero era como estar pillado por algún famoso, ¿sabes? Es solamente la idea que tienes de alguien que te gusta, y de su aspecto. Pensaba que sería incómodo si te lo decía. Especialmente desde que descubrí que eres mucho mejor de cualquier cosa que había imaginado, ¿sabes?”

“Quieres decir _era_ ,” le corrige Derek.

“No, no lo hago,” suspira Stiles. “Lo sigues siendo.” Luego se pone en pie, sujetando con fuerza la correa de Steve. “Gracias por la donación, por cierto. Quizás te vea cuando regrese.”

Derek le abre la puerta cuando pasa a su lado. “Eso espero,” dice antes de que Scott le ofrezca su brazo a Stiles y les observe alejarse.

◊

Fueron tres semanas horribles.

Laura ha cogido el hábito de llamale últimamente cada día, y se ha vuelto inquieto, constantemente ansioso. Regresa a su vieja rutina, y funciona sorprendentemente bien, manteniéndolo de alguna manera en equilibrio, aunque parece que va a zozobrar en cualquier momento. El Dr. Deaton resulta ser un gran terapeuta, trabajando de manera parecida a la de su hermana, lo cual hace la transición más fácil para Derek.

La primera semana comprueba su móvil constantemente, pero después de siete días sin palabra de Stiles, se queda en su bolsillo. Cuando cambia las sábanas, encuentra un calcetín olvidado de Stiles, y se tiene que sentar durante media hora, la garganta ardiendo. Abre la tarjeta que Stiles le escribió para el Día de los Veteranos cada vez que pasa junto al frigorífico, pasando un dedo por encima de la frase irregular de: _¡Eres genial! -S_

Hace buen tiempo fuera cuando pasan las tres semanas, aún sin señales de Stiles. Por alguna razón, Derek había esperado encontrarle de pie en su puerta hacía una semana. Impaciente, como siempre. Cuando pasan otro días, se rinde.

Está a punto de cerrar ese Jueves por la tarde cuando la puerta se abre y Stiles entra. Quitando el bronceado, está igual que siempre, incluída su camiseta de Capitán América.

“¿Hola?” pregunta cuidadosamente Stiles, y por un segundo Derek piensa que su pecho va a colapsar, solo por oír su voz.

“Hola,” consigue decir al final.

Una serie de expresiones raras cruzan por la cara de Stiles: alivio, nerviosismo, preocupación que acaba en algún tipo de determinación. Derek solo se siente vacío, habiéndose rendido ya.

“No sabía si iba a llegar a tiempo,” comienza Stiles cautamente, y dobla su bastón.

“Vale.”

“Lamento llegar tarde,” dice quedamente Stiles, y da un par de pasos hacia delante.

“Lo entiendo.”  Algo hace querer retroceder a Derek, mantener la distancia entre ellos, pero permanece en el sitio.

“¿Podemos ir arriba?”

“Prefiriría que no,” replica lentamente Derek, porque no quiere estar atrapado ahí arriba sin ningún sitio a donde ir. Por un segundo, Stiles parece sorprendido, pero luego las esquinas de sus ojos se suavizan, como si hubiera entendido algo.

“Derek, no estoy aquí para decirte que no quiero volver a verte.”

Le lleva un segundo antes de entender lo que quieren decir las palabras. “¿Qué?” pregunta de todas formas, asegurándose de que no está malinterpretando nada.

“Te dejaré cerrar, y luego iremos arriba y hablaremos, ¿vale?”

“Vale,” se encuentra diciendo Derek, y hay este extraño zumbido bajo su piel cuando pasa al lado de Stiles, sintiendo por alguna razón que no tiene derecho a mirarle apropiadamente. Se toma más tiempo del habitual para cerrar, los dedos temblando, y pierde el agarre en la cuerda de las cortina varias veces antes de ser capaz de bajarla por la ventana.

Su mirada cae en el bastón en la mano de Stiles, dándose cuenta ahora de que tendrá que dirigir a Stiles arriba. Se siente extrañamente difícil, al tocarle Stiles de nuevo, pero no tiene mucha más opción.

“Vale,” dice, y se detiene al lado de Stiles. Observa, por el rabillo del ojo, como Stiles levanta la mano y luego se detiene justo antes de que las puntas de sus dedos hagan contacto con el brazo de Derek.

“¿Está esto bien? Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, si te pone incómodo.”

“Está bien,” miente Derek, y cuando los dedos de Stiles se cierran alrededor de su brazo, es como un puñetazo en el estómago. Aspira aire por la nariz, intentando componerse, esperando que Stiles no pueda notar lo repentinamente tembloroso que está su cuerpo.

“Eres un pésimo mentiroso,” suspira Stiles, y su pulgar hace círculos en el músculo de Derek. “Venga, vamos a llevarte a ese sofá.”

Un tramo de escaleras es igual que correr una maratón, y cuando finalmente puede hundirse en el sofá, todo su cuerpo duele y está vulnerable. Stiles se sienta en la mesa de café, a un pie de distancia. De alguna manera parece mayor.

“Pues, he estado en Hawaii durante tres semanas,” dice Stiles, y sus dedos golpetean contra sus rodillas. “Y-” se calla, mordiendo su labio antes de continuar. “Y me di cuenta de que aunque estaba muy enfadado contigo, no puedo dejarte ir realmente, ¿sabes?”

Derek no está seguro de entenderlo, así que permanece callado.

“Yo...desearía que me lo hubieras contado, de verdad. Pero eso es elección tuya, ¿sabes? Compartirlo. No deberías hacerlo solo porque yo quiera saberlo. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que estaba alterado por el hombre de la cafetería? El hombre que me vio como su buena acción del día, y yo te pregunté si no me ibas a preguntar lo que se siente al ser ciego. Tú dijiste: _¿Me lo quieres contar?_ Y cuando te dije _No_ , lo tomaste como algo tan simple y dijiste: _Entonces no preguntaré_. Lo que intento decir es que estaré aquí cuando sientas que puedas contármelo, pero no hay prisa, ¿vale?” Stiles se aclara la garganta, y entrelaza sus dedos solo para soltarlo y rascarse la mejilla al siguiente segundo. “Me doy cuenta de que solo porque yo comparta cosas contigo, tú no estás en deuda conmigo, en lo referente a compartir lo tuyo. Así no es como funciona, y lo se. Había empezado a pensar que estaba haciendo algo mal, porque tú no me lo contabas. Cómo cuando saliste conmigo a la calle, a ver los fuegos artificiales, en vez de hacérmelo saber. Lo se, no puedo esperar que lo hagas, pero desearía que si. Quiero decir, desearía que aprendieras a confiar en mí lo suficiente algún día, y hasta entonces estaré justo aquí.”

Derek no se da cuenta de que está llorando, por primera vez desde que vino de la guerra, hasta que saborea algo húmedo y salado en sus labios cuando los lame.

“Lo siento,” consigue decir al final, y observa cómo las manos de Stiles se sacuden involuntariamente en su regazo.

“Lo sé, está bien,” dice suavemente Stiles. “Estamos bien.” Y cuando los dedos de Stiles hacen contacto con su rodilla, cuando su mano la aprieta ligeramente, es como si Derek pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Stiles se desliza hasta el sofá junto a él, frotando tentativamente su brazo, “Voy a abrazarte un poco, ¿si te parece bien?”

“Si,” grazna Derek, su garganta apretada y sus ojos ardiendo. Es como si no pudiera parar de llorar ahora, una vez que ha empezado. Stiles se pone de rodillas a su lado, le envuelve con sus brazos y aprieta lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir con los pies en la tierra.

“Perdona que me haya llevado tanto tiempo,” susurra Stiles contra su pelo. “Estaba listo para regresar después de una semana, pero mi padre me convenció para quedarme, diciendo que necesitaba aceptar mi decisión, y no apresurarlo. Y luego, cuando vine, me puse nervioso. Nervioso por si te habías mudado de nuevo. Pero no lo has hecho, y ahora estoy aquí, y no me voy a ningún lado.”

Los dedos de Stiles se hunden en su espalda cuando Derek se acerca más a él. No le importa que su nariz esté goteando, o que siga llorando, porque Stiles se limita a pasar las uñas por su nuca y a pasar los dedos por su pelo.

“He vuelto a terapia,” confiesa tras un buen rato, sin saber qué más decir.

“Bien,” dice Stiles, tirando amablemente de su oreja. “Creo que eso es bueno.”

“Quiero ser mejor.”

“Lo eres, y lo serás,” le promete Stiles. “Pero tienes que recordar que no te ocurre nada malo. Es por lo que te ha pasado, y no hay vergüenza alguna en ello.”

No hay una buena manera de responder a eso. En su lugar, Derek respira profundamente, intentando recordar lo que el Dr. Deaton le dijo durante su última sesión: _tiene que ser decisión tuya_. Quiere compartirlo, quiere que Stiles lo sepa, pero no ha hablado sobre esto con nadie importante para él antes, y tiene miedo. Le lleva casi una hora de silencio para encontrar el coraje. Una hora en la que Stiles parece estar completamente bien con abrazarle, murmurando sinsentidos en su pelo que Derek no capta.

“Quiero decírtelo,” dice al final, enderezándose pero agarrando la mano de Stiles.

“No tienes por qué hacerlo. No hay prisa. Quiero estar contigo, da igual si me lo dices en un año o en veinte.”

“Pero quiero hacerlo,” repite con firmeza Derek. “He querido hacerlo por un tiempo. Creo que es hora. Confío en ti.”

Stiles asiente entonces, apretando la mano de Derek. “Vale, tómate tu tiempo.”

Le sorprende lo difícil que es encontrar las palabras para algo que ha estado controlando su mente durante años ya. Para su sorpresa, Stiles se queda callado y quieto, exceptuando su pulgar acariciando por encima del de Derek.

“Me alisté después de que muriese mi familia, porque mi madre fue un Marine antes de tener a Laura. Se retiró cuando se quedó embarazada, pero se sentía como la mejor forma de honrar su memoria. Estaba orgulloso de ser un Marine, de proteger a nuestro país.” Se queda callado, preguntándose por qué es tan difícil hablar de ello pese a haber vivido con ello durante tanto tiempo. “Era un sargento, y un líder de equipo, responsable de dos Marines, Reyes y Boyd. Se convirtieron en mi familia, porque eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes que confiar a otros con tu vida.”

Echando un vistazo a Stiles, quien sigue callado y atento, decide continuar.

“El terreno en Afganistán es traicionero,” explica. “Las montañas son una trampa mortal. Estábamos en una situación en la que teníamos que decidir si íbamos a esperar a los refuerzos o continuar. Yo opté por continuar, porque no quería que nos quedáramos en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo.” Decide saltarse las discusiones innecesarias y las broncas. Varios otros sargentos no habían estado de acuerdo con él, pero algunos habían estado con él. Al final, el teniente tuvo que tomar una decisión. “Nuestro teniente tuvo que elegir, y ella decidió que necesitábamos continuar, basada parcialmente en mi consejo.” De repente, es como si pudiera olerlo en el aire. Sudor, polvo, y suciedad. Stiles aprieta sus dedos ligeramente, trayéndolo de vuelta. Sus manos están temblando ahora, pero Stiles mantiene su agarre, acariciando amablemente sus dedos. “Fuimos emboscados,” consigue decir finalmente. “Yo-no recuerdo exactamente qué pasó, pero básicamente estábamos atrapados. Tenía que proteger a mis hombres. Eran mi responsabilidad, y les dije que les sacaría de allí.” Respira hondo, intentando mantener estable su voz. “Pero no pude hacerlo.”

El agarre de Stiles se vuelve más prieto, quizás inconscientemente, pero Derek no puede mirarle ahora mismo.

“Mi teniente y yo fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos. Ella está en una silla de ruedas, y yo-” se encoge de hombros. “Y yo-” dice de nuevo, pero nada sale.

“Tú estás aquí, y estás vivo, y eso es lo que importa,” susurra Stiles suavemente. “Y ahora entiendo porque nunca me dices lo que quieres.”

Derek parpadea, porque nunca se había dado cuenta de eso.

“Pero está bien,” dice Stiles. “Tienes suerte de que pueda leer la mente.”

Bufando una risa, Derek le mira. Una parte de él está sorprendido de que Stile siga aquí, y una parte aún más grande le pregunta porqué había pensado siquiera lo contrario. Pues claro que Stiles sigue aquí.

“Gracias.” Stiles sonríe suavemente. “Por compartir eso conmigo.”

“Gracias por escuchar.”

“Siempre,” le promete Stiles, y se acerca, presionando un beso contra su frente.

Derek no sabe cuando se quedó dormido, pero cuando se despierta de nuevo, está encima de Stiles en el sofá, la cabeza descansando en su pecho. Stiles está dormido, respirando sonoramente bajo él, y por un momento Derek piensa que está soñando. Le lleva un segundo recordar a Stiles entrando en la tienda, diciendo que no se iba a ir.

El brazo izquierdo de Derek está dormido, y se sienta para incrementar el flujo de sangre. Stiles se estira bajo él cuando se mueve, y su camiseta se ha subido por su estómago, revelando una piel bronceada tonificada.

“Stiles,” dice con cuidado, golpeando suavemente su pierna con la rodilla, pero solo recibe un gruñido como respuesta. “Creo que la cama es más cómoda.”

“Siempre y cuando no tenga que irme,” refunfuña Stiles, y Derek se queda congelado un momento.

“Tú nunca tienes que irte,” dice, observando cómo los ojos de Stiles se abren y una lenta sonrisa extiende sus labios.

“Vamos.” Stiles alarga la mano. “Llévame a la cama, tío grande.”

Derek resopla divertido cuando se levanta del sofá para poner en pie a Stiles. Se ayudan el uno al otro a desvestirse, y es un poco complicado cuando Stiles quiere desabrocharse los pantalones mientras Derek le quiere quitar la camiseta, pero lo consiguen. Derek dobla sus ropas, colocándolas en un montón encima de la cómoda.

Cuando se da la vuelta, viendo a Stiles en su cama, el pelo revuelto por el sueño contra su almohada, sus delgados dedos jugando con otro hilo suelto que ha encontrado, su pecho duele por una razón por una razón completamente distinta que estos últimos días.

Stiles le busca con la mano en cuanto se mete bajo las sábanas, acercándose, como si todo hubiera vuelto a su sitio, como si las cosas nunca hubieran cambiado.

“Ey,” dice quedamente Stiles, tocando su pecho. “Estamos bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, tenemos algunas cosas que arreglar, ¿pero estamos bien?”

Derek atrapa su mano, apretando sus dedos. “Si, estamos bien.” Luego se inclina, presionando un beso en los labios de Stiles. “Gracias por regresar.”

“He estado enamorado de ti desde que pasaste una noche entera recolocando mi cocina. Nunca había planeado irme a ningún sitio,” susurra Stiles contra su boca, y luego le besa. “Te he echado de menos.”

Derek se acerca más, el pecho hinchándose con las palabras de Stiles. “Yo también te he echado de menos,” dice al principio, pero luego añade: “Creo que he estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi por primera vez de pie en mi tienda, llamándome un subnormal-” Stiles resopla una risa ante eso, pero Derek decide saltar al vacío. “-pero necesité una foto en Año Nuevo para comprenderlo. Y luego otra semana lejos de ti para darme cuenta de que también te quiero.”

Alejándome ligeramente, la mano de Stiles se escapa al costado de Derek. “Prométeme que me lo harás saber, si alguna vez necesitas irte de nuevo para reorganizar las cosas.”

“Lo prometo.

“Y también te quiero,” dice lentamente Stiles, como si acabase de recordar que nunca se lo ha dicho a Derek antes, y luego una gran sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. “Desearía poder volver a mi viejo yo con un sangrado de nariz en las gradas de lacrosse y decirle que su vida iba a apestar unos cuantos años, pero que luego las cosas mejorarían, y que luego iba a acostarme _contigo_. Y luego te señalaría, y pensaría que es raro que no fueras capaz de darme quemaduras por barba, porque por aquel entonces no la tenías. Y luego le diría a mi yo pasado que no importa como me imaginase que serías, el tú real, dentro de varios años en el futuro, sería muchísimo mejor.”

Derek no sabe qué decir a eso, así que en su lugar besa a Stiles, quien hace un pequeño sonido de sorpresa antes de responder. Por un momento, es solo eso: besarse, pero Derek se nota ponerse impaciente, necesitando algo más. Le lleva unos cuantos segundos antes de que se de cuenta de qué es lo que quiere.

Rompiendo el beso brevemente, intenta leer la expresión de Stiles. “¿Puedo montarte?” pregunta de golpe, y Stiles parece tan sorprendido como Derek se siente. Pero lo necesita. Si Stiles quiere.

“¿Estás seguro? No tienes que compensar nada,” dice cuidadosamente Stiles.

“Si tú quieres, estoy seguro.” Asiente Derek, el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho. Observa como Stiles aspira aire, y luego asiente con la cabeza.

“Si, mierda, no pensaba-” sacude la cabeza a algo que Derek no entiende. “-si, si, realmente quiero eso.”

Derek le besa de nuevo, acorralándole contra el colchón, y las manos de Stiles están en todos lados, tan frenético e impaciente cómo se siente Derek. No pierden mucho tiempo en juego previo, aparte de frotarse el uno contra el otro, las bocas nunca se alejan la una de la otra.

Es como si se estuviera sacudiendo, cuando se estira para coger el lubricante de la mesilla de noche, y Stiles aparta las sábanas, sentándose para apoyarse contra el cabecero de la cama. Derek le mira un momento, al sonrojo que se extiende por la piel de Stiles o a como sus ojos parpadean hasta cerrarse cuando baja una mano para masturbarse.

Los labios de Stiles están en los suyos de nuevo, en cuento Derek se coloca a horcajadas sobre él. “Ahí estás,” murmura Stiles, sus manos cubriendo cada trozo de la piel de Derek; agarrando, alisando, acariciando.

Hacen de la preparación algo rápido. Al principio Derek usa sus propios dedos, pero Stiles los reemplaza con los suyos tras un momento, y Derek tiene que agarrarse a sus hombros para sostenerse, porque joder. Gime, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, presionando de vuelta contra los largos y esbeltos dedos que le están abriendo.

Se vuelve desesperado rápidamente, bajando la mano para echar lubricante en la polla de Stiles. Y cuando Stiles saca sus dedos, haciéndole sentir raramente vacío, en favor de frotar su muslo y estabilizar a Derek con un agarre firme en su cadera, Derek se hunde en él. Sus muslos tiemblan, y quema, probablemente más de lo necesario, pero es exactamente lo que quiere ahora mismo. Lo que necesita.

Stiles gime bajo él, los dedos sufriendo espasmos contra su muslo, mientras Derek toma todo de él. Un extraño sollozo escapa de él, cuando gira sus caderas experimentalmente y las uñas de Stiles se hunden en su piel.

“Oh Dios,” respira Stiles, y alza la mano para agarrar el pelo de la nuca de Derek, acercándole para un beso. “Te sientes tan bien.”  

Es rápido y poco refinado, más necesidad que finura, pero a Derek le da igual. Sube y se baja de nuevo, sintiendo el roce lento y dulce contra su próstata. Sus piernas duelen, y está este sonido húmedo de demasiado lubricante y piel golpeando contra piel, pero no le importa. Y a Stiles tampoco.

En su lugar, Stiles baja una mano entre ellos, frota la polla de Derek varias veces antes de frotar su pulgar sobre la cabeza hasta que la espalda de Derek se dobla dolorosamente mientras se corre, las piernas sufriendo calambres bajo él. Ni siquiera nota como se corre Stiles hasta que ambos se dejan caer contra la almohada.

“Hostia puta,” respira Stiles, acariciando la espalda de Derek. “Eso ha sido genial.”

Derek no puede conseguir hacer otra cosa más que asentir, rozando sus labios brevemente, antes de dejar que Stiles salga de él lentamente.

“Creo que hemos arruinado las sábanas,” dice de repente Stiles, cerrando sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. Sus manos se deslizan por el pecho de Derek, acariciando sus costillas.

Haciendo una mueca, Derek se imagina que probablemente tendrá razón. Probablemente hay semen, sudor y lubricante por todos lados. “No me importa.”

La mano de Stiles se detiene, de repente, y le lleva un momento a Derek darse cuenta de que se ha detenido sobre su nuevo tatuaje. Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles pasa su dedos por los puntos alzados varias veces, y Derek contiene el aliento.

Puede ver a Stiles formar con la boca las letras: C-O-R-N-E-R-S-T-O-N-E. Luego lo hace otra vez.

“Quería hacer algo. Que tú también pudieras ver,” dice cuidadosamente Derek, recordando aquella vez en la que Stiles preguntó por sus tatuajes.

Los dedos de Stiles le hacen cosquillas en su piel cuando lee de nuevo la palabra. “¿Pero qué quiere decir?”

“Es la piedra angular, la primera que pones, y el resto de piedras la usarán como referencia, así que tienes que hacerlo bien,” empieza, repitiendo parcialmente lo que le contó a Josh hace tiempo. “Mi terapeuta me dijo que necesitaba dejar de vivir en el pasado. Me imaginaba que necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, como una nueva referencia.”

“¿Una nueva referencia para qué?” pregunta con curiosidad Stiles.

Derek le mira un momento, al desastre que es su pelo, a como aún parece estar un poco ido de sí, y es como si el pecho de Derek se fuera a abrir en dos. Cuando habla, hace su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la voz firme:

“Para construir un futuro mejor.”

 

Arte por Tsuminubiaru

 

 


	6. Epílogo

Derek mira a las flores en sus manos, e intenta guiarse por el cementerio. Están en una pequeña colina, rodeados de un pequeño cerco, y ya hay flores en sus tumbas. Laura estuvo aquí ayer.

Se siente raro, al ver sus tumbas. Siempre había sabido que estaban aquí, pero al mismo tiempo es como si no lo hubiera entendido hasta ahora. Traza el nombre de Cora amablemente y posa las flores al lado de las rosas que ya están esperando. Sus padres comparten tumba, juntos hasta en la muerte.

“Lamento haber tardado tanto,” dice cuando posa sus flores. “Primero necesitaba averiguar algunas cosas. Se que habéis estado preocupados, pero ya no necesitáis hacerlo. Ahora estoy bien, y he encontrado a alguien que también está bien conmigo.” Hablarles es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, y es casi como si no pudiera parar. “Os hubiera gustado. Se va a mudar en Navidad, porque le parece innecesario tener su propio piso cuando está en el mio casi todo el tiempo cuando está en casa al volver de la universidad.” Hace una pausa, enderezando el jarrón. “Yo también estoy en la universidad. Solo clases online, pero quiero terminar mi grado. Lo estoy haciendo bastante bien, y creo que estaríais orgullosos de mi.”

Tras un segundo, añade: “Yo estoy orgulloso de mi.”

Se agacha, quita un par de ramas muertas de las flores que han estado ahí un tiempo. “Os echo de menos, pero las cosas están bien ahora. Tenemos a todos esperando donde la casa del padre de Stiles, pero volveré pronto, lo prometo.”

Encuentra a Stiles de pie junto al coche, con Steve a sus pies. Ha estado visitando la tumba de su madre.

“¿Listo para irnos?” pregunta Derek cuando sabe que puede oírle.

“Si,” responde Stiles, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido. “Hay una cena de Acción de Gracias esperándonos.”

Una cena con la familia de Stiles, incluyendo no solo a Scott y su madre, si no a Laura, Mike y Josh.

“Tengo el presentimiento de que Josh está destrozando la casa de tu padre.”

Stiles resopla divertido. “Mi padre _ama_ a Josh. No creo que le importara si le tirase la casa abajo.”

Sonriendo, Derek se inclina a por un beso,

“¿Todo bien?” pregunta amablemente Stiles.

Tomando aire, Derek hace una pausa para comprobarlo. “Si, todo está bien.”

 

Gráfico por Maichan

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *la traductora llora en el suelo y se atraganta con las lágrimas*
> 
> Derek Hale orgulloso de sí mismo, GRITADLO AL CIELO
> 
> Y con esto, Cornerstone llega a su fin. Ha sido un viaje movidito, ¿eh? Tranquilos, que voy a traducir otro fic del mismo autor/a (también largo, así que paciencia).  
> Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo.  
> Un abrazo muy fuerte.


End file.
